Tempête et rapprochement
by Shyrinia
Summary: FIC FINIE : Tout commence lorsque : Prisonniers d'une salle de classe, nos deux héros vont créer des liens... mais les épreuves arrivent rapidement... SLASH ! HarryDrago
1. Default Chapter

Tempête et rapprochement.

Slash hp/dm

Disclamer :les perso ne sont pas à moi…blablabla ils sont à J.K Rowling

Prologue : Après une dure séance de Quidditch (où Dray est venu espionner les Lions lors de leur entraînement , et qu'il a remarqué quelque details qui lui avait échappé sur Harry…je ne vous en dis pas plus). L'équipe des Griffondor est déjà rentrée mais Harry voulait rester en retrait pour réfléchir, Draco toujours là le « surveillant ». Nos deux héros sont alors pris dans une tempête de neige. Ils courent s'aperçoivent, se bousculent, s'insultent…(enfin la routine quoi) Peeves arrive alors à l'entrée du châteaux et poursuit nos deux sorciers tout au long de Poudlard, c'est alors qu'ils aperçoivent une porte ensorcelée (pour empêcher les fantômes de la traverser, qui qu'a dit comme par hasard ??), ils rentrent et la verrouille. 

C'était une vaste pièce très froide.

-Sortez de l ! Lâches !! Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout mon temps moi, on peut y rester toute une éternité, je resterai ici !! ha ha ha ha !!

_« galère »_ pensa Harry _« je dois rester ici pendant je ne sais combien de temps ! Et en plus j'ai pour seule compagnie, non pas une jolie fille ! non ! Mais mon ennemi de toujours !Je nomme Malfoy ! »_

_« Merlin que vais-je faire ? Je suis coincé ici avec Harry ! Heu non ! POTTER que dis-je ? »_

-Bon Malfoy, bouge de là et cherche un moyen ! Je ne vais pas rester geler sur place à cause d'un imbécile de ton genre !

-La ferme Potter !

-…

-C'est bien ça ! Tu obéis ! 

-Vas te faire voir ! 

Harry se dirigea alors dans un coin de la pièce en attendant qu'il trouve un plan ou qu'il n'entende plus le rire sarcastique du fantôme.

POV Draco :

_« Merlin, pourquoi j'ai mérité ça ? Je pourrai être bien au chaud en ce moment même dans la salle commune et au lieu de ça ! Je me retrouve bloquer avec Potter ! »_

_« Quoi que tu l'as cherch ! »_

_« Moi ? Non j'espionné pour les profits de mon équipe »_

_« Mais oui ! Alors c'était quoi ces pensées déplacées que tu tenais tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Quelles pensées ? » _se dit Dray

« Oh ne fais pas l'innocent ! le genre de pensée 'oh quel beau corps' 'hum ces fesses fermes' »

_« Quoi ! »_

_« Eh oui tu tenais ce GENRE de pensée !! »_

-N'importe quoi !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Malfoy !

-J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

-Ben oui à qui tu pensais parler, ta conscience ? Se moqua Harry

-Laisse tomber Potter !!! 

_« ARGHHH il m'a addressé la parole ! »_

_« Tu es très observateur . »_

_« Hum ses lèvres… » _

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais ?… » _

_« … »_

Je vis Harry…POTTER frissonner dans son coin _« A-t-il froid ? »_

-Tu as froid ?

-Laisses ! C'est pas ton affaire !

-Mais, il caille ici ! Tu veux ma cape Harry..

-Comment ?

-Ma cape ! Ne me le fais pas répéter ! J'ai un cœur quand même !!! reprit Draco sur un ton froid

-Je veux dire comment tu m'as appel ?

-Potter !? Quelle Question ! _« Merlin je l'ai appelé par son prénom devant lui en plus ! »_

-Non, j'ai du rêver…

Après quelques minutes…

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Argh ! Ma cape ? 

-Laisses, j'ai pas froid..

-Ok si tu le dis ! _« Hum j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus ! Retenais moi ! Sinon je vais lui prendre sa bouche…Hum si fine, pulpeuse et attirante...Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres ! » « Retenais le quelqu'un, je suis la conscience d'un obséd !!!pauvre de moi » « …mouai, mais elle sont si attirantes… »_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? Dit tout en frissonnant le brun

-Oh… rien

POV Harry 

 _« En y réfléchissant c'est tout de même un beau lot notre Malfoy. Qu'est ce que je raconte ?? Moi ???!! M'intéresser à Draco ! Impensable plutôt crever !Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dis son prénom»_

_« Amusant quand Malfoy est pensif on le croirai presque innocent enfin, façon de parler »_

« J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi il pense ?! Heu en fait je m'en fou, mais pourquoi il était sur le terrain aussi !? Il nous espionn ? Rahhh il va le payer »

-N'importe quoi !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Malfoy ! 

-J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

-Ben oui à qui tu pensais parler, ta conscience ? Me moquais-je 

-Laisse tomber Potter !!! 

« Aie ça fait mal, heu à quoi je pense l ?AH oui ! A une blague débile que Ron m'a sorti»

Je me mis à frissonner dans mon coin _« Il ne fait vraiment pas chaud ici »_

-Tu as froid ?Me dit-il _« Lui qui pense aux autres étonnant »_

-Laisses ! C'est pas ton affaire ! _« Enfin si j'ai froid , mais c'est Malfoy ! »_

-Mais, il caille ici ! Tu veux ma cape Harry… _« Comment ??? il a dit quoi l ??? j'ai cru entendre mon prénom »_

-Comment ?

-Ma cape ! Ne me le fais pas répéter ! J'ai un cœur quand même !!! reprit-il sur un ton froid _« ah bon ? il a un cœur ? »_

-Je veux dire comment tu m'as appel ?

-Potter !? Quelle Question ! _« J'ai du rêver alors »_

-Non, j'ai du rêver…

Après quelques minutes… 

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Argh ! Ma cape ? 

-Laisses, j'ai pas froid.. _« Si toujours autant mais bon… »_

-Ok si tu le dis ! 

« Bizarre, j'ai la sensation qu'il me fixe… mais il le fais vraiment !! On dirai un prédateur !! »

-Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? Dis-je en frissonnant 

-Oh… rien  _« mon œil ! Mais c'est mes lèvres que tu fixes ??!! » _

Le froid fit de plus en plus son apparition sans la salle. Harry commençait à geler sur place et Draco essayer de détourner son attention sur la pièce.


	2. Chapitre 2 : dure tentation

Slash hp/dm

Disclamer :les perso ne sont pas à moi…blablabla ils sont à J.K Rowling

**¤RAR¤**

**Lululle** : kikou copineuhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!Merci beaucoup ^^ ça me fait très plaisir :-$

Alors tu es fière de moa ??? Ohhhh vais rougirrrrrrrrrrr, lol

Bizoux !!! Merci pour ton enthousiasme :p et pour m'avoir poussé ^^

Bonne lecture copineuhhhhhh

**Akamia** : Kikou !!! Merci beaucoup ^^ la voilà la suite :p bizouxxxxx et t'en fais pas j'oublie pas si j'ai pas d'idée jte demande :p merci :p

**Onarluca ****: **Kikou,Ca me touche que tu aimes J la voilà la suite lol bonne lecture et merci !

**Clau1 :** Kikou, je te remercie ^^ en pour voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^ lol bonne lecture j'espère que tu apprécieras autant !!! bye ^^

**Hedwige :** Mdr !!!! Kikou ma vivi :p Ben merci ^^ lol !! Voilà un new chap !! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi :p par contre il est un peu plus court que le précédent donc désolée tout le monde !!! Mais j'essayerai de faire des efforts pour écrire plus long mdr !  OUIIII ta review l'est pas longue !!! Menteuseuhhhhh ptdr bah c'est pas trop grave mais j'en veux une plus longue pour ce chap mdr bizoux !!! Bonne lecture vivi ^^ bizou

Et Bizoux tout le monde j'espère que la suite vous plaira !!!! 

Bonne lecture !!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 2 : dure tentation .

Seulement les pensées et les yeux du blond ne pouvaient pas contourner le brun «Merlin, qui a permis de donner un corps aussi parfait à un balafré de son genre » « ça c'est pas moi… » « Ca m'étonne pas…tu ne fais que me contredire » « je suis ta conscience c'est toi qui te contredit tout seul je te ferai dire !!! »

-J'ai froid…hmf. Murmura le brun

-je t'ai proposé ma cape Potter et tu l'as rejet !

-hmf. Trembla Harry

« Mais il gèle ! »

« J'ai froid, je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps avant de m'évanouir »

-Malfoy, au lieu de me fixer ! Cherches un moyen pour sortir que je puisse enfin me réchauffer près du feu de MA salle commune.

Draco s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry celui-ci écarquilla les yeux « Qu'est-ce qu'il me fou ! Il veut ma photo ! Moi j'aimerai bien la sienne, mais qu'est-ce que je dis !C'est mon ennemis !!!!… Il a tout de même un beau corps » La vue du survivant commençait à s'obscurcir, mais il n'était pas entrain de s'évanouir , non il sentit un poids chaud sur lui.

-Tiens, au lieu de te renfrogner, mais ne me la sali pas ! Sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi ! « Le genre d'affaire ??? » « Hum, oui le genre d'affaire… »pensa le blond

-Merci. Dit simplement le Brun en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.  « heum… je n'y comprend plus grand chose il a vraiment un cœur ??? et pourquoi m'avoir prêté sa cape ?En tout cas ça me fait une chaleur ça fait du bien… »

-De rien. « raaa je veux être à la place de ma cape laissé moi me mettre à sa place !!! » « ben te dérange pas vas-y » « c'est vrai je peux ??? » « ben non !!! Obséd ! » « c'est pas drôle » « c'est pas fait pour »

-Encore en pleine réflexion Malfoy ?

-Hein quoi ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure je te vois me fixer et en plus tu sembles réfléchir, c'est bizarre à voir je t'assure !

-Que ?

-Tu as perdu ta langue maintenant ?

-Ouais « j'aurai bien une utilité de ma langue moi Potter ! dans ta bouche oups je m'égare » « un peu en effet » « graa arrêtes de me répondre » « C'est toi qui te répond tout seul !!!! »

-Alors à quoi tu penses ? Et pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer je me sens victime d'un prédateur !

-Justement je suis ton prédateur !!

-Quoi ??

« oups j'ai parlé tout fort, je pensé avoir pensé moi !! » « ben non et maintenant faut que tu te trouves une excuse » 

-Oui je suis en chasse en ce moment même mon cher Potter, « trop fort comme excuse maintenant c'est bon il est effrayé à mon avis »

-Ah ? et pourquoi donc ? et de qui ?? dit Harry avec un sourire en coin

« argh !!! il m'a répondu !! J'y crois pas ! Calme Dray calme »

-Pourquoi ? A cause d'un certain grand mage je nomme Merlin qui a créé un humain presque parfait, « oui presque enfin parfait mais faut pas non plus lui donner des idées, ces lèvres si il continu je vais les lui prendre moi ! » « te gènes pas… » « arrêtes sinon je vais finir par te prendre au pied du mot » et qui ? Ah ça je ne vais pas le dire c'est un secret cher Potter.

-Ah oui ? Et qui est donc cet humain ? C'est donc un homme ? Penses-tu à Goyle en ce moment ? Enfin Parfait moi je ne trouve pas mais après tout chacun ses goûts ! « moi je dirai que c'est toi qui est parfait, hum oui, j'avoue je commence à changer d'avis… Il est vraiment très hum… »

-Beurk ! Pour qui tu me prends Potter !!! Jamais je m'intéresserai à Goyle même si c'était le dernier homme sur terre !

-Ainsi tu es intéressé par les hommes le prétentieux petit Serpentard est donc intéressé par les hommes qui l'aurai cru ! « je peux être ton premier ? enfin je crois que ce sera son premier, mais après tout… »

-La ferme Potter sinon je vais te sauté dessus « hehe comment vas-tu réagir petit Griffondor »

-heumrf ! « il me fais des avances l ? » si je te disais que je te laisserai faire tu ferai ? répliqua le brun 

-hmff, tu me provoques l !! « bâtard ! Il me fait de l'effet en plus !!!! Calme Dray calme ! » 

-Ouai jte …

Un cri retentit ou plutôt un rire…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Action!

Slash hp/dm

Disclamer :les perso ne sont pas à moi…blablabla ils sont à J.K Rowling

**¤RAR¤**

**Lululle **: Copineuhhh ^^ vivi enclenchement immédiat ptdr et là c'est le 3 ^^ hihi tu t'es trompéeee ptdr c'est celui-ci et vi je mets le tit bout t'en fais donc pas ptdr j'suis pas trop machante lol hehe voui je vais faire de plus longs chapitres compte sur moi =)  

Oui ! moi je dois me coucher tôt et en plus c'est pendant la semaine et j'ai cours moi mdr ça avance les reviews =) ça fait super plaisir ^^. Bizou copineuhh à moi^^ 'est contente d'être la fierté de sa copineuhh'

**Artémis** : =) Kikou toi c'est gentil de reviewer de nouveau =) hehe ça me fait super plaisir et en plus que tu aimes je suis aux anges ptdr voilà le chap3 j'espère qu'il te plaira autant !!! bizoux =) et merci d'être de nouveau présente. Bonne lecture ^^

**Laurie **: Kikou toi =) mdr voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Pourquoi j'ai coupé en plein milieu heuuu je sais passsssss ptdr un tout ptit esprit sadique mais bon je remédie à ça avec ce new chap =) Bonne lecture et merci ^^.

**Hedwige** : Que bien !!!! T'es qu'une mechante !! ptdrrr jdec hein ! Ca me fait plaisir surtout que tu changes d'adjectif après ptdr (nan nan je suis pas vantarde !!! je vous assure !! En plus c'est vrai j'suis vraiment étonnée que du monde apprécie ce que j'écris enfin je vais pas continuer à faire un monologue hehe)donc je disais, heu je te ferai dire chère vivi !! Que je suis également en S ! Et pourtant vois-tu je te réponds et j'écris une fic donc c'est pas une bonne excuse hihi. Mais c'est gentil de faire un effort pour moi ça me touche snif. ( ehhhh je rougis si je veux moa ! Et ça me va très bien na, enfin en fait j'en ai aucune idée). Je vais enfin j'espère les atteindre mais la je suis tout de même pas loin de les atteindre hihi. Oui !!! J'ai dis que j'écrirai plus long par la suite donc crois moi hehe (même si c'est pas pour ce chap). Et la voici la suite !!!! Bizoux ma vivi !!!

**Celine.s **: Kikou  =) Déjà merci pour ta review du premier chap que je remercie dans ce chap (vu que tu l'as posté quand j'avais djà mis le 2 ). Et pour celle du chap 2 : hihi ^^ c'est un cri =) tu le seras que si tu lis juste après hehe. Merci d'apprécier :p et merci pour faire parti de mes revieweuses :p. Maintenant si je reçois pas une review de ta pars jte parle plusss ptdrrr jdec :p C'est gentil =) Bonne lecture^^ bizoux

**Hannange **: Bijourrrr hehe =) je suis contente que tu aimes et la voici la suite donc je te souhaite bonne lecture =) et merci de m'avoir reviewer. ^^Bizouxxx

**Akamia **: Koukou (nouveau) !!! J'ai bien cru pas recevoir de review de toi !!! Ca aurait pas était zentil !! ptdr. Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris hihi ben par la suite je ferai comme ça =) tant mieux alors si tu arrives à tout comprendre :p. Merci pour ton encouragement ^^ je te souhaite bonne lecture !!! Bizouxxx @bientôt ^^.

**Dagga **: Bijour :p alors tu aimes hehe ben alors je te laisse lire la suite !!! J'espère que tu aimeras autant !!! Et que j'ai pu te montrer un nouvel horizon ptdrrr !!! Bizoux ma deb @tte

Bonne lecture tout le monde =) j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que les précédentes !!! Et pis bah ^^ review !!! Mdr All !!! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Chapitre 3 : Action !!

Un cri retentit ou plutôt un rire…

-MORVEUXXXXXXXXXXX SORTEZ !!! JE VOUS L'ORDONNE !!

Soudain les deux sorciers se sentirent attirer par une force invisible, le fantôme devait avoir trouver un moyen pour les faire sortir sans rentrer à l'intérieur, Harry réagit rapidement et lança un protecto. 

-ARGHHHHHHH quel est ce charme !!! Je vous aurais je vous l'assure !!! Peeves ne vous laissera pas en paix je vous hanterai toute la vie muhahahahaha!!!

Les deux adolescents n'entendirent alors plus aucun bruit seulement un souffle glacier qui les attendait toujours derrière la porte.

-Il ne nous laissera pas en paix j'ai l'impression…

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mon cher Potter « hehe cela me laisse désormais plus de temps pour le découvrir hum » « découvrir ? ou découvrir ?? » « hehe à ton avis ? » « oh merlin !!! sortez moi de la tête de cet obséd !!! » « non en fait je t'aime bien donc tu ne vas pas partir » « oh pauvre de moi » Un sourire nié apparu sur le visage du blond

-Pourquoi tu souris Malfoy ! Ca te fait rire que l'on soit coincés tous les deux dans cette salle glacier !! Pour ma part ça me fait pas rire ! Je te l'assure !

-Ce n'était pas ce que tu laissais penser tout à l'heure cher Potter

-Ah oui ? Et je laissais penser quoi cher blond. Répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? « ou plutôt que je te le montre… » « oh oui ça devrait être intéressant ça » « ta changé d'avis toi ? » « comme on dit y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis cher compatriote. De plus je suis désormais coincé dans tes pensées donc je dois m'y faire » « amusant une conscience qui ressent des sensations haha » « grr chut et agis »

-Si je répondais oui ? 

« Mouarghh il à répondu positivement !!! Qu'est ce que je fais » « tu réponds et tu agis »

-Tu laissais penser que tu avais quelques idées déplacées cher Potter. « pourquoi t'as pas agi !!!!! » « …attends… » « trop dur… » « de quoi parles-tu ?? » « heu…ah mince j'avais pas vu ton bas ventre » 

-Moi ?? Des idées déplacées ! « tu es perspicace cher Draco heu Malfoy . En effet j'ai des idées perverses. Sautes moi dessus !!! Je te dirai rien au contraire hum »

-Eh oui ! « agis te dis !!! » « attends il va craquer »

-Alors prouve le moi, cette fois rien ne devrait interrompre notre 'discution'. 

C'était la phrase tant attendu par le jeune serpentard. Le blond décida alors de se rapprocher du survivant. Harry regardait le serpent onduler vers lui, et se rapprocher de plus en plus de son visage au moment critique il se décida de fermer les yeux. C'est alors que leur deux lèvres s'effleurèrent en un moment si doux « hum il est si délicat »se dit Harry

« ohh hum c'est si bon… » « calme sinon quand tu passeras un autre cap tu risques de mourir » « tiens tu as retrouvé ta mauvaise humeur…hum ohh le coquin ». En effet le griffondor avait pris les devants et pris les lèvres du blond dans les siennes pour prolonger le baiser. Lors de ce long baiser leur langue se retrouvèrent et dansèrent une vive danse, leur salive se mélangèrent… Draco commença à faire descendre ses mains le long du dos du brun  qui gémissait un peu au contact des mains du blond. Les deux corps se touchèrent et se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-J'ai chaud… murmura Harry

-hum…c'est mieux non ? Toi qui avait si froid tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai…continu…

-Bien petit griffondor… « il me fait tant d'effet je ne pourrai pas me retenir très longtemps. » « essayes quand même » 

Le brun réengagea un rude baiser. La cape de Draco glissa des épaules du survivant « Ma cape !!! » « tais-toi ! tu la récupéreras bien !!! » « mais » « chut ! et laisse toi faire par notre cher Harry » « Potter ! »

-Arrêtes de penser et embrasses moi ! supplia Harry

-Hum à vos ordres. Dit Draco en réembrassant son amant…

Soudain un cri de victoire retentit, ce qui troublant et immobilisant directement les deux jeunes débordants d'hormones en fureur.

-AH AH AH AH J'AI TROUVE. SORTEZ OU JE DEVRAI AGIR !!! AH AH AH MORVEUX VOUS ÊTES COINCES !!!

-PEEVES !!! QU'EST CE QUE TU TRAINES ICI !!! ENCORE A FAIRE DES MISERES A QUELQUONQUE ELEVES !!! JE VAIS T'AVOIR CETTE FOIS !!! TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS !! rugit un concierge en colère

-Ha ha Rusard tête de lard !!! Essayes de m'attraper on en reparlera !! 

-Reviens par ici !!!!!!! 

-Attrapes moi je vais par là, suis moi si tu l'oses !!!!

-PEEVES !!!!!hurla Rusard en partant au champ de course !

Après quelques instant d'immobilité de la part des deux sorciers, le blond réagit en premier :

-Eh ben il ne plaisante pas l'Argus, d'un côté il nous a débarrassé de ce sale fantôme nous pouvons enfin retourner à nos salle ! Et ne parle de notre 'aventure' à personne !!! Sinon tu seras mort ! « tu es tellement sûr de vouloir le tuer ? » « non bien sûr je le torturerai jusqu'à la jouissance oups je veux dire jusqu' » « non mais je te comprends il a de si belles lèvres » « oui en effet humm »

-N'en parles pas non plus et je n'en parlerai pas cher draco.

-Potter !!! Comment oses-tu prononcer mon prénom

-DRACO DRACO DRACO !!!

-HARRY HARRY heu POTTER POTTER!!!

Ils se mirent à se battre un peu, mais très gentiment pour en finir avec un tendre baiser avant de se séparer.

Puis ils sortirent de la salle pour regagner leur salle commune.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Epreuve!

Slash hp/dm

Disclamer :les perso ne sont pas à moi…blablabla ils sont à J.K Rowling

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Lululle : **Kikou Hehe copineuh ) je suis plus sérieuse que toi nananèreuhhh ptdrrr ouai c'est un malin et un coquin ^^ ça forme un zoli mélange nan ) lolll t'ont choqu : ( ohhh je suis désolée d'avoir choqué tes pauvres noeil noeil tu m'en excuseras j'espère ptdrrr.

Merciii pour ton soutiens ça me fait énormément plaisir !!! Et pis j'suis contente que tu sois fière de moi aussi :-$ lol all ) un new chap bonne lecture copineuhhh !!!bizoux !

**Laurie :** Kikou hehe les avis sont partagés à ce que je vois ^^ je connais des personnes qui m'ont dit qu'ils allaient vite le couple fétiche ) lol bah t'en fais pas ça arrivera le hot ) enfin si vous le souhaité lol et oui ne t'en fais pas la suite est maintenant ^^ donc bonne lecture et merci de ta review :p bizoux!

**Artémis :** Kikou !!!! Merci d'être fidèle ça me fait trop plaisir voilà un new chap j'espère qu'il te plaira autant ^^ lol bizoux !!

**Akamia : **Kikou^^ ptdr les pauvres je vais les faire souffrir mais je n'en dis pas plus ) la réponse avec la suite des chaps ptdrr merci de m'avoir reviewer ^^ bizoux !!!Bonne lecture !

**Celine.s :** Kikou !!! ptdr c'est sur est certain si tu me review pas et que je rep pas on pourra pas se parler loll mais bon ) étant donné que je veux te parler et que tu m'as reviewé ben je te répond pour te remercier de ta review et de ta fidélité ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ bizouxxx. 

**Clau1 :** Kikou !!! Ca me fait plaisir de nouveau recevoir une review de ta pars ^^ et ça me fait autant plaisir que tu aimes !! J'espère franchement que le chap qui suit te plaira !! Bizoux !!! Et t'en fait pas pour le moment j'ai pas l'intention de lâcher :p

**Dagga :** Kikou !! ptdr impatiente que tu es ) voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira autant :p bizoux ) et merci de ta review

**Katerinu : **Kikou !!! ^^ J'aime beaucoup aussi la conscience de Dray mdr ^^ merci =) pour tes félicitations =) ça me fait trop plaisir !!! Elle avance elle avance mdr petit à petit lol voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Merci de ta review ! Bizoux !!!

**Blurp :** Kikou !!! Voilà la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bizoux !! Merci de ta review

**Hedwige :** Kikou ma vivi !! Ptdr tu es dingue!!! Enfin ça va c'est le week-end lol. Snif ça me touche ce que tu me dis !! Merci énormément toi aussi tu es une très bonne amie ! Oui elle avance ^^ et voici un new chap  j'espère qu'il te plaira !!! Voui je suis trop contente moi aussi vous me gâter tous !!!! Bizoux !!!

10 reviews vous me gâter ça me fait hyper plaisir !!! Bonne lecture tout le monde !!! En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant ^^ 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Puis ils sortirent de la salle pour regagner leur salle commune.

Chapitre 4 : épreuve.

Harry se dirigea donc vers sa salle commune. Arrivait devant la grosse dame il prononça le mot de passe

-Fizwizbiz 

-Bien jeune homme. Répondit la grosse dame.

Il était sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsque des voix l'interpella

-Harry !!! appela une première voix féminine

-Eh t'était où vieux ? L'entraînement est fini depuis longtemps qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant ce temps ! T'es resté à réfléchir tout ce temps ? Il t'en faut dis donc !

-Ouais « si tu savais ce que j'ai fais je crois que tu en ferai une crise cardiaque mon vieux Ron »

-On s'inquiété Harry ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! En plus avec la tempête qui s'est déclenchée je t'assure que je m'inquiété. Dit Hermione

-T'en fais pas Hermy.

-Grr, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ce pseudo

-Ok comme tu le souhaites, donc je disais de pas te faire du mauvais sang à cause de moi. « j'étais entre de bonnes mains je t'assures ».J'avais besoin de recul, pour penser et réfléchir aux événements récents… « Draco… je commence à regretter tes lèvres »

-Oui je comprend mais on est tes amis donc ne nous met pas en retrait, on a surmonté beaucoup d'épreuve à nous trois…

-Parfaitement Harry ! Hermione a raison ! Coupa le roux.

-Laisses moi parler Ron mais merci tout de même, donc je disais, nous sommes là et le serons toujours, tu peux compter sur nous et tout nous dire Harry.

-Merci 'mione, mais ça va mieux je t'assure. « surtout grâce à un certain blond »

-Excusez-moi mais je me sens fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

-Passes près du feu Harry, t'es tout ras souill ? S'exclama Ron

-Ah oui, en effet…

Harry se réchauffa près de la cheminé sous le regard de ses amis pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il soit de nouveau sec et chaud. Puis il monta se reposer dans son lit après cette rude journée.

Pendant ce temps le blond arriva à sa salle commune.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il ressentit deux mains l'agripper, une voix hystérique résonner :

-Mon Drakichou !!! Je me suis inquiétée !!!!! Tu étais parti o ??!! Tu t'es pris la tempête ? Au mon pauvre chouuuuuu !!!! 

-T'en fais pas Pansy ça va je suis toujours vivant. « et voilà l'hystérique de base, elle est dingue de moi ! Et c'est une vraie sensu ! »

-Dray ça ne va pas je peux te l'affirmer tu es tremp !!! Et c'est quoi ce visage ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est pass !!!! Je veux des explications !!! Tout de suite !!!

-Eh oh ! Pansy calme ! Je ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache et si je suis trempé alors je le suis c'est tout ! Tu devrais le savoir maintenant ! Lâche moi un peu !!!

-Oh dray… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

-Ouai ben c'est raté car ça y est je suis en colère et tout ça à cause de toi ! Tu sais que tu es chiante des fois !!! « c'est vrai quoi ! » « oui oui je suis d'accord avec toi » « merci pour une fois ! » « ouai c'est rare »

-… Dray pardonnes moi… 

-Mouais, allé pour cette fois c'est bon ! Mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas !

-Oh merci Dray. Mais j'étais si inquiète. 

-Pourtant je t'avais dis que j'allais espionner les Griffondor ! Pour pouvoir les humilier lors du match de Quidditch !

-Oh, j'avais oubli

-T'as pas beaucoup de mémoire ! « son cerveau c'est quoi ? un petit pois ?? » « pas était vérifier »

-Non c'est vrai.

-Allé c'est bon laisse tomber.

-Oui… Dray ?

-Quoi ???

-Heu… heum… 

-Oui va s'y accouches j'attendrai pas des lustres. « qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore ? »

-Heum…Draykichou…J'aimerai…Que…

-ACCOUCHES !!!!

-Embrasse-moi !

-Quoi ??? « J'ai les oreilles bouchées ou elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser ??? C'est quoi cette nouveaut ??? » 

-Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait.

-Heu. « Merlin pourquoi je dois faire ça !!! c'est les lèvres de Harry que je veux pas les siennes !!! »

La bouche de Pansy se rapprocha très dangereusement de celle du Blond. La brunette engagea le baiser, pas très doux ni romantique du point de vue du Serpentard qui aurait mille fois préféré ré embrasser de nouveau le Brun de ses fantasmes le même que l'après-midi même était enfermé avec lui dans la même salle. Celui qui l'avait provoqué, et finalement ils s' étaient embrassés en un long baiser paisible. Les pensées de Draco, retournèrent sur terre lorsque la langue de Pansy essaya vigoureusement de forcer l'entrée des lèvres du Blond.

Soudain, Draco brisa le baiser c'était trop ! Il ne voulait pas de Pansy non ! Il voulait son petit Griffondor ! Il lui manquait tant…

-Dray chéri…Qu'est ce qui se passe ? 

-Rien, j'ai sommeil, bonne nuit. « qui m'a permis de l'embrasser en plus c'est elle qui m'a embrass !!!! Elle m'a volé un baiser ! Un baiser que j'aurai volontiers donné à Harry. Oh Harry mon Harry.» « Oh oui Le Harry que tu as détesté durant plusieurs longues années.» « Oui celui-ci… »

Draco se dirigea vers son dortoir pour se vautrer sur son lit et réfléchir longuement à la suite des évènements. Harry lui manquait il voulait le récuperer…

La journée du lendemain s'annonçait clairement mouvementée… 

j'espère que vous avez aimé ! au prochain chapitre !

Bizouxx !!


	5. Chapitre 5 : Vengeance

Slash hp/dm

Disclamer :les perso ne sont pas à moi…blablabla ils sont à J.K Rowling

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤**RAR**¤

Kikou tout le monde déjà je tenais à vous dire que je suis malade donc si les réponses sont courtes veuillez m'en excuser.

**Artémis **: Kikou toi =) déjà merci d'être fidèle ça me fait trop plaisir ^^ et ce que tu me dis me fait super plaisir !!! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. bizoux

**Lululle **: hehe kikou ma copineuhhhh mdr tu délires bien à ce que je vois :p ) mais désolé Dray est pris ) lol par Ryry^^ dommage pour toi ma copineuh ) lol ptdr oui je confirme tu es irrécupérable ptdr et t'es toute folle ^^ c'est pour ça que je t'aimeuhhh ptdrrr allé je te laisse lire bizoux !!

**Blurp3 **: Kikou !!! Merci beaucoup !!! Ben le voici le suivant j'espère qu'il te plaira autant !! Bizoux !

**Laurie **: Kikou la voilà la suite merci de ton encouragement ça me fait plaisir ! Bizoux bonne lecture !

**Akamia **: Koukou (c le coucou blabla jdélire dsl c'est la maladie ptdr) mdr je suis bien de ton avis :p moi nan plus j'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Dray mais de Pansy humm -commence à divaguer- ptdr bizou bonne lecture !!! Heu moi leur faire subir ? Oh tu n'es pas zentille là ptdr merci pour ton encouragement lol bizoux !!

**Celine.s **: Ptdrrr !!! Kikouu Merci d'être toujours fidèle ça m'encourage encore plus !!! ^^ ben j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant mdr !! bizou et bonne lecture.

**Hedwigelol :** Kikou !La suite c'est pour maintenant !! lol bonne lecture !! Merci ^^ Bizoux !!

**Katerinu :** Coucou !!! Ptdrrr !!! Houla que de compliment ça me faire sauter de joie (enfin pas maintenant mais quand je suis pas malade ça m'y fait ptdr) Un chef d'œuvre ourf tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ??? Lol mais c'est trop gentil !!! Merci pour me reviewer de nouveau. Et ce chap est plus long et la suite j'essayerai aussi promis !! Voilà bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira autant !! Bizoux !!! 

**Petit caca perdu :** Kikou toa^^ Merci de ta review ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ! Lol ça je te le dirai pas ) juste un ptit indice ) (heuuu oui mais si je te le donne ça va tout dire ) alors peut-être bien que oui ) ptdr Bizoux et bonne lecture !!!

**Clau1 **: Kikou ! Je lâche pas t'en fais pas sinon je préviendrai mais j'ai plusieurs copines qui m'en voudront donc je lâcherai pas ^^ oui pas grand chose mais c'est un genre de transition j'espère que la suite te plaira !! Bizoux merci d'être de nouveau l !

**Dagga :** Hehe kikou toa :p oui mais le prochain sera plus long )  oui je pense également qu'ils manqueront pas d'expériences ptdrrrr allé bonne lecture !!! bizoux !!! Et merci .

Merci de toutes ces reviews ça me fait hyper plaisir que vous appréciez ! 11 reviews je suis vraiment gâtée !!! Bizoux tout le monde !!! et BONNE LECTURE !!! )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain s'annonçait clairement mouvementé.

Tout Poudlard se réveilla tranquillement, professeurs, élèves, et fantômes, tous se dirigeaient à petits pas vers la porte de la Grande salle.

Les quatres grandes tables se retrouvèrent petit à petit pleine, le brouhaha des chaises et des voix commencèrent à résonner.

La table des professeurs s'activa à son tour et des plats apparurent sur les tables.

A la table des Griffondor, Ron, Harry et Hermione parlait tous les trois.

-Ah Harry, ça fait plaisir de te voir de nouveau joyeux. Ca manqué. Dit Hermione tout sourire.

-Ouais, vieux elle a raison ! Renchérit Ron.

-Elle, a un prénom et de plus j'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet qui répète pratiquement ce que je dis !

-Hermione, Ron calmez-vous ! Maintenant que je reprend goût à la vie, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous séparer ! Ria Harry.

Les deux concernés rougir instantanément à cette illusion que le brun voulait innocente. 

Un silence s'intégra dans la pièce, plus aucun murmure, non…Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le couple que s'embrassé à la table des serpentard .

Harry faillit s'étrangler en voyant qui c'était. Draco ! Son Draco embrassait…Pansy ! « Non ! Ce n'est pas possible » « je rêve, j'ai des hallucinations » « Pas cette harpie, Merlin faites que je me trompe ». Mais le Griffondor ne se trompait finalement pas.

Du côté de la table des Serpentard, Pansy était toujours penchée sur son 'Dray' qu'elle désirait ardemment. « Oh Merlin ! C'est quoi cette folle ! » « C'est Pansy » « Sans blague, Eurkkkk ! Elle s'est jetée sur moi mais fais quelque chose ! Repousses la ! » « C'est pas à moi de la repousser c'est toi qui a le contrôle de tes mouvement »

Draco repoussa violemment Pansy toute troublée.

-Dray chéri ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

-Ne m'approche pas ! Je t'interdis de me rapprocher, ni de me toucher et encore moins de m'embrasser ! « Bien sortit mec »

-Mais je pensais que tu aimais…

-Non ! Et je n'aimerai jamais ! Surtout pas avec toi ! 

Pansy avait un air ébahi…Un bruit résonna dans ce silence de mort… Quelqu'un s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise et se déplaçait rapidement vers la port. Elle s'ouvrit. Le Blond eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'objet de ses désirs s'enfuir devant lui en laissant ses deux acolytes en arrière. « Serais-tu jaloux petit Griffondor ? »

Le Serpentard se leva avec la nette détermination de rattraper Harry . Mais tous les Serpentard le regardèrent faire et il se résilia donc d'aller le poursuivre. Il le ferait dans la journée…

Les murmures, rires et discussions reprirent par la suite. A la table du survivant, tous se demandaient ce qui était passé par la tête de Harry. 

Celui-ci s'était réfugié dans son dortoir, le plus rapidement qu'il pu .

«Comment comment il avait pu ! Lui qui voulait ne rien révéler… Je comprend mieux à présent bien sûr, j'aurai dû m'en douter… Il est avec elle… Je ne peux pas le supporter il veut me faire ça ??? Ok on sera deux ! Mais pourquoi je me mets dans tous ces états ? Serais-je amoureux de lui ? Non impossible on est resté que quelques heures dans une salle, tous les deux, seuls, sans personne, on s'est embrassé, d'un baiser si doux… Non il faut que j'arrête d'y repenser ça va me faire encore plus mal… Si il veut me faire souffrir alors je vais le faire souffrir également il me voudra tellement qu'il se jettera sur moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend… Pourquoi il voudrait de moi… Raaa je m'en fou je ferai tout coûte que coûte et il sera de nouveau mien. » « Mais quand je me suis levé, il avait repoussé la harpie ! Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrait devant tout le moment mais maintenant c'est raté hahaha il est découvert… Et si il ne voulait pas de Parkinson ? Si c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur lui… Je me pose trop de question… Une dure journée s'annonce, esquivage en route. Et, recherche de la personne qui m'aidera dans ma tâche, enclenchée. A nous deux Malfoy. Tu regretteras de m'avoir laissé tomber, je te le promet !! »

Le survivant sortit de nouveau de sa salle commune pour se dirigeait vers son premier cours de la journée. 

Les cours du matin se déroulèrent parfaitement aucun cours commun avec les Serpentard donc aucune esquive n'a eu lieu à part à un moment ou le trio se rendait à la salle de métamorphose et que les Serpentard en sortaient ainsi, Harry s'était littéralement réfugié derrière Ron qui le caché sans aucun mal.

Malfoy de son côté essayé par tous les moyens de trouver Potter mais à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait celui-ci se volatilisait. A un moment il avait presque pu lui parler mais malheureusement le temps n'était pas là et il devait se rendre à son futur cours. Mais il s'était promis de parler à Potter et il le ferai !

Du côté du Brun. Un sourire machiavélique apparu sur le beau minois du survivant ! Ca y est il avait trouvé… 

L'après-midi arriva trop rapidement du point de vue de Harry. Double cours de potion, la catastrophe mais son plan pourrai avoir lieu.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent devant la salle de potion.

-Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?? Demanda habilement la brunette.

-Rien rien c'est rien.

-Tu es sur Harry ? Insista le roux.

-Oui oui j'étais un peu malade c'est rien. Faut pas vous inquiéter pour moi comme ça je vous assure.

-Mais pourtant tu étais de bonne humeur. Comment ça se fait que ton humeur est changée d'un coup ?? Questionna Hermione

-Rien, je t'assure c'est pas grave ! Je suis un peu malade, ne vous en faites pas ! 

-Va voir mme Pomfresh alors ! Dit Ron

-Non c'est bon allé on rentre ?

-Ok. Firent les deux amis ensemble.

La salle de classe s'était en effet ouverte ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Harry contrairement à d'habitude se dirigea vers la table où Pavarti était assise seule pour le moment.

-Je peux ? Demanda le survivant

-Heu bien sûr Harry assis toi, Lavande se mettra autre part. Dit la jeune fille en rougissant quelque peu.

Les Serpentard arrivèrent à leur tour. Draco survola toute la classe pour retrouver son petit Griffondor, quand il vit où il était c'est à dire assis à côté de Pavarti celui-ci faillit foncer dans la table devant lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fou assis l ??? Il n'est plus à côté de Weasley c'est quoi cette nouveaut ? Et surtout pourquoi à côté d'une fille !! De plus qui était pas mal du tout à mon goût » « Ben il est peut-être avec ? Qui sait ? » « Non !!! Impossible !! Il est à moi ! A moi ! Et à personne d'autre ! Je lui ai pas fait ça moi !! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Je lui demandais d'être discret mais pas de sortir avec une fille !! » « Je te rappel que toi aussi tu as eu affaire à une fille !! Mlle Pansy ! Qui t'a embrassé et en plus devant tout le monde hier ! » « Mais je l'ai jamais voulu moi ! »

Le Serpentard se dirigea à sa table, tout pensant. « Non cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Si il veut jouer comme ça je vais moi aussi jouer !! ».

Draco observait chaque geste de son amant, chaque geste lui était tellement personnel et sensuel. Il ne fit même pas attention aux remarques sarcastique de son professeur envers les Griffondor tellement la contemplation du Brun lui encombré tout l'esprit. 

Vers la fin du cours Harry fit un geste de trop, Draco n'en pouvait plus, le brun venait d'effleurer la hanche de la Griffondor. Celle-ci avait tourné la tête et souri !! « Argh elle est entrain de me voler mon Harry !! Je vais la tuer !!! ». Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle ! La sonnerie signala la fin du cours, le blond se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le brun, mais celui-ci s'était éclipsé main dans la main avec Pavarti ! « il va me faire devenir fou !!! Je le veux !!! Je veux le toucher et l'embrasser ! Merlin pitié aidez moi !!! »  

La fin de journée approchait, mais le blond n'eut aucune occasion pour coincer son amant dans un coin et pour se jeter sur lui en l'embrassant. Il fallait absolument qu'il y arrive mais il était tard.

Le lendemain sera une dure journée. Qu'importe si l'usage de la magie est interdit en dehors des cours ! Draco en userait si son dénommé ne se trouvait pas seul. Il devait le voir. Il avait besoin de lui … 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que la suite vous à plu !!! Au prochain chapitre !! Bizouxx !!

Ps : je voulais m'excuser si vous voyez quelques fautes c'est qu'elles m'ont échappées ! 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Trop c'est trop!

Slash hp/dm

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi…blablabla ils sont à J.K.Rowling

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤RAR¤**

**Onarluca **: Kikou ^^ merci encore d'être à nouveau présente ça me fait vraiment énormément plaisir je sais que je me répète mais c'est vrai ^^ revoir une revieweuse à chaque chapitre ça me fait sauter de joie !!! surtout que tu en fais partie depuis mon premier chapitre =) c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu dis ^^ hihi je te la poste aujourd'hui exprès pour pas trop faire attendre lol j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^. Bizoux bonne lecture ! et merci encore ^^ 

**Lululle **: Ptdrrr kikou ma copineuhh, mdr ben je t'en laisse le champ libre mais ne l'abime pas !!! sinon je te l'enlève ptdr . Dray : gneu ???       Moi : Lululle est à toi      Dray : hein ???

Moi : Va s'y copineuh il est qu'à toi    Dray : NANNNN j'suis à Ryry à l'aide !!     *regarde sa copineuh courir après le blond*  ptdrrrrrrr dsl je délire. Heuuu ptdrr pour le jeu t'as pas été assez rapide !!! Je t'ai dis d'aller lentement mais pas trop quand même fallait pas te faire raquéter (dsl je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit mdr) à chaque fois alalala ptdrrr. Allé bizoux et bonne lecture et merci d'être là ma copineuh ^^ que j'adoreuhhh.

**Celine.s **: Hihi Kikou !!! Lolll merci beaucoup !!! La voilà la suite !Et merci pour ton conseil je le garde bien en réserve^^ . J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes attentes lol. Bizoux et bonne lecture. Et merci d'être fidèle également.

**Akamia **: Kikou !!! Lol hehe je ne vais pas te le dire, ton pronostic est dans les lignes qui suivent donc je te souhaite bonne lecture ptdr !!! Au fait pour ton sms, je lui demanderai et je te tiendrai au courant (la flème de te répondre je sais c'est pas bien ptdr). Merci ^^ et puis merci pour tes heuuuu pour le fait de me souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Je retourne en cours demain lol donc ça va un peu mieux j'espère seulement ne pas encore en rattraper !!! Surtout pas pour la première semaine de vacs hehe allé bonne lecture ! Bizou jtadore.

**Clau1 **: Kikou !! Merci de me reviewer de nouveau :p et puis je lâche pas je le répète pour le moment je suis bien partie pour la finir la fic du moins je l'espère !!! lol Voilà la suite ^^ bizoux et bonne lecture !!!!

**Blurp3 **: Kikou ! Hihi tant mieux si tu aimes bien ce chap :p j'espère que celui-ci sera aussi intéressant et qu'il te plaira !!! Bizoux et bonne lecture merci de me reviewer de nouveau !!!

**Katerinu : **Kikouuuuu déjà merci d'être de nouveau présente !!!! Ensuite ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu aimes, jte promet quand je reçois une review de ta pars c'est un rayon de soleil lolll surtout que tu me fais que de compliments lol ^^ Ptdr ça y'est tu m'as transmis ta bonne humeur !!! Jsuis toute heureuse aussi alalala lolll merci vraiment. Et puis donc Bonne lecture !!!Bizoux !!!! Au fait tu vas être contente mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long lol j'ai tenu compte des attentes lol j'espère que la longueur te conviendra mieux ).

**Hedwigelol **: Kikou ma vivi !!!! Lol tu m'as reviewer pour le chapitre 1 mais bon je pense que c'était pour le 5 !!! Donc merci beaucoup !!! Voui toujours un peu malade mais je rentre lundi !!! lol Donc on se retrouvera ptdr !!! muhahahahah ta vu ça je suis forte hein je t'es surpris tant mieux ! lol Car si tout est déjà prévu le charme de la fic est moins bon !! Donc ça me fait plaisir que je t'ai surprise !!! Allé bizoux !!! et bonne lecture !!! A lundi !!

**Dagga **: Kikou ma deb :p hehe ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes :p Alors voici un new chapitre donc j'espère qu'il te plaira !! Bizoux !! Bonne lecture !!!

Et merci à tout le monde qui aime ma fic c'est vraiment un moment de joie que j'éprouve quand je vois que vous aimez ^^. Merci pour vos 9 reviews ! Cha fait vraiment plaisir !!! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ! Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vais m'arrêter la sinon je vais écrire un roman ptdr (heu dsl si ce que j'écris dans les lignes précédentes n'est  pas trop compréhensible mais faut m'excusez je suis encore un peu malade « quelle excuse ! » « chut c'est vrai »  
BONNE LECTURE !!! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 6 : Trop c'est trop !

Le soleil se leva doucement faisant traverser ses rayons à travers la chambre des Serpentard. Draco se réveilla doucement, il devait être 5 heures du matin. Il alla prendre une douche en attendant le réveil de ses amis. Le blond repensa à la veille ce qui le démoralisa totalement. Il avait besoin de sentir le corps chaud de son amant de sentir ses lèvres… Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas embrass « ça y'est tu es drogué au Potter mon pauvre Dray » « oui… j'ai envie de lui… » « je comprend cela mais pour que tu l'ai il faut que tu te débarrasses de la fille qui l'accompagne ! » « Oui coûte que coûte » « essayes de pas trop en faire quand même ! » « ah bah ça, ça dépendra de comment il sera ! Je veux tellement l'embrasser » « te faut une nouvelle douche je crois » « raaaa regardes moi cet effet ! » « pas de chance »

Le blond reprit donc une nouvelle douche pour arrêter la bosse qu'il avait dans son pantalon qui se faisait de plus en plus serré. 

De son coté Harry sentit également les rayons du soleil le réveiller. « ça va être une belle journée aujourd'hui j'en suis sur ». Il alla prendre une bonne douche froide pour effacer le rêve qui lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Il était avec Draco, dans un parc tous les deux mains dans la mains. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc, se regarder dans les yeux, se souriaient et s'embrassaient d'un baiser tendre et plein d'amour et tout dériva ils se sont mis à se caresser et... Harry voulait absolument que ce rêve se réalise mais il fallait que son amant se décide de l'accoster et de lui montrer ses sentiments. Le survivant ne voulait pas avoir des sentiments qui n'étaient pas réciproques il voulait vivre une véritable histoire d'amour « je suis assez romantique, je le veux, il sera mien ». 

Après sa douche le brun descendit dans la salle commune, où était déjà installé beaucoup de septième année et également Parvati, qui se leva immédiatement dès qu'elle l'aperçu.

-Oh Harry, comment vas-tu ? 

-Bien ma puce, et toi ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil aux cotés de sa conquête qui l'aidait sans le savoir pour son plan « je suis un peu salop quand même… J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop quant elle l'apprendra »

-Ca va. Répondit la griffondor avec un sourire éclatant

Elle se rapprocha du brun qui la laissa faire, et engagea le premier pas en caressant la cuisse, la joue de la brunette pour finir avec un baiser en fermant les yeux. « Draco…hum ». Quant il les rouvrit il vu les pommettes rougies de la jeune fille qui déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du survivant.

-Oh Harry…

-Oui Parvati ?

-Tu embrasses bien.

-Merci.

Les autres griffondor descendaient tranquillement des dortoirs Lavande se dirigea vers Parvati avec un regard jaloux.

-Bonjour Harry. Dit-elle sans le regarder. Tu viens Parvati ? On va manger.

-Oh… je… Elle jeta un regard vers le brun

-Va s'y on se retrouvera après. Je vais attendre Hermione et Ron.

-Bien. Dit la griffondor en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec sa meilleure amie.

Le blond sortit de sa salle commune en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle ses deux gorilles sans cerveau. « je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis avec eux… » « parce que ils sont baraqués et pas de cerveau donc ça t'arrange » « ouais ça m'évite de me battre » « jpense qu'un 'combat' avec le petit Griffondor te dérangerai pas ! » « non j'en serai ravi » « qu'est ce que je disais ! mais ! tu penses à quoi !!! Pervers !!! pourquoi je suis toujours dans ta tête » « car tu es ma conscience » « ouinnnnn » .

En se dirigeant vers la Grande salle, il aperçu la copine de son amant qu'il aurait aimé étrangler ! Elle était avec sa meilleure amie mais sans Potter « il a peut-être cass ? » « ça m'étonnerai, elle est pas triste » « raaa tu me remontes pas le morale l !!! J'aurai pu éviter d'utiliser la magie ! » « ah oui ! oui il a peut être cassé alors » « laisse tombé j'ai compris »

Harry n'était donc pas encore descendu il ne pourrait pas avoir la douceur de ses lèvres avant de manger, cela démoralisa encore plus le blond.

Draco se dirigea vers sa table, Pansy était là mais n'eu aucun mouvement, elle devait avoir retenue la leçon « la folle a abandonné l'idée de me sauter dessus ! J'en suis très heureux » « mais moi de même ! ».

Le brun pendant ce temps finissait de préparer ses affaires, ses amis arrivèrent Ron de son coté et Hermione du coté du dortoir des filles

-Bijouuuuuuuuuuuuuurrr. Dit le roux tout en baillant 

-Bonjour Ron, bonjour 'mione. Répondit le survivant.

-Bonjour vous deux, bon on va manger ! Car on est un peu en retard ! Et je ne veux pas être en retard en cours ! J'ai tout révis !

-Oh c'est bon 'mione ! On va pas arriver en retard ! Tu n'es pas avec Parvati Harry ???

-Elle est partie avant avec Lavande, qui avait un drôle d'air quand j'y repense… Enfin bref moi je vous attendais.

-Quelle gentille intention ! On y va ! J'ai faim !

-Ron et son estomac… 

-Eh oui comme toujours…

-Le pauvre…

-Hein ? Réagit le roux en apercevant ses amis le fixer

-Oh rien Ron laisse tomber. Dit en souriant la brunette 

-Allé on y va ! Répliqua le brun avec un sourire complice avec Hermione. « quand Ron a faim plus rien ne peut l'arrêter c'est incroyable »pensa Harry.

Le trio entra dans la Grande salle pour pouvoir prendre leur petit déjeuné avant d'entamer les cours de la matinée. Le brun jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard pour l'apercevoir mais il avait la tête tournée donc il ne pu se mesurer au regard gris de son amant. « j'espère qu'il va se décider il me manque… ». Les trois jeunes s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Parvati s'était mise à la droite de Harry, celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant de commencer son repas. Parvati prit les devants cette fois-ci et commença à poser sa main sur la cuisse du survivant en l'effleurant doucement et caressant quelque peu. Harry se redressa quelque peu et regarda la Griffondor, qui rougissait un peu, le brun posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille sans aller plus loin, elle s'y caressa. « Que j'aimerai que cela soit Dray… ». Il reposa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et ils s'échangèrent un regard plein d'envie l'un envers l'autre et l'autre envers un blond. Ce regard passa inaperçu vis à vis de la salle sauf de quelqu'un à la table des Serpentard.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! c'est moi qui doit mériter ce regard ! C'est à moi qu'il doit le donner c'est moi qui doit l'avoir près de moi ! C'est moi… » « C'est bon je crois qu'on a compris !!! » « immoral !!! Sans cœur !!! » « chut ! taratata » « Je le veux !!! Fait qu'il arrive un miracle !!! Merlin je vous pris !!! Je veux me jeter sur lui !! » « Merlin fera pas de miracle si il sait que tu vas commettre un viol !!! » « mais je veux tout sauf le violer !!! Je le ferai qu'avec son consentement.. » « c'est déjà ça ». Le blond se mordit les lèvres autant qu'il le pouvait ! Ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement mais sans émettre aucune remarque Merlin savait de quoi il était capable quand on se mêlait de ce qui ne les regardé pas !

Malgré toute attente un miracle arriva. Le professeur Dumbledor se leva de sa chaise et tous les murmures cessèrent.

-Hum hum, Chers élèves en raison d'un contre-temps les cours du matin seront annulés. Je vous pris de ne pas faire sortir votre joie trop bruyamment. Sur ce bonne matinée !

A la table des Griffondor tout le monde sauta de joie, à part une, Hermione, qui elle était démoralisée elle était restée réviser tard le soir pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Du moins pas pour le matin. 

« serait-ce mon jour de chance ? oh… il me fixe comme un prédateur, comme lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans la salle après la tempête, ma volonté s'est-elle réalisée ??? Je vais la tester de suite ! »

-Parvati ???

-Oui Harry ??

-Tu veux venir te promener étant donné que les cours sont annulés.

-Oh avec plaisir. Répondit la griffondor éclatante.

-Mais Parvati… on avait prévu quelque chose !

-Oh Lavande… Je suis désolée on le remet pour plus tard hein. 

-…

-Tu es adorable merci !!! 

-Va s'y, amusez vous bien…

-Tu viens ma puce ? 

-Avec grand plaisir.

Le couple sortit de la Grande salle pour se diriger vers le parc, main dans la main.

Draco les vit partir et se redressa de sa table pour partir à leur rencontre… « le miracle est là il ne faut pas que je le laisse passer » « Mamamia ne fait pas de bêtise c'est tout ce que je demande » « je vais juste me débarrasser de la fille pour pouvoir avoir mon Harry rien qu'à moi ! » 

Le couple se promenait tranquilement dans le parc lorsqu'un bruit les effraya (surtout la fille) « j'espère que c'est lui… ».

-Petrificus totalitus ! Dit une voix froide dans le dos du couple soudain la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol Harry limitant ralenti un peu sa chute. « C'est lui… »

-Qui est l !!!! Qui a fait ça ?dit le brun en se  retournant et en se retrouvant visage contre visage de l'être aimé. Malfoy !!! Comment oses…

Le brun n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase à cause du rude baiser que le blond lui fit. « oh Harry te voilà mien »

-Hum Harry…

-Comment oses-tu m'embrasser !!! Après que tu l'ai fait avec Pansy !!! Se rebiffa le survivant 

-Oh Harry tu ne vas pas penser que j'ai embrassé cette folle !!! C'est cette hystérique qui s'est jeté sur moi ! Je l'ai repouss !

-Je ne l'avais pas vu… « mes espérances étaient bonnes »

-Tu es parti avant ! 

-Oh je suis désolé ça ma troubl ! 

-Et toi avec Parvati !!! Pourquoi !!!!!??? 

-Parce que je voulais savoir tes sentiments envers moi et … j'étais je l'avoue un peu jaloux. Pardonnes moi…

Dray le pardonna en l'embrassant fougueusement. Heureusement pour les deux hommes que le parc était presque désert.

Le rêve de ce matin du survivant était entrain de se réaliser, le blond avait jetait le brun sur le banc en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils s'assirent haletant. 

-Draco… Je ne veux … pas … aller … trop vite… Dit le brun en reprenant son souffle.

-Je ne te forcerais pas « j'espère ! » « la ferme ! » « oh c'est bon »

-Tes baisers me manqués.

-Les tiens aussi. « fais attention ton pantalon » « j'ai dis la ferme ! » « t'aurai prévenu »

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent. Le blond s'écarta du brun et prit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et se mit à la caresser pour provoquer une sensation chez Harry qui la ressentit rapidement.

-Alors Potter que penses tu de ça : « tu es vache quand même !!! lui donner la même envie que toi !! » « eh oui c'est la dure vérit » « ça pour être dure… » « la ferme ! » « tss »

-Tu oses me provoquer !!! Répliqua le brun.

Une voix les interrompit.

-Monsieur Malfoy !!!! Dans mon bureau ! S'exclama Mc gonagall

-Mais professeur…

-Taisez vous Potter ! Et amener Parvati à l'infirmerie ! Quel irrespect des règlements !!! Pas de magie en dehors des cours ! Ce qui signifie pas de duel ! Suivez moi Malfoy !

Le blond partit à la suite de la directrice des Griffondor, tout penaud en laissant le brun avec Pavarti pétrifiée…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que la suite vous a plu !!! Au prochain Chapitre !!! Bizouxxxx


	7. Chapitre 7 : Douce journée

Slash hp/dm

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi…blablabla ils sont à J.K.Rowling

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤RAR¤**

**Onarluca **: kikou ^^ hihi comment vas-tu ???? Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ j'espère que le suivant te plaira aussi ^^ merci pour ta review et d'être fidèle ça fait super plaisir ^^ bizoux et bonne lecture !!

**Akamia : **Kikou ptdrrrrrr heu toi voyante ??? Qui sait peut être que tu ferais une bonne voyante :p par contre si je viens te consulter je veux un prix d'ami hein !! lol oui comme tu dis 'mouvementé' hihi j'espère que la suite te plaira ) On va voir en effet si tu as raison lol mais bon je n'en dis pas plus ) découvre le par toi même ptdr !!!!! jtadore bizoux bonne lecture et mici pour ta review ^^

**Lululle : **PTDR kikou !!! PTDRRRR j'ai été trop mdr en lisant ta review lollll chtite folle :p ma copineuh que j'adoreuhhh lol. Mah nan je t'ai pas prise pour une cinglée c'est sur qu'en voyant ta review j'aurai pu mais bon ) j'ai pas osé ptdrrrrrrr merci bcp !!! j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant :p Jtadoreuhhhhhh Bonne lecture et mici pour ta review !!bizoux

**Hailie :** Kikou ^^ merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review !!! Ca me fait hyper plaisir ! La suite c'est pour maintenant ^^ j'espère que ça te plaira autant !! Bizoux et bonne lecture !!!

**Clau1 : **Kikou heum mici pour ta review et d'être fidèle ^^ mais j'ai pas tout compris par contre à ta review où est-ce que j'ai fais des fautes ??? Ou où as tu mal compris je pourrai t'expliquer. Bizouxx !!! et mici encore et bonne lecture !!!!

**Blurp3 : **Kikou ^^ lol ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes :p voui je suis dsl pour Pavarti =( j'espère que tu me pardonneras ^^ sinon pourquoi as tu mis (désolée) lol c'est pour quoi ??? ^^ Bizoux et mici bcp de ta review !!! Bonne lecture !

**Hedwigelol :** Kikou !!! ouaiii ça marche ) Moi ??? je t'ai menac ??? non c'est pas vrai :$ mdrrrrrr sinon donne moi des preuves ptdrrrrrrr jdec ) j'aurai jamais osé de toute manière :p Mais t'en as mis du temps ) ptdr heuuu t'as compris quoi mdr ? tu peux m'expliqquer stp ^^ qu'est-ce qui est évident ??? Mici pour ta review ma vivi ^^ Bizoux !!! et Bonne lecture ma vivi hyper ultra folle :p ptdr .

Voil !!! Alors je vais écourter lol Mici beaucoup pour vos reviews!!!! Ca me fait toujours hyper plaisir ! Bizoux et BONNE LECTURE ^^

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 7 : Douce journée 

Le blond partit à la suite de la directrice des Griffondor, tout penaud en laissant le brun avec Pavarti pétrifiée…

Harry faillit éclatait de rire mais il se reteint son amant avait été pris la main dans le sac et si leur pauvre professeur de métamorphose était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt Merlin sait qu'elle aurait été sa réaction. Le survivant hissa Parvati sur son dos et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il croisa plusieurs personnes sur son chemin dont Ron et Hermione.

-Harry !!! Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Parvati ? Demanda Hermione anxieuse.

-Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes fait attaquer ? Demanda le roux

-Si en effet Malfoy, qui s'est retrouvé sur mon chemin.

-Et où est-il à présent ??? Questionna la brunette 

-Emmené par Mc gonagall

-Ca lui apprendra à vouloir t'attaquer !!! Répliqua Ron.

-…oui si tu le dis… « erf faut pas que je paresse trop triste » Tu as entièrement raison ! M'attaquer en traître ! Bon vous m'excusez je dois aller à l'infirmerie…

-On t'accompagne si tu veux ? Proposa la jeune fille

-Comme vous souhaitez mais allé plutôt vous promener dans le parc par un si beau temps je me débrouillerai.

-Tu es sur Harry ? Demanda le jeune homme 

-Ouais allé j'y vais !

Le brun laissa en plan ses amis pour se diriger de nouveau vers l'infirmerie quand la meilleure amie de Parvati arriva.

-Parvati !!!! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée !!! Tu lui as fait quoi !!!! Répond !!! 

-Calme lavande ! C'est Malfoy qui la pétrifié je l'emmène voir Mme Pomfresh.

-Oh… Je l'avais prévenu pourtant !!! Que te fréquenter lui causera que des ennuis ! Je lui avais dis !!!!

-Bon Lavande, tu m'excuseras je n'a pas le temps de supporter les critiques donc soit tu me suis silencieuse et j'insiste sur le mot ! Soit tu attends ! Merci d'avance

-OHHHH ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Mr le survivant ! C'est ma meilleure amie je ne vais pas l'abandonner à quelqu'un d'irresponsable !Je te suis.

-Alors stop les critiques ! Termina le brun.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Mc gonagall.

-Mr Malfoy !!! Comment osez-vous autant enfreindre de règlement ! Il est spécifi ! Que l'usage de la magie en dehors des cours est interdit surtout pour faire un duel avec quelqu'un et là je parle de Potter ! Je vous donne une heure de retenu ! et J'enlève 20 points à votre maison ! C'est inadmissible ! 

-Mais professeur… Se défendit le blond

-Taisez-vous on ne coupe pas la parole à un adulte ! Et n'essayez en aucun cas de marchander avec moi ! ou bien de me mentir !!!! Interrompit Le professeur de métamorphose

-Bien professeur « sale pie ! » « calme ! Dis toi que tu rejoindras bientôt ton étalon » « hum Harry » « oui celui ci même » « ohhhh ouii » « raaaaa arrête !!! » « hum » « au secours !!! c'est un obséd !!! » « tu te répètes drôlement » « oui car tu es vraiment atteint !!!!! »

-Vous pouvez sortir maintenant mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! S'en prendre à une fille !!! Non mais je vous jure !!! Déloyal ! Partez avant que je vous mette une deuxième heure de colle !

Draco ne s'y fit pas répéter deux fois et il ressortir à la recherche de son amant. Le serpentard se déplaça dans tout Poudlard sans trouver son bien-aimé il décida donc d'aller manger à la Grande salle avant de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi. Il croiserait certainement son Griffondor dans la journée.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie après plusieurs précautions de la pars de Mme Pomfresh. Lavande avait décidé de rester avec Parvati elle se ferait apporter à manger par un elfe de maison, et restera avec son amie le temps qu'elle soit complètement rétablie.

Le survivant se dirigea en direction de la Grande salle. Celle-ci était toujours aussi resplendissante les bougies éclairées un ciel nuageux les longues tables toujours à leur place remplies de couvert, de mets et entourées d'élèves affamés. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Hermione, et se servit à manger. 

Pendant le repas, le brun observait la table des Serpentard, et rechercha son amour. Il parcouru tout le long de la table commença par des premieres années des deuxièmes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver à Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe  puis le blond tant désiré. Celui-ci avait également les yeux fixés vers lui, et il pu résister au regard envieux du Serpentard ce qui provoqua une sensation de chaleur chez le brun qui soutint le regarde autant qu'il le pu. Le repas se termina et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur cours de l'après-midi qui se passèrent très lentement et calmement. 

Le soir Harry rendit tout de même visite à son ex 'petite amie' qui ne le savait pas encore. Il croisa Lavande qui le défia complètement du regard. Parvati dormait tranquillement et l'infirmière lui indiqua qu'elle pourrai retourner en cours, la semaine prochaine le temps qu'elle puisse se reposer complètement.

Le brun avait donc tout le temps pour profiter de son amant sans avoir aucun mensonge ni autre à expliquer.

La fin de semaine passa très vite et Draco pu coincer le survivant à la fin du cours de Potion le vendredi soir. 

-Potter ! Dit froidement Le blond

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ??? Demanda de la même voix froide le brun (ils avaient décidé de ne pas éveiller les soupçons en se comportant différemment).

-Viens ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Ordonna Draco

-Harry n'y va pas !!! c'est un piège il veut te faire la même chose qu'à Parvati ! Dit timidement Hermione

-Passez devant je vous rejoins plus tard ne vous inquiétés pas je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis grand je peux me débrouiller seul. On se revoit à la salle commune.

-Viens Hermione Harry est assez responsable il sait ce qu'il fait. Dit Ron

« merci Ron » pensa le survivant.

Les deux amis partirent donc devant en direction de leur salle commune.

Et de leur côté les amants partirent en direction du parc. Main dans la main. Le parc était éclairé d'un faible rayon de lune qui illuminé le banc où les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent posant tête sur épaule et admirant le lac qui était d'un calme inhumain. Un vent faible parcouru le banc et Harry se mit à frissonner tout en restant tête posée sur son amour.

Draco prit la parole :

-C'est magnifique ici le soir, je suis tellement heureux de passer ma soirée à tes côtés mon petit griffondor. Tu as froid ? Veux-tu ma cape ? Je n'en ai pas besoin tant que je suis contre toi. « holalala quel romantisme petit serpent » « ehhhh jtai pas demandé ton avis donc tu me le donne pas ok ! » « rooo c'est même pas drôle »

-Merci Dray. Répondit d'une voix sensuelle le brun en prenant un bout de cape de son âme sœur car Harry s'était demandé pourquoi ils étaient si complémentaire et il ne trouva que la réponse qu'ils soient âmes sœurs. « jamais je ne me serai dit que j'allais tomber amoureux de mon pire ennemis comme quoi ma vie m'a réservé beaucoup de surprise et m'en réserve toujours » Dis amour, comment se fait-ce que nous sommes tous les deux. Nous nous haïssions tellement avant. 

-Je le sais Harry, moi aussi je me suis posé la question et je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse possible, tout est venu si vite, depuis le début de l'année j'ai commencé à te regarder je me disais que c'était pour te jouer de nouveau un mauvais tour, puis je t'ai de plus en plus observé, de toutes les façons. Enfin je dis n'importe quoi ne m'écoutes pas ce que je dis n'a aucun sens… « mais si ça a un sens !!!! » « la ferme c'est pas le moment » « mais tu l'aimes ! tu vas tout de même lui dire j'espère !! » « je t'ai demandé de te taire ! » « dis lui !!!!! » « … »

-Non tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je te comprends et j'aime beaucoup quand tu te confie à moi. C'est tellement rare que l'on puisse te voir sous ton naturel, tu te caches normalement, tu as toujours était sous un masque, je me trompe ?

-Non…

-Embrasse moi Dray s'il te plait…

 -Et si il me plait pas ? Demanda d'une voix douce le blond« Mais qu'est ce que tu dis !!!!! raaaaaaaa t'es qu'un imbécile !!!! » « … »

-Oh…

-Je plaisante Harry. Répondit le Serpentard qui finit sa phrase sur les lèvres de son amant en un baiser d'amour que jamais il n'avait donné. 

La lune éclaira les deux jeunes hommes le plus qu'elle pouvait, seuls dans la nuit, sur un banc. Le lac fit de fines vagues pour accompagner le silence du baiser. 

-Je t'aime Draco. Dit finalement le brun qui rougit instantanément. J'ai envie d'être toute ma vie à tes côtés te sentir près de moi, ne me laisse pas.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais mon amour. « all !!! dis lui » « non » « ouinnn ! imbécile ! » « je sais »

-Draco ? demanda le survivant d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Oui Harry ? 

-Passons la nuit ensemble je t'en supplie j'ai envie de dormir contre toi. J'ai… envie… de toi Dray… Finit par avouer le brun

-Harry, si je passe la nuit avec toi je, je ne pourrai pas me retenir… « super phrase alors là bravo »

Le brun rougit de plus en plus mais dit tout de même d'une voix irréellement sensuelle.

-J'ai envie de toi, si la nuit ne se passe pas tranquillement je ne t'en voudrai pas au contraire… Suis moi, je connais une salle, tu veux bien que l'on passe la nuit ensemble alors ?

-Qu'est ce que je peux dire contre ça «mais !!! tu vas lui sauter dessus !!! » « si il le veut oui mais seulement si il le veux ! » « ben je l'espère bien » Sourit le blond

Harry et Draco parcoururent pratiquement tout le château pour éviter facilement tous les obstacles qu'ils pourraient trouver notamment Miss teigne et Mr Rusard. Le brun conduisit son amant main dans la main vers la salle sur demande. Ils firent plusieurs allés et venus et le Serpentard se demandait franchement ce que c'était que cette bétise.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! C'est un mur ça ne s'ouvrira pas !

-Chut j'ai déjà utilisé cette salle lorsque nous faisions des cours clandestins de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je connais ce qu'il faut faire fais moi confiance. 

-Mais…

Soudain le mur s'ouvrit sur une porte magnifique ornée d'or et d'argent. Ils entrèrent dans la salle

-Wahouu. Un cri d'admiration s'échappa de la bouche du blond

-Tu as vu. C'est ouvert.

La pièce était assez grande, Elle possédait un bureau de bois verni qui allait parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce, Sombre et clair, Mystérieuse et accueillante, convertit avec les couleurs des deux maisons qui s'accordaient merveilleusement. Un lit de soie était placé au fond de la pièce vers la fenêtre qui portait sur le lac. La lune était à nouveau la elle éclairait la chambre avec un brin de mystère.

-C'est magnifique. Accepta Dray.

-Oui, en effet… Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être si belle. 

Un sourire apparut sur le beau visage du brun, la lune éclairait ses cheveux en mettant en relief son regard émeraude pénétrant. Le regard gris soutint le vert puis une lueur d'excitation et d'envie passant dans les deux paire de pupilles. 

  
Les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent peu à peu, la salle avait quelque chose d'envoûtant les incitant à être près l'un de l'autre. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et s'embrassèrent fougueusement, leurs mains échappèrent à l'ordre de leur corps et elles s'évadèrent sur le corps de l'être aimé. Draco dirigea doucement et toujours en embrassant son amant vers le lit d'une douceur incomparable. Les lèvres du brun descendirent dans le cou du blond pour le sucer amoureusement, la langue s'aventura elle aussi, remonta vers la bouche et entra à l'intérieur. Tout se passa très lentement, les robes furent retirées de leur emplacement, les chemises volèrent à travers la pièce. 

Les deux amants s'embrassaient toujours. Le blond avait décidé de descendre pour toucher et effleurer le torse du Griffondor qui en frissonna de plaisir.

 Draco embrassait chaque parcelle du torse au nombril en passa par ses tétons qu'il mit un plaisir à les embrasser et les faire durcir. 

Les mains du survivant caressaient le dos de son prédateur pour finir sur les fesses fermes qu'il tâta durement pour provoquer une envie plus forte.

Le Serpentard n'en pouvait plus, il commença à déboutonner le pantalon, à le descendre et à l'enlever complètement toujours en continuant son exploration. Il se mit à caresser les cuisses puis la bosse du boxer qui augmentait de plus en plus.   

 Le brun décida d'enlever lui aussi le pantalon de son amant puis le boxer qui l'empêchait de pouvoir admirer une des parties la plus belle du corps de son Serpentard. Celle-ci était érigée vers le haut en signe d'envie ce qui provoqua une plus forte sensation dans le boxer du Griffondor. Le blond le remarqua et finit par enlever le dernier obstacle pour lui aussi admirer l'objet de ses désirs les plus intimes. Il finit par l'engloutir doucement et commença de faible vas et viens. Le brun poussa quelques gémissements et se décida lui de s'aider de ses mains pour pouvoir procurer du plaisir à son être aimé. Tout se passa rapidement par la suite. Le blond et Harry accéléraient leurs vas et viens. L'envie monta de plus en plus chez les deux sorciers. Ils haletaient de plaisirs et tout s'accéléra, les deux jeunes hommes se cambrèrent, leurs substances blanches s'échappèrent l'une dans la bouche de Draco qui avala tout avec délice et l'autre sur le corps. 

-Oh Dray… c'était si bon. 

-Hum Harry… Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis s'endormirent nus l'un contre l'autre et amoureux… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que la suite vous a plu !!! Au prochain chapitre !!! Bizoux tout le monde


	8. Chapitre 8 : Attaques ?

Slash : HP/DM

Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi… Blablabla tout à J.K.Rowling 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Onarluca **: Kikou =) merci beaucoup de ta review ça ma fait super plaisir !!! Et puis merci d'être toujours présente ça fait chaud au cœur franchement =) vi sont chou :p lol ^^ je les aime bien comme ça loll merci beaucoup de tes compliments !!! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !! Bonne lecture !!! Bizoux.

**Clau1 :** Kikou ! :p hihi merci tout de même d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review ça ma fait très plaisir !!! Je lâche pas ^^ t'en fais pas  j'ai une idée pour la suite hehe bizou et Bonne lecture !!! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Merci pour ta review ^^.

**Lululle **: Kikou copineuhhh !! loll mais non t'en fais pas tu n'étais pas folle je te rassure (ou qu'un tout petit peu hein )) hehe. Mdr vouaip t'as raison ) sont mignons lolll si ça t'as plu c'est l'essentiel ^^ PTDR pour ta mère mdrrrrrrr j'aurai trop aimé voir ta tête lorsqu'elle t'as dis ça mdr ! Allé je te laisse lire loll j'ai les yeux qui fatigues mdr bizouxxx Bonne lecture ma copineuh que j'adoreuhhh. Merci pour ta review ^^ .

**Hedwigelol **: Ptdrrrrrrrr Kikou ma vivi !!! tu les feras toutes je t'assure ! mdrrrrrrrr vouip j'ai fait un tit lemon l'était pas mimi mon lemon ??? lol Allé bizouxxxx jtadore Bonne lecture !! Mici pour ta review ^^.

**Misimini **: Kikou !!Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! J'adore quand j'ai des nouveaux reviewers ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bizou et Bonne lecture !!

**Akamia **: Kikou mdrrrrrrr ! oui si on veut :p d'une manière ou d'une autre :p et celui-ci toujours mouvement :p ??? hihi Moi me suis entraînée ?? Pas tant que ça très chère loll ! Merci pour ta review !!! bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira autant ! jtadore bizoux.  

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews !!!! Ca fait trop plaisir !!! Bonne lecture ! bizoux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 8 : Attaques ?

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis s'endormirent nus l'un contre l'autre et amoureux… 

La nuit se passa agréablement chez les deux amants qui voyageaient dans des rêves fabuleux remplit d'amour de plaisir et d'envie. La lune éclairait elle aussi la pièce en accordant l'intimité des deux sorciers. Ses rayons survolèrent la pièce comme un projecteur d'une lumière envoûtante et douce. Quelqu'un regarda le lac quelques instants, quand on le regardait par la fenêtre il était d'un calme glacial. Une légère brise s'enfouit dans la chambre pour parcourir la pièce en effleurant gentiment les corps nus des jeunes  garçons qui frissonnèrent instantanément et en sentant le corps de l'être aimé à côté du leur un léger sourire apparu sur leurs visages. Et ils se rendormirent l'un contre l'autre repartant dans leurs doux et agréables songes.

Par contre du côté de la salle commune des Griffondor deux élèves ne dormaient pas encore en attente de leur ami qui ne venait pas.

-Ron tu es sur qu'il doit nous rejoindre ici ??? Car il est tard maintenant et çà m'étonnerai fort qu'il soit encore avec Malfoy. A moins qu'il soit parti faire un tour dehors mais il fait vraiment très frais à présent…

-Hermione, je pense que Harry va bien. Comme il nous l'a dit il est grand et je pense qu'on le 'couve' un peu trop à mon avis. 

-Mais on a partagé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble il pourrait au moins nous dire ce qui se passe à présent ! S'énerva la brunette.

-Je suis vraiment d'accord avec toi mais Harry a toujours été assez solitaire, laissons lui un peu de libert

-J'espère qu'il nous tiendra au courant si il fait quelque chose. 

-Oui.Dit en baillant le roux . Excuse moi je commence vraiment à être épuisé, je vais au lit. Affirma Ron en faisant la bise à Hermione

-Je vais rester un peu, et si dans une heure il n'est pas de retour j'irai à mon tour dormir…

C'est ainsi que la nuit se passa. 

Les deux amants se réveillèrent avec les faibles rayons d'un soleil qui apparaissait éclatant. La journée serait magnifique et elle correspondait exactement aux sentiments des deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et n'arrivaient plus à se lâcher. (Même si un élément que leur insouciance ignorait, les séparerai d'ici peu… mais évidemment pour le moment ils ne le savaient pas.)

Les deux sorciers ouvrèrent paresseusement leurs yeux encore endoloris de la nuit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent timidement.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Griffondor deux jeunes adolescents descendirent de leur dortoir respective et se regardèrent perdus dans leur pensées. Soudain la jeune fille décharna son inquiétude

-Ron ! Où est Harry ??? Ne me dit pas ! Non !! Il est revenu dormir dans le dortoir n'est-ce pas ! Dis le moi je t'en pris ! 

-Non 'mione il n'est pas revenu à moins qu'il soit reparti tôt mais il n'a pas fait de bruit alors.

-Oh Merlin que lui est-il arriv ??? Tu penses que c'est une attaque de Voldemort. ( le roux tressaillit en entendant ce nom si détestait)Ron je t'en pris arrête ! Il faut absolument prévenir Dumbledor qu'il n'est pas rentré ce soir ! Je te paris que Malfoy la entraîné dans un piège et il y est tombé les deux pieds dedans ! 

-Calme toi Hermione. Dit en tremblant Ron. Voldemort ( il tressaillit doublement) n'aurait pas pu entrer dans l'enceint de Poudlard c'est impossible !!! Tu le sais bien Dumbledor a pris toutes les précautions possible en début d'année !!!

-Il aurait pu les pulvériser !!! Pleura presque la brunette 

-Allons voir Dumbledor si cela te tient tellement à cœur mais fais confiance en Harry au moins une fois. 

Hermione ne répondit même pas à la provocation et se dirigea déterminé vers le directeur.

Harry et Draco, sortaient péniblement de leur lit si confortable. Le brun fit une grimace en s'étirant dans l'air frais de leur chambre.

-Pourquoi tu fais la grimace ??? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ??? S'inquiéta le blond « ha ha ha tu t'inquiètes pour lui ha ha ha heum… désolé mais c'est tellement rare » « la ferme » « ohhh voilà la bonne humeur » « pourquoi me fait-il la grimace ? » « parce que heu ben il va certainement te répondre il ouvre la bouche » « t'es intelligent quand tu veux » « … »

-Oh, désolé j'ai mal partout. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir passé la nuit avec toi que je me suis endormi dans une mauvaise position mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dit le survivant en rougissant un peu mais très légèrement. 

Le Griffondor avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude ce qui fit fixer un sourire sur le visage avant froid du blond. Soudain leur nudité l'emporta sur eux et ils remarquèrent enfin qu'ils étaient nus devant leur amour ce qui n'empêcha aucunement de faire apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues des deux amants qui prirent rapidement leur vêtement pour les enfiler le plus vite possible. Tellement vite que le blond s'entrava dans ses habits et perdit l'équilibre pour tomber sur Harry. « oh merlin je suis tombé sur lui !!!! » « oui tu l'as un tout petit peu écrabouillé je te ferai dire » « ah oui mince ». Ils se mirent à rire à grands poumons pour finir dans un baiser profond.

Ils réussirent enfin à sortirent de la paisible chambre. Pour partir en direction de la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Pour éviter qu'on ne les voit ensemble ils partirent dans deux directions différentes dans le château.

Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledor ils arrivèrent devant la statue. Mais ne connaissant pas le mot de passe ils étaient très embêtés.

-Oh non ! On ne sait pas le mot de passe !! Hermione qu'est ce qu'on fait ???

-Professeur Dumbledor !!!!! Cria la brunette derrière la porte 

-Il ne pourra pas t'en…

Le roux fut coupé dans sa phrase car la statue venait d'être ouverte par le directeur.

-Bonjour mes enfants que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Professeur Harry, a été attaqu !!! Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit ! Il faut absolument aller le rechercher !!! 

-Calmez vous miss Granger.

-Mais professeur !

-Laissez moi parler je vous pris. Harry va très bien.

-Mais professeur il n'est pas rentr !

-Je vous ai demandé de me laisser parler suivez moi je vous pris.

Les jeunes sorciers marchèrent à la suite de Dumbledor.

-Asseyez-vous. Dit Le vieil homme en désignant deux chaises devant son bureau. Et alla s'asseoir derrière sa table. 

-Souhaitez-vous un bonbon au citron ? Proposa le professeur

-Non merci. Répondirent les deux Griffondor

-Donc vous me disiez que Harry n'était pas rentré cette nuit.

-Oui professeur.

-Je suis au courant en effet. Fumseck me l'a apprit ce matin.

-Il a été capturé par Voldemort !? 

-Non non mes enfants je vous rassure Harry va très bien il a simplement passé la nuit hors du dortoir mais bien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Répondit Dumbledor avec un léger sourire sur le visage qu'il cacha aussitôt.

-Mais o ? Et pourquoi ne nous l'a dit-il pas dit ??? Demanda Ron

-Ca monsieur Weasley ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce qu'un élève ne vous dit pas. Vous devriez lui demander par vos propres moyens maintenant que vous êtes rassurés je peux vous laisser partir. Vous le trouverez certainement dans la Grande salle. Bon dimanche

-Merci professeur.

-Une dernière chose, laissez un peu Harry respirer, c'est juste un conseil surtout si vous souhaitez obtenir des informations classées confidentielles.

-Bien professeur. Répondirent les deux adolescents en se fixant ne sachant quoi penser.

Puis les deux jeunes étudiants sortirent de chez Dumbledor pour se diriger vers la Grande salle où ils devraient rencontrer Harry.

Harry arriva à la Grande salle, il entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers sa table, de son côté Dumbledor affichait un léger sourire qu'il cacha rapidement lorsqu'il aperçu que le survivant le regardait il le salua et il s'assit à sa table.

Le brun prit un croissant et le mangea doucement en attendant l'arrivait de son amant qui avait emprunté un chemin plus long. 

Le blond arriva enfin et son regard perça de suite la table des Griffondor où il tomba de suite sur la personne qu'il recherché. Il se défièrent du regard et il se dirigea vers sa table. Là tous les personnes assez proche de Draco le regardèrent bizarrement. Celui-ci le remarqua et il questionna du regard les autre Serpentard qui baissèrent instantanément leurs yeux mais l'un d'eux demanda :

-Où étais-tu Draco ? Nous ne t'avons pas vu de toute la soirée et de toute la nuit ! Tu n'es pas rentré au dortoir.

-Et de quoi je me mêle ! Ca ne vous regarde pas ce que je fais ! Ne me posez plus de questions sur ma vie privé nom de Merlin ! Ce n'est pas vos ognons à ce que je sache !!!! S'énerva le Blond « non mais ça les regarde pas non mais ! » « surtout qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'ils sachent » « premièrement en effet oui sinon ma réputation est ruinée mais même c'est bien la première fois qu'ils se posent des questions sur mon sujet ! » « sont curieux » « c'est pas leurs ognons ! » « je sais bien moi ! » « tant mieux !!! Ca y'est je suis énerv !!!! » « oh calme penses hum à Harry tiens à la nuit que tu viens de passer et aux prochaines nuits à ses côtés » « hummm… » « oups j'ai fais une gaffe » «oh Harry… »

-Ne t'énerves pas !… Finit par dire le Serpentard qui avait importuné le blond.

Le survivant avait suivi la 'dispute' de loin et il s'amusait quelque peu de voir les réactions de son amour quand soudain il se figea un peu. « Merlin j'ai oublié Hermione et Ron ! Ils vont se jeter sur moi ! Me poser des questions je leurs avais dit que je reviendrai un peu plus tard dans la soirée après que je sois parti avec Draco… tel que je les connais ils m'auront attendu… Je crains le pire !!! Ils vont se jeter sur moi oh nonnnnn faites que je fasse fausse route… pitié faites qu'ils ne se soient pas inquiété… c'est perdu d'avance mais je vous en prie Merlin… » Mais le brun avait raison… Et tout à coup deux bombes entrèrent à l'intérieur de la Grande salle l'une rousse un jeune garçon ayant les joues rouges et une jeune fille brune elle aussi essoufflée ils avaient dû courir se dit Harry. Les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent à grande vitesse vers Harry et d'un coup Hermione dit en se jetant dans ses bras:

-Harry !!! Oh tu nous as fait peur !!! Nous avons cru que tu avais été capturé par Voldemort. (tremblement dans la salle.)

-Tu as cru 'mione !!! Coupa le roux. Alors où étais-tu Harry nous étions inquiets en effet nous t'avons attendu presque toute la nuit !

-Heum. J'étais autre pars. Dit mystérieusement le Brun « comptez pas sur moi pour que je vous dise que j'ai dormi auprès de Dray ! Ca vous le saurez pas !!! »

-Et où. Demandèrent d'une même voix les deux amis

-Quelque pars en dehors de notre dortoir. « tiens si ils insistent je vais leur dire moi !!!! et on verra leur réaction !! hahaha »

-Et où exactement Harry répond !! On s'est vraiment inquiét !! 

-J'ai dormi avec Malfoy vous êtes contents ????

-Qu…QUOIIIIIII !!!!!! N'importe quoi !!! Pourquoi tu nous mens !!!! 

-Laissez tomber… « haha j'avais raison c'est tellement insolite qu'ils me croient pas » Désolé je vais faire un tour dehors et sil vous plait arrêté de me surprotéger je vous le répète je suis grand !

-Mais Harry…

Il ne laissa pas terminer la phrase que ses amis allaient ajouter. Et il sortit de la salle après avoir jeté un regard vers son amant celui-ci avait le visage dure toujours furieux mais il possédait des yeux rieurs et Harry le remarqua et lui renvoya le genre de regard disant 'arrête c'est pas drôle' et là le blond se mit à sourire discrètement. Le survivant détourna la tête et se dirigea vers le parc. Celui-ci était éclairé d'un soleil brillant de mille feu. Harry se mit à penser à sa soirée. Cela avait été merveilleux, puis sa pensée s'élargit sur Pavarti, comment allé se passez la journée de demain il était encore officiellement avec elle donc ils devraient se séparer. Il réfléchit à la meilleure façon mais il se dit qu'après tout il le fera sur le coup. 

La soirée et la fraîcheur s'installèrent dans le par cet Harry se mit à frissonner « je ferai mieux de rentrer demain est une dure journée ». Il se leva donc et marcha vers l'entrée du château, là sur les marches un beau blond l'aperçut, ils se sourire, s'embrassèrent en s'assurant qu'il n'y ai personne dans les environs et se séparèrent pour aller dormir.

Le brun après avoir donné le mot de passe pénétra dans  la salle commune et Hermione et Ron l'attendaient ils avaient parlés toute la journée et voulaient en faire part à Harry

-Harry… Entama Ron

-Harry nous sommes désolés, nous sommes trop sur nos gardes et donc nous avons peur à tout moment mais…Continua la brunette

-Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour arrêter d'être continuellement sur ton dos… Dit Ron

-Pardonnes nous Harry, si tu veux nous raconter quoi que ce soit nous seront toujours là, saches le. Finit Hermine

-Vous avez répété ça toute la journée ou quoi ? Enfin ceci étant je vous remercie et promis je vous tiendrai au courant surtout qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses mais il est tard et je vais me coucher peut-être demain. Termina Harry en souriant franchement. Bonne nuit vous deux.

-Bonne nuit Harry. Dirent-ils ensemble

La nuit du survivant fut quelque peu agitée, et malheureusement il n'avait plus le corps chaud de son amant sur qui pouvoir se protéger donc il se rendormit difficilement. Le jour se leva plus tôt que Harry n'aurait voulu. Il allait affronter son 'ex-petite-amie-qui-n'était-pas-encore-au-courant'.

Il descendit de son dortoir et fit un léger détour vers le feu pour se réchauffer pour enfin se déplacer en direction de la Grande salle, dans le but d'aller manger.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au prochain chapitre tout le monde !!!! J'espère que la suite vous a plu ^^ Bizouxxx .

Ps : hihi désolée de pas avoir posté très vite mais j'étais pas trop d'humeur enfin bon hihi ^^ bye. 


	9. Chapitre 9 : Demandes

Diclamer : Tout à J.K.Rowling… rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

Slash : Hp/Dm

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤**RAR¤**

**Akamia **: Kikou !!! Ehhhh !!!! M'en veux pas hein !!! lol hehe la voici la dispute ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira :p Faut que je corrige les fautes par contre ptdrrrr mince j'étais pas censé le mettre dans la réponse ptdr dsl :p (mais c'est que je viens d'en voir une ^^) sinon Bonne lecture !!!!Jtadore Mici j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ Bizouxxx et mici pour ta review :p

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma fidèle ^^ (lolll si ce surnom te plait pas dis le moi ) lol je trouverai bien un autre sauf si tu as une idée :p) je suis vraiment trop contente de recevoir une review de ta pars à chaque chapitre ça me fait trop plaisir !!! ^^ =) Merci pour ta review vraiment !!! Sinon ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu me dis ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :p Bonne lecture !!! J'ai essayé de pas trop être en retard ^^ lol bizouxxx !!!!

**Lululle **: Kikou copineuhhhhhhhhhh, OUIPPP !!! j'étais pas trop d'humeur !!! Même pas d'humeur du tout ouinnnnnnnnn lol, ptdrrr européen oui pourquoi pas ptdr :p j'aime bien ptdr moi aussi jme suis imaginée la tête qu'ils ont pu faire ptdrrr. Hehe mici beaucoup pour ta review !!! J'espère toujours que ma fic te plaira toujours par la suite :p bizoux jt'adoreuhhh Bonne lecture !!!

**Blurp3 **: Kikou^^ Mici d'être de nouveau de retour :p ça fait plaisir de voir un reviewer revenir ^^ mici vraiment de ta review ! lol pourtant ils sont plus longs qu'au tout début ^^ mais j'essaye d'écrire assez long =) j'espère que celui-ci sera assez long ) Bizoux encore mici et Bonne lecture !!

**Misimini **: Kikou ^^ hihi :p mici pour ta review !!! Sinon tu vas le savoir en lisant si elle réagit bien ou pas ) loll Voilà la suite ^^ j'essaye d'écrire assez vite :p et assez long j'espère que ça te plaira autant !! Bizoux !!! Et bonne lecture !! 

**Celine.s **: Yahouuuu Kikouuu !!! Ouaiii une revenante ^^ lol j'ai bien cru que tu n'aimais plus ma fic lol ça me rassure que tu me review de nouveau :p ça ma fait trop plaisir de te revoir à nouveau :p mici beaucoup ^^ lol oui car vu que j'essaye de poster assez vite )  J'espère que ça te plairai autant :p lol Bonne lecture ^^ mici beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Bizouxx !

**Hedwigelol **: heumheum lol Kikou !!T'es en retard !!!! lol jdec :p Oui jme demande bien qui ça aurait pu être sinon :p ptdr hihi ^^ mici pour ta review ma vivi !!!! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci !!!!! lolll c'est toi :p et en plus tu as bien répété trois fois le même mots ptdrr !! bizouxxx ma vivi jtadore ! bonne lecture :p

**~~Bonana~~ **: Kikou !!!! lol mici pour ta review !!!! ^^ Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !!! ouaiiii vive RYRY ET DRAYYYY loll :p Bonne lecture !!! bizoux

Mici encore pour toutes vos review !!!! Ca me fait vraiment trop plaisir quand j'en reçois ^^ lol Bonne lecture !!!! bizouxx 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 9 : Demandes.

Il descendit de son dortoir et fit un léger détour vers le feu pour se réchauffer pour enfin se déplacer en direction de la Grande salle, dans le but d'aller manger. 

Mais un événement allait se produire avant qu'il ne s'y attende. Une furie déboula les escaliers et se colla juste devant lui. En effet c'était Pavarti qui était de nouveau guérie. Elle avait un visage plus rose que lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie elle avait donc récupéré des couleurs et apparemment souhaité voir Harry de toute urgence.

-Harry !!!!!!! 

-Oh bonjour Pavarti comment vas-tu ??? Mme Pomfresh s'est-elle bien occupée de toi ???

-Comment as-tu os !!!!!! 

-Elle ne s'est pas bien occupée de toi ??? Essaya de dévier le brun.

-Arrête de dévier !!!! Pourquoi !!! Pourquoi !!! Premièrement je pensais que tu m'aimais j'ai découvert que non !!!!!

-Heu… « comment ??? »

-Ensuite. Continua t-elle. J'ai découvert que sortir avec toi était du suicide !!! Il y a tellement de dangers qui t'entourent !!!!! 

-Heu… « oui c'est vrai… »

-Et pour finir !!!!!!! Tu oses sortir avec Malfoy !!! Ne fais pas l'innocent !!!! Le survivant a-t-il oublié qu'un stupefix empêche de bouger mais n'empêche ni la vue ni l'ouie !!! 

-Tu dois te tromper je t'assure… « je crois que je suis dans la merde l » « je vais m'en sortir comment gueuh ? »

-Oh que non je ne me trompe pas. Un sourire sadique apparu sur le joli visage de la brunette. Alors très cher amour qui ne le sera plus je te propose une échappatoire, pour que je ne répète pas à tout le monde que leur Héros sort avec son ennemis. 

-Mais… « elle me fait du chantage l !!! » « Merlin à l'aide !!!! »

-Donc ??? Je te demande en dernière faveur, sauf si tu souhaites que je le crie sur tous les toits, c'est que je puisse avoir l'honneur que tu me fasses l'amour. Que le survivant m'enlève ma virginité, que je sois ta première et ta dernière fille vu tes nouvelles tendances. Ceci sera ta seule échappatoire, si tu refuses compte sur moi pour que je dise à tout le monde qui tu es vraiment ! Alors amour ? Acceptes-tu. Dit sensuellement la gryffondor.

-Non, non Pavarti, je…je ne peux pas… Cela m'est impossible…je…non. Bégaya le brun.

-Alors c'est compris, dis adieu tranquillité, cher ex.

-Je ne t'aime pas Pavarti, non…

-J'ai compris hahaha tu vas regretter de m'avoir rejetté je le jure !!!!!

Elle feinta de partir. Mais une voix l'en empêcha

-Excusez moi mademoiselle. Dit une voix sensuelle qui arrivait de l'autre bout du couloir où ils se trouvaient.

Pavarti se retourna et un dieu apparu du moins c'était l'impression que le jeune homme donné.

-Oubliette !!!!! Un jet de lumière atteint la jeune fille qui s'écroula de nouveau. Et un beau blond arriva.

-Hum alors mon petit Gryffondor ? Je vois que j'arrive à temps. Sauf si je me trompe mon amour ???

-Draco amour !!! Dit en se jetant le survivant. Il en tremblait encore

-Tu trembles ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? J'ai cru l'entendre te maudissant en quelque sorte. Que s'est-il passé réellement ? « hahaha moi je sais » « et c'est quoi ? » « ben je sais pas en fait demande lui » « saleté de conscience ! » « eh ! t'es pas sympa avec moi !!! » «non je sais c'est mon caractère… » « grrr » « arrête de montrer les dents ça sert à rien ! » « … »

-Oh draco…. 

-Chut calme toi mon amour. Raconte moi, pourquoi t'a-t-elle menac ? Chut arrête de trembler. Ca me fait du mal de te voir ainsi. Le blond rapprocha son visage de celui de son amant et se mit à le caresser doucement pour ne pas brusquer de plus son petit Gryffondor, et il finit par l'embrasser sur le nez et pour finir sur la bouche dans un baiser scellé qui calma presque aussitôt le Brun.

-Elle, elle a découvert… notre liaison… elle avait tout vu…Dit en saccadé Harry.

-Qui mon amour ? Qui ?

-Pavarti…Oh…

Puis Harry raconta toute l'histoire ce qui provoqua un visage froid de la part du blond, qui se détendit en voyant son amant, puis il se mit à rire doucement.

-Personne ne peux te résister beau brun, je la comprend. Conclu Dray en embrassant de nouveau le brun.

-Draco !!! Réprimanda le survivant

-Je ne dis que la vérité. Dit en faisant un clin d'œil le blond. Bon je t'attend je lui ai infligé un oubliette elle oubliera ce qui s'est passé donc va lui raconter ce que tu veux, pendant ce temps je vais manger. Finit Dray en embrassant une dernière fois son amant.

-Tu n'es qu'un !!!

-Dévieur de sujet oui je sais c'est ma spécialité. « ah bon c'est nouveau ça ??? » « oui ça vient de sortir »

-Oh je vois alors c'est ta seule spécialité apparemment, dommage je pensais pouvoir expérimenter plusieurs hum expériences avec toi.

-Qu..quoiiii ! « allumeur !!!! » tu as vu comment tu changes d'humeur !!! Tout à l'heure tu étais près à me pleurer dans les bras et maintenant tu m'allumes !!!

-Oui moi c'est ma spécialité aussi. Dit en faisant un clin d'œil le brun.

-Hum Harry j'ai chaud l

-Bah refroidis toi !! 

-Petit allumeur va ! c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Je vais manger à plus tard petit Gryffondor. 

-Et toi petit lâcheur. Dit le survivant.

-Si je ne me retenais pas tu serais déjà nu sous moi alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Hum j'aime quand tu es comme ça. Dominant, j'aime aussi dominer. Dit en se mouvant sensuellement le Gryffondor qui essayé par tous les moyens de provoquer son amant.

-Arrête ça Harry, j'ai vraiment chaud j'y vais.

-Lâcheur.

-Je sais, c'est pour ton bien à plus tard amour. Dit en embrassant une dernière fois le blond qui se dirigea rapidement vers la Grande salle pour éviter une nouvelle tentation. « c'est qu'un sale allumeur…mais je l'aime pour ça… »

Après quelques minutes où Harry fit ce qu'il pu pour se dépêtrer de son bref flirte avec la jeune fille. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande salle pour pouvoir prendre leur petit déjeuné.

-Pavarti !!! Ca va ???? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? tu as l'air fatigu ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais toi !!!!!!!!!! Dit Lavande en se retournant vers le survivant qui déglutit aussitôt.

-Heu rien rien Lavande. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Car tu fais toujours quelque chose !!!!!!! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cet état ! On aurait mieux fait d'écouter le professeur Trelawney. Elle…

-Lavande ! Calme toi ! Harry et moi même nous nous sommes entendus pour arrêter notre relation l'un et l'autre trouvions cela trop 'superficiel'. Donc ne t'en prend pas à Harry ! 

-Oh…

-Et pour le sommeil ça doit être un effet secondaire du traitement de Mme Pomfresh, à cause du sort de cet… hum… imbécile de serpentard !!!!

-Oh…Je suis désolée Harry je ne voulais pas être méchante avec toi… Tu n'es plus avec Pavarti alors ?

-Non Lavande comme Pavarti l'a si bien exprimé nous avons cassé. Bon mangeons maintenant car les cours de l'après midi vont bientôt commencer, et je pense, que nous nous sommes assez montré en spetacle.

Un sourire apparu lorsque le brun croisa le regard gris de son amant. 

A la table des Serpentard le blond regardait son amant comme un fabuleux prédateur. « oh Merlinnn il est beau comme un dieu je le veux dans mon lit hummm » « pervers de première classe !!!! » « oui et j'en suis fier ! hummm je veux le toucher le caresser faire l'amour avec lui » « SOS pompierrrr t'es en feu là mon gars » « oui je suis en chaleur de lui ahh Harry » « reprend toi tu vas attirer l'attention » « rien à foutre en plus c'est lui qui m'a mis dans cet état tout de même t'as pas fais attention tout à l'heure ?» « même l'attention des Serpentard ? » « heu non je me calme » « bon gars » « la ferme ! » « pas drôle, attention ton pantalon il te sert beaucoup non ? » « la ferme j'ai dis ! » « ok… »

Par la suite la journée passa assez rapidement lors du repas du soir le directeur adressa la parole au professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Minerva ? Pourriez vous transmettre à Harry qu'il est convoqué dans mon bureau ce soir après le repas je vous pris je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Bien sur Albus vous pouvez compter sur moi, je préviendrai Harry.

-Merci bien.

-C'est naturel mon cher Albus.

Le professeur de métamorphose après avoir fini d'avoir avaler sa dernière bouchée se dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle donna vivement le mot de passe et tous les regards se dirigèrent à son entrée.

-Monsieur Potter ? Dit Mc gonagall en fixant son regard sévère sur le survivant. 

-Oui professeur ?

-Vous êtes convoqués chez le directeur. Veuillez me suivre je vous pris.

-Heu pourquoi ?

-Ne posez pas de question suivez moi simplement Mr Potter.

-Bien professeur. « qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ??? pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'arrive les ennuis ??? Ca me fait penser que j'ai oublié de parler à Hermione et Ron de mon nouveau partenaire. » 

Le brun tourna sa tête vers ses amis qui avaient un regard interrogateur Harry leur fit signe qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il suivit son directeur de maison.

Arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledor, la professeur de métamorphose donna le mot de passe et s'en alla à ses appartements laissant Harry planté là.

Le survivant après avoir analysé la situation emprunta l'escalier et frappa à la porte du directeur.

-Entre Harry, entre.

-Bonsoir professeur. Dit le brun en entrant.

-Assis toi donc, j'ai plusieurs chose à t'annoncer. Déjà comme tu le sais c'est bientôt noël, et je suppose que tu restes comme d'habitude à Poudlard ?

-Oui professeur, c'est bien cela.

-Bien c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Alors je voulais te tenir au courant d'une nouveauté. Voilà, je m'explique comme tu l'as remarqué et que tu le sais, Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant et a de plus en plus de disciples. Il a réussi à mettre sous son contrôle les êtres de l'ombre que nous ne connaissions pas avant qu'il ne les emploie et ce qui nous a le plus surpris c'est que ceux-ci sont immunisés contre la magie. C'est bien la première fois que nous affrontons des adversaires qui ne craignent pas la magie… et en effet cela m'inquiète quelque peu… Etant donné que Voldemort est notre adversaire premier, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser à désirer des éléments de ce genre comprends-tu Harry ?

-Oui professeur mais pourquoi m'avoir convoqué alors ?

-Là est une question pertinente et c'est à ce moment qu'intervient le troisièmement, un maître que je connais depuis longtemps aimerait te faire apprendre plusieurs disciplines, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il aimerait perfectionner ta magie de toute sorte et aimerait également t'apprendre l'art de l'épée qui était très utilisée dans l'ancien temps et en fait il n'y a pratiquement que cette arme pour venir à bout des êtres de l'ombre.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Harry, comme tu me l'as si bien fait entendre l'an dernier, tu as grandi et tu es apte à apprendre toutes ses techniques et finalement c'est bien toi qui devra venir à bout de Voldemort donc autant te préparer encore plus et le plus vite sera le mieux c'est ce que beaucoup de monde pense.

-Pourquoi me prévenir que maintenant noël est dans deux semaines à peine ! les vacances commencent la semaine prochaine.

-C'est pour cela que je te préviens assez tôt pour que tu puisses faire tes au revoir. Dumbledor eu un regard brillant qui en disait beaucoup à Harry il était au courant pour lui et Draco et cela le réjouissait à en voir ses yeux. Le brun se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais après tout…

-Heu. Finit par articuler le survivant

-Dis le à qui tu veux Harry, je ne te force à rien. Ceci étant j'ai oublié un détail ton 'stage' se déroulera pendant trois mois tu devras en toute logique revenir mi Mars. Tu emprunteras un Sombral la veille de noël, pour y aller il sera où t'emmener. Tu seras coupé de tout aucun courrier ne pourra venir, normalement... Ton professeur sera Maître Karz. Voilà tout a été dit je te laisse méditer mais sache que ce stage ne pourras t'apporter que des bénéfiques.

-J'accepte professeur.

Un sourire glorieux apparu sur le vieil homme.

-Je m'en serais douté. Tout à été dis je te laisse profiter de tes derniers jours, ne t'inquiète pas les professeurs seront tous prévenus de ton absence. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant bonne soirée et bonne nuit.

Le survivant quitta le bureau dans ses songes « comment vais-je annoncer cela à Dray ?… » « je n'en serais pas capable… » « non… ça me ferais trop mal… » « non je ne pourrais pas… » « je l'aime mais… » « justement… je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… » « j'ai mal à la tête je vais aller me coucher… » C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et de son dortoir sans même faire attention des regards curieux de ses deux amis « trop… de choses… me tombent…dessus » « pourquoi toujours moi ? » puis il s'endormit.

Beaucoup de rêves le réveillèrent cette nuit là. Rêves ? Non plutôt des cauchemars, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco qui se faisait capturer par Voldemort, du père de son amant qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son fils... Voldemort était d'une humeur absolument joyeuse, et Harry su que Dumbledor avait dit vrai, le seigneur des ténèbres avait récolté beaucoup d'acolytes et ils avaient tué énormement, le mage noir avait changé énormément, au début lorsque la sphère avait était détruite il aurait pu tuer tout le monde mais il s'était ravisé, et avait patienté, et maintenant il avait plusieurs cartes en jeu… Il avait des soldats du diable des êtres de l'ombre, insensibles à la magie. « non je ne le laisserai pas détruire le monde il faut que je devienne plus fort… Dray je t'aime, je vais te protéger… ne m'en veux pas surtout… oui je sais… je vais écrire une lettre et je lui donnerai ou il la trouvera… mais je ne pourrai pas lui dire au revoir…amour… » Pensa Harry. Le survivant se réveilla en sueur le matin c'était sur et certain il irait s'entraîner avec le Maître et il tuera Voldemort de ses propres mains. Et ensuite il pourra vivre tranquillement, et faire sa vie avec son âme sœur… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà un chapitre de fini !!! :p lol J'espère que la suite vous a plu !!! Au prochain chapitre alors ^^ hihi 

Bizouxxxxxxx ^^

Ps : vive superdray :p ptdrrr dsl jdélire :p byeeeeee


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le grand jour

Kikou tout le monde !!!! Bon ben voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^ allé je fais les RAR :p surtout qu'il est tard -_-` j'essaye de me dépêcher la il est 00h40 go aux réponses. Heuuuuuuuuu en fait y'a un petit contre temps -_- ffnet marche plus :'( je vais donc vous laisser ce soir et je posterai demain quand je me lèverai bizou. Bon c'est beau ffnet remarche tant mieux ^^ lol bon je vais pouvoir répondre et poster :p.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Onarluca **: Kikouuuu ^^ ma 'fidèle' comme je disais mdr :p merci pour ta review ^^ elle m'a fait trop plaisir !!! moi aussi je les aime bien comme ça ^^ hihi la voici la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ^^ bizoux !! Et bonne lecture merci encore d'être présente à chaque chapitre ^^.

**Blurp3 **: Kikou !! lol bah on m'avait donné l'idée ^^ j'espère que tu m'en excuseras ^^. Ben en fait j'ai fait cette partie pour donner un peu d'action à ma fic car sinon c'était moins intéressant enfin je trouve :p sinon non t'en fais pas je ne décrirai pas tout tout au début si mais après je ferai t'être un chapitre pour un mois :p sauf si encore tu trouves que c'est trop décrit ? hihi mici beaucoup ^^ voui le chapitre arrive aujourd'hui j'essaye d'en fournir un par semaine je voulais le mettre hier mais j'ai eu des blems avec ffnet donc pas pu désolée :-s. Hihi ^^ ne t'en fais pas je t'en veux pas :p ça me fait super plaisir que tu me review de nouveau même si tu es parti un petit moment c'est toujours super de revoir une revieweuse :p lol hihi oui j'essaye de ne pas trop être en retard. C'est pas grave ^^ je t'en veux absolument pas :p Merci vraiment pour tes compliments et pour ta review ^^ ça ma fait très plaisir !!Bizoux !! Bonne lecture !!

**Celine.s **: Kikouu toi toi toi Ô toi :p mdr hihi oui j'ai beaucoup de chance ^^ tu as été o ??? ptdrrr j'suis curieuse :-$ mdr :p. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ^^ trop plaisir :p héhé oki je retiens ton idée ) il l'apprendra certainement :p ça te fait plaisir ^^ ??? lol voici la suite !!! j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizouxx Bonne lecture !!

**Venus potter :** Kikouuu ! hihi une nouvelle revieweuse ça me fait plaisir ^^  Lol oui le pauvre :-( sniffff lol bah tant fais pas il en aura des contacts enfin tu verras ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira bizou mici pour ta review. Bonne lecture !!

Arhini fille d' Arathorn : Kikouuu! Ptdrrrrrrr c'est pervers ma fic???? Ah bonnn (a) ?? lol et ça te plait ou pas comme ça :p loll du moment que tu trouves l'idée bien . Hihi moi aussi j'aime bien les échanges :p lol sinon merci vraiment pour ta review (désolée ce n'est pas très français lol) et mici pour tes compliments. Voici la suite j'espère que ça te plaira!!! Bizoux!! Bonne lecture!! 

**Akamia **: Kikouu ptdrrrrrrrrr mici! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ma chère ^^ lol mici voici la suite!! Bonne lecture j'espère qu'elle te plaira j'tadore aussi.

**Misimini **: Kikouuu ^^ mici pour tes compliments!!! Ca me fait plaisir ^^ Heu oui je pense que je ferai une fin joyeuse sauf si vous préférez une fin triste??? Pour toi tu préfères joyeuse ou pas??? Voilà j'ai répondu ^^ Mici pour ta review :-) ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ^^Bizoux!!! Et Bonne lecture!!

**Vif d'or** : Kikouu hihi merci vraiment pour ta review!!! J'suis trop contente de voir de nouvelle review ^^ lol bon je te répond tout de même :p lol pourquoi :-( parce que il faut bien un peu d'action dans la fic non??? Sèches tes pleurs s'il te plait sinon je vais pleurer aussiiii ouinnn lol Voui il va trouver ça long mais si je faisais moins c'était trop court :p lol et pis t'en fais pas je trouverai bien quelques divertissements :p lol Bizouxxx!!! Mici encore pour ta review ^^ lol et de rien :p Bonne lecture!!! J'espère que ça te plaira!

**Hedwigelol **: Kikouu ma vivi!! Ptdrrr ouip de l'action dans l'air ptdr!!!! Lol ma pauvre ;) j'espère que today tu pourras avoir le pc ptdr Bizoux!! Jtadore Bonne lecture!!! Mici pour ta review!! J'espère que la suite te plaira :p

**Kadia** : Ma mortelle!!!! KIKOUUU!! *contente de te voir ^^* vivi fais moi une critique ^^ hihi mici pour ta review ^^ et pour tes compliments et pour le mot 'amour' oui sans doute que je le répète un peu trop^^ je vais chercher des synonymes lol mici beaucoup pour ta critique ^^ lol @bientôt! Et Bonne lecture bizou ma kad ^^ 

**Lululle** : Ma copineuhhhh kikouuu!! Ma pauvre copineuhhh :'( tu es malade ouinnn tu n'as pas de chance :-( oui je veux le connaître ton fantôme ptdr :p (jviens de penser que je suis pas habillée et qu'il est 11h51 faut que je me dépêche mdr) lol la patinoire c'est sympa!!! En plus tu avais l'air d'avoir apprécié quand je t'ai vu :p. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours lol bizouxx!! Et bonne lecture!!!!! jtadoreuh 

Voilà ouf fini ptdrrr pas que je trouve ça long au contraire j'adore répondre ^^ ça me fait trop plaisir de voir ce qu'on pense de ma fic :p enfin j'arrête de radoter et je vais vous mettre en ligne le chapitre!! Bizoux tout le monde et Bonne lecture!! Mici beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 10 : Le grand jour.

Sa nuit atrocement pénible laissa place à une fine brume qui encercla Poudlard. Harry était blanc on aurait cru un mort, sa cicatrice le torturée comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, la guerre était vraiment déclarée il ne pouvait faire demi-tour depuis que Voldemort avait ressuscité c'était de son devoir de sauver tout le monde…il se leva difficilement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche tiède pour le réveiller et l'aider à se changer les idées. Par la suite il commença à s'habiller, il était faible très faible… Le survivant sortit enfin de son dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ses amis étaient là, et ils se retournèrent souriants, mais ce sourire s'effaça directement dès qu'ils aperçurent la blancheur d'Harry.

-Harry ??? Qu'est ce qui t'es arriv ??Oh Harry je t'en pris regarde nous ! Demanda désespérément Hermione

-'mione… Ron… Bonjour les amis.

Le brun se déplaça bancalement vers les deux sorciers et tomba presque déséquilibré dans le canapé. 

-Je…j'ai simplement mal dormi…Voldemort…est devenu trop puissant… ma cicatrice…elle me fait mal…atrocement mal… Dit presque au bord des larmes le brun.

-Eh mon vieux calme toi. Il faut absolument t'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh…

-NON ! Je vais bien c'est rien ça va passer…je vous assure…réellement…

-HARRY !!! Il te faut au moins une potion, attendez moi je vais en demander une à l'infirmière, ne bougez pas. Je me dépêche.

-Hermione… 

  
Mais celle-ci était déjà partie. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une infirmière affolée, tous les Gryffondor observèrent la scène.

-Mr Potter ! Que vous arrive-t-il ??? Miss Granger est venue me demander une potion calmante et revigorante, mais je ne peux pas donner de potion à n'importe qui. Coupa instantanément le regard noir que lancé Harry à la jeune fille.

-Veuillez me laisser vous examiner. Merlin, vous ressemblez à un mort. Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ! J'attend des explications !

-J'ai mal… à ma cicatrice vraiment mal madame…et j'ai fait énormément de cauchemars voilà pourquoi je suis pâle rien de mal je vous assure… Harry fit tout ce qu'il pu pour cacher sa douleur mais cela demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

-Bien…Je vais vous donner cette potion vous devriez vous sentir mieux après mais si votre état empire je vous somme de venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! Vous m'avez bien compris monsieur Potter ?

-Oui madame.

-Bien prenez et buvez donc cette potion

« mais c'est dégueulasse !!! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi tout ça ??? » le survivant fit un grimace qui se remarqua de suite

-Oui monsieur Potter ce n'est pas un délice mais c'est pour votre bien ! Continuez à boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je ne sortirai pas de cet endroit sans vous avoir vu finir.

« c'est bien ma chance… Dray…tu me manques… »

-Bien vous avez enfin terminé, maintenant excusez moi je dois retourner dans mon bureau et rappelez vous monsieur Potter. Venez de suite me voir c'est compris ??

-Oui madame.

-Bien bonne journée mes enfants.

-Au revoir madame Pomfresh. Firent tous ensembles les Gryffondor.

-Eh Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu si blanc ? Demanda Neville

-C'est rien Neville ne t'en fais pas.

-Nous t'avons entendu te plaindre dans la nuit, Dean et moi même. Mais nous n'avons pu déchiffrer ce que tu disais ? De qui parlais-tu ?? Questionna Seamus.

-De personne Seamus, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais Harry ? Dirent les trois dénommés

-S'il vous plait laissez moi…

Le survivant sortit de la salle commune avec ses deux amis sur ses talons. Ils allèrent manger la salle était calme, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était étouffant.

Du côté des Serpentard, Draco observait le nouvel arrivant il était pâle, très pâle, trop même. Il s'en inquiéta mais ne laissa rien paraître. «Mon petit Gryffondor qu'as tu ?? Tu es si blanc, je t'ai à peine reconnu. » « tu lui as fait peur ha ha ha » « et pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ??? » « aucune idée ha ha ha » « t'es d'un humour dévastateur aujourd'hui dis donc. » « je sais mais c'est bientôt les vacances yahouuuu » « je pourrai les passer avec mon petit étalon, j'espère qu'il se rétablira vite par contre. » « t'en fais pas il à juste du attraper un petit rhume rien de plus. » « j'espère je ne supporterai pas de le voir souffrir, ni même me quitter il est à moi à présent et personne ne me le prendra. » « ça je sais comment tu es possessif ça devient même lassant à force » « la ferme » « t'adore ce mot aussi. » « … » « ha ha ha c'est moi qui te l'ai fait boucler ha ha ha » « pourquoi s'en va t-il ? sans même me lancer un regard…j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?? » « mais non » « oh Harry… »

 Le brun sortit rapidement de la Grande salle, après avoir avaler quelques biscottes beurrées et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque ou ses amis le rejoignirent quelques minutes après.

-Harry parle nous bon sang ! Ron… tu as de la confiture sur le bord des lèvres… c'est désespérant.

-Tu m'as demandé de me dépêcher !!! Je peux pas tout faire ! 

-Oui surtout que ton estomac décide pour toi !

-Vous êtes bêtes et adorables, c'est délirant.

-On a réussi à te faire rire !!!!

-Pourquoi c'était le but recherch ?

-Heu pas directement mais du coup ça tombe bien .

-Vous changerez jamais je vous jure. Dit en souriant le Brun qui reprenait quelques couleurs grâce à la potion de Mme Pomfresh.

-Ouais c'est tant mieux d'un côté, tu penses pas vieux ?

-Si mais heureusement que vous êtes uniques car je supporterai pas un clone de Ron et un clone de 'mione mon cerveau pourrait pas le supporter non plus.

-Clone ?? Questionna le roux

-Ah mince c'est vrai que tu connais pas le monde Moldu voilà chez les moldus on essaye de faire plusieurs expériences scientifiques qui ont pour but de créer des clones de soi. C'est à dire de recréer un double de nous même. Les scientifiques ont fait pas mal d'expérience, la toute première si mes souvenirs sont corrects est celle de la brebis dolie. (*N.d.a :je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça, me taper pas surtout que je suis en S ptdr*). Mais c'est pas encore totalement au point donc on ne teste pas sur les humains.

-C'est inhumain !!

-C'est la science Ron ! Mais c'est vrai que moi non plus je ne pourrai supporter un deuxième Ron totalement identique.

La jeune fille et le survivant se mirent à rire et se calmèrent lentement en laissant un Ron boudeur.

-Alors au fait Harry tu voulais nous annoncer plusieurs choses. Rappel toi tu nous avais dit qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Explique nous alors, sauf si tu ne veux pas… Demanda la brunette.

-Non ça ira je reprend quelques forces, voilà, comment vous dire ça… vous vous souvenez ? Je ne suis plus avec Pavarti ? 

-Oui on avait remarquer continue.

-Ben en fait, vous vous rappelez lors de la séance de Quidditch, j'étais rentré assez tard. Car Peeves m'avait surprit et tout enfin bon… venant en aux faits je ne vais pas raconter toute ma vie. Voilà ce jour là j'ai découvert que j'avais une nouvelle tendance je suis gay les amis… je sais que vous le dire comme ça c'est vraiment direct mais il fallait que ça sorte…enfin gay je sais pas si je suis à fond dedans sans jeux de mots. Je suis peut-être bi…je ne sais pas trop mais pour le moment je suis amoureux d'un garçon. S'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas…

-Je…je m'en doutais un peu…mais je ne savais pas si mes doutes étaient fondés.

-Tu…Tu aimes les garçons ???

-Oui Ron.

-Tu es amoureux ?

-Oui Ron, d'un blond.

-Qui donc ? Demandèrent les deux sorciers.

-Vous vous n'êtes pas déçu ?? ou surpris ? ou dégoûtés ?

-Non Harry pourquoi le seront nous ? Nous avons toujours été tes amis et nous le resterons. Nous te l'avions dit pourtant…

-Oh 'mione… Ron… Je vous adore trop…

-Tu vas nous dire qui s'est à la fin ???? Dit impatiemment Ron

-Draco…

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????????? Hurlèrent les deux amis. Toute la bibliothèque se retourna vers eux

-C'est une bibliothèque ici Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ! Si c'est pour crier je vous ordonne de sortir d'ici !!

-Excusez nous Mme Pince.

-Désolé Harry c'est le coup de l'émotion. Ne t'en fais pas nous allons le supporter et d'un côté je trouve que tu as d'excellant goût Malfoy a beaucoup changé physiquement et en mieux. Dit une Hermione le plus doucement qu'elle pu . Ohhh !!! j'ai compris !!! je viens de comprendre !

-Quoi 'mione ? Demanda Ron encore sous le choque mais bien les pieds sur terre.

-Harry, le jour où tu n'as pas dormis chez les Gryffondor, et que tu nous avais dis que tu avais dormi avec Malfoy, c'était un indice, et la vérité nous ne t'avons pas cru mais tu nous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien cela ? Tu étais avec lui ?

-Oui en effet. Mais vu que j'étais certain que vous me croirez pas je l'ai dit.

-Et donc, pour ce matin pourquoi étais-tu si pâle ?

-Dumbledore m'a convoqué pour m'annoncer que je vais devoir partir..

-De Poudlard !!! S'exclama Ron 

-Oui, je vais devoir aller faire une sorte de stage de trois mois… Pour apprendre le maniement de l'épée et d'autre forme de magie…

-C'est fantastique ça Harry.

-Pas tant que ça 'mione, je dois partir la veille de noël, loin de tout, pour pouvoir apprendre à me battre contre les êtres de l'ombre…

-C'est qui eux ???

-De nouveaux partisans de Voldemort. Ils sont insensibles à la magie…

-Oh…

-Oui… 

Un blanc s'installa.

-Et pour cette blancheur ?

-Donc je dois apprendre à me battre contre Voldemort… et donc pour répondre à ta question…J'ai fait d'horribles cauchemars…montrant Draco… torturait tuer… et tous mes amis…tous mes proches… ma cicatrice m'a fait très mal…c'est la première fois que je la sens si douloureuse, et cette douleur est toujours présente…Je dois faire ce stage…Je suis obligé… « oh dray… »

Un larme apparu au coin de l'œil du survivant.

-Désolé, maintenant que vous savez tout… je vais écrire une lettre…pour Draco…

Le brun commença l'écriture de sa lettre, en expliquant beaucoup de choses, et en s'excusant de beaucoup d'autres. Ses pensées s'égarèrent de temps en temps. Et ses amis l'observèrent d'un œil bienveillant et inquiet. S'échangeant quelque fois un regard disant 'pauvre Harry, il doit vraiment supporter beaucoup trop de chose tout le monde compte sur lui…'  
  
La lettre finie, Harry la relu et en paru assez satisfait, elle faisait pratiquement un parchemin remplit. Il était de nouveau très blanc.

Un blond arriva à la bibliothèque, il avait cherché son amour dans tout le château et il lui restait maintenant que la bibliothèque, le parc et la foret interdite. Il l'aperçut enfin ! Il était toujours très blanc comme une colombe, cela l'inquiéta un peu. Son amant était là assis avec ses deux amis. Il voulait absolument le voir, lui demander ce qui le met dans cet état, pouvoir l'embrasser « ses lèvres me manque tant !! hum mon étalon j'arrive ». Draco se déplaça tranquillement vers la table où le trio était, plus que deux mètres, un, puis il dit :

-Potter ! Je te défis !!! 

-Non draco, s'il te plait pas maintenant

Le blond eu un regard horrifié.

« Merde je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise là je l'ai appelé par son prénom ». 

Le visage indéchiffrable du Serpentard se décomposa et laissa place à de la peur et de l'inquiétude. 

« harry…pourquoi m'avoir appelé par mon prénom… » « il a pas le droit ??? » « pas devant tout le monde on s'était dit de ne pas montrer nos sentiments à tout le monde pour le moment » « hahaha il vous a trahit ha ha ha ha » « la ferme !!! si il l'a fait c'est qu'il est pas bien, je commence à le connaître jamais il ne montre ses douleurs ni autres normalement et là il s'est montré au grand jour » « ah…le pauvre » « Harry… » 

-Je… Potter !!!

-Désol

-Bonjour Malfoy. Dit en souriant Hermione. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne parle pas aux sang de bourbe ! « c'est malin ça et tu crois qu'Harry appréciera !!! » « Merdeeeeee » « oui tu y es l ! à deux bien en plus » « c'est quoi cette lettre qu'Harry range ? » « sa lettre de divorce ha ha ha » « la ferme ! »

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être si désagréable Malfoy !

Le blond faillit répliquer mais un regard de la part de son amant le fit se taire. 

-Tu es pâle Potter. Fais attention à toi…

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que le blond sortit de la bibliothèque.

La semaine précédent les vacances se passa très lentement, les deux amants arrivaient à se voir quelque fois mais très rarement. Ce qui les faisait déprimer quelque peu. Harry s'était excusé de son inattention mais ne dit rien sur le fait que ses deux amis étaient au courant. Ils s'embrassaient mais sans aller plus loin, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Et les préparations de Noël empêchées les préfets d'être très disponibles. 

La veille de noël arriva très vite trop vite. Le brun ce jour là avait un visage impassible et triste. Le soir arrivait à grande vitesse… la séparation arrivait…Ses deux amis restaient en retrait. Harry préparait ses affaires le plus lentement possible espérant ralentir le moment de son départ, mais cela ne marcha pas…Il avait toujours sa lettre dans sa poche…Soit il lui donnerait en main propre… soit il chargera Hedwige de le faire. Tout était prévu… Tous les professeurs étaient au courant et tous souhaitèrent bon courage à Harry.

Draco de son côté voyait les vacances comme un moyen d'être le plus souvent avec son amant. Il partit en direction de la Grande salle.

Le Gryffondor utilisa un sort pour rétrécir ses bagages et descendit. Après avoir fait ses au revoir à ses amis il partit vers la grande porte et descendit les marches.

Puis le survivant sortit de Poudlard et se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers la foret interdite. Le jour était arrivé il devait partir. Un blond le vit s'éloigner et voulu en connaître la raison il suivit le brun dans le plus secret possible. Harry vit que le sombral était là il s'apprêta à grimper dessus mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que la suite vous a plu !!! heu est-ce une fin sadique ??? lol.

Bizoux tout le monde !!!!! Au prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!

**shyrinia**

ps: désolé si vous apercevez des fautes :-(


	11. Chapitre 11 : Découverte

Kikou tout le monde !!!! Ca va ??? moi oui ça peut aller à part que j'ai trop trop trop de boulot c'est atroce !!! Au fait je viens de voir que j'ai pas mis de gras à ta review Arhini fille d' Arathorn du moins à ton pseudo je suis désolée. J'ai également oublié le disclamer niarf jsuis désolée lol j'était tête en l'air la dernière fois mais cette fois je vais faire attention !!! Bon je vais répondre aux review ^^ bizouxxx.

Disclamer : Tout à J.K.Rowling rien à moi sauf l'histoire (j'aimerai bien garder Dray mais bon lol ))(z'avez vu j'ai pas oublié lol)

Slash : Hp/Dm

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma fidèle toujours la première à me reviewer ^^ ) lol ça va du moins le mieux que je peux mais les profs nous lâches plus en ce moment j'ai plein de contrôle pour lundi j'en ai 3 :'( ouinnn loll enfin bon je parle beaucoup de moi l ) et toi ça va ??? Hihi ^^ ça me fait plaisir que tu sois sous son charme :p je sais pas si la suite te plaira autant par contre :p lol héhé ^^ ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ merci vraiment pour ta review !!! elle me fait trop plaisir !!! Voici donc le chapitre suivant ) j'espère qu'il te plaira même si moi j'aime pas trop trop mais bon… lol bizouxxx Bonne lecture !!!

**Akamia **: Hihi kikou !!! Lol ah bon c'est sadique alors ??? (a) désolée ) lolll ah c'est bien ma prof serait contente alors ptdr =) Voici donc la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira moi pas trop :s lol bizoux jtadore Bonne lecture !! Mici pour ta review ^^ Heuuuuuuuuu pourquoi ta posté deux review pour le même chapitre ???? lolll mici en tout cas lol je suis doublement contente mdr bizoux !

**Inouko **: Kikou !! heuuuuuuuu voui je suis un tout ptit peu sadique m'en veux pas ) lol dans celui-ci ça ira ) normalement :p Merci beaucoup ^^ C'est bien que quelqu'un t'ai aidé ^^ si je l'avais su je t'aurai aidé aussi lol :p lol j'aime bien aussi ^^ elle m'amuse :p lol Mici pour ta review ^^ elle m'a fait très plaisir !!! Bizou et Bonne lecture j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Ddy **: Kikou !!! Hihi ^^ Voici la suite !!! lol :p Ah bon j'ai pas le droit mince ^^ lol je suis désolée alors lol :p Voui je suis sadique avec lui :-( le pauvre drayyyy :'( je met la suite un jour plus tôt lol car la dernière fois je l'avais mis le dimanche ça fera l'affaire pour me faire pardonner ??? :-$ ?? lol qui te dis qu'il ne sera pas du tout au courant ??? lol enfin j'en dis pas plus je te laisse lire ) j'espère que la suite te plaira bizouxxx mici pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !!

**Hedwigelol **: Kikou ma vivi ! Super si t'as enfin pu avoir le net !!! Tu devais être contente ^^ ouaiii me reviewer super !!! Youpiii ptdr )Héhé tant mieux si tu aimes la suite :p j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours moi bof lol mais bon :p donc tu vas voir comment ça va évoluer ^^ oui j'ai une petite âme sadique comme tout le monde héhé ptdr bah maintenant tu le sais ) Oui et voilà je vais remplir ton estomac avec ce chapitre lol ) Voilà la suite !! Bizoux Bonne lecture et mici pour ta review !!!

**Vif d'or **: Kikou !!! Heuuuu tu m'en veux vraiment ?????? je suis navrée :-$ beuhhhh faut pas pleurer ma titine ^^(lol dsl si t'aimes pas c'est un mot qui m'est vnu comme ça ^^) siii j'ai un cœur lol tu crois vraiment que je n'en ai pas :-( ? lol  Bizoux !!! j'espère que la suite te plaira moi pas vraiment Bonne lecture mici pour ta review !!! 

**Celine.s **: Kikouuu celine ^^ je sais même pas si c'est ton prénom ) lol beuhhhh tite line (raccourci de ton pseudo si ça te dérange pas =)) pleur passsss jvoulais pas te faire pleurer moaaaa :-( ma pov lol je ferai attention pour la suite alors ) lol ah vi tu fais du basket :p c'est bien ça ^^ moi j'en fais en ce moment en cours lol super !!! 3ème !! Mes félicitations vraiment ^^ devant Nice et Marseille c'est super ^^ tu habites où toi ??? si c'est pas indiscret. Hihi vi le corps à corps j'ai pris en compte ) tu verras dans le chapitre lol =) hihi Moi aussi j'en ai plein de devoirs 3contrôle pour lundi bouarf je vais crever ptdr c'est bien moi ça fait 2semaines que j'ai repris lol Bizoux mici pour ta review !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Lululle **: Kikou ma copineuhhh à moiii !!! qui te dis que c'est luiiii loll enfin tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre loll (même si tu as raison lol) Je suis contente si tu adores ^^ lol hihi pour une fois que quelqu'un aime ma fin :p mdr ) Ma pov copineuhhh !! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ bizoux ma copineuh que jadoreuhhh Bonne lecture mici pour ta review ! Bizouxxx (dsl si ma réponse est plus courte que ta review !! j'adore les longues review moi j'ai mal à la tête au genou et au ventre ptdrrr) ^^

Merci à tous pour vos review ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir dès que j'en reçois ^^ Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^ Bizouxxxx

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 11 : Découverte.

Puis le survivant sortit de Poudlard et se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers la foret interdite. Le jour était arrivé il devait partir. Un blond le vit s'éloigner et voulu en connaître la raison il suivit le brun dans le plus secret possible. Harry vit que le sombral était là il s'apprêta à grimper dessus mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna et aperçut son 'agresseur' qui avait un visage blem et plein d'anxiétés.

-Harry… Où pars-tu ? Tu vas me laisser ?

-Draco…Je t'en pris pardonne moi…Je…Je dois partir…pour le bien de tous… Comprends moi s'il te plait et excuse moi…

-Tu…Tu pars ? Et où puis-je savoir ?Dit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

-Je…oh Draco s'il te plait…C'est trop dur pour moi…Je t'aime Dray…Je t'aime tellement…Je voulais m'en aller sans te voir…Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer…

-Harry…Pourquoi pars-tu ? Reviendras-tu au moins ? Aurais-je la chance de revoir mon ange ? J'espère de tout mon cœur que la réponse est positive… Je ne pourrai pas supporter le contraire…

-Dray… je…je…je reviendrai oui…dans environ trois mois…pardonne moi je t'en pris…je ne voulais pas te faire mes au-revoir.. je…justement je t'ai écrit une lettre. Harry fouilla dans sa cape qui allait le protéger du froid et retrouva le parchemin et le tendit à son âme sœur. Je t'en pris ne la lis pas de suite attends que je sois parti. Je t'aime Dray…je dois m'en aller le Sombral s'impatiente…Pardonne moi…

Des larmes s'attardaient aux coins des yeux des jeunes sorciers, le premier pleur qui coula fut du blond.

-Je t'aime Harry…Reviens moi vite je t'en supplies.   

Le brun embrassa doucement son amant le long de son cou pour remonter à l'extrémité des lèvres et pour accentuer le baiser grâce aux deux langues qui se mêlèrent ensemble. Ce baiser dura longtemps aucun ne voulait coupé le dernier contact. Lorsqu'un hennissement fasse réagir Harry qui mit fin au baiser.

-Harry avant de partir…prend ce cadeau…pour ton noël. Dit plein de pleurs, le blond.

-Je…qu'est-ce ?

-Ouvre…

Le survivant déplaça ses mains au bord du coffret, il l'ouvrit doucement pour y découvrir un collier avec au bout un éclair qu'un serpent entouré de son corps.

-L'éclair te représente, le serpent c'est moi…je t'attendrai mon ange…reviens vite je t'en supplie.

-Merci..merci Dray…c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu…ne pleures pas s'il te plait, je t'aime.

Le brun donna un dernier baiser à son amant et chevaucha le Sombral puis celui-ci déplia ses ailes et s'envola avec une grâce hors paire. Un dernier regard vers la moitié de son cœur, une larme céda puis le brun sanglota doucement, jusqu'à que celui-ci s'endorme sur le dos de sa monture qui continuée de voler sachant parfaitement où se diriger. La nuit s'écoula telle une rivière cherchant lentement son lit en aval (*NDA : hihi ça m'est venu d'un coup comment vous trouvez ??Si vous aimez j'en ferai plus souvent sinon je laisse tomber :p*). L'aube montra le bout de son nez lorsque le Sombral commença à descendre lentement pour pouvoir se poser sur la terre ferme.

Le paysage était magnifique, personne ne pouvait savoir à quel endroit nous étions, des rivières, des arbres feuillus, un pont pour passer la rivière, une cascade au fond. L'herbe était verte, d'un vert aussi éclatant que les émeraudes que Harry portait à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir le paysage irréaliste, c'était tout simplement somptueux, des fleurs rares étaient présentes, elles étaient arrosées à l'aide de petits nuages blancs qui n'étaient certainement créés qu'à l'aide de magie et conçus pour entretenir la beauté de la nature environnante. Les yeux émerveillés du jeune homme parcourait le paysage éclatant. Une superbe bâtisse surplombait la vue, se confondant avec l'environnement, elle était grande, faite d'une sorte de bois, les fenêtres s'ouvraient sur la rivière, sur les cerisiers en fleurs et partout où cela était possible, si Harry aurait pu décrire l'intérieur de cette maison de suite il aurait dit qu'elle serait lumineuse. Un homme sortit de l'encadrement de la porte et doucement se dirigea vers notre héros. 

L'homme en question portait un pantalon ample et une veste blanche qui moulait un corps athlétique et alléchant. Harry se surprit à mater le nouveau venu « oh Merlin c'est qui lui ? il est beau Merlin… je vais baver si cela continu !!! c'est dingue sa manière de se mouvoir ce gars là est un dieu incarné…j'en connais un autre dieu…oh Dray, tu me manques mais c'était pour ton bien j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en voudras pas. » « où suis je déj ? ah oui… chez un maître et je suppose que c'est lui…Merlin comment je vais réussir à apprendre avec lui ? Il faut que je pense à Dray…oh Draco j'ai tellement envie de toi…me faudra une douche… ». Le Maître approchait, le brun pu voir qu'il avait les cheveux long qui étaient splendides, d'une couleur brun auburn qui lui allait parfaitement au teint assez mat, le survivant commençait à apercevoir les yeux d'une couleur lumineuse et flamboyante. « des yeux auburn ??? c'est possible ça ??? heuuuuuu c'est des lentilles ??? ou autre chose ??? si c'est la vérité il a des yeux magnifiques enfin il n'a pas que ça de beau chez lui il respire tout simplement la beauté éternelle. Draco lui va même pas à la cheville enfin peut-être mais moins…je ne pourrai jamais me concentrer… ». Le félin que représentait le Maître était devant sa proie, du moins pour le moment son élève qui déglutit en admirant la merveille de près. « que…que...que pourquoi comment une telle beauté existe-t-elle ?????? »

-Monsieur Potter. Une voix angélique sortit de la bouche du jeune homme, car Harry pu le voir de près, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 22ans(N.d.a*et toutes ses dents nanananaaa ouarf dsl délire*). Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je me présente Maître Karz, je serais votre professeur pendant les trois mois à venir. Ainsi comme le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a certainement expliquer je me suis porté volontaire pour enrichir votre apprentissage en combat de l'épée, de la magie plus puissante et si possible sans baguette, mais je crois que vous connaissez un peu cette méthode, j'ai entendu parler des prouesses que vous avez accompli lors de votre troisième année…Enfin passons, puis si nous avons le temps ce que je pense être facilement faisable, je vous apprendrai le corps à corps.

-Bien Maître.

-Excellent, veuillez me suivre je vais vous montrer vos appartements où vous logerez lorsque vous serez là. Et je vais vous indiquer plusieurs formalités.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard un jeune blond se morfondit dans son coin, il tenait fermement la lettre de son amant de crainte qu'elle ne s'évapore une fois ouverte. Finalement il ouvrit doucement le fermoir et en sortit un parchemin pratiquement écrit par l'encre de son amour. Puis il commença à lire :

'Mon cher amour,

                Je m'excuse de mille larmes de t'avoir abandonné…A présent que tu as en possession cette lettre je vais expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pourrai jamais te mentir, si tu as donc cette lettre je serais loin très loin de toi mon ange…Voilà il y a environ deux semaines Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour m'expliquer plusieurs choses. 

                Voldemort est devenu très puissant, et à présent il a à ses ordres des dragons des géants, et le plus atroce est que maintenant il possède des êtres de l'ombre. En effet, ces créatures sont insensibles à la magie. Dumbledore m'a donc convoqué pour m'apprendre toutes ces choses que tu sais à présent, Hermione et Ron sont également au courant, j'ai été quelque peu forcé de leur avouer. 

                Cette lettre a été écrite le jour où mon visage était blanc comme un mort, je me suis surpris le matin. Car cette nuit là j'ai fait d'horribles cauchemars…et cela m'a fait encore plus réfléchire et prendre ma décision. Mon amour, je te quitte pour trois mois environ, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller faire une sorte de stage loin de Poudlard pour apprendre le maniement de l'épée et pour connaître la magie d'autant plus puissante. Tu vas certainement te demander pourquoi l'épée ? La réponse est simple c'est pratiquement la seule armes que craignent les nouveaux partisans de Voldemort et, étant donné que je vais devoir l'affronter, je dois encore plus me préparer à affronter toutes sortes de partisans. 

                 Tu vas sans doute penser que je me répète beaucoup mais là je suis en présence de Ron et Hermione et nous sommes à ma bibliothèque, mon cerveau est toujours un peu lent, à cause de la sale nuit que j'ai passé, bref… ah oui je voulais également t'annoncer officiellement que mes deux ami(e)s sont au courant pour notre relation, oui ne fais pas de gros yeux ébahis, je leur ai dit, et ils l'ont bien pris, enfin pas de suite, sur le coup ça les a surpris, tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes c'était à mourir de rire. Mais après ils l'ont accepté. J'ai été ravi de l'apprendre j'espère que tu le seras aussi…' 

« donc c'est pour ça que Granger m'a parlé ainsi… » « tu fais que des conneries toi !!! tu l'avais traité de sang de bourbe non mais jvous jure ! » « oui sur ce point tu as raison… » « c'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça, ça me touche, vraiment… » « tais toi maintenant ! »

                                '…Je pars, enfin tu vas certainement le voir, mais je pars la veille de Noël, je suis vraiment désolé de pas avoir pu rester ces vacances auprès de toi, mais je suis parti pour le bien de tous et je reviendrai bientôt…je ne t'oublierai pas en tout cas…je t'aime trop pour pouvoir me permettre de t'oublier…(Une larme perla sur le visage du sorcier).

                     Au fait tu dois me prouver plusieurs choses à mon retour sinon je t'en voudrais, hé hé…'

« même dans ses lettres c'est un allumeur… » « c'est toi qui l'a choisi… » « oui et c'est très bien comme ça »

                                '…évites de trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer lorsque je ne serai pas là, encore désolé mon amour… Je n'ai presque plus d'encre donc on se retrouve à la rentrée enfin vers Mars…

                                  Tu me manques tant mon cœur…tu es la partie de moi qui me manqué et tu me compenses énormément, ne m'oublie pas je t'en pris… Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël, je suis désolé pour le cadeau mais je n'ai rien pour le moment…

Je t'aime. 

Passes de bonnes vacances…

Ton amour…à jamais…'

De nouveaux pleurs arrivèrent à la suite des premiers, le Blond replia le précieux parchemin et le plaqua contre son cœur. Allé commencer pour lui trois mois de supplice, il attendrait son ange autant qu'il était possible. Les vacances de tristesses commencèrent devant ses yeux…

Du côté du Brun, les explications du Maître étaient finies, ainsi était décidé que le premier mois ils commenceraient par la maîtrise de la magie, ensuite ils feraient les cours d'épée et pour finir ils essayeraient le corps à corps. La clarté du soleil illuminée l'espace de verdure où les deux jeunes hommes se promenaient pour profiter de la première journée, qui n'était que consacrée à s'adapter au nouveau milieu.

 Soudain, un bruit fit sursauté quelques peu le brun qui était calme grâce à cette atmosphère, et une jeune asiatique fit son apparition, de suite Harry pensa à Cho mais ce n'était pas elle, la fille devant ses yeux était fine avec de long cheveux noir portant de légères mèches auburn, elle était très belle et possédait des yeux bleus azure avec un bref reflet vert. Dés qu'elle aperçut Harry elle s'inclina légèrement en signe de politesse, le survivant fit de même et elle jugea le Brun du regard par tous points. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et n'osa rien dire. Le Maître remarqua la présence de la jeune fille qui s'adressa de suite à lui.

-Konichiwa, O Genki Desuka sama ? 

-Bien, je te remercie, Sû ne parle plus en japonais s'il te plait, car ce garçon…Karz désigna Harry de la tête...ne le comprendra pas d'accord ?

-Hai sama ! 

-Sû Yang !!! Réprimanda le professeur. 

-Oui Maître. Dit Sû avec un bel accent en abaissant les yeux en signe de respect. 

-Harry Potter je te présente Sû Yang. Celle-ci réinclina son visage. Elle étudie la magie dans une école de sorcellerie Japonaise, et elle est venue ici pour apprendre avec l'aide de ma personne le maniement du bâton. Il ne lui reste plus que deux semaines d'apprentissage, car elle est à la fin de sa formation. Sû Yang, je te présente Harry Potter, qui vient d'une école de sorcellerie Anglaise, et il vient ici pour fortifier sa magie, apprendre l'art de l'épée et pratiquer du corps à corps. Le visage du brun s'empourpra de plus belle. Les présentations sont faites à présent Sû veux tu bien me suivre nous allons réviser ton balancement, Harry je te laisse explorer les environs.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry était dans sa chambre et lisait un livre lorsque quelque frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

La jeune asiatique apparut dans l'encadrement et fixa son regard encore plus pénétrant que le premier sur le corps du survivant. Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit elle dit :

-Harry, le Maître m'a demandé de te dire que le repas était prêt.

-D'accord, je te suis, Sû c'est bien cela ?

-Oui c'est ça. Dit d'une voix amusée la jeune fille. Heu Harry ? Dans ta vie ? Tu es comment ? Seul ou accompagn ? 

  
Le brun rougit à nouveau. « purée j'en ai marre de rougir moi, et pourquoi elle me demande ça elle ??? Elle est très belle je ne dis pas le contraire…mais je ne peux plus sortir avec des filles maintenant ça me repousse quelque peu… Comment le lui dire sans qu'elle ne se vexe ??? »

-Heu accompagné pourquoi donc ?

-Oh pour rien. Répondit précipitamment Sû.

-Tu es sur ? 

-Bien évidement, bon on va manger ? « faut que je réussisse à le séduire, il me tombera dans les bras, enfin quand je pense c'est très simple mais à faire je suis pas extravertie moi… »

-Oui je te suis. Au fait, tu parles très bien notre langue, comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Car si mes souvenirs sont bons tu as parlé Japonais ce matin.

-Oui en effet, je parle beaucoup ma langue natale et vu que le Maître parle également Japonais, on discuté dans ma langue, mais j'ai appris l'anglais il y a quelques temps maintenant car mon père est parti vivre en Amérique donc quand j'allais le voir je parlais couramment Anglais, enfin bon ne parlons pas de ma vie qui est très inintéressante. Suis moi on va au salon. Dit la jeune fille sur un ton se voulant attractif.

Arrivés près du salon le Maître les interpella :

-Bien vous deux rendez-vous utiles s'il vous plait. Et aidez moi à porter tous ces plats… 

Le repas commença et la soirée passa calmement. Le brun ressassait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son amant, et il alla se doucher, et s'étendre sur son lit, avec dans sa mémoire que son ange avait enfin lu sa lettre.

 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà un chapitre de fini ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !!! Là je regarde Small ville je sais tout le monde s'en fout mais bon :p bizoux tout le monde et puis merci de me lire ^^ 

Au prochain chapitre !!! 

Ps : toujours désolé si vous voyez des fautes ptdr ) bizouxxxxxxxx

**shyrinia**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Premier mois

Kikou tout le monde me revoici pour ce nouveau chapitre héhé, je sais pas trop quoi vous dire à par que je commence à être débordé de boulot ! J'essaye de vous poster un chapitre toutes les semaines mais franchement si une semaine je vous en poste pas m'en voulez pas lol le bac de français c'est le 11 Juin :-s et franchement je pense que la semaine qui précédera vous n'aurez pas de chapitre enfin je vous préviens assez tôt au cas où lol bon je vais pas vous raconter ma vie lol car elle vous interessera certainement pas ptdr bon j'arrête et je réponds à toutes vos reviews qui me font hyper plaisir !!! bizoux ! 

Disclamer : Tout à J.K. Rowling rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Akamia **: Kikou hihi moi aussi j'imagine un peu mais me faudra mieux approfondir ) loll  Ouip les quelques mots japonais hihi Et vi tu as raison :p mais je te l'ai déjà dit lol oh si tu en fais plusieurs ça me dérangera pas =) lol ) Mici beaucoup pour tout et mici pour ta review !!! bizoux et Bonne lecture !!

**Hedwigelol **: Kikou ma vivi !! oui l'est triste :-( sinon oui je regardais smallville moi aussi j'ai bien aimé et là je regarde aussi =) hihi Mah nan tu t'éloignes pas ptdr car moi aussi je m'éloigne lol la suite c'est maintenant j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Lol sinon ben heu on verra ma vivi je dévoilerai rien lol bon allé bizou ma vivi mici pour ta review !!!! Bonne lecture !!

**Ddy :** Kikouuu !! oui c'est pas la joie désolée  :-( mais bon, lol oui mais l'est pas mal le Maître tu trouves  pas ) ? Oui je suis sadiqueee :'( pauvre dray ador !!!! Lol si tu veux la suite alors la voilà j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu ne m'en veuilles pas lol, bizoux mici pour ta review !! et Bonne lecture !!

**Celine.s **: Kikou toa :-) super si tu n'as pas pleurer lol pourtant l'était triste ! lol ptdr t'auras la réponse dans ce chapitre tite line Vi j'ai regardé smallville et je regarde aussi ce soir lol ah bon tu l'aimes pas ??? lol moi jtrouve qu'il est mignon t'as raison lol mais bon toi tu dois parler de superman pour l'autre c'est ça ?? Mais t'as raison lex l'est pas mal du tout :D et mutant X tu regardes !!!??? hum y a un mec dedans trop beau ptdr ) bizouxxx !!! Je sais je dérive carrément mais bon ptdr all ) bizoux mici pour ta review !! Et bonne lecture !!! J'espère que ça te plaira ! 

**Blurp3 **: Kikou !! hihi ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes :p pourtant ze l'ai fait zolie S ) lol mais bon c'est pas l'héroïne, sinon par la suite peut-être qu'on en apprendra vi mais on verra ) sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !! Bonne lecture et mici pour ta review ! Bizoux

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma fidèle Mici pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bonne lecture Bizouxx !!! et voici donc la suite )

**Lululle **: Kikou ma copineuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh à moiiiiiiiii ça va ??????? Hihi oui je t'ai menti ) enfin en quelque sorte et puis :p lol sinon ça aurait tout gâcher ) Aha oui peut-être seront-elles fusionnelles ) tu verras quand ça sera le cas tite copineuh ) Ce « corps à corps » comme tu dis si bien ben tu verras ) hehe Oui trop beau le mec qui lance les éclairs je bavais devant lui ptdr jdec :p hihi bizou ma copineuhhh à moaaa bybye jtadoreuhhh Bonne lecture j'espère qua ça te plaira !!! mici pour ta review bizoux ! 

**Vif d'or **: Kikouu !!! ptdrrr tu trouves pas qu'il est beau Karz ) ???? Il peut pas du tout :-( ?? Ouinn lol ) enfin on verra ) Merci pour tes félicitations :p Bonne lecture !!! j'espère que ça te plaira !! Bizoux !

Voilà lol merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos review je sais que je me répète mais ça me fait trop plaisir d'en recevoir bizoux Tout le monde !!! je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus :p Bonne lecture !!! Bizoux ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 12 : Premier mois.

Le repas commença et la soirée passa calmement. Le brun ressassait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son amant en caressant le collier qu'il lui avait offert, et il alla se doucher, et s'étendre sur son lit, avec dans sa mémoire que son ange avait enfin lu sa lettre. « mon très cher amour, plusieurs épreuves vont nous faire face à tous les deux j'espère promptement que nous en sortirons vainqueur… si tu pouvais seulement être là quelques minutes…ce collier me rappel ta présence et tes mains caressants mon visage…ou que je reçoive de tes nouvelles mais je ne sais même pas où je me trouve…tu me manques… ». Harry se tourna sur le côté et feuilleta un livre qu'il avait apporté quand quelque frappa à la porte. Harry était seulement en boxer lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit. La jeune Japonaise fit irruption dans la pièce.

-S !!! Dit un Harry rougissant essayant en veine de se cacher.

-Oh Harry, je…je suis désolée. Répondit en bégayant la jeune fille, tout en admirant la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. Tu sais que tu as un beau corps. Oups qu'est ce que je viens de dire !!!!! ahhh !!!

-S ? Questionna le brun un peu plus à l'aise après tout il n'était pas nu devant elle.

-Heuuuuuu, je venais faire quoi déj ???? Erf Harry je suis désolée, mais tu m'attires !!! arghhh je dis que des bêtises ce soir !!!! Au secours !!!! 

-Heu ? S ??? Demanda de plus en plus surpris le survivant. « qu'est ce qui lui prend ??? »

-Wahouuuuu tu es seulement en boxer !!!! humm !!! Ca te moule c'est trop génial !!! Erghhh Merlin pourquoi je dis tout ça ???? Jpeux te sauter dessus et t'embrasser sauvagement ??? Ahhhhhh jmen vais !!!!

-gneuh? Sû???

-Désolé y a quelque chose en toi qui est super attirant!!! Ahhhhh faut que je m'en aille !!! Tu es vraiment très beau tu sais ??? bye

Puis la jeune fille se retira le plus rapidement qu'elle pu en laissant un dernier souvenir au brun lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui et qu'elle déposa un bref baiser.

-A l'aide !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finit la brunette.

« que…que…qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc de dingue ???? je suis où l ??? » « pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi celle-là, je suis vraiment fou d'avoir accepté de venir ici. J'espère seulement que Sû ne viendra plus dans ma chambre !!! J'ai l'impression que cette pièce à un effet d'attraction. Enfin moi je n'en ai pas eu, cette fille est plutôt jolie oui mais ce n'est pas mon genre, j'ai tellement été déçu avec Cho et en plus les filles ne m'intéressent plus du tout, je suis devenu entièrement gay. C'est difficile à avouer mais maintenant je m'en rend compte quand elle a déposé ses lèvres, ça ma légèrement dégoûté, si ça avait été Dray je l'aurai jeté sur le lit et déshabillé…je m'écarte un peu là, il faut que je dorme à présent…quoi que le Maître possède un beau corps et en plus il est très attirant… » « dodo… » Puis le survivant s'endormit avec en tête le fait que cette pièce était très étrange « pourquoi m'avoir mis dans une chambre de ce genre ! Je ne comprends pas… ». Mais le sommeil l'emporta.

La nuit, la jeune fille aux mèches blondes s'aventura près d'où dormait le Brun. Le Maître qui faisait sa ronde l'aperçut et se dirigea vers la demoiselle.

-S ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Heu, Maître Karz ??? Je…Heu…je…me promenais oui…c'est ça…

-Devant la chambre du jeune Harry Potter à cette heure-ci et pourquoi donc ?

-Je me trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Dit la jeune fille d'un trait en souriant en grand.

-Sû Yang !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et son visage heureux s'effaça d'un trait.

-Je retourne me coucher Maître. Bonne nuit Sama.

-Bonne nuit Hime.

La fille Japonaise rougit et partit.

L'aube fit tranquillement son apparition. Le ciel remplit de brume, puis le soleil timidement découpa une fine fissure et s'échappa de celle-ci. Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la pièce débordait de lumière, le jeune homme s'extirpa du lit après avoir vérifié que le collier était toujours là et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. 

Après que le soleil éclatant rayonnait dans le ciel, le survivant descendit au salon, le petit déjeuné était sur la table mais il ne vit personne, une illusion du Maître s'illumina sur la table et récita son texte : 

'Monsieur Potter, avec Mademoiselle Sû nous sommes entrain de nous entraîner. Le petit déjeuné est sur la table, nous nous reverrons au repas. Profites de ces quelques jours de répits pour prendre des livres dans la bibliothèque et renseigne toi. A midi'

Puis l'hologramme disparu « je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire ceci par magie… »

Le jeune garçon mangea tranquillement puis suivit le conseil de son Maître et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, prit un livre et commença à l'étudier, arriva rapidement l'heure du repas.

Sû lors de son entrée pour chercher Harry avait l'air épuisée. 

« niarf je vais crever à voir comment elle est… »

-Harry, bonjour, on mange, je vais prendre une douche.

-Merci Sû.

L'après-midi se passa de la même catégorie que le matin et ils se retrouvèrent au dîner puis la soirée arriva, les étoiles étaient magnifiques, Harry partit faire un tour dans le par cet ses pensées dérivèrent dès qu'il s'assit sur le banc, il repensa au beau Blond qu'il avait abandonné il y a d'ici deux jours…

-Mon très cher ange, quand je vois ces étoiles je repense à tes yeux et à nous deux…j'aimerai tant pouvoir être ici avec toi pouvoir me plonger dans tes yeux couleur glace…Dit le survivant ) haute voix en serra le serpent et l'éclair du bout de ses doigts et il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre arrivante.

-A qui penses-tu cher trésor ? La voix de la jeune fille dit sursauter le Gryffondor.

-S !

-Oui c'est bien moi. Donc ? C'est quoi ce collier ?

-Oh rien…laisse tomber..

La jeune fille s'approcha du garçon et lui chuchota sensuellement.

-Hum…tu sais tu peux tout me dire petit survivant…

-Sû, laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait. Finit le survivant en s'en allant vers sa chambre en laissant sur place la Japonaise. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa pièce, il s'assit sur son lit.

Par la suite il parcoura un livre qu'il avait emprunté. Et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le visage remplit de charme que dégagé la Brunette aux mèches blondes.

Le Brun qui l'aperçut se leva discrètement de son lit le plus sensuellement possible « voyons… »

La jeune fille écarquilla des yeux et dit :

-Harry…tu…je…

-Chut jeune fille…

Harry se déplaça d'une lenteur à en couper le souffle et marcha vers la fille ébahie…il caressa lentement son visage, caressa ses cheveux et la prit par la taille…

-S

-Oh oui Harry tu m'excites, pourquoi j'ai avoué ça ???? 

-Tu…

-Oui ?? Je ??

Le brun la prit pas la taille et la fit déplacer vers la porte.

-Tu dois aller dormir ce n'est pas une heure pour venir me trouver, allé retournes dans ta chambre !

-Mais Harry j'ai envie de toi… 

Mais le Brun avait déjà refermé la porte et retourna se coucher. « amusant je peux faire ce que je veux avec elle, elle est raide dingue de moi, si je me mets en valeur avec des vêtements moulants je vous paris qu'elle bavera sur moi… c'est dingue les filles… »

Les journées passèrent toutes de la même manière. Harry seul prenait son petit-déjeuné, mangé avec son Maître et Sû lisait des livres et dîner avec les deux même personnes…Les deux semaines passèrent très rapidement. Tous les soirs c'était la même comédie Harry faisait monté la température chez la jeune fille mais il la laissé là et refermé sa porte. Mais la veille du départ de Sû la jeune fille arriva à rester un peu plus longtemps et dit :

-Depuis que tu es là…tu m'énerves Harry tu me fais sans arrêt des sensations des approches pour me virer, je m'en vais demain et toi tu restes insensibles à mes charmes ça m'énerve !!!

-Sû, la seule raison sur le fait que je suis insensible est le fait que je n'aime pas les femmes !! J'ai été dégoûté par elles. Voil ! Tu sais tout…

-Je vois…tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! Au lieu de faire semblant ! Ca m'aurait évité bien des ennuis !! Adieu Harry ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, on peut rester en contact si tu le désires…Bye…

Puis la jeune fille partit. Le lendemain matin on frappa à sa porte. 

-Harry debout c'est à ton tour ! On va manger et on commence l'apprentissage de la magie. Dépêches toi !

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement il était tôt, très tôt le soleil n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir son minois. Il mangea en silence à côté de son Maître qui était habillé d'un haut rouge et d'un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ses formes parfaites. 

A la fin du repas Karz prit la parole :

-Suis moi Harry ce mois-ci nous travaillerons le matin en salle et l'après midi dehors pour l'expérimentation.

-Bien Maître.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction d'une salle que le survivant n'avait encore pas remarquer cette pièce était grande remplit de coussins, de meubles dans ceux-ci des livres reposés. Harry observa les titres, magie sans baguette comment faire ? , magie noire toujours mauvais ? , Le pouvoir de la magie blanche, guérison, protection… , le Brun se questionna sur les livres qu'il venait d'apercevoir il n'avait pu lire aucun de ceux-ci dans la bibliothèque où il était. « ils n'étaient pas là bas… sinon je les aurai lu de suite, je me demande comment pratiquer de la magie sans baguette ?? je ne comprend pas que cela puisse être possible mais après tout… »

-Monsieur Potter au lieu de rêvasser voulez-vous bien m'écouter ? 

-Désolé Maître « comment un mec si sexy peut être…si…autoritaire… »

-Donc je disais avant que tu retournes dans les nuages ! Que tous les livres qui sont ici sont interdits. Du moins, interdits à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Car ce sont des livres très dangereux, qui regroupent des formules très violentes et si elles tombent dans de mauvaises mains comme dans celles du seigneur des ténèbres serait extrêmement regrettable.

-Oui c'est certain. 

-Bien donc je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie sans baguette. Donnes moi ta baguette. Nous allons commencer par un sort simple 'lumos' sortilège de lumière. Mets toi dans cette position¤.

 Le Maître se mit tout droit et tendit doucement la main pour l'ouvrir et murmura lumos, une lumière rouge éclatante apparut au-dessus de la paume de Karz. Il écarta sa main et la lumière vola devant lui. Par la suite il remit sa main au point de départ et serra son poing en murmurant 'nox' et la flamme s'éteignit. Harry était hébété par cette révélation, jamais il n'avait penser que ce genre 'd'incantation' pouvait exister.

-Voilà tu as un exemple de sort, chaque sort possède sa position et il faut absolument être très précis car une position non correcte peut faire rater le charme et provoquer des effets secondaires…   

-Bien Maître, j'ai compris. 

-Alors essayes, par la suite je te montrerai d'autre sort que tu connais et je t'en apprendrai de nouveau, cela devrait prendre un mois comme il est prévu. 

La matinée passa rapidement, Harry était épuisé cela demandé énormément de puissance et d'énergie. « dire que la journée ne fait que commencer… ».

L'après midi Karz et Harry sortirent dans le parc et le Maître créa à partir de ses positions des sorts de stupéfix, pétrifus totalus, croc-en-jambe, et plein d'autre que le jeune survivant devait empêcher de l'atteindre. Le Brun dû fournir beaucoup d'efforts et se plaça en position. Il avait les jambes légèrement écartées, ses bras pliés, sa main droite par dessus celle de gauche qui était paume en haut¤¤ et prononça un protecto, mais au bout d'un certain moment son bouclier s'éclipsa et le Gryffondor prit en pleine face tous les sorts qui lui étaient destinés.

-Monsieur Potter !!!! Arrêtez de rêvasser !!! Je vous l'ai déjà dit il faut rester concentrer ! Et ne pas penser à autre chose je ne sais pas où vos pensées allaient mais elles n'étaient pas dans la bonne direction !!! « c'est facile à dire mais quand on vous a devant nous les pensées elles dérivent ! Je pensais au Maître nu…dans mes bras… » 

-Arrêtez d'être dans les nuages et revenez sur terre !!!! C'est un ordre ! 

Un jet de lumière atteignit le Brun qui ne pu plus penser à rien, ses blessures dû aux sorts reçus disparurent mais son esprit était occupé entièrement par la voix de son Maître.

-Bien monsieur Potter, je n'accepterai pas que vous rêvasser pendant votre apprentissage en dehors vous faites ce que vous souhaitez mais pendant non hors de question. J'espère que vous m'avez compris. 

Le Maître murmura une incantation et l'esprit du survivant revint à la réalité. Il fit signe qu'il avait compris. 

-Je vais certainement vous paraître rude mais je suis là pour vous enseigner. La séance est finie pour ce soir nous nous reverrons pour le dîner profitez en pour vous reposer un peu.

Le brun fit un bref signe de politesse pour signaler son départ et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Où il prit une longue douche et se reposa ensuite dans le bain pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement. Le survivant défit délicatement la chaîne et la serra dans sa main droite. « je ne pourrais pas supporter autant de rigueur… pourquoi me suis-je embarquer là dedans…il n'a aucune pitié…il a simplement un corps de rêve un beau cul, de beau muscles, mais c'est tout ce qu'il possède il n'a pas de cœur…Dray…j'aimerai tant être avec toi…j'ai tant besoin de toi mon amour… mon cher trésor…je ne peux même pas discuter avec toi…Merlin pitié…aidez moi… » Le brun s'endormit d'un sommeil très léger, en rêvant à l'ange aux cheveux blond qui le serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Harry se réveilla une heure plus tard, l'eau commencée à refroidir, il se leva tranquillement s'habilla moulant remit son collier, et descendit prendre le dîner. La soirée se passa dans le silence le plus profond, et le Brun partit se coucher.

  
  
Les jours suivants se passèrent à peu près de la même manière que ceux qui précédèrent, avec en moins les sautes d'humeur de Karz mécontent de son élève, Harry amélioré de plus en plus sa maîtrise sans baguette, qui lui avait été entièrement confisquée pour éviter le péché de l'utilisation. Le Maître enseigna des sorts de plus en plus difficiles à son élève qui les exécuté avec brio depuis qu'il ne partait plus dans les nuages. L'un d'eux constitué, à refaire presque le même geste que pour le protecto mais cette fois c'était la main gauche par dessus celle de droite, ce sort était un sort d'attaque Lumanos qui permettait de créer un cercle entourant l'ennemis le paralysant puis qui se resserrait de plus en plus et doucement de la lumière électrisait l'ennemis. Chaque soir le survivant était fatigué et il dormait profondément, il n'avait plus qu'en tête son entraînement, et sa volonté de battre Voldemort. Même le blond ne parcourait plus ses pensées…il ne restait seulement que la manie de dormir avec le collier collant contre son cœur… 

Mais de son côté le dénommé, déprimait fortement, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il parlait un peu avec les deux amis de son amant pour obtenir de plus amples informations mais aucun d'eux n'avait de nouvelles du survivant il avait désespérément quitter la vie de Poudlard. « Il me manque tellement » « je sais depuis qu'il est parti tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter la même chose… 'il me manque j'aimerai le serrer contre mon le sentir, le caresser' et après tu pars dans tes perversement !! Je ne sais pas si ça existe mais j'ai envie de le dire !!!! je connais le refrain à force… » « mais il me manques… » « je sais !!! » « trop… » « trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre !!! » « je l'aime… » « raaaa » « Harry.. » « blablablabla » « la ferme !! » « youpi je te retrouve » « j'ai envie de lui… ». Et chaque soir depuis le départ du Brun le Blond ressassait ces phrases dans sa tête mais il comptait les jours… et là il ne restait plus que un mois et demi à attendre…Hermione et Ron l'aidaient à surmonter cette 'perte' ce qui fit énormément plaisir au Serpentard qui sentait enfin qu'il pouvait compter sur des amis…

Le premier mois s'écoula et ainsi son premier apprentissage, le second mois serait celui de l'entraînement à l'épée…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤c'est une petite illusion à un livre que j'aime beaucoup c'est le livre des étoiles d'Erik l'Homme.

¤¤ Si vous connaissez final fantasy X c'est le signe de bonjour des invoqueurs

Voilà encore un chapitre d'achever j'espère que la suite vous a plu !! 

Au prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!! 

Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes !!!

Bizouxxx

¤¤shyrinia¤¤


	13. Chapitre 13 : Combat à l’épée

Kikou tout le monde !!! Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre je vous le poste plus tôt car demain soir j'ai ma répétition de théatre !!! et ma journée je la passe pour faire plein plein de chose boaurfff. Souhaitez moi merde svppp pour pas que je me plante dans mon texte ptdr ! Enfin bon   Voilà bon ben je vais répondre aux reviews Ahhhhhhhhhh ouiiiiii je sais que ça intéresse personne !!! mais à mon oral blanc de français j'ai eu 11 jsuis toute contente ptdr voilà allé je répond bizoux !!!

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.Rowling les personnages et tout rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Lululle **: Ma copineuhhhhh à moaaa !!!! Ptdr nan l'est pas méchant mais il aime plus les filles :-( qui l'ont fait souffrir pov Ryry !!! Ah bon t'étais avec ?? lol nan c'est pas bien :p tu n'as tout de même pas d'excuses !!! lol ) Bah faut pas exagérer lol beaucoup m'en aurait voulu :p loll et pis ça aurait été trop messant Ptdr yahouuu La pub powaaaaaaaaaa moi ma préf c'était celle de 'Dédé il est où déd !!' j'aimais bien lolll. Bah on est deux à changer de sujets ptdr car je te suis dans ton changement ptdr AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh tu vas me le payer !!!!!!!!!!!! Tu vas mourir ptdr :p jte renvois la pareil TICCCCCC ptdrrrrrrrr. Ouais l'est beau mon Maître c un BMV ) ptdrrrrrrrr heu pour le rdv ) jlui demanderai ) mais bon il a « une nouvelle proie en vue » mais bon ptdrrrr on verra ) promis si il est ok jlui donne ton adresse ) et ta soirée sra ah TIKKKKKK ptdrrrrrrrrr Moi aussi j'imagine bien :p ptdr. Voilà la suite ma copineuh j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! bizoux !! mici beaucoup pour ta review !!! Jtadoreuh bonne lecture !!

**Blurp3 **: Kikou !! héhé vi après ) et tu penses à quoi pour le corps petite « non-perverse » ptdr ??? Lol moi je préfère ce chapitre mah bon oui j'ai été méchante avec elle :-( lol ) Allé bonne lecture !!!! Mici pour ta review ! bizoux

**Hedwigelol **: Kikou ma vivi !! Lol dans celui-ci tu seras gâtée y'a plein plein d'actions )  nan nan Dray il veut pas de toa :p loll ) Ptdr j'ai été méchante avec Sû, je t'ai fait peur ?? hihi tant mieux :p vi je fais référence à ce livre que j'ai adoré lol oui moi aussi j'espère qu'il y aura une suite Mici pour ta review !! La suite maintenant plus tôt ) Bonne lecture !!! bizoux

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma fidèle ça va bien (un peu fatigué j'ai passé mon aprem à préparer la scène et répété mon théâtre et demain de nouveau répète v être crevé ptdr) et toa ???? Mici beaucoup Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir que tu aimes =) Ca me fait chaud au cœur Voici donc le nouveau chapitre un peu en avance (d'un jour lol) j'espère que ça te plaira toujours   Bizoux mici beaucoup pour ta review !!! Et Bonne lecture bizoux

**Celine.s **: Kikou line Vi moi aussi j'adore le livre des étoiles !!! Heum pour moi je sais pas si je le préfère ça dépens des tomes D'hp mais y en a que je place en dessous dans ma « liste » que le livre des étoiles (je sais pas trop si tu m'as vraiment comprise ptdr)   Je préfère le chapitre suivant mais c'est vrai que c'est marrant quand il embête Sû (j'ai été une méchante fifille d'écrire ça ptdr) Lol je dirai rien ) mais bon ça m'étonnerait ) Lol voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira Bizou et bonne lecture !! Mici pour ta review !

**White wolf** : Kikou Ca me fait trop plaisir d'avoir d'autre reviewer !!!!! Et encore plus quand on me dit que ça leur a plu mici beaucoup pour ta review !! Et bonne lecture Bizouxxx

**Ddy **: Kikou !! lollll L'est très et trop beau le Maître :p t'aimes bien ma description alors ? Lol qui te dit qu'il ne pense plus à son Dray chéri !!! loll ) bon t'être moins souvent mais quand même ) Oui la pauvre Sû j'ai été méchante avec lol ça doit être mon côté sadique qu'est ressorti :D ptdr. MDRRR !!! alors pour ta culture Sama signifie Maître en japonais voilà pour Sû et pour Hime en fait c'est un diminutif que j'ai pris (je sais pas si on peut vraiment) de O Hime Sama = La princesse le O et le Sama normalement sont là pour la politesse et donc moi j'ai pris Hime pour dire princesse c'est tout Voilaaaa tu sais tout ). Bizoux Le chapitre est pour maintenant !!! Bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review Bizoux !

**Yami aku **: Kikou !!! Comment que je suis trop contente que tu me postes une review (je sais c'est pas Français) et que de plus tu m'annonces que tu adores ma fic Happy je suis lol :p Mici vraiment pour ta review !!! Vi j'aime bien le Japonais et justement comme je t'avais mis ben je devrai l'apprendre après le bac :) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et donc ben la suite promet bien vi comme tu le dis ) voici un nouveau chapitre que j'aime beaucoup j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !! Non il n'y restera pas ) je te rassure et pour le laisse ben je te laisse le découvrir !!! Encore mici et Bonne lecture !!! Bizouxx

**Vif d'or **: Kikou !!! Lol je vais être sincère je sais plus si tu m'as influencé mais c'est bien possible car je prend en compte toutes les review que je reçois et toutes les idées si une me parais sympa à faire je la ferai ) lol . Ptdr je sais pas si le tit Dray dont on parle acceptera vraiment la compagnie d'une jolie fille, lol ce qui lui enlèverait sa dépression c'est son Ryry enfin qui sait ) ptdr bizoux mici pour ta review !!! et Bonne lecture !!

**Akamia **: Kikou heu déjà faut que j'tappelles ta l'heure enfin bref pour demain mais bon donc ta réponse Haha lol vi c'est fort ) par contre je vais pas te dévoiler ce que tu m'as demandé ptdr tu le verras dans la suite !!! (comme tu me l'as dit ptdr) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Bizoux !!! mici pour ta review jtadore! et Bonne lecture !

Je vais encore me répéter mais merci vraiment de me soutenir et d'être l !!!! J'adore vos review et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant !! Bonne lecture !!! Bizouxx !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 13 : Combat à l'épée.

Le premier mois s'écoula et ainsi son premier apprentissage, le second mois serait celui de l'entraînement à l'épée…

Un éclair fit réveiller en sursaut le brun, qui doucement ralentit le battement accéléré de son cœur en serrant contre son cœur le collier offert par son amant le jour de noël et se remémora la douceur des mains de son ange. Le survivant se rappela qu'il lui faudrait trouver un cadeau à son tour.

Le ciel nuageux, remplit d'éclairs éphémères, signalé la nuit profonde encore présente. Le Gryffondor se leva doucement et tranquillement il alla regarder l'heure, 4heure du matin, il était tôt trop tôt pour descendre le Maître ne devait sans doute pas être levé. Le survivant regarda tranquillement vers à travers la fenêtre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit un long et paisible bain pour être totalement réveillé.

Ensuite, il s'habilla d'une chemise bleu marine entrouverte en haut et d'un pantalon ample pour lui permettre de se déplacer rapidement et très facilement, fit son lit. Puis se décida à descendre, Karz était déjà là et attendait Harry, il le salua lui donna l'autorisation de s'asseoir puis alla chercher le petit-déjeuné. Ils mangèrent dans le silence, seul le bruit des gazouillis des oiseaux rompait le silence. Quand le Maître prit la parole :

-Harry ainsi s'achève ton entraînement sans baguette je pense que tu connais beaucoup de formules et de positions et que tu sauras te défendre tout seul. Seulement comme tu le sais, les être de l'ombre que Voldemort a maintenant sous ses ordres ne craignent aucunement la magie, donc par contournement en quelque sorte, j'ai décidé de t'apprendre l'art de l'épée, c'est un maniement très différent, et qui peut se révéler très dangereux et meurtrier pour l'utilisateur et l'ennemis, mais étant donné tes performances précédentes si tu te concentres bien tu pourras parfaitement parer les coups et te défendre puis ré attaquer à ton tour, vu que tu ne possèdes aucune épée, je vais t'en fournir une mais prends-en soin, pour le début je ne vais pas te brusquer et je vais t'apprendre tout d'abord à parer quelques coups et attaquer. Viens suis moi, tu as tout compris j'espère.

-Oui Maître parfaitement.

-Excellent car comme tu l'as remarqué je déteste me répéter… Bien donc suis moi je vais te conduire à la salle où sont exposées les épées, et en trouver une qui puisse te convenir.

Le Brun suivit le Maître et arriva devant une nouvelle pièce encore inconnue « dites donc il y a combien de pièces dans cette maison…moi qui pensais connaître ce château, je me rend compte que c'est loin d'être le cas…expliquez moi vraiment pourquoi mon Professeur s'habille toujours super bien !!!! Il peut pas trouver des vêtements qui le mettent moins en valeur…quoi que…pour lui je crois que c'est un cas exceptionnel et que tout lui va parfaitement bien on le met dans un drap, on pourrait penser que c'est un dieu… »

Un alignement d'arme de toute sorte, était présent dans cette pièce enfin de toute sorte sauf des armes à feu évidemment. Harry observa Karz se diriger vers le rang des épées, des dizaines d'épées étaient alignées, des longues des plus courtes, des poignards, des blanches des noires, des argentées et des dorées… le survivant n'avait jamais vu autant de sorte de lames ses yeux naviguaient autour de la salle. Le Maître prit précautionneusement une lame de couleur argentée, assez fine mais bien conçu.

Puis il récupéra la sienne, elle était magnifique ornée de diamants et argentée, une inscription était gravée, Harry essaya de lire mais c'était illisible, l'épée était longue et puissante elle possédait un tel forgeage que l'on pensait que rien ne pourrait lui résister elle dégagée la puissance et la fierté, et la gloire d'être le vainqueur… Le survivant eu du mal pour déglutir sa salive lorsqu'il aperçu l'épée, « je ne pourrais jamais lutter contre cette épée, on dirait une déesse enfin en quelque sorte…elle domine les autres épées, non il faut que je me calme…sinon je risque d'avoir un accident, calme Harry, tu vas y arriver…il le faut, pour le bien de tous et surtout pour pouvoir protéger ton ange blond…mon ange…mon amant. »

Le Maître regarda quelques minutes le Brun restait dans ses pensées puis il se déplaça ce qui fit sortir le Gryffondor de ses songes tous deux se regardèrent. Harry survola le corps entier de Karz, et celui-ci fronça calment les sourcils.

-Je m'excuse Maître…

-Suis moi je vais te montrer la salle d'escrime, pour les premiers cours nous irons là-bas par la suite la lumière du jour sera plus agréable.

Arrivaient à la salle, le Maître décrit différentes bases que son élève devait connaître impérativement si il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances (oui je sais on dirait albus dans le tome un mais bon lol). Doucement ils commencèrent par de simple esquive si l'un fait un pas à gauche l'autre doit le suivre en faisant un pas à droite (ouaiiii vive les pirates des caraïbes ptdr je sais je parle beaucoup mais bon) lorsque le Maître visa doucement le cœur de son élève celui-ci devait se reculer instinctivement. Et ainsi de suite.

Les jours passèrent, chaque matinée et chaque après-midi les deux hommes s'entraînaient au combat de l'épée, la lame du professeur donnait l'impression de couper l'air à chaque mouvement. Harry observait chaque geste que son Maître exerçait tout était parfaitement mesuré et automatique, plusieurs fois le Brun avait sentit la lame effleurer la douceur de sa peau. En fin de journée Karz décida de s'adresser au jeune homme :

-Harry, à présent tu commences à posséder les bases de l'entraînement de la protection et de l'attaque et de l'esquive, nous allons en arrêter là pour ce soir, tu commences à être épuisé. Dit il en observant son élève. Donc nous allons manger, puis ensuite tu iras te coucher demain on commencera l'entraînement à l'air libre, tu remarqueras très vite que les gestes sont différents selon le temps qu'il fait si il fait du vent ta lame se déportera dans le sens du vent, et ainsi tu devras renforcer ta poigne si le soleil brûle l'épuisement sera bien plus pesant et arrivera très rapidement. Ensuite je te dirai pour les autres temps possible si nous les croisons. Bien je parle beaucoup maintenant vas, et rejoins moi dans trente minutes pour pouvoir te nourrir et regagner des forces.

La demie-heure passa pour Harry dans la douche, il était épuisé mais il devait absolument continuer, il l'avait promis.

L'eau devenait tiède virant au froid, le survivant jugea qu'il était temps de descendre manger, le Maître l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce que le brun fit sans hésitation. Ils mangèrent ensemble, le Maître qui avait détaché ses cheveux lui coulés dans le dos fit un mouvement timide et se leva l'air rêveur. Harry se questionna sur cet état mais il eu la réponse dès que Karz ouvrit la bouche.

-Ah demain. Tu vas découvrire le bonheur de la liberté des gestes, une chose te sera important, n'oublie pas une résolution : la nature est ton amie, elle te protégera si tu crois en elle et utilise ce que tu prendras comme des inconvénients pour une force. Je l'ai appris il y a d'ici sept années. Ce jour où j'ai décidé de quitter mes parents, l'erreur de ma vie, ils voulaient que je devienne un scientifique extraordinaire, ce n'était que des Moldus je ne les ai pas écouté et j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux. Mais un jour au collège, l'année de mes 17ans, j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts nul ne sait par quels moyens… J'ai pleuré, pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps par ma faute ils étaient morts je n'avais pas pu les protéger et surtout j'aurai dû rester à leur côté, cette même année tellement la tristesse était grande j'ai décidé de quitter mon école de sorcellerie et je me suis exilé ici même, je voulais apprendre pour pouvoir enfin aides des personnes et pour montrer ce que je valais vraiment à mes défunts parents…Cette perte m'a permis de me construire et d'être plus fort, ma tristesse qui encercle mon cœur dès que j'y repense je la métamorphose en ma force ainsi seulement tu seras puissant, très puissant.  
Harry mon cher et brave élève sert toi de tes faiblesses comme puissance. Enfin bref toute cette longue tirade sur ma vie ne t'intéresse en rien mais par exemple si demain le vent fait son apparition rentre en accord avec, et sert toi de sa force pour te battre. Je l'ai découvert à mes dépends et te l'explique à présent. Si j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de te faire apprendre ces différents arts, tu l'auras deviné mon école était Poudlard, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai confiance en toi et que de plus nos passés se ressemble tu as beaucoup souffert petit gryffondor. 'Harry se mit a frissonner à l'entente de se surnom que seul son amant avait l'autorisation d'utiliser'. Je le sais, je t'ai suivi…Ma vie est inintéressante j'espère que tu oublieras rapidement ce que tu as appris sur ma personne, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela je te l'ai dit, je me sentais en quelque sorte en sécurité. Le destin du monde est entre tes mains…il est tard…vas te coucher, on se retrouve demain pour la suite de ton apprentissage, cette fois-ci à l'air libre.

Le brun ressassait dans sa tête tout ce que son Maître lui avait raconté « il a énormément souffert, mais cache sa tristesse derrière sa force, et derrière sa beauté, si il est si parfait cela doit signifier qu'il possède un cœur pur et que tout son être le montre, j'ai compris en grande partie ce qu'il m'a dit, il ne faut pas que je m'apitoies sur mon sort mais que je l'affronte, et que ma faiblesse est ma puissance…j'ai sommeil il est plus de minuit…dodo… ». Le jeune sorcier dormait d'un sommeil léger lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose frapper à sa fenêtre, doucement le survivant sortit de son état de sommeil et aperçut un grand oiseau le regardant fixement et impatient derrière le carreau. Le sorcier ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et un magnifique oiseau rouge feu rentra, Harry le reconnu c'était Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore, celui-ci transportait un long paquet qu'il déposa sur le lit, le Brun l'ouvrit et s'émerveilla de l'objet se présentant sous ses yeux, c'était l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qu'il avait utilisé auparavant pour vaincre le Basilic, la lame brillée, l'épaisseur était parfaite délicatement Harry prit l'épée entre ses mains et fit de brefs mouvements. L'oiseau s'ébouriffa et se déplaça. Le Gryffondor rit et déposa l'épée, Fumseck émit un piaillement et montra la lettre accompagnant le colis, Harry la prit et l'ouvrit :

'Cher Harry,

                    J'ai appris que ce mois-ci l'entraînement à l'épée t'était enseigné, je sais que cette lettre et colis arriveront un peu en retard mais je tenais tout de même à te remettre cette lame, elle te revient de droit…je ne peux en dire plus mais, avec cette lame tu vaincras, ne réponds pas, prends en soin, et fais attention à toi. Karz peut-être très doux mais très violent lorsqu'il veut…je transmettrai à Monsieur Malfoy de tes nouvelles et lui dirai qu'il te manque et que tu penses à lui.

Cordialement et amicalement.

Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard.'

« toujours aussi loufoque… »

-Merci Fumseck…

L'oiseau émit un bref son et s'envola.

Le brun se rendormit difficilement après avoir regardé sur toutes les coutures sa nouvelles arme qu'il avait posé sur son bureau et avait remit sa chaîne autour du cou lui permettant de sentir en quelques sorte la présence de son amant.

Le lendemain Harry fit la connaissance du combat à l'air libre. Cette atmosphère était pesante et en même temps trop évasive ainsi le Survivant se rendit compte que les éléments étaient de véritables obstacles. Le Maître avait longuement observé la nouvelle lame de son élève et avait déclaré que cette épée possédait une puissance incroyable et pouvait sans crainte rivaliser avec la sienne…

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, Harry avait beaucoup progressé et ainsi une semaine avant la fin de son cycle le Maître demanda à son élève de l'affronter dans un duel, les prudences étaient prises, ce combat ne pouvait être mortel mais des blessures pourraient subsister. Le Brun avait accepté bien qu'avec des craintes car il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça mais il avait relevé le défi qui se ferait à l'aube sous le clair de lune qui doucement laissera sa place à la lumière du jour.

Le jour J, les deux combattants se rejoignirent près du lac, calmement ils se saluèrent. Harry observa son Maître « une étincelle vient de s'allumer dans ses yeux, je ne comprends pas…je ne peux pas l'affronter…son corps ne peut être blessé ni effleur ».

Le duel commença, un battement dans l'air fit sortir le Gryffondor de ses pensées, le Maître s'était élancé et avait attaqué en premier Harry eut le bon réflexe d'esquiver et de parer le coup. Une attaque venait d'échouer mais une deuxième s'affala rapidement.

Le vent se leva et dansait parmi les duellistes Harry n'avait d'autre choix que d'attaquer sinon il serait blessé…le corps de Karz se mouvait parfaitement comme un félin ayant croisé sa proie, à chaque contre-attaque du survivant, son épée l'entraînait plus loin, le vent était son ami et il le savait parfaitement.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent en un bruit sourd et violent. Un duel acharné se passait devant le château, les deux combattants étaient envahis de puissance et d'entrain, seulement l'un été plus expérimenté et cela se voyait, le jeune garçon essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre mais son attaquant maîtrisait sa force et surtout le vent et la pluie faisaient rage, l'un n'avait jamais dû affronter tant d'éléments en même temps, l'autre s'en servait pour être plus influent et plus ardent, une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux du Maître, le vent se fit plus fort, un coup, un coup seulement fit déclarer le vainqueur, la bise l'avait aidé et il avait attaqué au moment où son adversaire ne s'y attendait pas…

(z'avez du bol !! car si j'étais sadique j'aurai arrêté l :p mais jcontinue )

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, le sang ruisselait sur son visage, la lame de son adversaire l'avait touchée et une longue et fine entaille se dessinait ) coté de son œil gauche traçant la forme du haut du nez ¤, cette 'fissure' était remplie et dégoulinante de sang, le sang du survivant, qui coulait tout au long de la figure et de son cou pour finir sur le torse et le corps.

Plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien, du rouge que du rouge, des cris, des cris résonnaient dans da tête. Non il n'en pouvait plus et s'évanouie, Karz arriva rapidement et le rattrapa de justesse et le récupéra dans ses bras…Ses yeux s'étaient re éteint.

-Harry, pardonne moi, la puissance m'a aveuglé et je n'ai pu m'arrêter à temps. Pardonne moi petit être.

Karz porta dans ses bras musclés le corps du jeune garçon évanouie et le mena dans une pièce remplit d'accessoires, de pansements, de crèmes et de potions, il appliqua une crème cicatrisante sur l'entaille après l'avoir désinfectée et nettoyée mais le sang coulé toujours il mit un bandage par dessus et décida de rafraîchir le jeune garçon.

-Ca m'a aveuglé, je ne voulais pas le blesser…Merlin faites qu'il aille mieux.

Chaque jour, Karz s'occupait de son élève comme un père, comme un frère…ou comme un amant…

Quatre, quatre jours passèrent, le Maître remarqua que les cheveux d'Harry avaient poussé, depuis le début du stage le survivant ne se les était pas coupés, il enleva le plus délicatement le bandage puis le pansement et remarqua une cicatrice se dessinant clairement, il la gardera toute sa vie. Comme tous les jours, le Maître fit la toilette à son protégé.

Dans la soirée, il revient caressa les cheveux du brun et remarqua un mouvement de sa part, doucement Harry ouvrit les yeux et en se réveillant murmura faiblement un prénom 'Draco…' que Karz ne pu déchiffrer, ses yeux scintillèrent et regardèrent le jeune garçon se lever péniblement.

-Maître Karz ?

-Oh Harry pardonnes moi, c'est de ma faute ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Que s'est-il pass ?

Le Maître lui raconter tout.

« Quatre jours, quatre jours que je suis dans le coma…Oh dray j'aimerai tellement que tu sois l »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

pfuiiiiiiiiii Chapitre fini lol j'espère qu'il vous a plu moi j'ai bien aimé le duel lol

¤ référence à Squall (ouinn l'été beau lol) à sa cicatrice lol que je trouvais que ça lui allé trop biennnnnnn lolll

voilà voilà au fait je voulais vous dire que si vous avez des suggestions des idées ou autre j'accepte tout :p pour vous le corps à corps :p ? Se passera comment et quel genre corps à corps??? Bizouxxxx

'fin bon

bizoux tout le monde !!!!! Au prochain chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu !!!

Shyrinia


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le corps à corps

Kikou tout le monde, je tenais à m'excuser sur mon retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine de bac blanc, de toutes les matière possibles, donc le week end dernier j'ai passé mon temps à réviser, sinon hier, j'ai perdu mon chat, il avait 13ans et un mois, je pense que ça n'intéresse personne mais je suis pas mal peiné à cause de ça… Donc si mon style d'écriture est différent je m'en excuse, vu que j'ai voulu tout de même poster un chapitre ce soir... Voilà je fais les RAR. Bizoux

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

Celine.s : Kikou ma line, ça me fait plaisir que tu as été contente de voir mon chapitre plus tôt celui-ci arrive plutôt en retard mais comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, j'ai eu plusieurs contre-temps, là tu vas certainement pas être contente je m'en excuse d'avance. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même. Ah oui au fait je sais où c'est, une copine m'avait envoyé une carte de Chamonix, ça avait l'air très beau là-bas, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée :) Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un copain non ? lol Bon allé je te laisse lire bizoux mici pour ta review byby. 

**Lululle :** Kikou ma copineuh, désolée cette réponse sera plus courte que ta review je suis désolée mais comme tu le sais je suis pas très en forme enfin j'ai fini ce chapitre et donc vu que je suis en retard d'une semaine ben je le poste maintenant. Je sais pas trop si c'est une tite entaille lol désolée je savais pas trop mais c'était pour la cohérence de mon chapitre enfin en quelque sorte lol. Enfin bon mici pour ta review, Bonne lecture j'espère que mon chapitre te plaira même si le style risque d'être différent vers la fin…Ah oui TIC

**Onarluca :** Kikou ma fidèle, lol ça me fait plaisir qu'il t'ai plu j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également, Je suis désolée du retard mais comme je le disais j'ai eu quelques contre temps, donc je m'excuse mille fois… Bizoux mici beaucoup pour ta review et d'être continuellement présente Bonne lecture Bizoux

**White Wolf :** Kikou lol tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre désolé ça sra pas très explicite. Voici la suite désolée du retard. Bizoux et mici pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Ddy :** Kikou ! Lol c'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas le Maître. J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même ce chapitre. Lol pauvre Sû. Non je pense pas pour hime et sama mais bon je suis désolée de te décevoir mais il reste 2semaines lol. Pour répondre à ta question les retrouvailles c'est dans le chapitre suivant. C'est gentil ça c'est très bien passé le théâtre :) Bizoux et Bonne lecture mici pour ta review.

**Blurp3 :** Kikou, Lol faudrait savoir j'en ai qui disent qu'il pense à son Maître et maintenant toi qu'il pense à Dray lol, enfin bon. Voici le chapitre suivant j'espère qu'il te plaira, Bizoux et Bonne lecture mici pour ta review.

**Yami aku :** Kikou, je suis contente de te revoir ça me fait plaisir ! C'est super ça moi j'ai rien :( mais j'aimerai bien posséder une épée moi aussi j'adore les épées lol. Mici pour ton idée ça m'a aidé ben Bonne lecture !!! mici beaucoup pour ta review Bizoux.

**Akamia :** Kikou ! Lol je vais pas te répondre une longue réponse lol excuse moi, pour les yeux c'est ceux du Maître du moins je crois bien, pour la compréhension oui il a pas tout compris, Tu vas m'en vouloir lol, mais je te rassure Dray l'aime que Ryry ) lol allé bizoux mici pour ta review ah oui pour le fan oui lol j'aime bien :p et j'ai beaucoup aimé squall lol. Bonne lecture.

**Hedwigelol :** Kikou ma vivi, je sais que tu trouves que ça fait bb mais bon, oui j'ai coupé plus loin sinon je me serait fait trucider lol enfin bon, tu vas m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre excuse moi d'avance ! bizoux mici pour ta reviews Bonne lecture !

**Vif d'or :** Kikou Mici =) Lol bon ben je sais pas si ça sera super bien le corps à corps j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même lol Tu vas m'en vouloir :'( je m'excuse d'avance, Bizoux mici pour ta review Bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Je m'excuse de mon style si il est différent, mais bon… Merci encore ! Et BONNE LECTURE tout le monde. Bizoux

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 14 : Le corps à corps.

Le cinquième jour Harry était atrocement fatigué et dès qu'il se levait le tournis le prenait et il devait se recoucher. Karz s'occupé de lui tellement bien que le Brun se sentait en sécurité.

Le soir approcha et comme tout le temps le Maître vint rejoindre Harry avec son dîner, il le regarda manger et sourit à cette vue, Karz se rapprocha du Brun et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant :

-Oh Harry pardonnes moi. Sa main effleura le visage du survivant et décrivit la nouvelle cicatrice. En sentant cette présence le Gryffondor frissonna doucement, cette douceur était inhumaine, le Maître dégagé une telle tendresse que Harry se demanda si c'était bien lui qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice.

-Ce n'est rien Maître.  
-Appelles moi Karz.

-Bien, Karz…

L'adulte ramena sa main sur lui et se redressa calmement. Il prit le plateau et dit :

-Dors à présente. Si demain tu te sens mieux je t'expliquerai comment contrôler les éléments, ainsi tu ne pourras plus être blessé Harry.

-Merci.

Le Maître partit calmement en direction de sa chambre située à l'autre bout du 'château'

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A Poudlard dans la Bibliothèque :

-Draco, je sais que Harry te manque à nous aussi…Mais Harry ne voudrait pas que tu te cloîtres dans ton coin et que tu ne cesses de pleurer et en plus tu te prives de nourriture, tu as beaucoup maigri, il faut te ressaisire !!!!!

-Hermione, laisse moi…

-Non Draco ! Pas cette fois-ci ! Nous sommes devenus tes amis à cause et grâce à Harry, pour le rester il faut te forcer ! Ron aides moi bon sang!!!!

-Heu oui d'accord 'mione, Draco, si Harry te voyais tu lui ferais peur je t'assure…je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers ses élèves, il fit un bref regard noir et de dégoût du côté des deux Gryffondors et se retourna vers le Serpentard.

-Draco, le directeur vous demande de venir dans son bureau, il vous l'a demandé plusieurs fois mais vous ne daignez répondre en vous enfermant sur vous-même. Alors il m'a prié de vous convoquer et de vous mener chez lui !

Draco jeta un bref regard vers ses deux amis et suivit son directeur de maison sans grande envie.

Arrivaient devant la statue, Severus donna le mot de passe 'maximus' et le fit entrer.

Le Blond continua le chemin seul et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez monsieur Malfoy.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir Draco, assis toi. Depuis quelques temps je t'aperçois te nuire et je me suis donc senti dans l'obligation de te réprimander et de te ressaisir, pour ça j'ai un mot de la part du jeune Potter il te dit que tu lui manque et qu'il pense beaucoup à vous.

Le visage de Draco s'illumina soudainement.

-Comme tu le sais il lui reste environ un mois mais quand il sera de retour je doute qu'il aimerait te voir dans cet état. Donc reprends du poil de la bête avant son retour. Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley t'aideront. Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne nuit.

Le cœur de Draco se sentit alors plus léger et cette nuit il dormit divinement bien en rêvant de l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout en s'imaginant ce qu'il lui ferait lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient… (je passe les détails ))

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla moins fatigué qu'il l'était avant, il se leva calmement et se déplaça vers la salle de bain.

Le survivant s'inspecta devant le miroir et fut surpris de se voir ainsi, ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé, et quelques mèches rebelles lui données un air plus ou moins sauvage, il toucha prudemment sa nouvelle cicatrice et se dit qu'il ressemblait à présent à un véritable auror, il avançait rapidement dans le métier qu'il voulait exercer…

 Après avoir prit sa douche et s'être habillé, il alla se réinstaller sur son lit quelques minutes après le Maître frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Bonjour Karz, bien mieux merci de m'avoir soigné et revigoré.

-C'est bien naturel, après tout c'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état…

A ces paroles le Brun sourit d'un sourire crispé puis il lança :

-Maître Karz, je me sens mieux et j'aimerai bien pouvoir maîtriser parfaitement l'art du maniement de l'épée et tous ses atouts et secrets. Il me reste encore beaucoup à savoir et il ne reste que trop peu de temps. Je veux pouvoir défendre le monde et pouvoir battre les sujets de Voldemort sans crainte d'être refoulé par des « obstacles » externes !!

-Bien, c'est comme tu le désires mais il faudra que tu fasses très attention tu es toujours en coalescence, suis-moi je vais tout apprendre ce qu'il te reste en l'espace de peu de jours.

Ainsi pratiquement les trois jours suivants, nuit et jour, les deux âmes s'affrontaient, se comprenaient et s'entraidaient.

Les deux semaines restantes étaient encore libre, ainsi le Maître décida comme prévu d'éduquer l'art du corps à corps à son brillant élève très attentif.

Dans le salon à l'heure du déjeuné les deux sorciers discutaient à propos de ce qu'ils feraient pour le corps à corps et ainsi les arts martiaux remportèrent haut la main.

 Ainsi le début de la journée fut comme tous les commencements c'est à dire explications, protections prises et autres.

Il s'avéra que le beau Maître connaissait toutes les prises par cœur, et avait beaucoup étudier le corps à corps pendant sa jeunesse, du moins lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune.

Le début de l'apprentissage commença par une petite explication sur le fonctionnement de tomber sans se faire mal, tout en pouvant ré attaquer son adversaire.

-Non Harry, il faut te laisser tomber sinon tu n'y arriveras pas et tu vas te faire encore plus mal !!!!

-Mais c'est pas si simple !!

-Regardes moi faire, fais moi cette prise. Dit le Maître en montrant un petit magasine où les figures simples étaient reproduites et elle bougeaient pour montrer ce qu'il fallait exactement faire.

-Mais je vais jamais y arriver !!!!

-Monsieur Potter !!! Je vous ai demandé de me faire cette prise débrouillez vous pour me la faire, que je puisse vous montrer comment tomber correctement !!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, exécution !!!

Devant cet air si autoritaire le Survivant se décida malgré tout de faire la prise qui lui était demandée. Il regarda fixement le 'cahier' puis mémorisa la prise, il se rapprocha de Karz et lui agrippa le torse pour ensuite passer son pied derrière sa cheville et pour pousser son Maître en arrière celui-ci se laissa faire docilement et tomba très légèrement sur son dos en évitant de se faire mal.

Harry regarda fixement son Karz exécuter ce qui lui était demandé, mais le jeune garçon ne pu comprendre exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Le Brun dans les 'bras' de son Maître se demandait comment tomber correctement, Karz ne le prévint pas et le fit tomber, Harry tellement surpris mit ses mains derrière son dos, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle avalanche de colère.

-Monsieur Potter !!!! Je vous ai ordonné de ne pas mettre vos mains derrière vous !!! A moins que vous ne souhaitez vous casser le poignet mais moi ce n'est pas mon intention !!! Donc prenez en compte ce que je vous ai expliqu !!! Deux semaines !!! Deux semaines seulement nous sont permises ! Donc j'aimerai beaucoup que ce nouvel art s'avère aussi puissant et compris que les deux autres ! Bon passons à autre chose.

Le survivant en paru ravi mais malheureusement pour lui le Maître n'avait pas entrepris la même pensée que lui, il prit doucement le livre dans ses mains et le feuilleta. Pendant ce temps Harry regardait les oiseaux chanter, ça le rendait très heureux, il détourna calmement son doux visage et aperçut les yeux du Maître étinceler, la même lueur qu'il avait déjà connu et qui lui avait valu une cicatrice. Le Brun trembla un peu de peur. Karz se rendit compte de se frissonnement et éteint ses yeux.

-Excuse moi Harry. Bon j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Non ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas dangereux. Dit il soudainement en voyant le regard assombri de son élève. En fait que je t'explique c'est une prise très simple mais qui permet d'apprendre aux jeunes étudiants de tomber correctement. Etant donné que justement c'est un problème qui se pose pour toi j'ai décidé de faire cette prise qui me semblait inutile mais qui apparemment est essentielle. Sinon pour répondre à tes yeux interrogatifs, je regardais une prise qui m'avait fait gagner une coupe. Enfin c'est le passé à présent maintenant j'apprends. Bon alors…

Ainsi par la suite, Harry sut parfaitement tomber et pouvoir ré attaquer son adversaire. Le Maître en était subjugué tellement le Survivant apprenait vite. Petit à petit des prises plus acrobatiques firent leur entrée. Par exemple, les prises faisant retourner l'ennemis dans les air pour qu'il retombe sur le dos. Ou alors, de nouvelles prises inconnues dans les vrais apprentissages du corps à corps, ou peut-être dans certaines danses mais en tout cas rien à voir avec les arts martiaux ceci dit, Harry s'avéra plutôt bon dans ce nouvel art, celui d'agripper son adversaire a la taille, ou de carrément lui sauter dessus, comme un catcheur.

Karz, jour après jour, voyait son élève mûrir, grandir, s'embellir, cela lui donné quelques sensations chaudes à certains endroits. Mais il se garda bien de les montrer…

Dans sa chambre, Harry de son coté pensait de plus en plus à son amant qu'il allait bientôt revoir. « Une semaine, une seule petite semaine, oh mon Dray, si tu savais comme tu me manques. J'aimerai tant te serrer dans mes bras, pouvoir te toucher, te prouver mon amour…T'embrasser…Oh mon amour…Je vais bientôt revenir, tu vas me voir changé, j'ai beaucoup grandi, mes cheveux ont poussé, ma nouvelle cicatrice, mon nouvel air, plus 'puissant' en quelque sorte…je vais bientôt refaire surface dans ta vie, et retrouver mes anciennes habitudes, ça sera différent, certes, mais, je reste Harry, Harry Potter, je pourrai à présent vaincre Voldemort ! Je ne crains plus ses disciples, insensibles à la magie peut-être, mais, non insensibles aux arts martiaux ni à l'épée. Hahahaha je vous tuerai tous serviteurs de Voldemort ! » Un sourire de dément apparu sur le visage si calme et doux du Brun. Le Gryffondor s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il lécha très sensuellement. Allez savoir à quoi il révait…( en tout cas je ne vous le dirai pas ))

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuné le jeune sorcier ne remarqua pas le regard intense que le Maître lui lançait. Lorsque celui-ci remarqua que sa fixation pourrait être mal vue il coupa net son 'déshabillage' et dit :

-Bon Harry, heum…

-Oui Maître?

-Karz merci.

-Désolé Karz tu disais ?

-Comme je m'aperçois que tu as beaucoup avancé que dirais tu de faire un petit combat bien sûr très simple pas de prise dangereuses ni trop brutales juste quelques bases pour que tu les gardes bien en mémoires.

-Heu…Oui…Ben je suis pour alors.

Le visage du Maître s'illumina et sourit. Harry répondit au sourire avec un petit sourire pervers et carnassier qui fit imaginer toute sorte de chose à Karz.

Le combat commença très calmement puis plus rapidement et un peu plus violemment, mais rien de très dangereux.

Au bout d'un moment Harry eu le dessus, il fit tomber le Maître et se retrouva dessus. Karz qui n'apprécie guère être 'dominé' reprit le dessus du combat et retourna son élève sur le dos. Harry sentit contre lui toute la musculation de son maître et tous ses abdos tout été parfait…Les yeux de Karz brillèrent puis, doucement, le visage du Maître se rapprocha de celui du Brun, « oh non…Draco… » le survivant tourna délicatement la tête, puis le Maître exprima un faible :

-Harry…

Ce murmure attira le Gryffondor qui tourna très lentement son visage, cette voix l'ensorcela et Karz doucement, sans brusquer son élève rencontra ses lèvres pulpeuses tant désirées depuis peu… Ce baiser s'approfondi de plus en plus et les deux langues rencontrèrent celle de l'autre, mais le Brun rompit le lien repoussa le Maître et couru vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Dans la soirée quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Puis Karz fit son entrée. Mais une chaleur engloba la pièce et une puissance entra dans les deux sorciers qui se regardèrent intensément avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

Le Maître allongea son élève sur le lit, qui se laissa faire. Ils s'embrassèrent se caressèrent un peu mais vraiment très superficiellement jusqu'au moment où, son cou lui brûla, la chaîne était chaude, très chaude, pourquoi personne ne le savait. Cette sensation ramena le Survivant à la réalité et à son état normal, il repoussa le plus poliment possible l'adulte parfait allongé sur lui…Celui-ci interloqué, retrouva également son état. Puis dit en bégayant.

-Harry…Je…je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, pardonne moi. Depuis peu de temps je te regarde de plus en plus, c'est allé trop loin, je suis navré je ne voulais pas…

-Heu…ce…ce n'est pas grave…

-Oh pardonne moi, je venais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et voilà que je me suis jeté sur toi, oh Merlin pardonnez moi, c'est cette pièce…Je l'avais lu pourtant mais je n'y ai pas fait attention j'aurai du pourtant… oh oui j'aurai du, ça m'aurait évité ça…cette pièce a été ensorcelée lorsqu'elle a été faite, comme tu le vois c'est une chambre et en fait elle possède une pouvoir enivrant, qui provoque une envie d'amour entre les personnes que nous aimons c'est à dire les filles pour les hétéro et les garçons pour les gays. Justement tu as du le voir avec Sû qui se promenait toujours vers ta chambre… J'aurai du réfléchir à ce moment là…Je m'en veux… Pardon Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Il te reste une semaine, on va continuer à s'entraîner pour les arts martiaux, puis un Sombral reviendra te récupérer, pardon, on pourra rester en contact si tu veux, mais je doute après ce que j'ai fait…

-Je t'excuse Karz, j'ai bien accepté également…

-Celui qui ta offert ce collier t'aime réellement et tu l'aimes également vu que la chaîne t'a 'prévenue' d'arrêter.

La dernière semaine passa très calmement et plus aucun écart s'effectua, les deux sorciers étaient devenus de véritables amis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà le chapitre 14 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu, encore désolée de mon retard… Et puis donc au chapitre suivant je ne sais pas quand je pense samedi prochain pas demain mais le 5 (2jours après mon anni ouais ptdr je plaisante…) sauf si j'ai le temps avant. Voilà Bizoux tout le monde bientôt

Shyrinia

Ps : Je suis désolée pour les fautes je n'ai pas corrig


	15. Chapitre 15 : Retrouvailles

Kikou tout le monde !!! Désolée de mon retard ! Mais j'ai eu le bac de français !!! Donc j'ai beaucoup révisé et donc plus de temps pour ma fic !!! Jsuis vraiment désolée ! En pour ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents !!! Donc voil !! Bizoux place aux RAR !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Blurp3 **: Kikou !!! Mdr jsuis désolée de t'avoir déçue ) j'espère que celui-ci te décevra pas !!!! mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture !!!Bizoux

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma fidèle à moa !!!héhé je ne sais pas si il sera meilleur je l'espère !!! Mici vraiment pour ta review !!! Toutes tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir !!! Bizoux Bonne lecture !!!

**Lululle **: Kikou ma copineuhhhh à moaaa moi aussi suis égoïste ), Ptdr ) Mici celui-ci devrait être moins sombre que le précédent !Ptdr tu verras ça va tout de même la pimenter !! Lol enfin te laisse lire je vais pas te gâcher le plaisir ) ptdr ah oui Quentin ) lol oui tu es folle mais c'est pour ça que je t'adoreuh !!Bizoux !! et Bonne lecture !!! Mici pour ta review !!!

**Hedwigelol **: Kikou ma vivi !!! Ahhhh elle m'a fait plaisir ta review !! Vi je démoralise plus ça va mieux maintenant :) J'ai été en forme mercredi ) lol Bizoux !!! Jtadore mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture !!

**Yami aku **: Kikou !!!Hihi mici pour ta review et pour m'avoir souhaité mon anni!!! Lol voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! Bizoux !!! Bonne lecture !!!

Ddy : Kikou !! Mici pour ton soutient cela m'a fait du bien quand je n'étais pas en forme ! Ptdr bah c'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas :p lol j'ai t'être mal expliqué aussi ) ptdr oui je suis sadique et je pense que tu vas me le redire pour ce chapitre ) lol j'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira ! Je sais pas si tu vas plus l'aimé me tape pas hein ) lol Bizoux !!! Bonne lecture !! et Mici pour ta review !!!!!! Sweet Drago : Kikou !! Ptdr le écœurante je dois le prendre comment ;) lolll car c censé être négatif !!! mais bon ) j'ai été voir ta fic et j'ai vraiment ador !! Voilà la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bizoux mici pour ta review et bonne lecture !!! 

**Akamia **: Kikou !! Ptdr ouais j'ai réussi à le faire mais j'ai tout de même eu du mal ptdr ! Lol quelque chose de spécial ??? Je sais pas ) Réponse dans ce chapitre !! Jtadore bizoux ! mici pour ta review bonne lecture !!

**Vif d'or **: Kikou !!! Oui je pensais que tu m'en voudrais :$ lol sinon quoi ???;) loll Mici vraiment pour ta review !!! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !! Lol oui je suis allée le voir hp3 2fois !! J'ai adoré aussi ! Mais je préfère le bouquin car il manquait pas mal d'éléments mais sinon l'était vraiment réussi !!! Bizoux mici encore et Bonne lecture !!!

Voil !!!! C'est enfin fini ) lol Je vais donc vous laisser tranquillement lire et J'espère que ça vous plaira !!! BONNE LECTURE !!!! (encore dsl du retard !!! Gomen !!)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 15 : Retrouvailles.

Pendant sa nuit, le Survivant, eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit à propos des retrouvailles.

« et si pendant mon absence, il a trouvé quelqu'un, et si il ne pense plus à moi, et si il me trouve horrible à présent, et si il aime pas ma nouvelle carrure, Oh Merlin, et si je ne lui manque pas du tout, et si il me reconnaissait pas…et si… »

Pratiquement toute la nuit, le pauvre Harry réfléchissait, il ne pleura pas tout au moins, le Brun était devenu quelqu'un de très mur, et avec un contrôle de soi tout à fait extraordinaire, en effet il pouvait empêcher les émotions d'apparaître sur son beau visage. Sa nouvelle cicatrice était devenue plus fine mais tout de même voyante, cela lui donné un air de puissance et de domination. Si Harry n'avait jamais vraiment dominé les situations, à présent plus rien ne l'en empêcherait. Avant devant son air un peu craintif, même si il ne l'était pas, mais devant cette maigreur, on lui aurait donné Merlin sans confessions…Par contre maintenant, on éviterait même de trop le provoquer de crainte de se faire mettre KO d'une seule attaque. Le Brun pu enfin au bout d'un long moment avoir une courte nuit, assez agitée.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, ayant peu dormi, des cernes se dessinaient sous les yeux du Survivant qui se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se permettre d'arranger un peu sa mine si, comment dire, assez, enfin il faisait peur ! Devant la glace Harry s'amusa à faire différentes mimiques, et elles étaient toutes assez effrayantes, même lorsqu'il était neutre, il faisait peur, on ne pouvait vraiment pas penser que c'était le même Harry d'il y a trois mois. Il dégagé une aura de mystère, telle une nuit étoilée sous un vent léger.

Péniblement il dégagea son regard du miroir et descendit l'escalier. Le Survivant admira pour la dernière fois le domaine où il se situait , il était emplit de lumière, le Brun se dirigea par la suite vers Karz assit à la table du salon, entouré d'un buffet grandiose.

-Bonjour Harry. Dit le Maître en souriant.

-Bonjour Karz.

-As-tu bien dormi ???

-A peu près, mais un peu de peine tout de même.

-Cela se remarque tu as des cernes partout autour des yeux, tu parais effrayant, je plaisante cela te donne un air encore plus mystérieux.

-Alors comme ça on se ressemble. « lui aussi possède un air mystérieux, et toujours parfait, de partout…enfin je veux retrouver mon amour à présent, justement tant que j'y pense il faut… »

-Karz ?

-Oui ?

-Y a-t-il un quelconque magasin de magie non loin d'ici ?

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Karz septique

-Oh, car…heum…voilà quoi je veux faire un achat.

-Oui alors il y en a un pas très loin un peu plus vers le sud à environ 10minutes à vole de Sombral, quand il viendra te chercher tu lui diras ce que tu veux faire et il t'y conduira ensuite il t'emmènera à Poudlard. 

-Merci bien. Mais quel beau buffet que tu as fait !!!

-Il fallait bien que je gâte un peu mon élève après tout ce que je lui ai fait endur !!! En tout cas je suis vraiment fier de toi ! Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, et…lorsque tu affronteras le seigneur des ténèbres je suis certain que tu le battras ! Personne ne peu rivaliser avec toi à présent même plus moi.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne préfère rien dire, en tout cas merci pour ce repas nous allons nous régaler !

Ils mangèrent ensemble de bon cœur, mais Harry ayant quelques peurs sur les retrouvailles mangea moins qu'il le souhaitait. Karz le remarque mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le Brun se leva de table remercia son Maître et s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre pour pouvoir préparer ses affaires.

-Harry, le sombral sera la dans environ 1h donc dépêches toi si tu ne veux pas le louper. Avertit l'adulte.

Le Gryffondor monta les escaliers et regarda sa chambre, il ressentit l'aura de magie dont Karz lui avait parlé, il regarda les alentours puis entra enfin.

Depuis plus d'une demie-heure, Harry rangeait ses affaires dans les valises, il se prépara plus soigneusement, le Brun enfila un pantalon noir assez moulant mais sans être excessif, enfila un haut vert émeraudes comme ses yeux qui lui révélé les nouveaux muscles, et enfila sa robe de sorcier noir, en rajoutant une cape verte émeraude elle aussi, elle était bordé d'argent et de noir et était un prototype, il l'avait reçu pour son anniversaire de la part de tous ses amis.

Lorsqu'il y repensa son cœur se resserra et il essaya d'imaginer la tête que ses camarades feraient en le revoyant dans cet état. « je n'ose même pas l'imaginer j'espère seulement que je n'effrayerai personne, surtout pas mon Dray… il ne reste que peu de temps à présent, il faut que je fasse le tour de la salle de bain pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié.» Aussi pensé qu'il le fit, après avoir fait la vérification il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, et fixa son reflet qui retint son regard, le Gryffondor décida de se peigner, ses cheveux avaient vraiment poussés, peine perdu même long ses cheveux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête !!!! Ce qui mit le Brun en rogne mais laissa ses longs cheveux pendrent le long de son dos. Cinq minutes avant son départ, il descendit enfin les escaliers avec dans ses poches ses valises minimalisées, Karz l'attendait en bas et le regarda avec des yeux admiratif et envieux.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique ainsi, cette cape est superbe.

-Merci beaucoup Karz. Dit en rougissant le Brun.

-A ce que je vois tu as essayé de te peigné, je pari que tu n'as pas réussi à en voir leur état.

-Oui ! Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête !!!! « saleté de tignasse !!! je vais rapidement les couper à Poudlard !!!!

-Ils reflètent ta personnalité.

-Huu ??? « Qu'est ce qu'il me chante ???? »

-Oui, enfin en quelques sortes, bref le Sombral est là, il faut te dépêcher rappelles toi de lui dire que tu veux faire un crochet sinon il t'emmènera directement à Poudlard. Harry j'ai vraiment été ravi de faire ta connaissance, tu es vraiment un grand espoir pour l'humanité, et j'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir enrichir tes connaissances, je te souhaite d'arriver à tes fins, tu le mérites vraiment.

-Merci Karz, je n'aurai jamais pu arriver à ce niveau sans ton aide, je te le revaudrai toute ma vie, j'espère que l'on se reverra assez tôt tout de même.

-On se reverra bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses, bon retour, et prends soin de toi…Dit l'adulte en détournant sensiblement les yeux.

-Toi aussi…

Puis le Brun partit à la rencontre du Sombral. Ils se saluèrent et le Gryffondor expliqua au Sombral qu'il voulait aller au magasin de magie près de là avant de retourner à Poudlard. « Suis-je bête tout de même de m'entretenir avec un Sombral…enfin ils sont intelligents ». Harry monta délicatement sur le Sombral qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver, ainsi l'animal avait décidé de faire plus vite à sa manière il se baissa et prit sur son dos le pauvre garçon déséquilibré sur le coup. Le Survivant s'assit enfin correctement et s'agrippa à la crinière Karz était là il lui faisait de bref signe de la main et un sourire. « un sourire magnifique… aussi magnifique que Draco… » Le Gryffondor sourit à son tour et s'envola avec le Sombral qui se dirigea vers le magasin…

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se défit de sa contemplation du ciel en sentant le changement d'altitude de sa monture, il regarda donc en dessous et aperçut une maisonnette au milieu d'un « marais ???????????? mais Karz ne m'avait jamais dit que c'était dans un marais !!!! ». Le hennissement fit revenir Harry de ses pensées. Le Survivant se décida donc de descendre et se dirigea vers la petite maison, il frappa quelques coups et la porte s'ouvrit, Harry entra à l'intérieur l'air était étouffant ce qui coupa son souffle mais ses poumons se remirent à fonctionner après s'être habitué à cette atmosphère, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, c'était une salle en rond, et des tas d'étagèrent s'alignèrent sous ses yeux. En attendant de voir le propriétaire présenter le bout de son nez, le Brun parcouru les différentes étagères, des boules de cristal, des grimoires, des cadres photos, des pellicules magique, des tableaux, tout était regroupé ici. Une étagère attira l'attention du Survivant, elle était recouverte de parchemins, de miroirs, de carnet de note, Harry lu l'écriteaux : 'Parlez avec vos proches, même si ils sont loin de vous, avec les Transferus tout est possible, vous ne serez plus jamais loin d'eux…' « bizarre, cela ressemble…mais oui !!! Sirius…m'en avait offert un, le miroir, c'était donc ça… peut-être que je pourrai en prendre un pour Draco, comme ça même si je repars, nous serons toujours en contact…oui j'ai trouvé son cadeau…» Un bruit de sonnette résonna ce qui fit sursauter le Brun qui faillit briser un des miroir qu'il avait pris en main.

-Eh attention jeune homme !!! Dit une jolie jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer par la porte de derrière.

Lorsque Harry se retourna avec un regard désolé la femme le reconnut de suite.

-Monsieur Harry Potter !!!! Je suis vraiment ravie de faire votre connaissance!!! Je connais toute votre histoire ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour vos pauvres parents, je les avais déjà rencontré, c'était des gens exemplaires ! Je suis désolée je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Mme Perle, je tiens cette modeste boutique, je me suis exilée dans ce marais, enfin marais, en quelque sorte, car ce n'est qu'un simple sort qui donne cette illusion, pour éloigner les pauvres Moldus qui pourraient se perdrent dans le coin, si ils aperçoivent un marais, cela les effraie c'est même assez comique d'en apercevoir s'enfuire à l'opposé, pas que je n'aime pas les Moldus non loin de là, justement j'ai des cousins qui le sont ! Mais bon, vu que la magie les effraie mieux vaut les tenir éloigné de nous…Excuser moi, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans mon petit magasin ???

-Heu…

Harry était bouche bée devant le débit de parole dont la gérante faisait preuve, cela l'impressionna grandement.

-Au fait, je tenais à vous dire que votre style est fantastique, permettez moi de vous contemplez je ne reçois que rarement de charmant jeunes hommes dans ma boutique, vous êtes vraiment parfait, rien à dire franchement, je vous tire mon chapeau. Dit-elle en tournant autour du sorcier. Enfin chapeau je n'en ai pas mais c'est une façon de parler, vos cheveux ont poussé à ce que je remarque, cela vous fait dégagé une aura mystérieuse, j'adore ça !!! Enfin bon, voyons, ah donc la voilà cette vilaine cicatrice, je vous ai reconnu de suite grâce à elle « comme tout le monde… » elle est bien en forme d'éclair cela m'a toujours surprise, et ohhh mais que vois-je ???? une autre cicatrice ??? plus fine d'ailleurs, mais, je ne me trompe pas elle a été faite par une épée, vous paraissez vraiment puissant à présent monsieur Potter, je tenais à vous féliciter, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire par ici…Ohhhh à moins que vous ne veniez de chez Maître Karz, oui, voilà ça doit être cela, la gazette avait parlé de votre bref départ de trois mois pour faire un apprentissage, et je ne connais que lui qui aurait pu vous aidez, c'est d'ailleurs un homme très charmant lui aussi, oui il faudrait que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite un de ces jours…je…

-Excusez moi madame. Pu enfin placer le Brun en coupa la jeune femme

-Oups…je crois que je parle un peu trop, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne reçois…

-Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre mais ces parchemins coûtent combien ?

-Oh les transferus ? Heum, ils coûtent cinq gallions l'un, ce sont vraiment une invention extraordinaire, imaginez vous que il y a deux heures je discutais avec une amie qui habite dans les philippines !!!! C'est une fille…

-Pardonnez moi, mais j'en prendrais deux s'il vous plait avec ce petit grimoire 'magie de tous les temps' et celui-ci 'Quiddich, les équipes' .

-Oh vous avez vraiment de très bons goûts !!!

-Ce n'est pas pour moi sauf un parchemin.

-Ah oui en parlant des parchemin, Dit-elle en emmenant tous les achats vers la caisse, il faut que vous les signez tous les deux pour que vous puissez discuter avec la personne souhaité, lorsque vous l'aurez signé cela pourras permettre de les rassembler en pair, et ils ne pourront que parlez entre-eux ensuite seulement vous et la personne visée ne pourront lire le parchemin il est muni d'un sort repoussant les autres personnes de le lire …

-Merci je me débrouillerai.

-Bien alors cela vous fera : 20 gallions mais vu que je vous trouve vraiment charmant je vous le fait à 18 gallions, c'est un cadeau de la maison.

Après avoir récupéré tous les cadeaux, et s'être débarrassé de la pipelette, il monta sur le Sombral et s'envola au moment du décollage il perçut un bref 'J'ai été ravie de vous voir monsieur Potter !!!!!'. Il soupira et se laissa aller de nouveau à la contemplation du ciel, d'un bleu océan et vit se dessiner le visage de son âme sœur. Il s'endormi sur le dos de sa monture continuant de volé au rythme du vent tel un oiseau.

Dans la soirée, lorsque le ciel commençait à s'assombrir le Survivant se réveilla enfin, le Sombral qui sentit le mouvement au dessus de lui henni un bref instant.

-Désolé. Dit le Brun, se demandant vraiment pourquoi. « mon cœur se sert, je veux tant revoir mon amour, il m'a tellement manqué. J'espère que c'est le cas de son côté également. En plus héhé il me doit quelque chose muhahaha » Pensa le Survivant en se remuant sur le dos de son 'cheval' ce qui provoque un deuxième hennissement de la part du Sombral.

-Encore désolé.

Le vent commençait à faire surface, mais la cape du Brun le couvrait suffisamment. La nuit tombée de plus en plus le Survivant pria de bientôt arrivé plus le ciel s'assombrissait plus son cœur se serré et c'était trop difficile…

Le Sombral pointa enfin vers le sol, Harry eut comme une emprise sur son cœur, tellement il lui semblait bizarre. « calme toi mon grand, tu es devenu puissant, tu ne crains rien, si quelque t'attaque tu arriveras parfaitement à te défendre, chut, et en plus tu vas revoir ton amant. » essaya de se persuader le Gryffondor.

La monture atterrit le plus doucement possible le long de la foret interdite, au même endroit que la dernière fois, elle henni une dernière fois après avoir déposée son cavalier, se fit caresser l'encolure, et se retira dans la foret interdite, laissant le Brun seul au milieu de la nuit. Son cœur se desserra quelque peu, et il vit les différentes lumière émanait de Poudlard. « Enfin chez moi… »

Harry se recouvrit un peu plus de sa cape, lentement et mystérieusement il se rapprocha de l'immense antre. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement et laissa pénétrer le Brun à l'intérieur, une chaleur l'engouffra et l'attira de plus en plus en elle. Harry contempla les murs qu'il avait laissé il y avait environ trois mois, trois mois qu'il ne les avait plus vu… Il entendit différents sons émanant de la Grande salle « allé courage il faut que j'y aille… » le sorcier s'y dirigea et après quelques minutes d'hésitation il décida d'affronter son avenir et ouvrit la poignet de la porte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'intérieur de la Grande salle du brouhaha se passait, plusieurs parlés, d'autre chanté, et d'autre dont Ron mangé. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement cela provoqua l'effet d'une bombe, plus personne ne parlé, tous les visages étaient virés sur le nouvel arrivant, il était grand, fort avait les cheveux longs bruns, il avait une cape verte émeraude, avec de l'argent et du noir. Du noir ? émeraude ? brun ???

-Mais !!! Mais c'est Harry !!! Dit soudain Hermione. Draco ! C'est Harry !!!

-Hein ? Lui ? non, il n'est pas pareil, en plus c'est pas drôle je sais très bien quel jour nous sommes, qui c'est celui qui s'est habillé comme ça pour me faire croire que mon Harry était revenu.

-Mais Draco ! C'est vraiment Harry.

-Arrêtes je sais bien qu'on est le premier Avril !!Dit le Blond têtu. Super comme poisson d'avril tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même ! Osé me dire ça, tellement il me manque… « imbécile ! pourquoi tu ne le regardes pas de plus près ???» « car ce n'est pas mon Harry… » « et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr !! tu ne l'as pas vu depuis 3mois !!! » « la ferme ! je le reconnaîtrais en plus il n'a pas de cicatrice… » « en es-tu vraiment sûr ? » « oui… »

Le jeune homme dans l'encadrement de la porte avança de quelque pas et la lumière le fixa tel un projecteur visant la star en scène. C'est alors que le Blond vit la cicatrice.

-Harry ? « qu'est-ce que je disais… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry resta figeait quelques instants tous les regards de la Grande salle était fixé sur lui, certain regard prédateur, d'autre curieux et encore d'autre effrayait « j'effraie tant que ça ? »

Il essayait de trouver son amant en survolant la table des serpentard où beaucoup le matait « heumf » mais ne le vit pas, tristement il décida de s'avançait quelque peu pour apercevoir les visages à la table de sa maison, et la il le vit, entouré d'Hermione et de Ron, « encore entrain de mangeait ce brave Ron, le pire c'est qu'il n'a même pas pris un gramme… », ce regarde celui-ci de son âme le fit fondre, ces yeux lui avaient tellement manqué… Il remarqua le regard étonné puis de la joie s'afficha. Dumbledor le vit et lui fit un bref signe de tête auquel Harry répondit de suite. Le directeur se leva et commença :

-Harry Potter, comme nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, vous devez avoir faim après ce long voyage, veuillez vous asseoir je vous en prie.

Le jeune homme, sourit au directeur et se dirigea lentement vers sa table de maison, tous les regards le fixé toujours mais maintenant beaucoup semblait être prédateur… ce qui effraya un peu le Survivant. Lorsque enfin il arriva à la table tous les Gryffondor lui firent la fête, Hermione était tout sourire, Ron avait des étincelles dans les yeux tellement il était content de revoir son meilleur ami et Draco… Draco lui rien n'aurait pu décrire son attitude, il était plus que resplendissant, et abordait un sourire magnifique dès qu'il reconnu parfaitement son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 3mois !!! Hermione se déplaça et laissa la place à côté de Draco à Harry qui s'y assit en remerciant la jeune fille qui se mit sur les genou de Ron. Le Brun retira sa cape et se retourna vers la moitié de son cœur qui l'avait laissé, tel ne fut pas la surprise lorsque Dray embrassa passionnément son amant, sans faire attention à tous les regards autour d'eux. Dumbledor voyant cette scène, abordait un vrai sourire.

Toute la Grande salle resta muette devant ce nouveau couple, et devant cet aveu.

Quand aux deux jeunes sorciers ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement pour fêtant les retrouvailles, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Après un baiser passionné le Blond rompit le lien.

-Oh Harry, je suis si heureux de te revoir !!! Tu m'as tellement manqué…tellement tu ne peux pas imaginé à tel point…

-A moi aussi tu m'as manqué plus que tu ne peux croire…

-Manges à présent, et après je veux fêter les retrouvailles, je veux passer la nuit à tes côtés pouvoir me sentir dans des bras sentir ta peau, sa douceur…

-Heu excusez moi de vous déranger mais tout le monde vous écoutes et je doute que vous ne le souhaitez, de plus pour les passages amoureux on s'en passera. Dit Hermione en souriant

-Désolé. Répondit le Blond « ha ha ha tu as bien changé en trois mois !!! tu t'excuses auprès d'elle ha ha ha» « la ferme » « heu pour les passages érotiques je m'en passerai aussi » « la ferme !!! » « ok bon amourette tit dray » « grrr »

-Je t'excuse, moi cela ne me dérange pas. Harry nous sommes tous ravi de te revoir mange à présent tu dois être affam

Le brouhaha reprit et Harry mangea un peu. A un moment Harry se rappela des cadeaux il les sortit de ses poches et les présenta à Hermione et Ron, ils étaient tous les deux ravis, embrassèrent le Brun (sur la joue) et discutèrent entre-eux.

Après s'être restaurés les deux tourtereaux, se faufilèrent des élèves et se retrouvèrent non loin de la salle sur demande, la comédie commença et la salle se libéra dévoila un lit magnifique. Les deux jeunes hommes y entrèrent, et le Survivant sortit son dernier cadeau les deux parchemins après les avoir signé, il en montra un à son amant qui le prit avec hésitation.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, ce n'est pas un simple parchemin je t'avais dis…avant de partir que je n'avais pas eu le temps de te trouver un cadeau donc j'en ai pris pour pouvoir t'en acheter un ce sont des transferus, c'est un parchemin magique qui permet de dialogué avec la personne possédant sa jumelle, étant donné que je t'en ai donné un nous pourrons parler ensemble même lorsque nous serons éloignés.

-Merci mon ange. C'est magnifique. Mais cela ne risque pas d'être lu par quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Les écritures disparaissent par la suite, et en plus, il n'y a que nous deux qui pourrons les lire.

-Je te remercie vraiment. Dit le Blond en l'embrassant pour prouver ses dires. Mais cette cicatrice ?

-On en reparlera plus tard s'il te plait, ce soir tu dois me prouver quelque chose, et je ne veux pas perdre quelques minutes à t'expliquer, je te raconterai tout promis mais ce soir je veux profiter de toi…

Le Serpentard poussa le Gryffondor sur le lit moelleux pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord, et l'embrassa de plus belle, le survivant y répondit sans hésité en approfondissant le baiser. Le Brun déplaça ses mains le long du corps de son amant, il avait un peu maigri mais il n'y fit pas plus attention, doucement après plusieurs baisers il enleva la robe de sorcier puis le haut de son amant qui se laissa faire. Harry, qui voulait à tout prix sentir la peau de Draco contre lui caressa son torse en dessinant ses courbes bien faites il descendit ses long doigts fins le long de la colonne vertébral et franchit la barrière du pantalon pour pouvoir effleurer le boxer de son amant il fit de bref cercle par dessus puis n'en pouvant plus pénétra à l'intérieur du boxer ce qui provoqua quelques gémissements de plaisir de la part du Blond toujours entrain d'embrasser les douces lèvres si tentantes. La main gauche du Brun se dirigea vers le devant du pantalon, et effleura la bosse qui était entrain de se dessiner, puis il commença de déboutonner le pantalon pour pouvoir le retirer sans trop de problème, mais en dessous il en avait quelques uns. C'est alors que le Gryffondor repoussa son amant en brisant le baiser et se mit par dessus ses cheveux descendirent le long de ses épaules et effleurèrent le torse nu du Blond qui en frissonna en fermant les yeux. Harry descendit ses lèvres, qui embrassèrent tout d'abord les lèvres de son amant et doucement il continua embrassa le cou en le suçant un peu, puis doucement le torse et le ventre plat de son cœur qui monté et descendait au fil de la respiration, les douces caresses du Brun sur le torse de son amant provoquèrent de nouveaux gémissements. Le Survivant retira délicatement le pantalon, puis encore plus délicatement le boxer. Draco qui se sentait inutile et surtout dominé ce dont il n'aimait pas décida d'enlever la robe de sorcier du Brun, ce qui dévoila un ensemble superbe noir et vert, collant les nouveaux muscles parfaits. Il en resta ébahi ce qui fit sourire le possesseur de ce corps magnifique qui embrassa l'ébahi.

-Hum, Harry j'ai tellement envie de toi…

-Dray…tu es sûr ??

-Hum oui, continue. Dit-il en sentant les caresses que le Survivant effectuait le long de son corps.

-Dray, je t'aime, tu m'as tant manqué.

Le Blond qui commençait un peu à se sentir un peu trop dominé décida de remédier à cela et se remit par dessus son amant.

-Eh. Protesta le Brun

-Je n'aime pas être dominé mon ange.

-Pourtant tu devrais. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal.

Draco le fit taire en l'embrassant et à son tour se mit à caresser le corps de son amant. Son entre-jambe était gorgée de sang, et dès qu'il se coucha le long du corps de son aimé celui-ci frissonna en contact. Le Serpentard passa ses mains le long des cuisses du Brun, et remonta le long de sa taille pour pouvoir lentement enlever le haut. Dès qu'il fut enlevé il aperçut le collier qu'il lui avait offert et vu quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ??? Dit-il en se redressant rapidement. TU M'AS TROMPE !!!!!!!!!! TU AS OSE ME TROMPER, PENDANT QUE MOI JE ME FAISAIS UN SANG D'ENCRE POUR TOI,TOI TU AS PASSE TON TEMPS A ME TROMPER !!!!!!! TU AS BIEN BATIFOLER J'ESPERE !!!!! TU N'ES QU'UN SALOP TU ECOUTES !!!! UN SALOP !!!! JE N'AURAI JAMAIS DU M'ACCROCHER A TOI !!! ET TE FAIRE CONFIANCE TU ME DEGOUTES TU ENTENDS !!!!!!!!!!!!! S'énerva le Blond en apercevant le collier réchauffé.

-Draco…non ce n'est ce que tu crois…

-LAISSE MOI !!!! ET DIRE QUE J'AI FAILLI ME DONNER A TOI !!!! J'EN AI HONTE !!!!! TU ES VRAIMENT QU'UN PAUVRE SALOP !!!!!!!!! TOI QUI FAISAIT L'AMOUREUX !!!! CE N'ETAIT QUE COMEDIE !!!!!!! JE TE DETESTE TU ENTENDS !!!!!!!!!

Le blond se redressa du lit et s'en dégagea comme si cela était la peste, il se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible et sortit de la salle sur demande, dès qu'il franchit la porte il ne pu retenir ses larmes et il pleura toutes celles de son corps en se dirigeant automatiquement vers sa salle commune.

Dans la salle sur demande, Harry s'en voulu tellement qu'il se prit les cheveux dans ses mains et il pleura, son seul amour, celui qu'il aimait venait de lui dire qu'il le détestait…Plus rien ne le retenais sur cette Terre…il pleura tellement que ses cheveux se ternir, il était dingue, il aimait Draco plus que tout au monde et il venait tout juste de la plaquer sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilaaaaaa !!!!!!!! Finiiiiiiiii (enfin le chapitre ) pas la fic lolll)

Je sais vous m'en voulais ouinnnnnn mais si vous me tuez muhahahah Lululle viendra vous hanter !!!! elle me l'a dit !!! (sauf si ça lui vient également à l'idée de me trucider aussi mais bon c'est une autre histoire…)

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !!!! Et oubliez pas je vous adore :p ptdr bizouxxxxxxxx

Shyrinia

Ryry : ouinnnnnnnnnn t'es qu'un méchante !!!!!!!!!! C'est quoi ce collier !!!!! Je voulais être avec Dray moi ouinnnnnnnn

Shyrinia : Dsl mon ryry mais il le fallait snif

Dray : pourquoi il le fallait maintenant je fais la tête à ryry à cause de toi !!!

Shyrinia : moi ??? Vous allez pas me tuer vous aussi ??

Ryry et Dray avec un regard meurtrier dirigeait vers Shy 

Shyrinia : hihi z'êtes zentil !! en plus si vous me tuez vous aurez pas la suite !! Donc pas de hum réconciliation possible. Ou autre mais je ne vais pas tout dévoiler !

Dray : Dis !!!!!!!!

Shyrinia : NANNNNNNNNN je vous aimeuhhh

Shyrinia part se barricader dans sa chambre la porte fermée et les volets aussi 

AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!!!


	16. Chapitre 16 : Incompréhension

Kikou tout le monde !!! Vous avez vu !! Je suis à temps !!! Lol voici le chapitre 16 après les RAR ! Bizoux

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Lululle **: Ma copineuhh !!! Mici d'être là ptdr sinon je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Et je sens que je vais de nouveau remourir hihi j'espère que tu seras toujours l :p Hihi n'est-ce pas pour mon coup de théâtre lol s'était voulu Voici la suite !! Lol je l'ai écrite assez rapidement pour pas vous faire attendre ) lol Arf bon courage pour ton mal de tête ! Jtadoreuh !! Mici beaucoup pour ta review ! Ptdr mah nan t'es pas trop nerveuse ) Bonne lecture Bizoux !

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma fidèle !!!! hihi oui j'ai raison et je crois que je vais de nouveau aller me barricader ptdrrr . Oui une belle crise de jalousie lollll pas pu m'empêcher Lol tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre Donc je vais te laisser lire !!! Bizou mici pour ta review et bonne lecture !!!

**Nicolas **: Kikou !! Ce n'est pas grave !!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle review hésite pas à renouveler lol j'adore lol Heu tu vas peut-être me tuer mais bon je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre pourquoi mais pour ta supplication lol t'en fais pas ) j'ai mon idée et elle sera là dans le 17 Mici beaucoup pour ta review !! Bizou et Bonne lecture !!

**Crystal yuy **: Kikou !! Oui je suis méchante :( et je vais le rester encore dans ce chapitre snif, lol l'histoire du collier est expliquée dans ce chapitre Mici beaucoup pour ta review !! Et donc bah bizou et Bonne lecture )

**Celine.s **: Kikou ma line!!! Loll ce n'est pas grave Lol moi aussi j'ai été malade ptdr tu n'es pas la seule :p lol Oui pov ryry :( et pov toa :'( je suis dsl ) donc voici la suite ). Héhé de rien j'espère que le corps à corps t'as plu j'ai eu un peu de mal mais bon !! :p Bizoux et bonne lecture mici pour ta review !

**Akamia **: Kikou ! Ptdr tu pouvais t'excuser ) lol Ouais je suis maîtresse dedans ptdr et là tu vas encore le dire ptdrrr dsl d'avance :p Je l'ai faite assez vite la suite lol et justement la voici !!! Donc mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture bizou (me tue pas ) lol ça sert à rien t'auras pas plus la suite lol) et dsl pour les fautes :(

**Hedwigelol **: Kikou ma vivi !!! Mici c'est gentil :p mdr pourtant je t'avais prévenu ) Ouaiii protection mutuelle ptdr muhahahah lol tu vas m'engueuler mais bon ) Bizoux et bonne lecture mici pour ta review !

**Yami aku **: Kikou toi lol si tu me tues tu n'auras pas la suite ) hihi oui j'aimais bien la piplette aussi ptdr l'est beau hein :p Oui c'est un coup de théâtre ) et tu as l'explication dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Mici pour ta review ! Et bonne lecture bizoux !

**Minerve **: Kikou !!Je peux sortir maintenant ) lolll enfin je crois que je vais y retourner rapidement après ce chapitre posté ptdr. Mdr réponse pour le collier dans ce chapitre ! Lol voilà la suite ) Bizou mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture !

**Alass **: Kikou ma puce oui snif la fin lol et encore snif cte fin ptdrrr Oui ça s'arrange mais j'en dis pas plus :p Lol pour ta demande elle est fait soit dans ce chapitre soit dans le suivant je crois ) Bizou mici pour ta review !!! Et bonne lecture !!! Moi aussi je t'adore ! Bizoux !!!

**Ddy **: Kikou Oui mon sadisme :( snif lolll Oui je savais Et non jpeux pas m'empêcher ptdr dsl :$ Lol je suis d'accord pour ta loi mais qui ne s'applique pas à ma fic ptdrrr :p (a) Ptdr oui c'est vrai que c'est comique lolll Oui lol mici pour ta review !!! Bizoux et bonne lecture !

**Clodylia **: Kikou ! Voui je suis cruelle excuse moi :( Ptdr mici Ptdr !!! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! Bizoux mici pour ta review et bonne lecture ! 

**Lee-NC-Kass **: Kikou ! Hihi, je suis là (a) lol Le collier lol bah tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre et c'était un cadeau ptdr :p NC : mici de m'avoir protég !!!! lol Voici la suite mais je sens que vous allez encore me tuer ptdrrr le chapitre 17 sera pas sadique promis :p Bizoux mici pour la review Et Bonne lecture

**Vif d'or **: Kikou !Ptdr oui sadique toujours sadique ) lol j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ptdrrr :p je suis dsl d'être sadique :p Voici la suite ! mici pour ta review !! Bizou et bonne lecture !!

**Inconnue **: Kikou ! Hihi lol l'affaire du collier s'éclaircit dans ce chapitre ! :p Mici pour ta review ! Voici la suite ! Bizoux et Bonne lecture j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Sweet Drago : Kikou ! Ptdr!!! Le collier c'est expliqué ici Ryry réparait sa faute ? C'est pas lui qui est en tord enfin pas vraiment ) ptdr lolll Mici pour ta review !! Bizou et Bonne lecture !!!! 

Voil !!!!! Maintenant suite au chapitre !!! Mici vraiment pour vos review !! Elles me font toujours très chaud au cœur ! 16 j'ai été vraiment gâté lol !!! BONNE LECTURE tout le monde !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 16 : Incompréhension et dispute.

Le Blond coura se réfugier dans sa salle commune, elle était bombée et dès que les occupants le virent ils le fixèrent tous, beaucoup de jalousie se refléta à l'intérieur d'eux et quelques regards inquiets pour les 'amis' de Draco en voyant ses yeux rougis. Le Serpentad ne s'arrêta pas et monta seul dans sa chambre privée. A l'intérieur il s'avachit sur son lit en soie et repleura autant qu'il pu après avoir insonorisé la pièce « ce n'est qu'un petit salop ! Moi qui lui suis resté fidèle, pourtant j'en ai eu des demandes aussi bien féminines que masculines, et lui à la première occasion ! Il s'est jeté dessus ! » « Et comment l'as-tu su ?? » « Tu es vraiment conne quand tu t'y mets ! » « Oh ça va ! » « A l'aide du collier, je lui avait acheté…Mais je n'y crois pas, tellement je suis désespéré que je me parle à moi-même !!! » « hi hi » « La ferme ! » « bien chef ! » « Harry ! Pourquoi m'avoir tant fait souffrir… » De nouvelles larmes se postèrent aux fissures de ses yeux et s'en échappèrent « Ha ha ha, jamais je n'avais tant pleur » « pour sûr ! » « Pourquoi ce collier, pourquoi j'ai voulu lui offrir cela, si je ne l'avais pas vu, on serait encore ensemble…si le vendeur ne m'avait rien expliquer…l'un dans les bras de l'autre, encore ensemble…Il n'est même pas venu me retenir…Je le déteste !!!! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry, toujours dans la salle sur demande, dépérissait. Son seul amour l'avait abandonné ne daignant écouter ce qui s'était véritablement passé. « pourquoi m'a-t-il dit cela ? Je suis si vide sans lui, nous étions si proche il y a quelques instants. » A cette pensée le Brun fit couler de nouvelles larmes suivants les précédentes. « Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi avoir radicalement changé d'intonation ? » « Nous étions l'un dans les bras de l'autre avec un plaisir enivrant nous enveloppant tous les deux…nous…nous allions…passer à l'acte…quand ! Le collier ! »

Le Brun se rappelant du visage d'horreur qu'affiché le blond, détacha le collier de son cou. Et quelque chose le frappa, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore pas vu, étant donné qu'il gardait le collier déposé sur sa peau, ce détail lui avait échappé. En effet le serpent argenté qui enroulait l'éclair possédait un unique œil, et celui-ci avait changé de couleur, d'origine argenté comme son support était devenu vert émeraude entouré de rouge, ce qui effraya le Survivant et ne pu comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Il chercha comment il pourrait avoir une réponse, et comment reconquérir son âme sœur qui l'avait lâchement abandonné dans un moment si charnel… Harry eut la solution sous ses yeux. Il repéra le parchemin qu'il avait gardé pour lui, (sachant que le second devait être entre les mains de l'homme désiré) reposer sur le sol ne demandant que d'être utilisé. « je vais tenter de m'excuser, j'espère qu'il m'écoutera ! Je l'aime trop pour qu'il me laisse. »

Le Brun ramassa le piètre parchemin, prit une plume et écrivit :

'Draco, mon amour, réponds-moi je t'en pris…'

« Aucune réponse… » Il reprit :

'Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui a pu arriver, mais tu ne m'as même…'

Le Survivant fut coupé dans son explication par une nouvelle écriture : celle de son amant :

'Je te déteste tu entends !!Déteste et je ne veux plus avoir aucun contact avec ta personne !!!'

¤¤¤

Du coté du Blond la conscience dit un mot « c'est toi l'abruti ! Tu ne le laisse même pas expliquer !! » « La ferme ! »

¤¤¤

Le Gryffondor après avoir peiné d'encaisser les derniers mots tenta à nouveau :

'Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer, je t'en pris…'

'La ferme ! Tu m'as trompé, c'est tout ce que je sais ! Et c'est déjà trop ! Ton collier me l'a appris ! Yeux verts…Tu me dégoûtes, sachant en plus que tu le portais autour de ton cou quand cela s'est passé…JE TE DETESTE !!! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi ! Je te souhaite de te trouver une autre bonne poire !! Adieu Survivant…'

A ces derniers mots, le Brun repartit en pleur, « je ne veux plus vivre si c'est pour faire ma vie sans avoir celui que j'aime à mes côtés… ». Il se coucha d'épuisement sur le lit, et s'endormit peu de temps après…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chez les Serpentard, un autre jeune homme s'était endormit avec en tête qu'il n'aimait pas Harry, et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir de toute sa vie, et également de toute sa mort…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor, quelques étudiants étaient encore debout à cette heure-ci et discutaient entre eux :

-Il a drôlement changé le petit Harry, il m'a collé un froid quand je l'ai vu rentré tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai qu'il a changé mais n'exagère pas Néville il n'est pas si effrayant que ça. Dit Hermione

-Non je dirai plutôt qu'il est très beau ainsi…Murmura un jeune homme plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-N'y pense pas ! Il est avec Draco ! Et ne t'avise pas de les séparer, ils sont très bien ensemble ! Affirma la brunette.

-'Mione, même si je le sais ça me fait encore un peu bizarre pourtant Draco est un garçon très charmant quand on le connaît, on a passé les trois mois avec lui donc on en sait quelque chose. Mais avec Harry, je ne veux pas les séparer ne t'en fait pas. Dit rapidement le rouquin devant le regard fusilleur que lui lançait la jeune fille. En parlant de notre petit Survivant, il a vraiment mûri !!! C'est impressionnant, il est musclé et tout, je n'aimerai pas être son ennemis à présent…Ces cheveux, c'est très sympa comme style, mais j'ai cru remarquer que ça représentait son caractère, enfin son humeur, je me fais peut-être des idées mais…

-Oui je l'ai vu aussi quand il a retrouvé Draco, ses cheveux brillaient c'était magnifique. Approuva hermione.

-Bon vous m'excuserez les tourtereaux mais je vais au lit. Dit le jeune homme

-Je te suis, Bonne nuit vous deux. Dit Néville

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent en laissant Ron et Hermione seuls dans la pièce.

-Tourtereaux, il exagère quand même !!!! On est pas ensemble à ce que je sache ? Demanda la brunette

-Pas encore. Murmura le Rouquin pour lui-même

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Heu : oui d'accord, hé hé. Dit-il nerveusement.

- ???

-Non rien.

-Bon je vais également me coucher, demain on risque d'avoir besoin de force pour supporter les deux amoureux. Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille partit dans son dortoir, et le jeune sorcier également « dure journée demain, surtout que c'est le week-end… ».

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se réveilla dans un lit inconnu. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnu pas la pièce, celle où il dormait chez le Maître Karz. Lorsqu'il aperçut Le parchemin, il se remémora qu'il était déjà revenu à Poudlard. Il se leva péniblement, se changea, regarda mystérieusement le lit, et sortit de la salle sur demande, ses cheveux dégageaient eux aussi une mystérieuse aura.

Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il descendit en direction de la Grande salle, il ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion, comme ce qu'il avait appris lors de son apprentissage, beaucoup de tristesse et de rancœur pouvaient se voir au fond de lui mais rien à l'œil nu.

Plus il approchait, plus les regards se firent insistants, ayant habitude d'être regardait le Survivant passa outre mais « étrange…je ne ressens pas la même sensation, ce sont des regards prédateurs ? Que je sens sur moi ???… »

Harry arriva enfin dans le couloir menant à la Grande salle et vit arriver vers lui ses deux amis.

-Salut Harry. Lança Ron

-Alors comment vas-tu ce matin ? Pas trop fatigu ? Continua Hermione avec un regard plein de sous entendu.

-…

-Youhou Harry ici la Terre !

-On va manger. Dit le Brun en tentant de dévier le sujet

Malheureusement pour lui, le Blond qui hantait ses dernières pensées fit irruption dans le couloir lorsque le Gryffondor était sur le point de rentrer prendre son petit déjeuné.

-Salut Draco !! S'exclama la Brunette.

-Bonjour Vieux ! Amplifia le roux

Mais aucun son de la part du Brun, ce qui surprit les deux autres Gryffondor.

-Bonjour Hermione, Ron. Salua le Serpentard.

-Heu…on a loupé un épisode ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je vais manger. Souffla la Brun

Il commença à entrer dans la salle lorsque l'objet de ses désirs lui lança en pleine figure.

-Ouais ! Va s'y tires toi ! Et tu oses dire que je ne te laisse pas parler ! Mon œil oui ! Salop ! Même à tes soi-disant amis tu ne leur a pas dit ! Tu as vraiment dû abuser ! Cri le Blond en colère

-Tu ne me laisses même pas expliquer ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui est véritablement arriv ! (conscience de Darco « Sur ce point il n'a pas tord ! ») Tu t'imagines des tas de truc à cause d'un satané collier ! Rétorqua le Gryffondor en montrant le dit collier.

-La ferme ! Si il ne te plait pas tu peux le laisser ! Le vert ! La tromperie ! Salop ! Il était bon au moins ton éducateur ! J'espère que vous avez bien bais ! Je te déteste ! Et ne compte pas revenir avec moi ! « Abruti » Je ne te connais même plus. Cracha le Blond en hurlant à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Je…

Le brouhaha avait de suite cessé dès que la dispute s'était engagée tous les élèves et professeurs furent interloqués par les paroles du préfet, mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. En effet le Survivant qui avait réussi à rester calme jusqu'à présent, dégageait une aura d'une puissance incroyable et une fine fumée rouge transparente engloba le corps du Gryffondor qui murmura :

-Laisse moi…

-La…

Harry détourna les yeux vers son ex-amant qui sursauta en apercevant les yeux étincelants et violents de celui-ci et sa figure : il était 'effrayant' tout en dégageant énormément de charme. Mais l'on savait que dans cet état il ne fallait surtout pas le mettre en colère ni le provoquer ni encore moins lui parler 

Après avoir gelé sur place tout le monde dans la pièce en faisant le tour des tables, même celle des professeurs, il se dirigea vers sa table commune en laissant paralysé ses amis et son ex-petit ami. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'un place la chaise se déplaça d'elle même et le cala sous la table, les aliments qu'il aimait se dirigèrent automatiquement dans son assiette sans qu'il fasse aucun mouvement. Après s'être finalement calmé mentalement il commença à manger et la fumée qui l'entourait disparue.  

¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la table des professeurs tout le monde parlait du nouveau Harry.

-Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours, il est devenu très puissant je ne doute pas qu'il me dépasse en magie à présent.

-Albus vous n'y pensez pas. Dit Mc Gonagall.

-Minerva, vous avez bien vu, ce que je viens de voir. Cette magie sans baguette est d'un niveau bien plus élevé que tous les adultes ayant appris à la pratiquer. Il que j'envoie un message à Karz…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'entré après s'être dépéri du glaçage, le Serpentard se dirigea en trembla très légèrement vers sa table.

-Draco, que s'est-il pass ? Demanda Hermione

-Je ne suis plus avec lui.

-Pourquoi !?

-Demandez lui. Puis il rejoignit sa table.

-Ron ! Il faut faire quelque chose, ce que vient de faire Harry relève d'un niveau bien plus qu'expert en magie. Si ils ne sont pas de nouveau ensemble cela risque de s'aggraver.

-Oui mais comment, Harry me fait peur. Bégaya le roux.

-A moi aussi, mais c'est notre ami…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se promenait dans le parc, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se vider l'esprit. L'eau du lac et le bruissement des feuilles lui procurés un bien être incomparable. « que m'est-il arrivé ce matin, cette lumière, Karz ne m'en a pas parlé, comment l'ai-je produite ? La colère ? Sans doute…j'étais hors de moi, j'ai réussi à me contrôler dans mes paroles mais physiquement et mentalement cela m'était impossible. Ma magie m'a échappé. »

Un craquement de branche désemprisonna le Brun de ses pensées.

-Heu salut, je dérange ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains

-Oui. Répondit sèchement le Survivant

-Oh je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-C'est trop tard.

-je, je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi.

-Non. Répondit-il directement

-Ah…Bon ben salut… Finit-elle.

« …Les filles…quelques heures officielles que je suis libre et hop elles sautent sur l'occasion…je ne veux aucunes filles, juste une personne et cette personne c'est Dray, même si il m'a fait tant de mal…non ! Il faut que je l'oublis. »

Ce que le Brun ne sut pas c'est que son Blondinet errait dans le parc au moment de la demande.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voil !!! Chapitre 16 fini !!! Je sais vous m'en voulez mais le chapitre suivant est fini et donc j'ai du couper sinon ça aurait fait trop long ptdr ! Chapitre 17 : Vacances et jalousie.

A vous de réfléchir ) lol

Je vous aime tous !!!!! Et j'espère que cela vous a plus !!!

Dray : Non ! Ca m'a pas plus ! Pourquoi je ne suis plus avec Ryry !!!  
Shyrinia : Bah c'est comme ça.

Ryry : et moi j'aime pas le titre du prochain chapitre !

Shyrinia : t'en fais pas

Shyrinia passe le chapitre suivant à Ryry.

Shyrinia : Tu vois !

Dray : Quoi !!!! Non mais ça va pas !!!

Ryry : En fait je l'aime bien

Dray : Evidement !! RAAAA

Dray dirige un regard tueur vers l'écrivain.

Shyrinia : Hihi zentil Dray zentil, t'en fais pas :p

Dray : C'est à dire ?

Shyrinia : Tu sauras à la fin du Chapitre 17

Dray : Veux savoir de suite !!

Shyrinia : NANNNN

Bizoux tout le monde !!!!!! M'assassinez pas )

AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!!

¤Shyrinia¤


	17. Chapitre 17 : Vacances et jalousie

Kikou tout le monde !!! Voilà le chapitre suivant un tit peu en avance ) pour vous faire plaisir lol Bizoux chapitre 17 après les RAR !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Minerve **: Kikou !! Vi l'est puissant tit Ryry lol héhé tu as la première réponse dans se chapitre ) l'autre lol plus tard :p. Vi c'est zolie les couleurs mdr. Bizoux !! Mici pour ta review Lol je sors de ma chambre pour poster le chapitre :p (enfin le pc est dans ma chambre mais bon ptdrrr) Bizoux j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Lululle : Kikou ma copineuhhh !!!! ¤¤tire la langue¤¤ Oui il était court lol mais celui-ci est long mdr machante !!! lol Ouaiii j'ai pigé le sadisme ¤¤fière¤¤ lol Voici la suite ma copineuh lol Bizoux !! Mici pour ta review ! Jtadore Bonne lecture (re ps : TICCCCC) 

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma fidèle Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ils me font chaud au cœur =) Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ) lol Bizoux mici pour ta review !!! Et bonne lecture !

**Kadia **: Ma mortelle chérie :x !! Moi aussi je t'aime ptdrrr !! =) hihi L'est mignon ryry comme ça hein ) hihi lol mici pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir Bizoux et Bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira aussi

**Genevieve Black **: Kikou =) mici beaucoup Voici la suite =) J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bizoux mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture.

**Akamia **: Kikou lol nan elle y est pas lol mais bon ) lis ce chapitre :p Lol mici pour ta review ) voici la suite bonne lecture jtadore.

**Lee-NC-Kass **: mici mici beaucoup de ne pas m'assassiner loll donc voici le chapitre un jour plus tôt ) Hihi pour le serpent oui ça représente Dray, lol pour l'œil c'est expliquer lol et pour le rouge autour de l'œil ) hihi vous avez deviné lol. Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bizoux mici pour la review !

**Blurp3 **: Kikou lol oui c'est triste pour Ryry ) Ptdr karz revient pas dans ce chapitre ! :p Je te laisse lire ) lol J'espère qu'il te plaira et tu auras quelques réponses ) Voici la suite donc Bonne lecture Bizoux ! mici pour ta review !

**Celine.s **: Kikou !! Tant mieux si tu as bien aimé Mdr oui pov Ryry et méchant Dray :p Mdr voici la suite ma line ! Et alors au fait ton match de basket l'était bien ??? Bizou mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture !!

**Nicolas **: Kikou ! Lolll Oui ils sont bornés :p Mici lol je le met maintenant un jour plus tôt =) Lol Bizoux mici pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

**Yami aku **: Kikou ! Hihi Ce chapitre sera plus long lol J'espère qu'il te plaira Bizoux mici pour ta review !! Et bonne lecture

**Sweet Drago **: Kikou ! Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle sera toujours aussi captivante Mici pour ta review et je t'ai reviewé aussi :p j'aime beaucoup ta fic et c'est super de les avoir allong ! je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite ! Mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture ! Bizoux

**Ddy **: Kikou lol, Moi sadisme ???(a) même pas vrai ) loll Tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ) ah ) si elle s'applique à moi je sais pas si je vais adhérer ptdr en plus !!! Je suis pas si sadique que ça na :p ptdr Voici la suite ) J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! Bizoux mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture

**Hedwigelol **: Kikou ma vivi ! Ptdr jsuis pas méchanteuhhh :p jsuis un ange Mdr Ron dans la mienne l'est pas trop bête Lol :p Tu auras plusieurs réponses dans ce chapitre ) Miciii de me protéger !!! jtadore !!! Moi aussi jsuis folle lol bon ben me reste à moi pour l'oral toi t'es tranquille :p Mici pour ta review Gy ) Bizoux et Bonne lecture !!

**Mae kusanagi **: Kikou !!! lol Voici la suite ) lol ¤¤regarde le regard de chiot et lui sourit¤¤ lol Bonne lecture ) Bizoux et mici pour ta review !! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours

**Alasse **: Kikou ma puce ! je viens bien et toi Lol se passe plus de chose dans celui-ci ) Ptdr mici pour ta review ma puce ! Bizou et Bonne lecture !!

**Vif d'or **: Kikou sois pas triste :( lol voici la suite ) J'espère qu'elle te plaira Bizoux mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture !

**MalfoyAngel **: Kikou Mici beaucoup Oui il y aura une fin heureuse je te rassure Voici la suite donc Bonne lecture ! Bizou mici pour ta review !!!

 Voil !!! Les RAR sont finies Merci beaucoup à vous !! Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir d'en recevoir autant Continu ) lolll Voici donc le chapitre 17 ) BONNE LECTURE )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 17 : Vacances et jalousie.

Chaque jour après les pénibles cours, Harry marchait dans le parc. Les vacances arrivèrent rapidement et la fin de semaine qui les annonçait fut là plus rapidement que ce que l'on aurait cru.

Comme à son habitude le Survivant resterait ici avec Hermione et Ron avec qui il n'avait eu que de brèves discutions sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant les trois mois. Draco restait aussi : ses parents étaient invités chez de grands amis mais ne pouvaient se permettre d'emmener leur fils.

Certain sorcier des autres maisons (Gryffondor et Serpentard inclus) restaient aussi.

Le vendredi soir arriva très rapidement, après s'être promené comme à son habitude le Brun partit en direction de la Grande salle, beaucoup d'élève avaient déjà pris le train les remmenant chez eux. Malheureusement pour le Survivant : son Blond était resté pour les vacances. « je vais devoir le côtoyer pendant toutes mes vacances…je vais craquer si il continue à m'ignorer, c'est vrai que je l'ignore également mais c'est tout de même lui qui l'a cherché, jamais à un seul instant il m'a laissé placer un mot sur ce qui était arrivé…Enfin je vais arrêter de me répéter…Pourtant j'en ai parlé à mes amis, et ils ont été compréhensifs, eux ! De plus ils n'ont pas plus compris que moi ce qui était passé par la tête de Draco… En parlant de ça je trouve mes deux amis de plus en plus proche, je sais que Ron a toujours eu des vues sur notre petite intello, mais il n'a jamais rien tenté il faudrait que je me renseigne…Bon allé je vais manger » C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entra dans la Grande salle.

Le repas se passa calmement et plusieurs coup d'œil se firent apercevoir, Ron qui regardait Hermione, elle qui rougissait : cela pouvait prévoir un futur couple…

Le Gryffondor, ne souhaitant pas se promener ce soir, se dirigea de suite vers sa salle commune, et une jeune et très belle Poufsouffle qui était restée, se leva de table pour aller à l'encontre du Brun. Draco aperçut Harry se lever, et vu qu'il avait également fini de manger, il décida de se lever aussi pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

« J'ai sommeil, je vais aller me coucher plus tôt que je ne pensais, en plus je n'ai rien à faire et si mes idées sont correctes Ron va faire sa demande ce soir. Je croise les doigts pour lui.»

Une jeune fille Blonde se dirigea à sa rencontre, elle était très jolie s'était coiffée très minutieusement et habillée très moulant mais pas excentriquement. « Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore celle l ? »

-Harry, je peux te parler ? fit-elle en battant délicatement des paupières.

-Va s'y, mais tu es ?

-Je me nomme Angel et je suis à Poufsouffle, je t'ai observé depuis que tu es rentré, cela ne faisait aucun doute que ton charme s'est amplifié avec ton absence, et j'aimerai pouvoir savoir si nous deux, il y aurait une possibilit ?

-Non désolé Angel, mais comme tu as du le voir, je ne suis pas attiré par les jolies filles et tu ne fais donc pas exception. Je suis vraiment désolé mais non cela paraît impossible. Je suis désolé mais je vais me coucher. Trouves toi quelqu'un de plus en accord avec toi-même. Bye. Dit le Brun en remuant la main.

-Oh… « raaa !!! le goujat ! Moi qui m'était habillée ainsi ! Pff de toute manière il n'est pas assez bien pour moi » pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête et en partant telle la manière des vélanes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans un sombre coin, un Blondinet avait de nouveau observé la scène. « Alors l !!! Je tombe que sur les demandes moi ! » « tu ne le cherches pas un peu ? » « non ! Je tombe dessus par hasard ! De toute manière ha ha une fille comme si elle pensait m'       arriver à la cheville ! Elle rêve, de plus Harry est gay, donc les filles n'ont aucune chance avec lui. Et même ! C'est toujours un trompeur ! Je le déteste toujours autant ! » « alalalala tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu le détestes ! Et pour quelqu'un qui le déteste tu t'intéresses beaucoup à lui ! » « La ferme ! » « J'ai raison ! » « La ferme ! » Puis il alla se coucher.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, le soleil radieux était présent et Harry avait donc décidé d'aller passer sa journée errant dans le parc, et se reposant auprès d'un arbre.

Il était assis ici depuis quelques minutes ses cheveux voletaient dans une légère brise, quand un de ses collègues s'assit à ses côtés.

-Salut Harry, je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui, je te trouve enfin !

-Bonjour Dean que me veux-tu ?

-Heum, Harry, je voulais t'avouer quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je, je suis également gay.

-Ah…c'est bien pour toi.

-Et je, je te trouve vraiment très beau maintenant…Et heum, vu que j'ai su que tu n'étais plus avec Draco, je voulais savoir si nous pouvions tenter quelque chose.

Harry regarda Dean dans les yeux mais le Gryffondor fixé, baissa ses yeux de soumission, il était très mignon dans cette position, Harry le remarqua, mais malheureusement ce garçon n'était pas vraiment son type, et il faisait encore gamin...

-Ecoutes Dean, je te trouve très charmant. (ses yeux s'illuminèrent) Mais, tu n'es pas franchement le genre de garçon qu'il me faut, en plus nous sommes très ami, et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. (ses yeux se ternirent)

-Pourquoi…voudrais-tu gâcher notre amitié, justement ça la renforcerait !

-Je « comment lui dire gentiment qu'il est immature pour moi… », désolé non.

-Bon, ben alors c'est pas grave. Puis-je tout de même avoir un de tes baisers ?

Cette phrase interloqua le Brun.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi donc ? Je me dois également te le refuser, cela te donnerait de faux espoirs.

-Bon, je retourne à la salle commune.

-Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait.

-Non ne t'en fait pas, bonne journée Harry.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi Dean.

« Quelles vacances ! J'en ai marre des demandes…Enfin cela me ferait peut-être oublier…Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Non mais j'en ai marre qu'on lui demande de sortir avec !!!! Depuis que nous sommes plus ensemble tout Poudlard lui demande sa main !!!! » « pourquoi tu t'en fais alors que vous n'êtes plus ensemble? » « Je ne m'en fais pas !!! Je ne fais qu'une remarque ! » « Mon œil oui… » « La ferme ! » « alalalala qu'est ce que tu venais faire dans ce parc toi aussi ?? » « …me promenait » « hinhin tout le monde te croit » « La ferme ! C'est vrai en plus » « oui mais bon tu tombes toujours au mauvais moment » « Il est mignon sous cet arbre… » « hein ? Ah Harry ? Oui mais tu l'as plaqué! » « … »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après plusieurs heures assit ici, le soleil se coucha, au fil du temps il devenait de plus en plus rouge orange, les premières étoiles pointèrent le bout de leur nez et illuminèrent les derniers rayons du soleil. Harry lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à se relever vit deux bombes se dirigeaient vers lui.

-Harry Harry !!! On a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !!! Cria Ron à l'autre bout du parc.

Le Brun sourit, car il savait ce que ses amis allaient lui dire « ça y'est enfin »

-Nous sommes ensemble !!! Hermione et moi ! On sort ensemble.

La jeune fille rougissait et rayonnait en même temps.

-Oui, Ron me l'a demandé tout à l'heure…et j'ai accepté.

-Oh Harry je suis si content !

Le rouquin embrassa tendrement la jeune fille qui se laissa faire et rougit de plus belle.

-Je suis heureux pour vous !

-Merci Harry. Répondirent les deux concernés. On rentre à présent.

Ron prit la main de la jeune fille et le bras de son ami.

-C'est bon Ron je peux marcher tout seul ne t'inquiètes pas je te suis. Répondit le Survivant.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, les cheveux au vent le Brun les mains dans les poches. Harry regarda derrière lui pour admirait la nuit puis poussa la grande porte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, rien d'exceptionnel se passa, Harry avait passé sa journée dans la foret interdite, discutant avec ses habitants. Et oui les centaures acceptaient la présence du Survivant depuis qu'il avait changé de physique.

De son côté le Blond, n'avait pratiquement pas eu de demande, et de toute manière il les refusait toutes autant qu'elles étaient.

La nuit arriva après le repas, tout Poudlard partit rejoindre le pays des songes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous étions Lundi, trois jours que le Brun était en vacances, et plus d'une semaine qu'il était seul. Mais quelqu'un de chez Serpentard voulait y remédier, et voulait lui parler dans l'après-midi. Il avait remarquait que le Gryffondor se promenait souvent dans le parc, il décida donc d'aller le rejoindre après le repas, mais il remarqua un changement de direction, et l'effectua donc à son tour. Lorsque enfin il pu le coincé il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et agrippa le dos de sa cible.

-Pas si vite petit Gryffondor. Murmura un son frissonnant dans son dos.

Harry essaya de se retournait mais l'étreinte était trop forte.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Oh mon gentil lion, tu ne devines donc pas ?

-Non je ne reconnais pas cette voix…

-Fais un effort. Tu me déçois, je te regarde depuis que tu es libre.

« Donc ce n'est pas Draco, je ne m'y attendait pas de toute manière… »

-Non désolé je ne vois pas.

Le prédateur le retourna et lui fit fasse

-Blaise !?

-Gagné Harry.

-Mais que me veux-tu ?

-Un baiser, et plus après. Dit-il plus entreprenant en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du Brun.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Lalalalalaal » « Dis donc tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui » « Ouaip ! » « Ca fait plaisir ??? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive » Le Blond venait de tomber sur le placage au mur de son ex-amant par un de ses amis et s'était radicalement figé sur place. « Qu'est ce ? Mais ! Il l'embrasse ! » « Ca en a tout l'air ! » « Que !Que ! Harry ne va pas se laisser faire !»

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Non lâche moi !

-Harry, tu es libre à présent pourquoi me refuser ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça ! « Merlin, il dégage un charisme et m'attire mais non ! Je ne peux pas ! » Mais tu es à Serpentard !

-Et alors ? Cela ne t'as pas dérangé pour sortir avec Draco ! Rétorqua le Serpent.

-Non pas à Serpentard ! Je ne peux pas laisse moi.

-Harry !

-Non impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Cria le Brun en s'échappant de l'emprise du Serpentard et se dirigea vers sa salle commune où il tomba sur Hermione et Ron en plein baiser, qui ne firent même pas attention à lui.

Il s'allongea brutalement sur son lit. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'oublier ! Pourquoi ! Pas un Serpentard ! Non ! NON ! IL FAUT QUE JE L'OUBLIE ! Mais pas à l'aide d'un Serpentard. » Il arracha le collier qui effleurait encore son cou et le rangea dans sa table de nuit. « Déjà c'est un départ, maintenant il faut que je l'oublie. »

Il s'endormit en pleine journée pour se réveiller que pour aller aux cuisines se trouver quelque chose à grignoter et se recoucha peu de temps après.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les premiers rayons de soleil firent leur apparition et réveillèrent le Brun de bonne heure. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain prit une douche, pour le réveiller, peigna ses long cheveux s'admira dans la glace « je suis toujours aussi effrayant…C'est désespérant… » et s'habilla enfin pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande salle avant tout le monde. Lorsqu'il arriva peu de monde était déjà là, un garçon plus particulièrement assit à la table des Serdaigle l'interpella, il ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment vu, ni fait attention, ce garçon dégageait énormément de charme. « Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ? ».

Le Survivant le regarda quelques instants jusqu'au moment où le jeune Serdaigle le regarda et lui sourit, il était magnifique, il était mate, possédait des cheveux longs bruns comme les siens, et d'où fut Harry il pu même apercevoir ses yeux : des yeux bleus azur. En un mot : parfait. Il retourna ses yeux pour continuer de manger mais une lueur était apparue. « comme dans les yeux de Karz ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

Le Gryffondor alla prendre son petit déjeuner, et s'aperçut que le Serdaigle fixait pratiquement tous ses faits et gestes ce qui fit légèrement (très légèrement) rougir le Brun. Lorsqu'il finit de manger il se leva et remarqua que le jeune homme se levait en même temps que lui et le suivit. « est-ce qu'il va me suivre longtemps ce charmant sorcier ? » Il décida donc, de le vérifier. Il sortit de Poudlard et se dirigea vers son arbre habituel, son poursuiveur le suivait toujours.

Harry espérait qu'il ne change pas de chemin et qu'il allait lui parler. Le Survivant s'arrêta au pied du tronc de son arbre et dit :

-Alors, tu me suis toujours ?

-Suis-je donc si bruyant que cela ? Lança une voix cristalline qui fit frissonner le Brun de plaisir.

-Non au contraire, mais je t'ai aperçut sortir et me suivre. Répondit-il en se retournant.

-En effet. Je me présente : Alexian, je suis à Serdaigle comme tu l'as remarqué. Je suis très honoré de partager une conversation avec un beau Brun dans ton genre. Dit-il sensuellement.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Un bon bol d'air dès le réveil avant d'aller manger voilà le paradis ! » « clair » « que ??! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Je t'observe depuis quelque temps et j'ai enfin réussi à te voler un regard. Vais-je pouvoir te voler quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda-t-il toujours très sensuellement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Il se fait draguer devant mes yeux ! Hier Blaise ! Aujourd'hui Lui ! » « En effet » « Il va le stopper hein !»

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Cela c'est à toi de voir Alexian. Dit le Survivant avec une voix également très sensuelle.

Nous avions l'impression d'assisté à la roux des paons lors de leur séduction.

-Alors je me lance…

Doucement Alexian rapprocha son visage près de celui du Gryffondor et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux pour approfondir le si doux baiser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Du côté du Blond une douche froide n'aurait pas eu un meilleur effet que ce qui lui arrivait.

« Il va le repousser ! Il ne ferme pas aussi ses yeux ! Il n'apprécie pas ! Non c'est un cauchemar » « Il est mignon l'entreprenant » « La ferme ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alexian allongea Harry sur l'herbe et continua ses doux baisers ce qui provoqua de brefs gémissements de plaisir de la part du Survivant. Le Serdaigle doucement se plaça au-dessus du Gryffondor, ses cheveux tombant sur le corps musclé du Brun et continua ses baisers si envoûtants. Harry y répondait avec fougue et commença à caresser le dos du jeune sorcier et ses long cheveux. Celui-ci le plus lentement possible et sans brusquer son nouvel amant, lui retira son haut provoquant une rompure d'embrassades et des soupirs du Survivant qui se laissait faire tellement ce jeune homme le charmait et l'attirait puis les baisers reprirent. « il est si habile de ses mains, hum… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Je le déteste ! Il se fait embrasser par ce petit con de Serdaigle. Et sous mes yeux en plus !!! » « Tu n'es plus avec Harry, donc il n'est pas en tord ! Si tu ne voulait pas cela ! Il ne fallait pas rompre Baka !!!¤ » « Mais ! Son cou est vide ! Il ne porte plus son collier ! Encore hier il l'avait ! Pourquoi ? » « Pour t'oublier, pardi ! Tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait ne plus le mettre ! Et que tu ne voulais pas le revoir et te remettre avec lui ! » « La ferme ! » « Il t'aimait plus que tout et toi tu as tout bris ! » « La ferme ! » « Si ça te met dans cet état va lui demander pardon ! » « Jamais ! EN plus il m'a tromp ! » « Tu ne l'as même pas laissé s'expliquer !! » « LA FERME ! Je le déteste !! » « Alors ne vient pas te plaindre après ! Tu préfères garder de l'amour propre ? Abruti ! » « LA FERME !!!! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Hum, Harry j'ai envie de toi. Dit d'une voix charnelle le Serdaigle.

-Non, pas ici ! En plus on ne se connaît pas encore assez, s'il te plait, restons-en là.

-A tes ordres monsieur-j'ai-un-corps-hyper-sexy. Dit Alexian.

-Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à m'envier !

-Arrêtes ou je vais te sauter dessus. Prévenue la voix si cristalline du Serdaigle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« J'en ai marre ! Je me tire ! » « Jaloux ! » « Jamais ! » « Si, tu es jaloux ! » « JAMAIS » « Ha ha ha » C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le Blond partit en direction de son dortoir sans passer prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Dans son dortoir Draco se torturait l'esprit en prenant ses cheveux entre ses doigts fins. « Pourquoi ? » Fut la seule question qu'il se posa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤(faillit couper là mais bon ça faisait deux autres chapitres que j'étais sadique donc je vous met la suite mes tits lecteurs(trices) chéris(es) !!!!)

Plus les jours passaient, plus le Serpentard 'chauffait' dans son coin, il n'arrêtait pas de voir le nouveau-couple-super-sexy comme les vacanciers les appelaient c'est à dire : Harry et Alexian. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se caresser leur longs cheveux, et une boule de plus en plus grosse se forma dans l'estomac de Draco. « Monsieur Draco Malfoy, le Grand Serpentard craint de tous est jaloux de Alexian le nouvel amant de Harry Potter ! Sa colère inutile l'a aveuglé et son cœur est brisé. » « … » « Eh oh Dray !!Pourquoi tu ne me dis plus de me la fermer ? » « …Tu as raison.. » « J'ai ? quoi !? » « raison…j'en peux plus de les voir ainsi ! J'en ai marre ! Cela fait plus de trois jours qu'ils sont ensemble et cette seule pensée m'est insoutenable ! Pas Mon Harry »  Il les aperçut de nouveau sortir de la Grande salle et se diriger dans les couloir peu utilisé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤(sadisme, sadisme quand tu nous tiens…)

Alexian menait son beau Survivant dans les couloirs qui étaient connus pour n'être que peu fréquentés (exceptionnellement en fait).

-Où m'emmènes-tu Alex ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

-Hum, mon petit Harry, loin des regards indiscrets. Répondit la voix si pure et si sensuelle du Serdaigle.

Ses yeux bleu azur brillaient d'une étincelle de désir qu'il voulait montrer à son amant qui, en voyant cette étincelle réagit immédiatement « Que tu peux être beau mon Brun »

Le Serdaigle prit les devants et plaqua le Survivant contre le mur provoquant de brefs gémissements. Le garçon mate embrassa les douces lèvres qui lui étaient proposées, il passa lentement ses doigts dans la longue chevelure du Brun et ondula son corps parfait sur celui de son amant, provoquant par la même occasion de nouveau gémissements de plaisir. Leurs sexes se gorgèrent peu à peu de sang et leurs souffles devenaient irréguliers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Putain de merde ! Il va le lâcher Bordel ! Ce corps n'est pas à lui ! Il m'appartient ! Je ne peux rester figer à les regarder baiser devant mes yeux !! » « C'est bien ce que tu es entrain de faire Dray » « Harry est à moi !! Et à personne d'autre ! Je vais le démolir !»

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Oh Alexian. Gémit Harry d'une voix haletante.

-Chut petit Gryffondor, soit patient, je veux te faire une surprise, je reviens tout de suite. Fermes les yeux mon Gyffon.

Le Brun s'exécuta et ferma ses yeux toujours avec son souffles saccadé tellement le plaisir le 'dérangé', il entendu les pas si sensuels partirent dans la direction opposée de leur venue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela coupa net les pas qu'il était entrain de faire pour se jeter sur eux et les séparer.

« Putain ! Ce con s'est tir ! » « Harry est seul. » « Je le veux ! Il n'est à personne d'autre !!C'est ma seule chance !! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤(Ratting ratting ! Attention Ratting PG-13R)

Un autre pas plus 'vif' se fit entendre à l'opposition d'où Alexian était parti, Harry cru qu'il était revenu et garda donc ses yeux fermés jusqu'à qu'il le touche, sa respiration se fit plus accélérée, et son désir recommençait à le faire souffrir. Une main agrippa ses cheveux et les tira en arrière avec violence.

-Alexi…

-Tu es à moi Potter ! Cria le Blond en embrassant sauvagement les lèvres du Brun.

-Malfoy !

-Tu es à moi et A PERSONNE D'AUTRE !!!! A PERSONNE ET CERTAINEMENT PAS A CE BATARD DE SERDAIGLE !!!!! Hurla Draco en empoignant la verge recouverte de tissu de son amant. Harry gémit de douleur, mais sa virilité gonflée à vue d'œil.

Draco fit de violents vas et viens sur le sexe de son amant à l'aide de ses doigts. Il empoigna brutalement les cheveux brillants du Brun, tira en arrière et le mordit durement dans le cou, savourant le sang qui y coulait surprenant Harry qui cria de douleur et de plaisir. Le Blond pressa son corps prit de pulsion sur celui qu'il désirait clamer comme sien. Il lui déchira sa chemise, une main possessive descendit sur le torse musclé du Survivant qui en frémit de plaisir, l'autre masturbait toujours brutalement Harry.

-TU ES A MOI ! Cria le Blond en donnant un brusque coup de bassin qui fit se plaindre le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard se rejeta sur les lèvres meurtries de son aimé, et commença à le déshabiller. Il prit cruellement les fesses de celui qu'il aimait entre ses mains les serra entre ses doigts . Il dégagea une de ses main et commença à défaire le pantalon du Brun qui gémissait de plaisir et embrassait avec fougue son détenteur qui martyrisait son corps et ses lèvres, mais qui lui faisait monter le désir même si il y avait tant de brutalité. Leur souffle commençait à être irrégulier et leur intimité était comprimée. Le pantalon du brun fut rapidement hors d'atteinte, il ne lui restait qu'une seule barrière avant qu'il ne soit complètement nu et cette seule pensé l'excita encore plus. Le Serpentard se déshabilla à son tour avec hâte sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres de sa victime. Draco redonna un nerveux coup de bassin sentant le tout dernier rempart empêchant sa chair gorgée de sang d'être en contact avec sa 'désirée'. Le Blondinet  enleva donc violemment le dernier obstacle et pu admirer l'excitation envoûtante de son partenaire, il reprit sa verge brutalement et recommença de douloureux vas et viens qui refit gémir le Brun. Draco le ré embrassa rudement et le plaqua encore plus violemment que précédemment sur le mur.

-Tu es à moi ! Draco retourna son amant rompit le baiser et lui pris ses cheveux dans sa mains, son autre main caressant les fesses parfaites du Brun qui gémissait d'anticipation. Il n'y eut aucune préparation lorsque le Blond pénétra violemment en Harry qui cria de douleur. Draco ne fit pas attention à l'endroit si étroit et contracté où il se trouvait et commença de violent coup de boutoir qui provoquèrent des gémissement de douleur et une contraction de la part du Brun.

-A MOI !! Haleta le Serpentard en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'intimité de son âme sœur.

Peu à peu les vas et viens ne provoquèrent plus aucune douleur à Harry qui était collé contre le mur ses mains à plat sur le mur froid. Il commençait à sentir le plaisir remonter en lui. Leur souffle était de plus en plus irrégulier, leur peau se perlait de sueur et dégageait une chaleur. Harry ressentit sa magie ressortir de son corps et l'entourer ainsi que son possesseur. Harry accompagnait à son tour les mouvements brusques du bassin de son amant, en aidant la possession de son corps et en faisant à son tour des vas et viens. Draco repoussa les cheveux de son amant sur le côt et embrassa la nuque et les épaules du Gryffondor, pour ensuite les mordre, provoquant un nouveau cri. Le Blond sentait la prostate de son aimé et s'enfonça le plus profondément possible. Les vas et viens se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et rapides. Il accentua la brutalité et la vitesse, les deux sorciers haletaient, leurs souffles étaient hachés, le plaisir redoublait de puissance. Un nouveau coup de boutoir. La fumée rouge transparente les engloba.

-HARRYYYYY !!! DRACOOO. Crièrent-ils ensembles lorsqu'ils atteignirent la jouissance. Leur semence reposé soit dans le corps de l'autre soit sur le mur froid.

Ils s'affalèrent sur le sol. Draco se retira du Brun et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement tout en haletant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Mission Accomplie. Dit un jeune garçon.

-Merci beaucoup Alexian. Répondit une jeune fille.

-C'était un plaisir Hermione. Dit la voix cristalline du Brun. Il est vraiment sexy hum, et a de si douces lèvres. Je serai bien resté avec lui plus longtemps pour expérimenter le physique. Mais c'était pour son bien, maintenant c'est à Draco de faire ses preuves, si il n'est pas à la hauteur je serai toujours là pour Harry…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Oh Dray…mon amour. Dit le Gryffondor en retrouvant peu à peu son souffle. Pour la première fois c'était un peu brutal. J'aurai pensé plus romantique, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Tu…tu étais vierge ??? Questionna surprit le Blond.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yahooo !!! Lol voilà voilà le chapitre 17 est fini lol J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!! Moi je l'aime bien Même beaucoup ptdr !!!

 Sinon j'ai une question pour la suite vous voyez quoi :) ??? lol Car j'ai une brève idée mais j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis

Allé Bizoux !!!

Dray : ahhhh j'aime bien ce chapitre :D mais tu m'en as fait voir !!!!

Shyrinia : hihi vi :p

Ryry: Héhé que de rebondissement mon Dray d'amuuuurrr

Dray : Oui la fin :s

Ryry : muhahahah t'avais qu'à me laisser parler na :p ¤¤tire la langue¤¤

Dray prend la langue de Ryry.

Shyrinia : ehhhh !!! y a des spectateur alors allez ailleurs :p

Ryry et Dray : Oui mdame

AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!!

Bizoux

¤¤Shyrinia¤¤


	18. Chapitre 18 : Enlèvement

Kikou tout le monde !!! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Hum, je vais partir en vacances demain, pour quelques jours, je rentre jeudi mais vendredi je me fais arracher les dents et je repars le 13 juillet, donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous reposter un chapitre d'ici là, j'essayerai de tout mon possible mais je ne vous garantis rien du tout. Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard mais le temps me manquait ptdr, et je voulais tout de même vous poster un chapitre avant je ne sais combien de temps j'espère pas trop. Hum, il fait assez répétition donc ne m'en voulez pas j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et à tous bonnes vacances ! Et pis alors place aux RAR Bizoux !

(dsl pour l'autre page c'était mon brouillon ptdr)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤**

**Lululle :** Ma copineuhh !! ptdr !!! Alalalal ) tite perverse :p Bon j'ai bien développé dans ce chapitre donc j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bon bah je te souhaite bonne lecture ma copineuh. Mici pour ta review !!! Bizoux !! Jt'adoreuhhh. Byby

**Onarluca :** Kikou ma fidèle Lol moi aussi j'aimé bien le précédent par contre j'aime pas celui-ci mdr !!! Mais bon j'espère qu'il te plaira à toi Mici beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Mici pour ta review et bonne lecture !! Bizoux !!

**Naera Ishikawa : **Kikou j'aime bien ton pseudo lol Ptdr !!! C'est comique la dernière phrase :p mdr bah si ça t'as plu je suis contente Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me fait toujours très chaud au cœur quand j'en reçois. Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira (moi elle me plait pas mais bon) bizoux et bonne lecture !! mici pour ta review !

Celine.s : Kikou ma line ! Ptdr !! Oui l'est diabolique la 'mione (ptdr la lionne dsl c'est une erreur de prononciation ptdr) lol oui c'est plus une question ) Tu vas me fâcher pour ce chapitre j'en suis pratiquement sur :D loll Mais bon Bonne lecture quand même j'espère que ça te plaira !! Ah super si tu as gagn !!! Non je connais pas mais bon Lol dis donc tu en as des origine lol. Moi c'est ma grand mère paternelle qui avait fait un arbre géologique lol et hum lol j'ai des ancêtres anglais lol et sinon dans le temps lol ont été romain ptdrrr :p c'est tout ce que je sais de mes ancêtres ptdr car je m'y suis pas plus plongée dedans que ça hihi oki . Mici bcp pour ta review !! et Bonne lecture ! 

**Sweet Drago :** Kikou hihi ça me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé lol vi l'est cool Alexian héhé jla lâche pas la patate mdr j'espère que la suite te plaira Bizou mici pour ta review !!! Bonne lecture !

**Clodylia : **Kikou ! (raaaghhh ma mère me saoul!!! Bon je continue désolée de l'interruption) Mdr mici Moi je coupe en plein milieu ) même pas vrai :p ptdr J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bizou et bonne lecture mici pout ta review !!

**Ddy :** Kikou !!! Ptdr oui le pauvre ) lol qui ?? heu ?? pas moi ? Ah si moi ? Mince :p ptdr ) ouaiiii au moins une qui dit que je n'ai pas été sadique mici mici beaucoup !!! Lol moi j'aime pas la suite mais bon je te laisse la découvrir j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bizou et bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review !!

**Nicolas :** Kikou !!! Re toi ptdr ahhh ouaii des compliments youpi mdr. Mici beaucoup lol heu Alexian ) lol oui il est libre pour combien de temps je sais pas tu veux un rdv ? ) ptdr  Nan tu m'embêtes pas au contraire   Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizou et mici pour ta review !!Bonne lecture !

**Minerve :** Kikou ! Mici pour ta review lol tiens je te laisse lire ) tu verras heum il l'écoute ) ptdr Bizoux Bonne lecture !

**Naya Redwolf :** Kikou ! Hihi Mici beaucoup Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! lol vi de nouveau ensemble… Bonne lecture ) Bizoux mici pour ta review !

**Lee-NC-Kass **: Kikou vous ! mdr j'ai eu peur au début !! lol jme suis dit qu'ai-je fait mais la suite de votre review m'a fait hyper plaisir ! Heu…hum…z'allez m'en vouloir Lol enfin mici de votre review !! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout de même Bizoux et bonne lecture !

**Hedwigelol **: Kikou ma vivi ! Oui tu m'as vu moi et ma personne on s'est présentée à toi chez toi ptdrr désolée je suis entrain de délirer J'espère que tu auras le net rapidement Mici beaucoup !!! Ptdr on m'en aurait voulu ah ? ¤regarde un peu partout pour se demander qui pourrait lui en vouloir¤¤ Du pays ??? Le Japon ?? YAHOUU ptdr La suite pour maintenant j'espère qu'elle te plaira (moi elle me plait pas ptdrrr) mici pour ta review !! et Bonne lecture bizoux !

**Saael' :** Kikou !! Ptdr pourquoi ???!! Parce que il y a des ämes sensibles ici !! Inconsciente lol :p Ca va et toi ??? Heu, il faudrait seulement que tu me dises où est-ce que nous nous sommes rencontré et je suis certaine de m'en souvenir Ptdr Karz ) héhé. Mici beaucoup !!! lol tu as du mettre longtemps pour tout relire ou lire :p. Hé h !! j'adore Squall trop beauuuu !!! :'( il m'a fait peur à un moment quand il s'est prit les piques de glace :'( j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir j'était toute malheureuse !!! Héhé oui Harry en mode Squall hum ) lol. Ptdr pour la fin hum oui mais vois-tu Ryry l'était tellement content de revoir son Dray que voil ) lol sinon tu as un peu plus de réponse dans ce chapitre ! Voici donc la suite ) J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Héh ) tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre hum 21 :p ptdr clair agahhh :p Bizoux ) mici pour ta review elle m'a fait hyper plaisir !! Bizoux et Bonne lecture !

**Yami Aku :** Kikou ma yami( peux t'appeler comme ça ???(a)) Mdr ne ? ) Dray jalouxxxx :p ptdr moi aussi j'aime bien Alexian mdr vive 'mione !!! ptdr Mici pour tes idées ça m'a aidé et en voilà le résultat !! Bizoux mici vraiment pour ta review ! et Bonnes vacances Bonne lecture !

**Akamia :** Kikou ! Héhé c'était le but de pas deviner ) quoi que j'avais laisser un tit indice ) avant mais bon :p Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé bien mieux que le suivant ptdr !!! MOAAAA sadique ??? Nan ) tu te fais des idées !! :p Lol mici beaucoup viii le cinoche (avec les coupures --) Bizoux !!! Jt'adore !! mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture !

**Vif d'or :** Kikou ! ptdr c'est ironique ?? ou pas ) héhé tu aimes être surprise :p ?? lol mais y'avait tout de même un indice dans le chapitre précédent ) lol Ouaiii je t'ai eu yahou ptdr désolée je suis folle ! Vi ils sont de nouveau ensemble…Moi sadique ) nannnn :p pour ta question hum ) : … ça te va comme réponse ) ? ptdrr tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture !!! Bizoux !

Voilà les RAR c'est fini lol bon ben voilà je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement. Je vous remercie encore et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes vos review !! Qui me font toujours très chaud au cœur et qui me donne la force de continuer d'écrire   Bon ben j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Moi il ne me plait pas mais bon ptdr je sais je me répète ! Allez !!! Bonne lecture tout le monde et mici de me suivre !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 18 : Enlèvement.

-Tu…tu étais vierge ???

-Oui. Répondit le Brun.

-Je…je t'ai quasiment viol ! Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris. Se plaignit le Blond en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Shh mon ange…Reprit le Survivant en embrassant tendrement son amant.

-Merlin…je suis un monstre.

-Maintenant que tu es apte à m'écouter, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir parler sans être interrompu.

-je…

-Shhh…C'est moi qui parle. Déclara le Griffondor en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement, ses longs cheveux pantelants derrière son dos, la tête reposant tranquillement sur l'épaule de l'être aimé et il prit la parole après s'être r'habillé.

-Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te parler de ce que j'ai fait et arrêtes ce regard tristounet et plein de regret, si je n'avais pas été consentant crois moi que je t'aurais repoussé. Donc, il y a d'ici environ trois mois, je suis parti pour aller faire un stage me permettant de faire de la magie sans baguette, de contrôler une épée pour affronter les nouveaux partisans de Voldemort et du corps à corps ( Draco se crispa quelque peu mais ne le montra guère, il ne voulait pas une nouvelles fois perdre son Griffondor.) J'ai donc atterri chez Maître Karz un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années très gentil (nouveau mouvement non voulu) et chaleureux. J'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune japonaise Sû yang qui apprenait l'art du bâton. Elle en était à sa dernière semaine…En parlant d'elle, elle m'a beaucoup tourné autour, mais aucune chance vu que je t'aime…bref dès qu'elle est partie, avec Karz nous avons commencé mon apprentissage. Au début, j'ai beaucoup peiné…vu qu'il était très exigent mais étant donné que j'apprenais rapidement ça n'a pas été si dur[…]. Ensuite donc comme je disais c'est l'épée […]long, difficile[…]C'est ici que j'ai récolté ma nouvelle cicatrice grâce à mon cher Maître qui voulait me tester. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas assez fort. Je suis donc resté quelques jours dans le coma. Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas mon ange. Rassura le Brun en déposant un rapide baiser chaleureux sur les lèvres tentantes de son amant avant de reprendre.

-D'un côté, c'est aussi bien d'avoir eu ce duel, par la suite donc j'ai pu améliorer mes techniques, je ne crains plus les êtres de l'ombre, qu'ils viennent je les attends de pieds fermes. Dit froidement le Brun, ses yeux brillaient comme des flammes ce qui trembler le Blond.

-Désolé. Reprit le Survivant. Donc voilà heu où en étais-je ? Questionna Harry en regardant amoureusement son amant.

-Epée, ton entraînement pas assez fortifié.

-Ah oui, hé hé, donc pas la suite que je me souviennes. Il y a eu le corps a corps. C'est un art très collé. Dit Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Draco qui avait bien entendu ce dernier mot serra les jointures de ses doigts dans ses paumes et serra ses mâchoires pour s'empêcher de dire une quelconque parole. Le Brun sourit calmement et prit les lèvres de son aimé entre les siennes pour lui prouver tout son amour, ce qui décontracta aussitôt le Blond.

-Je plaisante, tu es jaloux mon petit Serpentard, enfin, non bref. Je sais donc me défendre. « Hum quand j'y pense, je pourrai faire bénéficier mon amant de mes cours pour le corps à corps ». je pourrai t'en apprendre l'art si tu le souhaites. Dit le Survivant en faisant un clin d'œil séducteur. Enfin on ne parle pas de ça. Heu donc pour expliquer le collier. Le Serpentard se crispa sans le cacher cette fois-ci.

-…hum ?

-Shhh laisse moi parler s'il te plait sinon tu ne connaîtras pas la vérité. En fait… quand j'y repense je crois que j'ai heu…attiré Karz…même si il ne me l'a jamais avoué. Car au fur et à mesure de mon entraînement mon physique changeait. Mes cheveux ont poussé, mes muscles se sont plus développés, bref je devenais un peu plus adulte que je ne l'étais. Et un jour après le corps à corps où j'avais gagné, Karz m'a un peu plus montré ses tendances.

Draco détourna les yeux de colère, mais encore une fois il ne dit mot.

-Shhh, je t'assure il ne s'est rien passé, enfin presque rien, juste heu…des baisers…mais rien de sincère enfin de ma part. Et je ne cessais de penser à toi. Et dans cette salle, c'était une pièce magique, qui avait un pouvoir assez spécial, en fait elle possède un pouvoir enivrant, qui provoque une envie d'amour entre les personnes que nous aimons c'est à dire les filles pour les hétéros et les garçons pour les gays, tout cela Karz me l'a expliqué. Dans cette fameuse pièce qui me servait de chambre, nous avons été ensorcelé Karz et moi-même, et donc les baisers se sont faits plus enfin moins…du moins, pas suffisants. Il ne s'est rien passé je te jure mon ange. Il aurait pu oui mais justement le collier que tu m'as offert m'a brûlé le cou, et j'ai retrouvé mon état normal. La couleur de la pupille avait changé de couleur, vert entouré de rouge. Je me suis vraiment demandé pourquoi, et Karz m'a dit que la personne qui m'avait offert ce collier m'aimait réellement. Je t'aime Dray, je t'aime tellement plus que tu n'oses imaginer. Je m'en suis voulu de m'être laissé ensorcelé comme un débutant. Puis je suis rentré, et là tu connais la suite. Je tenais absolument à ce que tu reviennes jusqu'à moi… Donc ne t'en veux pas, j'étais tellement heureux de te retrouver même si j'aurai préféré dans de meilleures circonstances. Sourit le Brun en faisant illusion à leur première fois.

-Pardonnes-moi, j'aurai dû t'écouter dès le début… C'est donc de la magie qui t'as amené dans ses bras.

-Oui, car sinon je l'aurai repoussé.

-Mon collier…

-Je le remettrais je te promet dès que je retourne dans ma chambre.

-…ne devait pas te brûler…il change de couleur mais le vendeur ne m'a pas parler de brûlure. A moins que ?…

-Je t'aime Draco, je pense que c'est pour cela.

-Oh Harry…Pardonnes moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je m'en veux tellement…

-Shhh…si tu veux te faire pardonner embrasses-moi. Répondit d'une voix sensuelle le Griffondor.

-Avec plaisir.

Ce baiser montra tout l'amour que le Blond ressentait en présence du Survivant. Ils se relevèrent tranquillement et entendirent des pas s'éloigner.

-Je crois, qu'on nous a vu… Dirent-ils ensembles. « j'espère que ce n'est pas Alexian je l'avais complètement oubli » pensa le Griffondor.

-Bon, alors on va devoir retourner dans notre salle commune. Dit finalement le Brun d'une petite voix.

-Harry, je t'en pris pour me faire pardonner et pour fêter nos retrouvailles, je te supplies de dormir avec moi que je puisse enfin m'endormir dans tes bras, s'il te plait.

-Mais tu deviens émotif mon petit Serpentard, je t'aime pour cela. Et j'accepte volontiers de passer la nuit avec toi mon ange. Répondit le Survivant en souriant et en embrassant encore une fois son amant.

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la salle sur demande. Elle était encore plus splendide (The Mask désolée Nostalgie mdr) que la dernière fois et avait une magnifique vue sur le lac reflétant les étoiles tels des diamants sur de la soie noire. Les deux sorciers admirèrent la vue quelques instants épaule sur épaule et se dirigèrent vers le lit en soie verte. Ils s'allongèrent délicatement, s'embrassèrent, se serrèrent dans leur bras musclés et se déshabillèrent ( non non bande de petits pervers :p pas d'autre lemon pour le moment ) lol). Les deux étudiants de Poudlard offrirent un dernier baiser langoureux et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un l'autre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au matin, le Blond se réveilla avec un mal de crâne incroyable comme le mal de tête que l'ont a après une cuite (heu non je parle pas de moi, ça m'est jamais arrivée pour le moment lol mais j'en ai écouté parlé) mais loin des bras chauds et réconfortants de son amant, et il ne reconnu pas la chambre de suite et il écarquilla les yeux.

**Gazette du Sorcier : Le Survivant : Gay, sort avec son pire Ennemis Draco Malfoy.**

Une belle photo était présentée où les deux amoureux s'enlaçaient.

-Qu'est-ce ? demanda froidement une voix que le Serpentard reconnut comme étant celle de son père. Lucius Malfoy montra le journal sous les yeux de son fils.

-Je sors avec Potter. Cracha le Blond à la figure de son père après avoir calculé où il se trouvait et avec qui.

-Petit bâtard ! Lui rétorqua-t-il en lui donnant une violente claque. Je n'ai jamais élevé un fils pour avoir un pd dans la famille ! Tu es une honte pour ta mère et moi-même. Enfin, notre Maître pense que Potter viendra te chercher, le misérable !

-TON Maître ! Je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant ! Lança le Blond d'une voix glaciale.

Autre violente claque.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres pourra enfin le tuer ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Rit Lucius froidement en continuant.

-Harry est trop puissant pour ton salaud de Maître !

Violente claque.

-Comment oses-tu le traiter ainsi !

-Je te déteste ! Et je vous emmerde, toi et ton Maître !

-Endoloris. Dit froidement l'adulte blond.

-Ahhh…. Cria le Blond d'une voix souffrante.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Survivant se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui avait semblé sentir son amant hurler de douleur. Et un autre sentiment d'immense joie envahit sa cicatrice qui le fit plier en deux tellement la douleur était forte. Il chercha désespérément son amant près de lui pour se rassurer mais la place qui la veille était celle du Blond était totalement vide et froide. Dès que la douleur fut passée il appela :

-Draco ?

Mais aucune réponse de nulle part. Harry chercha des yeux la silhouette de son aimé dans la pièce, mais rien, la pièce était dangereusement calme, le soleil commençait à pénétrer dans la pièce. Le Survivant se dépêcha de s'habiller de se peigner et il courut hors de la pièce à la recherche de cheveux blonds si reconnaissables. « Non non ! Il est forcement dans le château ! Il ne peut être nulle part ailleurs ! Dray, mon amour, où te caches-tu ? Je te promet que dès que je te trouve tu vas souffrir de m'avoir abandonné ce matin ! Pour aller te cacher ! » Après plus amples recherches aucune silhouette familière ne lui apparut devant les yeux. Mais plusieurs sorciers le regardaient, cherchant une quelconque explication. « Mais que me veulent-ils tous ? Personne n'a vu Draco ? »

Le Griffondor arriva enfin au pied de la Grande salle et deux mains se posèrent sur son épaule.

-Harry il faut que nous parlions absolument. Dit la voix d'une jeune fille.

-Suis nous. Renchérit son petit-ami (à la jeune fille ptdr)

Ainsi sous l'arbre habituel du Brun trois personnes étaient assises.

-Harry, regardes. Dit Hermione en lui tendant la gazette du sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Hein !!!! Mais ils l'ont su comment !!!

-A présent tout le monde est au courant de ta tendance Harry, heu, en parlant de cela il est où Draco ? Demanda Ron en cherchant aux alentours.

-Je…je ne sais pas ! Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin !!!! Nous étions tous les deux !! Et ce matin ! Je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne le trouve pas ! S'affola le Griffondor.

-Calme toi Harry. Demanda la brunette. Il ne doit pas être très loin je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas te brusquer après ce qui s'est passé hier soir. J'ai appris qu'il était très jaloux.

-Que ! Comment ? Tu étais au courant !

-Heu…Ah…heu…comme ça Harry. Hésita la jeune fille se disant qu'elle en avait trop dit.

Le roux regarda soupçonneusement sa petite amie mais ne dit mot .Celle-ci se mit à rougir.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Draco alors ??? Questionna impatiemment le Brun inquiet.

-Non Harry désolée. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Merlin, pourquoi ??? POURQUOI !!! Il a été enlevé j'en suis certain !!!

-Ne dis pas de bêtise mon vieux, il n'a pas pu se faire enlever ! Rétorqua le rouquin

-Oui ! Harry, Poudlard est protég ! Par toutes sortes de magie ! Personne n'aurait pu entrer à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer. Renchérit la jeune fille.

-Je suis certain qu'on l'a enlev ! J'ai cauchemardé ce matin ! J'ai cru entendre Draco criait de douleur je me suis réveillé avec de violents picotements dans ma cicatrice, me signalent que Voldemort était très heureux !!! Il l'a captur ! Il a réussi ! Affirma en tremblant le Survivant. Je vais le tuer ! Je vais tuer Voldemort ! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, je vais chercher Draco !! Dit vivement le Brun en partant direction de la porte d'entrée.

-Mais Harry. Essaya en vain la jeune fille.

Harry courrait, il devait partir de suite ! Le dernier combat allait avoir lieu ! Le dernier combat où lui, Harry Potter devra vaincre Voldemort et tous ses adeptes pour sauver sa jouvencelle en détresse. La porte devenait de plus en plus grande, il s'arrêta et posa sa main sur la poignet.

-Monsieur Potter ! Que faites vous ! Vous n'êtes pas à table ! Demanda Dumbledore.

Le Survivant se détourna avec une étincelle dans les yeux et une légère brume rouge transparente commençait son apparition.

-Professeur, je ne peux pas rester ! Draco a été captur ! Il faut que j'aille le sauver avant qu'il ne le tue ! Je suis désolé mais je dois vous fausser compagnie !

-Monsieur Potter ! Rugit le directeur ! Veuillez vous calmer ! Comment pouvez vous penser une telle chose !

-J'ai cauchemardé, Draco souffrait, et Voldemort était immensément heureux ! Il l'a captur ! Je dois aller le sauver !

-Harry Potter ! Vous risquez de retomber dans le même piège que lors de votre 5ème année ! Qui a causé la mort de votre Parain !

-Mais je vous dis qu'il a été enlev !

-Je vous crois cette fois-ci ! Car justement ce matin je me suis réveillé et j'ai aperçu une silhouette disparaître dans la forêt interdite, j'ai cru rêvé tout d'abord mais cette ombre ressemblait à celle de monsieur Draco Malfoy. Maintenant vous me dites que vous ne le trouvez pas. Restez calme !

-Personne ne l'a vu ! Et en plus tout le monde a su pour nous deux, à cause de cette saloperie de gazette !

-En effet il faudra que je parle avec les éditeurs. Mais veuillez rester calme, si vous courrez devant le danger le danger vous trouvera et vous tuera !

-Mais je suis prêt ! Karz m'a enseigné tout ce que je devais savoir !

-Calmez-vous ! Venez dans mon bureau, je vous promet de m'occuper de monsieur Malfoy, mais il faut être plus nombreux si vos dires sont réels. Dès que l'ordre du phénix sera rassemblé nous partiront tous aux devants de Voldemort, et le combat final aura lieu.

-Mais Draco est entrain de souffrir !

-Voulez-vous mourir avant de l'avoir secouru ??? Demanda froidement Dumbledore ce qui fit baisser les yeux du pauvre Brun. Bien suivez moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, en chemin ils croisèrent différents professeurs et Hermione et Ron. Chacun suivaient calmement le directeur en direction de son bureau. Arrivés là-bas Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les main en tremblant légèrement.

-Bien puisque tout le monde est là je vais pouvoir vous exposer le problème. Monsieur Draco Malfoy vient d'être enlevé soit par son père soit pas Voldemort lui-même. C'est ici que sonne le dernier tambour, le règne de Voldemort a assez dur ! Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue tout le monde du coté de la lumière. Je vous laisse trois jours pour vous préparer, je vais envoyer un hibou aux retardataires et nous partirons en guerre dès que tout le monde sera près.

-Mais professeur !!! Il faut partir tout de suite ! Draco est en danger ! Gémit tristement le Brun.

-Harry, calme toi, nous allons aller le secourir, mais il nous faut être prêt ! Ne jamais se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup !!! Bon je vais envoyer les hiboux. Merci de m'avoir écouté, je vous laisse disposer et tous ceux qui veulent participer à cette guerre sera là bienvenue !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et plusieurs professeurs sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry se leva, s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le directeur reprit la parole.

-Harry je t'interdis de faire quoi que se soit d'inconscient ! Hermione et Ron je vous demande de l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit de suspect !

Le Survivant détourna son regard vers ses deux amis, qui eurent du mal pour ravaler leur salive après avoir croisé un regard comme celui-ci.

-Bien professeur. Murmura la jeune préfète.

Le Griffondor lança un deuxième regard tueur et quitta la pièce rapidement.

-Protégez le, et empêchez le de partir sans renfort. Si il ne se tient pas tranquille demandez à Pompom de lui faire une potion calmante, je pense même que c'est préférable.

-D'accord professeur. Déclara le rouquin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Enfoir ! Lâche moi ! Je veux partir d'ici !!! Cracha Draco.

-Mon cher fils tu es bien impoli, envers ton père ! Je vais devoir te rapprendre la discipline ! ENDOLORIS !!!

-AAHH… Cria encore une fois le Blond.

-Alors ! Maintenant tu vas rester calme !!! En attendant ton cher chevalier vaillant, qui va se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Connard !

-ENDOLORIS

Un nouveau cri s'échappa de la bouche souffrante du jeune Malfoy.

-La légilimancie est un art vraiment fantastique. Te faire sortir de cette chambre n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Ha ha ha. Bon je te laisse dans cette chambre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser la porte ouverte tu ne sortiras jamais de là. Ah oui j'oublié ENDOLORIS. Juste pour te rappeler qui commande !

-Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré père ! Dit en haché le Blond après s'être remis de sa douleur en essayant vainement de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt sur ses fesses tellement ses jambes lui faisaient mal.

-C'est pour cela que je suis le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Puis Lucius partit rejoindre son Maître préparant eux aussi la grande guerre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je dois partir le sauver ! je ne peux attendre Aie ! Ma cicatrice j'ai mal… »

-Harry !!! Cria Hermione

« merde ils peuvent pas me lâcher je pensais que mon regard était assez compréhensif ! »

-Harry Potter arrêtes toi !!! Ordonna la jeune fille

-Quoi ! Cracha le Brun en se retournant avec les yeux brillants.

-Arrêtes de réagir comme un imbécile ! Tu n'as donc pas écouté Dumbledore !

-J'en ai rien à foutre de Dumbledore ! Ni lui ni personne ne m'empêchera de partir chercher mon amant !

-Ron, vas où tu sais s'il te plait c'est urgent ! Quémanda la Brunette.

-Ok. Répondit dans un souffle le Rouquin qui partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

-Lâches moi Hermione ! Je pars chercher Draco et tu ne m'en empêchera pas !

-Harry ! Calme toi !!! S'il te plait calme toi!! Dit difficilement la sorcière en essayant de retenir son ami par le bras mais il était bien trop fort.

-Lâches moi !!!!

-Non ! Tu vas rester ici ! Répliqua-t-elle sur d'elle.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et Ron apparut avec une fiole. Harry l'apperçut et se débati encore plus brutalement que précédemment.

-Ron…Dépêches toi ! Je…ne…pourrais pas le tenir…plus…longtemps…HARRY !!!!!

-NON !!!!

La jeune fille bloqua les bras du Survivant derrière son dos et le fit tomber sur le côté. Ron se précipita vers son amie qui se débattait encore. Et dès que l'occasion se fit sentir il fit avaler la potion dans la gorge du Griffondor hors de lui.

Les mouvements du Brun se firent moins virulents et plus lents. Puis il s'endormit rapidement écrasant la jeune fille.

-Aie !! Ron aide moi !

-Oui 'mione.

Et Ronald dégagea la fillette de sous le corps endormit de leur ami.

-Ca n'a pas été simple ! Dit Hermione.

-Non.

-C'est quoi cette potion ? Pourquoi ça l'a endormi ???

-Heu, vu que j'ai vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, j'ai pensé préférable de demander une potion calmante et endormante à l'infirmière. Dit timidement le roux.

-Ron c'est fabuleux ! Tu as eu une excellente idée. Répliqua la jeune fille en se jetant sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

-Par contre ces trois jours, ça va pas être simple de le garder calme. Jugea le Griffondor après le baiser.

-Non mais il le faudra Harry est notre ami, et Draco aussi.

-Oui…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà chapitre fini ! Hum moi je l'aime pas ptdrrr !!! Mais bon, voilà donc comme je l'ai mis plus haut je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté j'essayerai le plus tôt possible !!! Sinon si mes calculs sont bons je devrai faire encore 4 chapitres mdr

Dray : Heu shyrinia ?…

Shyrinia : Oui Dray?

Dray : C'est quoi ce chapitre!!!!!!

Shyrinia fait une mine boudeuse : beuh t'aime pas ?

Harry : Non !!! Moi j'aime pas !!! On s'est retrouvé et voilà que tu nous sépare à nouveau !!!! J'y crois pas !!

Dray : Oui je suis d'accord avec mon Ryry !!!

Shyrinia : Beuh :( m'en voulez pas !!!

Ryry et Dray : SIIIIIIII !!!!!

Shyrinia : Ouinnnn

_Ryry et Dray dirige un méchant regard vers l'auteur._

Désolée pour ce chapitre que j'aime pas !!! Bizoux

AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!!!

¤¤Shyrinia¤¤

BONNES VACANCES A TOUS CEUX QUI PARTENT BIZOUXX !!

Ps : désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas trop relu donc veuillez me pardonner bizoux !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Combat final

Kikou tout le monde !!! Navrée pour tout cette attente !!! Je suis vraiment impardonnable mais j'avais un manque d'inspiration et de courage pour écrire ce chapitre… Hum pour le chapitre précédent, j'avais mis en premier mon brouillon ptdrr je suis désolée pour ceux qui l'ont lu mais jme suis plantée de page enfin bref ! Donc désolée pour l'attente j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant que les précédents sinon pardonnez moi !!! Allez les RAR !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤RAR¤ **

**Akamia** : Kikou ma grande ! Alors rentrée de vacances !!! Bah tu vas avoir quelque chose à lire du coup je l'ai fini hier soir !!! enfin ce matin très tôt mdr mais j'étais trop crevée pour écrire les RAR lol donc je les fais maintenant. Lol mici oui elle est très sêche je suis désolée mais dans ma fic Lucius est très légèrement, hum un tuttt de première classe lol. Donc voilà la suite tant attendu !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bizoux jtadore! Mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture !!

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma fidèle comment vas tu ??? Mici beaucoup lol bah voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira surtout qu'elle s'est légèrement fait attendre :$ encore désolée !!! Mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture Bizouxxx

**Lululle :** Ma copineuhhhhhhhhhhh :'( t'es plus là ouinnnnnnnnnn enfin j'espère que tu l'auras cet apart !!! car on a beaucoup !!! de choses à faire toutes les deux et pis comme ça tu pourras lire mon chapitre :p lol. PTDRRR oui j'ai martyrisé Dray :( bah si j'ai un peu honte mais bon ptdrrr et oui tu as raison je suis sadique dons non j'ai pas honte :D lolll. Et moi tu crois que je vais tenir si tu n'as pas cet apart !!! Nan je tiendrai pas :'( lolll je vais monter sur Clermont et débarquer chez toi :D ptdrrr. tend un paquet de mouchoir tiens ma puce mouche toi mdrrrr Gros bizoux !!! Mici pour ta review et surtout Bonne lecture !!! Jtadoreuh !!!

**Blurp3 **: Kikou !! Lolll oui il en a :D loll heureusement pour ryry ptdrrr dsl j'ai pas assez dormi et je risque de dire des bêtises ptdr ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais voici enfin le chapitre 19 =) Bonne lecture j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bizou mici pour ta review !

**Nicolas :** Kikou !! Bah si tu l'adore c'est un bon point pour moi loll Hum… lol je verrai ;) pour les explications de 'Mione :p et pour qu'ils s'en sortent… faut que je vois ptdrrr !!! PTDRRRR Alexian te plait :p jlui parle de toi alors ;) loll Bah c'était pas prévu mais hum je verrai ce que je peux faire ptdrrr mah nan tu n'es pas débile !!! Faut bien rêver dans la vie !!! (en parlant de rêver je veux Gackt :'( ptdrr). Je suis désolée pour l'attente !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Mici beaucoup pour ta review !! Bizoux !! Et Bonne lecture !!

**Genevieve Black :** Kikou ! Mici tant mieux si tu l'aimes bien =) ça me fait plaisir Hum pour le nombre de chapitres, normalement il en reste 3 après celui-ci. Voici la suite qui je me répète s'est fait attendre et j'en suis vraiment navrée !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizoux et Bonne lecture !! Mici pour ta review

Lee-NC-Kass : Kikou vous ! Vouip me suis fait arracher les 4 dents de sagesse !!! Bah ça fait pas du bien !!! PTDR j'étais enflée mais enflée !!! M'ont charcut !!! Pov de moi ptdr et j'avais mal pendant facile 4 jours !!! Enfin bon lol maintenant j'ai plu mal et plus de dents de sagesse lol. Ouip ça fait mal jle confirme lol ptdr jmangeais de la compote… mdrrrr comme ça j'ai perdu 1kg !!! MDR. Ahhh bah tant mieux si vous m'en voulez pas :D ptdrrr jsuis désolée lol vip Lucius l'est pas bien dans ma fic !!! Je le sais mais bon… PTDRR ça va se finir oui… bien…c'est une autre histoire !!! PTDRR nan mais jvous rassure normalement c'est une happy end ;) (même sur mais chut loll) Oh une prétresse !!!! Je vous vénère !!! loll M'inquiètes pas vous en faites pas ptdr. Mici pour votre review Gros bizoux !! Et Bonne lecture !! 

**Vif d'or **: Kikou =) Nan jl'aime pas mais oui tu as raison pour ma fic il était nécessaire. Mici beaucoup =) Mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture dsl pour l'attente :$ ! Bizou

**Dark Lizard **: Kikou ! Mici beaucoup!!! Lol bonne vacances à toi aussi =) voici la suite désolée pour l'attente… Bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant =) Bizou !! Mici pour ta review !

**Hedwigelol :** Kikou ma Gy !!!! Ouaisss une review pour moi contenteuhhh loll oui privée de tes reviews :'( j'étais malheureuse moi mdr. Ah bah tant mieux si tu l'aimes bien =) Voilà la suite avec du retard mais pour toi c'est pas grave tu es partie en vacances :D lolll. Ouaip mes résultats… Bah tu connais mes notes c'était pas catastrophique quoi ptdr Gros bizoux ma vivi !!! Jtadore. Mici pour ta review ! Et Bonne lecture !

**Ariane Maxwelle-Shinigami :** Kikou ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais voila enfin la suite =) j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant Mici beaucoup pour tes compliments Bizoux !!! mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture !

**Namie cassy :** Kikou ! héhé bah alors si tu nous adore on t'adore aussi lol. Ptdr oui on s'éclate toutes les deux :p Mici pour les compliments de ma fic ça me fait plaisir Ptdr désolée pour l'attente alors mais voilà enfin la suite . Mdr tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ma grande Donc bonne lecture :p mici pour ta review ! Bizoux

**Minerve :** Kikou =) Ptdrrr !!! Tu vas m'en vouloir encore plus pour ce chapitre alors mdrrrr oui jsuis méchante désolée :p lol. Bonne lecture !! J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même Gros bizou et mici pour ta review :p

**Alasse :** Kikou ma puce !! Lol mdr méchant pc de chani !!! Ptdr Olivier j'espère qu'il a pas lu ? loll Sinon je vais avoir l'air comment moi ? Enfin bref tant pis je suis comme je suis un point c'est tout ptdrr (dsl si je dis n'importe quoi mais c'est le manque de sommeil :p). Oui la fin est triste :( je suis désolée, pour ce chapitre tu ne vas pas non plus aimé, mais te rassure la suite sera plus rassurante :p lol Mici vraiment pour ta review ma puce elle m'a fait hyper plaisir=) Gros bizoux !!! Voilà la suite ! jtadore ! Bonne lecture

**Cho3 :** Kikou ma cho :p Alors là je suis contente si tu l'adores ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!! Ptdr oui les pensées de Dray elles referont bien leur apparition dans la suite mdr mais pas dans ce chapitre ! Ptdr bah ça y est il est fini le chapitre !!! lolll se cache pour échapper au regard méchant voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :p Alexian tlm l'aime héhé tant mieux loll il refait une légère apparition dans ce chapitre mdr. PTDRRR oui les plus beaux mecs sont gay c'est pas justeuhhhhh :'( lol Bonne lecture Jtadore !Gros bizoux en plus y a un orage qui s'approche ptdrrje vais me dépêcher de poster lol.

Voilà les RAR sont finies !!!! Je vais rapidement poster avant que l'orage n'éclate ptdrr !!! Bon ben encore désolée lol je sais je me répète mais je le suis vraiment !! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !!! Gros bizoux tout le monde et surtout BONNE LECTURE !!! Mici pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer =) et me font toujours hyper plaisir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 19 : Combat final.

Harry se déplaçait automatiquement et sereinement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa volonté était réduite à néant à cause de l'intervention de ses meilleurs amis. Sa vivacité s'était évanouie, et il marchait sans destination précise, lorsque la silhouette svelte de son ancien amant se découpa à l'extrémité du couloir. Le Survivant la distingua de plus en plus, sans faire le moindre mouvement de recul ou de fuite, il continuait sa route doucement.

-Harry ? Demanda la voix cristalline d'Alexian.

-Non, c'est pas moi… Répliqua le Brun en continuant sa route.

-Cesses de faire l'enfant, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien…

-J'ai appris la nouvelle pour Draco… je suis tellement désolé pour toi crois moi… même si nous étions ensemble je te voyais plus avec Draco qu'avec moi… enfin… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit crois moi je serai toujours là pour toi. Dit la voix pure du Serdaigle.

-Je…

Une deuxième personne fit son apparition et Harry la reconnu de suite, c'était Maître Karz. Karz aperçut le Survivant et s'approcha avec un sourire triste mais amical.

-Très cher Harry, comme je suis heureux que nous nous retrouvions. Lança Karz

-Salut Karz…

Alexian regarda avec un regard suspicieux le nouvel arrivant et le découvrit des yeux et une nouvelle lueur s'alluma en lui, celle de la jalousie, Karz avait côtoyé Harry pendant plus de trois mois et il lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours !!!

-Heu Harry ? Demanda Karz visiblement surprit du manque de réaction de la pars de son ancien élève.

-Gh ???

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Harry !!! Mais parles moi !!! Demanda d'une voix distincte et inquiète le Serdaigle.

-Lâchez moi… Demanda Harry en partant droit devant lui.

-Je n'aurai jamais du le laisser partir… Dirent d'une même voix les deux sorciers.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de dément au fond de leur pupille.

-Comment ??? Répétèrent-ils ensemble.

-Non mais t'as vu ce que t'as fait espèce d'imbécile !!!! Dit méchamment l'adulte.

-Moi ??? Imbécile ??? Tu t'es pas regard !!! Nan mais !!!! Et je n'apprécie guère que Mon Harry ai passé trois mois à tes côtés !!

-Ton Harry ??? Mais tu te prends pour qui !!!! Il n'est pas à toi !!!

-Et qui m'en empêche !!!??? Hein dis le moi ???!!! Répliqua cyniquement le Brun aux cheveux longs.

La dispute continua entre les deux prétendants…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Survivant se déplaça d'un pas lent vers sa nouvelle chambre qui lui avait été assimilé lorsque Draco s'était fait enlever la veille. Il traversa la chambre à pas traînants et se laissa tomber durement sur son lit. Le Brun ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement, il savait que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé, qu'il aurait du ne plus être là mais quelque chose d'autre l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise et de se rappeler exactement tous les évènements passés. Ses yeux errèrent sur le vaste plafond et s'y perdirent, puis il revint à la réalité lorsqu'un cognement sur la porte se fit entendre. Harry se releva péniblement sur ses jambes et resta assis en lança un bref :

-Entrer…

Une jeune brunette de sa maison pénétra dans la chambre du Brun et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Bonjour Harry. Lança Hermione.

-'lut.

-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état Harry, mais crois moi ce que nous avons du faire était pour ton bien, tu te serais jeter dans la gueule du loup…tiens bois ça s'il te plait.

-…quoi ?

-Bois… Dit-elle en lui tendant la potion calmante.

-Potion ?…

-Oui…

-… Répliqua-t-il en buvant à contre cœur la potion.

-Je sais bien que tu ne m'écouteras jamais, mais saches que j'ai fait ça ainsi que Ron, pour ton bien et qu'en aucun cas nous avons voulu te causer de tord. Et je te promets que les trois jours passés tu seras de nouveau toi-même et tout l'ordre du phénix sera au complet pour la dernière bataille… Nous pourrons sauver Draco, et tu pourras rester le restant de ta vie avec lui. Essaya-t-elle de le réconforter.

-…spère.

-Cette potion est vraiment forte… peut-être que je vais demander à Mme Pomfresh de t'en faire une moins violente, car quand tu la bois tu n'es pratiquement plus rien…Il faut que j'aille lui en parler, je reviendrai plus tard Harry, prends soin de toi et je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Finit-elle en lui posant un délicat baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce elle remarqua une grande ombre se diriger vers la chambre du Survivant, lorsqu'elle la vit s'approcher encore plus, elle put décerner la silhouette de l'ancien Maître du Brun, il était toujours aussi magnifique et la Brunette put le reconnaître parfaitement, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur son regard la fixa. Hermione lança un regard noir et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Karz pénétra dans la chambre du Brun et se déplaça lentement vers son possesseur. Harry le regarda fixement et il rabaissa la tête.

-Allons bon Harry, tu es bien calme. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda soudainement grave son ancien Maître.

-…ler

-Comment ??? Je ne te comprends pas… Tu es encore plus calme que tout à l'heure.

-…tion..

-Quoi ? 'Tion ? 'tion ? Attention ??? Non ?

-Non

-…tion

-Potion ??? C'est une potion calmante c'est ça ???? Demanda le Maître.

-Oui.

-Je comprends. Tu sais Harry, je sais que je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps mais le temps que j'ai passé avec toi j'ai commencé à te cerner, et l'amour que tu éprouves pour Draco est tellement fort, que tu aurais certainement fait une bêtise. Mais maintenant que l'ordre va être rassemblé nous pourrons aller tuer les partisans de Voldemort et lui-même…

Dans son coin Harry commençait à trembler légèrement à l'entente de son amant et de son pire ennemi. Karz s'en aperçut et doucement il se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Le Survivant se laissa aller à cette étreinte et se calma petit à petit.

-Moi-même et l'ordre t'aideront du mieux que nous le pourrons. Dit-il d'une voix réconfortante.

-…Ci. Remercia le Brun.

Karz sourit à son ancien élève et se releva :

-Je suis désolé de te laisser Harry mais l'ordre doit maintenant être rassemblé je vais devoir aller les rejoindre. Non tu ne viens pas pour le moment. Continua-t-il en voyant le Survivant se lever puis se rasseoir. Je viendrai te chercher lorsqu'il le faudra.

Puis sur ces mots le Maître sortit de la chambre du Brun. En chemin il croisa Alexian qui lui jeta un regard noir de haine…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Beaucoup de tactiques furent posées pendant ses trois jours, et l'ordre fut enfin prêt pour l'ultime combat, beaucoup avaient hérité d'épées. Et quelques heures avant d'aller à la dernière bataille Karz fut chargé d'aller prévenir le Survivant qui n'avait pas prit de potion ce jour-ci pour être en pleine forme et de l'emmener à la porte d'entrée où tout l'ordre était rassemblé.

L'homme aux cheveux longs auburn longeait les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de son ancien élève. Lorsqu'il fut assez près il pu ressentir la puissance du Brun émanant de la pièce. Il respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Puis il enleva les différents sorts de protections qui avaient été mis là pour empêcher le Survivant d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et il entra enfin à l'intérieur de la pièce où il trouva Harry assit sur son lit se tenant ses longs cheveux. Lorsqu'il reconnut Karz les yeux émeraude du Brun se dirigèrent vers ceux auburn de son Maître et une flamme s'activa dans les yeux verts du Survivant une flamme de puissance et de destruction…

-Harry… tout le monde n'attend plus que toi…

-Allons-y. Dit le Brun d'une voix dure et déterminée.

-Bien, suis-moi, prends ton épée...

Puis les deux hommes partirent en direction de l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, un groupe immense d'adulte était rassemblé, des anciens membres de l'ordre du phénix ainsi que des nouveaux dont le Survivant n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Il eut un regard déterminé en suivant son ancien Maître et les deux sorciers furent enfin devant le groupe, où étaient rajoutés quelques élèves de 7ème année, et des plus fort de 6ème. Harry survola ses alliés et reconnu ses deux meilleurs amis, une légère vague de haine l'envahi mais ce n'était pas le temps et il les salua de loin mais étant restrictif sur le fait qu'ils viennent avec lui…

Dumbledore fit les présentations des nouveaux membres au Brun qui les salua poliment, et il regarda fixement le Directeur dans les yeux, qui hocha la tête.

-Bon mes cher amis, et collègues, le moment de l'ultime combat est sur le point de commencer, nous allons nous diriger vers le manoir Malfoy où nous devrions trouver Malfoy senior qui pourra nous renseigner sur la suite des évènements, si possible n'utilisez la force qu'en dernier recourt. Ainsi je vous souhaite à tous Bonne chance.

Puis Dumbledore montra un vieil autobus sur le parc pour que tout le monde le touche en même temps pour être transporter vers le manoir Malfoy.

Lorsque le Brun toucha le bus, une seule pensée était fixée en lui, tuer Voldemort et récupérer Draco. Une poussée se fit sentir et tous les membres sélectionnés furent transportés sur le lieu choisi.

Un silence de mort les accueilli, beaucoup d'épées étaient sorti de leur fourreau et se pointèrent dans le vide.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Dit une voix au loin que le Brun ne reconnut pas.

-On aurait dû nous attendre n'est-ce pas ? Questionna une autre.

-Sommes-nous au bon endroit ?

-Silence !!! Rugit Dumbledore trop tard.

Une huée de tremblement se rapprochait de l'ordre, puis tout s'enchaîna une horde de mangemort apparut entourant le groupe encerclé, des êtres de l'ombre était également là, ils ressemblaient à des spectres avec une mince enveloppe physique les rendant ignobles aux yeux de personnes normales. Des dragons volaient dans le ciel noir de la nuit. Puis la bataille commença… Des coups d'épées des sorts furent lancés, plusieurs cris de souffrance des deux camps.

Harry vit Karz sortir sa magnifique épée, et foncer au combat ses cheveux volants derrière lui dans une danse désordonnée et sauvage.

Le Survivant se mit à courir, il dégaina son épée et la brandit devant lui, plusieurs êtres de l'ombre périrent à travers son chemin, une flamme de puissance s'était allumée dans ses yeux et une de détermination, il avait vu le manoir au loin et une idée folle s'empara de lui, un visage d'un blanc nacré lui souriant faiblement lui demandant de l'aide un voile d'aveuglement le prit et il courut vers le château. Il lança plusieurs pétrificus totalus en chemin arrêtant les nombreux mangemort voulant le tuer et le retenir.

Un cri étouffé ne fut entendu du Brun un Dumbledore hurlant :

-Harry non !!!!!!!!!! Mais ce cri fut arrêté par un entrechoquement d'épée et de sorts lancés.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'aveuglement du Brun le conduisit directement vers la porte du manoir, qui s'ouvrit sans problème ce qui ne sauta nullement aux yeux voilés du Survivant courrant à l'aveuglette. Il appela désespérément son amant qui ne lui répondit pas, fou de rage il continua à courir partout dans le manoir, sans savoir où aller puis soudain un bruit le fit se figer sur place, un bruit puis un rire qu'il n'avait que trop entendu, le rire froid de Voldemort, son souffle fit frissonner Harry. Le regard aveugle du Brun se retourna pour croiser celui rubis de son ennemi juré qui souriait d'un sourire cruel qui fit frissonner presque secrètement le Survivant.

Voldemort fixait sa victime de ses yeux tueurs, il allait enfin pouvoir achever ses 17 ans d'attente pour enfin contrôler le monde entier, et ses yeux en redemandaient encore. Harry déglutit et le plus calmement et froidement possible il demanda :

-Où est Draco ?

Un rire psychopathe sortit de la gorge du seigneur des ténèbres et il dit d'une voix amusée et froide :

-Ainsi donc le chevalier vaillant vient sauver sa demoiselle en détresse malheureusement pour lui…à l'heure qu'il est sa demoiselle doit être entrain de gire morte sur le sol par les bons soins de son père… Puis Voldemort repartit dans un rire à mettre froid dans le dos.

-C'est FAUX !!!! DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Hurla Harry au bord du désespoir qui provoqua une autre vague de rire glacé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. _

-Oh mon cher fils, ton cher Potter est enfin venu, il lui en aura fallu du temps, tu ne comptes peut-être pas autant que ça à ses yeux.

-Sale enflure.

-Tu modères tes propos !!! Je vais aller aider le Maître et achever ton soi-disant amant !

-NONNN !!! Cria Draco en tirant sur les chaînes qui le retenaient.

Puis Lucius Malfoy partit laissant son fils agonisant par terre. Draco se débattit férocement sur ses chaînes mais ne réussit que d'aggraver ses poignés déjà meurtries par les menottes. Des larmes de rage le prit et il tira et tira encore…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, les deux ennemis se fixaient avec une même rage dans les yeux. Une aura rouge commençait à envelopper le corps du Gryffondor, et le seigneur des ténèbres se surprit à crainte cette aura un bref instant. Puis tout s'enchaîna, Harry avait toujours son regard aveuglé et là par la rage, et l'envie de tuer, il devait payer pour l'affront qu'il avait fait sur son amant. Le Survivant lançait sort sur sort et continuait les coups d'épée que Voldemort avait du mal à esquiver. Leur duel s'effectuait au début dans le manoir puis sauvagement il continua à l'extérieur, où le bruit de l'ultime combat résonnait aux oreilles des duellistes enragés. Plusieurs sorts impardonnables furent lancés et Harry se retrouva certaines fois avec des larmes de douleur sur ses joues rougies par l'effort à se rouler en boule par terre à cause des sortilèges Endoloris. Beaucoup de fois Voldemort tenta de lancer des sorts d'Avada Kedavra mais l'aura qui entouré le Brun les arrêtait tous les uns après les autres…

Des hurlements de douleur étaient poussés tout au long de leur duel. Et les deux sorciers continuaient leur combat sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, lorsque la silhouette de Lucius passa près d'eux et qu'il demanda rapidement à son maître ce qu'il devait faire puis il partit en direction de l'ordre du phénix sous les ordres de son maître. Et le duel continua exténuant les deux sorciers qui combattaient toujours avec autant de rage qu'au début…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le groupe de l'ordre combattait toujours les êtres de l'ombre, dragons, mangemort… les diminuant petit à petit. Puis le temps passa et l'ordre fut grandement diminué par les pertes ainsi que leurs ennemis. Lorsque Dumbledore et Karz aperçurent Lucius Malfoy baguette tendue vers eux et murmurant un sort qu'il n'eut pas le temps de finir à cause des deux Expelliarmus des deux sorciers. Lucius s'était retrouvé par terre souffrant en se tenant les côtes. Les deux sorciers laissèrent le groupe s'occuper des derniers partisans de Voldemort et se dirigèrent vers le blond étalé à terre.

-Alors Lucius, tu n'as pas changé de camp à ce que je vois… Lança d'une voix navrée le directeur de Poudlard.

-Dumbledore… Réussi à articuler le blond.

-Où es ton fils ? Questionna froidement Karz.

-Je ne vous le dirai jamais. Rit Lucius.

-Tu sais Lucius… la violence ne résoudra rien…Dit d'une voix toujours calme le vieil homme.

Pour seule réponse un rire de fou résonna à leurs oreilles.

-Ton petit protégé est entrain de se faire tuer par mon maître et tu oses t'inquiéter de mon fils. Continua-t-il toujours dans la folie.

-Où est-il ? Rugit Karz en empoignant le col de l'homme se trouvant sur le sol.

-Dans les cachots ! Bien évidemment ! Où voulez-vous que je le mette pour le punir !

-Lucius tu es un monstre…

-Je suis simplement le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres ! Puis il repartit dans un fou rire aliéné.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et lancèrent à leur tour un sortilège de paralysie empêchant Lucius de s'enfuir où que se soit. Puis ils partirent en direction du cachot du manoir Malfoy. Ils ne passèrent pas à côté des deux combattants animés d'une destruction commune mais si différente toujours essayant d'affaiblir le plus gravement celui d'en face où de le tuer, ils continuèrent leur route vers le cachot. Arrivés là-bas une affreuse atmosphère pesante se dégagea du lieu, et une odeur de renfermé et de sang en émanait, donnant à ce lieu un climat de terreur…

Une porte noire surmontée de différentes chaînes de fer se présenta devant eux, et à l'intérieur ils entendirent un léger bruit de pleur et de rage, signalant la faible mais tout de même présence du Blond. Les deux adultes se regardèrent puis combinèrent leur magie pour ouvrir la lourde porte. Lorsque celle-ci fut ouverte un regard haineux les traversa rapidement remplacé par un de joie intense.

-Oh Merlin monsieur Malfoy. Dit Dumbledore en regardant son élève. Mais que vous est-il arriv ??? C'est votre père qui vous a fait ça ???

-Albus, je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser tranquille ce garçon. Dit sagement l'ancien Maître du Gryffondor, en s'avançant vers le jeune homme défiguré par la douleur, et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et déverrouilla les menottes des poignets meurtries du Serpentard qui se les frotta pour essayer de diminuer la douleur.

-Où est Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Draco.

-Heum… il n'est plus à nos côtés depuis que nous sommes ici… Dit d'une voix blessée le Directeur.

-Comment ça ?! Il n'est tout de même pas…

-Non !! Il n'est pas mort, ne t'en fais pas…Il a été aveuglé sur le fait de te retrouver…mais apparemment il a été arrêté avant de te sortir de là…Continua Karz.

Draco le regarda de travers un bref instant comprenant qui lui parlait, puis son regard changea de nouveau et une peur s'empara de lui.

-Harry !!! Il faut que j'aille l'aider !!! Cria le Blond en essayant de se relever tant bien que mal…

Les deux adultes vinrent à son secours et le tinrent fermement pour pas qu'il ne tombe, et le Blond avec beaucoup de difficulté recommença à marcher, et doucement à courir suivit des deux hommes vers le chemin que lui dictait son cœur. Puis le trio sortit du manoir et se dirigèrent lentement vers le lieu où se passait le véritable duel…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur le torse du Brun qui esquiva le mieux possible et son aura rouge foncée le protégea pour le reste.

-Je ne me laisserai jamais tuer par vous ! Cria le Brun en bougeant rapidement, lançant de nouveaux sorts sur son adversaire.

Le combat continua encore plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un craquement de branche fit retourner les deux combattants, et tous deux furent surpris par la découverte, Dumbledore et Karz soutenant un Draco avec l'air malade, et mal en point. Harry se décomposa littéralement dès qu'il aperçut dans quel état était son amant. Le Brun resta quoi devant cette scène misérable, premièrement il avait retrouvé son amant, mais en un état épouvantable et le Survivant resta figé devant cette vue… Voldemort qui remarque le manque d'attention de la part de son adversaire tenta le sort de la mort une énième fois dans l'espoir cette fois-ci qu'il marche.

Le trio qui aperçurent le changement de comportement de Voldemort regardèrent Harry désespérément, et dans un ultime effort Draco se dégagea de son soutient, et cria d'une voix forte :

-HARRY !!! ATTENTION DERRIERE TOI !!!

Le Brun ne se le fit pas attendre deux fois, et son aura reprit sa puissance, Voldemort remarquant ce changement lança un autre sort de la mort vers Draco mais Harry se mit à son travers et lança à son tour ce sortilège interdit. Une explosion phénoménale éclata et de la fumée rouge et verte s'échappa dans l'air et un nuage noir entoura toujours les deux ennemis.

Draco avait hurlé à s'en décocher la mâchoire le nom de son amant avant que celui-ci se prenne l'impact des sortilèges impardonnables, puis il tomba à terre sur ses genoux.

Les minutes passèrent très lentement puis après plus de 20 min, le nuage noir disparu dévoilant la gravité de l'impact, au sol les deux ennemis étaient allongés les faisant passer pour mort… Ils étaient aussi blanc qu'un mort et leurs visages décelaient une légère pointe de douleur et de blocage…

Le Blond hurla le nom de son amant à en perdre son haleine et courant aveuglement, les yeux couverts par les larmes il se jeta sur le corps inanimé du Brun…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

OUAISSSSSSSSSSS il est 3h37 du matin et le chapitre est enfin fini !!!! Vous y croyez vous ??? Ben pourtant ça y'est !!!! Purée je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente encore je vous le répète mais j'avais eu un manque d'inspiration et de courage pour l'écrire ptdrr. NIAAA ce chapitre était vraiment noir lol vous avez du le remarquer c'est pour cela que j'ai eu du mal !!! J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu !!! Normalement le chapitre suivant devrait arriver dans moins de temps que celui-ci ptdr dès que je peux je m'y met lolll c'est à dire t'être demain mdr enfin bref (enfin aujourd'hui bouarggg je verrai jsuis crevée là loll)!!!

Dray : Mon RYRY D'amour :'( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait !!!!!!!!

Shyrinia : Bah ce que tu vois…

Dray : RYRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY je veux te revoirrrrrrrrrrrrrr reviens moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ouin ouin ouinnnnnn

Shyrinia : Pleures pas Dray…

Dray : Pourquoi ?

Shyrinia : Trop curieux et moi trop sommeil :D

Dray : pffff

Gros bizoux tout le monde !!!

Au prochain chapitre !!!

¤¤Shyrinia¤¤

ps : encore une fois, je n'ai pas relu ptdrrr la Flem… pardonnez moii :'( :$ Bizoux !


	20. Chapitre 20 : Coma

Kikou tout le monde !!!!!!!! Me revoila !!! Comment allez vous ??? Je me suis dépêcher pour vous écrire la suite !! Maintenant c'est la rentrée, je vais mourir !!! Ptdr enfin bon sinon voilà ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Je vais répondre aux reviews maintenant

**RAR**

**Onarluca :** Kikou ma fidèle oui je suis une vraie sadique mais tu le sais maintenant Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! =) et je reste fidèle au poste de sadique ;) lol Bizou bonne lecture !!!! Mici pour ta review !!!

**Celine.s :** Kikou ma line lollll !!! Eh je vais jamais tuer Draco moi !!! Je l'aime Draco moi lolll vaut mieux pas que Lululle lise ta review ;) lol oui je suis méchante !!!! et Lululle le sais de toute manière ;) même si tu lui dis ça ne fera rien :p lol NAN elle m'engueulera pas nananèreuhhh lol enfin jpense pas ;) Voici la suite ;) Donc bonne lecture !!! bizoux mici pour ta review !

**Akamia :** Kikou ! J'étais crev !!! Il était 3h du mat !!! Oui oui oui lol je sais je sais je sais Voilà la suite !!! Bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review jtadore.

**Sweet Drago :** Kikou, =) je suis contente qu'il te plaise ça me fait plaisir ! Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;) lol Il m'en reste 2 à faire, Bizoux !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bonne lecture !!! Mici pour ta review !!

**Yami Aku :** Kikou !!! ouais bienvenu au bercaille ptdr, c'est pas grave oki super si tu es enfin à jour ;) et vi les vacances :p PTDRR je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ptdr même si la fin ne t'a pas plu ;) mais c'est normale mdr ben oui jdevrai avoir honte mais je n'ai pas honte mdr La voici la suite ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! Mici beaucoup !! Gros bizoux Bonne lecture !!! Mici pour ta review !!!

**Vif d'or :** Kikou !! Oui je suis méchante :( lol ehhhh je veux pas de rebellion moi !!! Dray : OUAIIISSS Oki on se mettra tous les deux !!!. Mechant lol oui je sais voici la suite plus vite que la précédente et plus longue !!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bonne lecture !! Bizou mici pour ta review !!!

**Clmzouille :** Kikou, oui le pov :( Dray : oui pov de moa !!!! shy : chut lolll comment hum tu le sais ;) lol enfin t'as ta réponse dans ce chapitre !!! C'est gentil =) mici beaucoup ça me fait hyper plaisir !! Bizoux !!! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!! Mici pour ta review !!!

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Kikou !!! hihi vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre !!! bah c'est déjà beaucoup !!! ben en fait j'ai été gonflé pendant 4 jours, mais après j'avais toujours un peu mal mah bon, lol clair :p héh ;) vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre suivant ;) lol J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira Bonne lecture Mici pour votre review !! Bizoux !

**Cho3 :** Kikou ma cho lol oui il était triste mais bon Une tronçonneuse ohhh mdr Mici beaucoup pour tes compliments ils me font hyper plaisir !!! lol j sais pas pourquoi ça fait autant de bruit mdr !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Je te souhaite bonne lecture !!! bizoux !!! mici pour ta review !!

**Nicolas :** Kikou =) oki j'attends tes explications mici beaucoup de tes compliments !! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !!! Bonne lecture !!! Mici pour ta review !!! Bizoux !!

**Hedwigelol :** Kikou ma Gy oui une fin sadique de mes ressorts ;) lol bah évites de vouloir me tuer sinon vous aurez pas la suite ;) et la voilà la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! Bonne lecture !!! Mici pour ta review !! Bizoux !

**Dark Lizard :** Kikou !!! je suis désolée pour cette fin ;) oui ;) et voilà la suite Mici =) lol oui il était tard mdr mais bon je voulais vous poster le chapitre le plus vite possible !! Bonne lecture J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bizouxx !! Mici pour ta review !!!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très chaud au cœur !!! Ca y est j'ai dépassé la barre des 200 je vous remercie vraiment pour me suivre J'espère que la suite vous plaira !!! Gros bizoux et surtout Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 20 : Coma. 

La pièce était claire, et accueillante, nous étions de retour à Poudlard à l'infirmerie et un jeune homme Blond mal en point veillait sur le chevet de son amant.

-Harry je t'en pris, ne m'abandonne pas, je ferai tout pour toi, je ne pourrai jamais survivre si tu me laisses maintenant, je te conjure mon ange ne meurt pas…tu es tout pour moi, ton regard, tes lèvres, ton sourire me manquent terriblement. J'aimerai de nouveau ressentir toutes les sensations que nous avons déjà vécues ensemble, je veux faire ma vie avec toi te protéger t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et même au-delà de la vie… Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, tu étais là seul contre lui et moi je t'ai regardé t'effondrer sur le sol ne faisant aucuns gestes pour te venir en aide, je m'en veux tellement si j'avais pu me mettre entre toi et lui…si j'avais eu le courage de le faire pour te secourir, tu serais encore là en forme…vivant…pas entre la mort et la vie…mon cœur, je te supplies de revenir…je ne peux vivre sans toi…Draco commença à pleurer en s'allongeant sur le corps animé d'une faible respiration de son amant. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de continuer à vivre sans toi… Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du Blond. Reviens Harry…reviens-moi… Puis il partit en sanglot en se cachant le visage sur le torse du Brun.

-Monsieur Malfoy…Demanda timidement l'infirmière.

Le Blond releva difficilement son visage humide et regarda Mme Pomfresh.

-Il faut que vous vous reposiez…vous avez beaucoup de maux, et la seule manière pour vous revigorer est de vous coucher sur un lit de d'essayer de dormir…

-Non, je ne veux pas le laisser…

-Vous serez sur le lit à côté. Elle lui montra le lit tout fait à côté de lui. Il vous faut absolument que vous repreniez des forces.

-Je ne veux pas quitter son chevet ! Continua le Blond.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser encore cette fois ici, mais dans la journée je vous ordonne, d'aller vous reposer dans le lit à côt ! Fit-elle autoritairement.

-…

-Le professeur Dumbledore viendra vous voir dans la journée.

Puis elle repartit dans son compartiment laissant Draco enfermé dans ses sombres pensées...

Le Blond se recoucha sur le torse faiblement animé et re pleura une nouvelle fois…

Plusieurs heures passèrent et le Blond bien que ne voulant pas laisser son amant seul alla difficilement se coucher épuisé sur le lit d'à côté laissant son regard s'attarder sur Harry. Puis le sommeil vint lentement et ses paupières plus que lourdes se fermèrent le plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec la même douleur que précédemment mais n'en émit aucun son, il détourna son regard vers l'être de ses rêves et il freina de nouvelles larmes en apercevant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, et qu'il était toujours dans le même état…

Le Blond se leva difficilement et douloureusement de son lit et se dirigea vers son amant endormi. Il le regarda intensément et posa sa joue sur le torse affaibli du Brun, et laissa couler de nouvelles larmes qui descendirent le long de ses pommettes pour mourir dans son cou et sur le buste du Survivant.

On frappa à la porte et Dumbledore fit son entrée c'est un Draco les yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir tant pleurer qui le regarda arriver. Le Blond ne quittait pas le corps de son aimé mais fixa activement le vieil homme qui se déplaçait à son encontre.

-Bonjour Draco. Fit le directeur

-Bonjour monsieur. Répondit poliment le Serpentard d'une voix cassée.

-Comment vont tes blessures ? Demanda le vieil homme en regarda son jeune élève couvert de bleus.

-Mieux monsieur, merci… Dit-il d'une voix difficile.

-Harry ne s'est pas réveillé à ce que je vois. Remarqua Dumbledore en fixant intensément son protégé.

-Non…Fit le Blond en détournant ses yeux qui menacés de pleurer de nouveau.

-Madame Pomfresh m'a prévenu qu'il était toujours en vie mais dans le coma, normalement il devrait se réveiller.

-Quand ? Demanda vivement le Serpentard d'une voix remplie d'espoir en retournant ses yeux brillants vers l'adulte.

-Nous ne pouvons le dire… As-tu dormi aujourd'hui ? Questionna Dumbledore d'une voix légèrement tintée de reproches.

-Un peu…

-Tant mieux. Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire compatissant. Il faut que tu dormes plus, tu ne peux rien pour Harry malheureusement… la seule chose que tu puisses faire c'est de te reposer afin d'être en forme lorsqu'il se réveillera. Sourit Dumbledore. S'il se réveille…Continua-t-il plus pour lui-même son sourire s'effaçant quelque peu de ses lèvres.

-Professeur ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme.

-Oui Draco ?

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y a eu un halot de lumière rouge autour d'Harry ? Questionna-t-il.

-C'est une excellente question Draco, et je suis heureux que tu me la poses. Malheureusement je ne connais pas toute la réponse mais je peux t'en donner une grande partie.

Draco releva la tête vers son aîné et le regarda intéressé par la réponse qu'il était entrain de préparer.

-Voilà, donc cette lumière que tu as aperçu est la preuve que Harry est un être exceptionnel, en effet seuls les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent produire inconsciemment de la fumé autour de leur corps signe de leur pouvoirs et servant en quelque sorte de léger bouclier mineur. Nous savions déjà que notre jeune homme Brun avait énormément de pouvoir, mais ne pouvions encore le certifier avant d'avoir vu cet halot. Je suppose que tu as du remarquer la couleur de son bouclier ? Demanda le Directeur.

-Oui, c'était sommairement rouge. Répondit en fronçant les sourcils le Blond.

-Exactement, et cette couleur ne peut être diffusée que d'une seule et unique personne. Normalement les puissants sorciers dégagent de la fumé tintée de blanc, jamais de couleur.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Harry est le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, voilà pourquoi cette lumière l'entourait.

-Comment ? S'exclama abasourdit Draco.

-Oui, il est son arrière arrière arrière-petit-fils et donc possède une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Finit le vieil homme en se relevant de sa chaise où il s'était assis.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Continue borné Draco.

-Si tu ne me crois pas alors regardes l'épée que tenait Harry lors de son combat, tu pourras apercevoir le nom de Godric Gryffondor, c'était son épée, et seul un véritable Gryffondor et seul son descendant peut l'utiliser avec grâce et force comme l'a fait Harry. Maintenant que tu as la réponse à ta question veux tu m'en poser d'autre ? Demanda Dumbledore en regardant le Blond à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune avec une expression peinée au fond de ses pupilles noires.

-Je…je ne sais pas…laisser moi quelques instants pour me permettre de me remettre de ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Pour confirmer ses dires le Blond se leva lentement et tangua un peu mais se ressaisi et pour affirmer ce que venait de dire son directeur il alla admirer l'épée de son amant il fut tellement surpris du nom qu'il aperçut dessus qu'il faillit sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

-Oh Merlin…

-Oui Draco…tu l'as dit, nous avons le descendant du grand fondateur de Gryffondor sous nos yeux.

Les pupilles du Blond se dilatèrent et il se tourna vivement vers son amour. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur son visage blanc nacré et il se déplaça vers Harry pour de nouveau se mettre à ses côtés et toucher doucement sa figure.

-Va-t-il se réveiller ? Demanda en déglutissant le Serpentard.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire…Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, Pompom m'a dit qu'il devrait se réveiller mais elle ne peux l'affirmer. L'état d'Harry est tellement critique, c'est sa magie qui l'a sauvé, il s'est fait toucher par tellement de sorts puissants en même temps qu'un être non doté de pouvoir magique serait mort sous le coup. Mais Harry a 'survécu', mais sa magie va-t-elle le régénérer complètement nous ne savons pas, Harry est un être unique seul l'avenir pourra nous le dire. Mais n'espère pas trop Draco… il se pourrait que ça ai été son dernier acte sur Terre… Dit tristement le vieil homme.

-Mais il doit se réveiller !!! Cria le Blond hors de lui.

-Draco calme-toi…

-Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant !!!! IL NE PEUT PAS ME LAISSER A PRESENT !!!! Hurla le Serpentard.

-Draco…

-Laissez-moi !!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE !!!!!!!!! HARRY SE REVEILLERA J'EN SUIS CERTAIN !!!!!!! S'IL MEURT JE MOURRAI AVEC LUI !!!!!!! Pleura de rage Draco en se couchant sur le torse de son amant toujours dans le coma.

Le directeur laissa donc le Blond à ses pensées, et doucement il quitta la pièce après avoir prié pour que son protégé ne meure pas que le dernier membre de la famille Potter ne disparaisse pas…

Draco sanglota encore sur le lit de son bien aimé, sans pour autant ressentir la douleur qui le tiraillait et ses plaies se rouvrir par les mouvements trop brusques qu'il avait effectué lors de sa colère contre le directeur de Poudlard. Il se mit à s'arrêter pour sentir les battements de cœur de son amant, et perçut les faibles battements signifiant qu'il était toujours dans le coma, cela rassura quelque peu le Blond qui essuya ses gouttes salées, et regarda avec un visage des plus attristé le corps du Brun.

Madame Pomfresh refit son apparition plusieurs minutes plus tard.

-Avez vous vu le directeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui…Chuchota Draco.

-Bien, il vous a donc exposé plus clairement que moi la situation. Avez vous dormi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Oui…

-J'en doute, du moins pas assez. Oh Merlin !!! Fit elle en apercevant du sang couler le long des vêtements froissés du Serpentard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arriv ??? Vos plaies se sont rouvertes ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ??? Je vous avais appliqué un onglet de cicatrisation, apparemment il n'a pas fait assez d'effet. Allongez-vous ! Dit elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Draco la défia du regard mais les yeux de son infirmière se firent durs et Draco céda donc à la requête en s'allongeant sur le lit d'à côté toujours laissant son regard errant quelques instants sur Harry. Puis l'infirmière fit son inspection et réprimanda le Blond de son imprudence sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention pour ne pas faire de gestes doux. Draco fit une moue déconcertée et regarda encore le visage fin de son amant allongé en se laissant soigner.

-Attendez-moi ! Et ne bougez pas de ce lit !! Je vais vous chercher une potion. Finit elle en se dirigeant vers son établi où elle mettait toutes les potions possibles, elle en prit une précise et l'amena au Blond qui avait suivi son ordre et bien heureusement.

-Buvez je vous pris.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda septique le Blondinet.

-Une potion all ! Insista-t-elle.

Draco regarda d'un œil observateur ce flacon que l'infirmière lui tendait et lentement il le porta à l'entrée de ses lèvres et commença à le boire, ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit un sommeil sans rêve l'emporta avec lui.

-Excusez-moi monsieur Malfoy, mais c'est pour votre bien, si vous ne dormez pas assez votre corps ne pourra jamais se soigner, et de rester au chevet de votre amant ne résoudra rien…malheureusement…

Puis l'infirmière quitta le lit du Blond et se dirigea vers celui du Brun. Elle épongea un peu son visage chaud, et lui administra une piqûre pour le nourrir et le faire boire. Ensuite elle se leva et se déplaça vers son local à côté de la salle de repos…

Plusieurs heures passèrent et une personne fit interruption dans la salle faisant sursauter l'infirmière somnolente.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Karz. Fit le Maître.

-Oh Karz, je suis ravie de vous recevoir, vous venez prendre de nouveaux soins ? Questionna-t-elle en se levant à son encontre.

-Non-merci, je venais prendre quelques nouvelles de notre Survivant, et parler avec Draco.

-Je m'excuse mais pour parler avec Draco. Elle fit signe vers son lit où le Blond était endormi. Il faudra attendre demain car je lui ai donné une potion pour qu'il dorme et que ses blessures se cicatrisent, car il ne voulait quittait plus d'une heure ou deux le lit d'Harry.

-Ah je comprends mieux alors, alors ils s'aiment réellement ? Sourit le beau Maître en repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui lui encombraient le visage avec un léger secouement de tête. Bien je repasserai peut-être demain ou dans la semaine. Et pour Harry ?

-Aucune hypothèse sur son éveille ne peut être émise je m'en excuse... Mais son état est au-delà de mes capacités…

-Je comprends… Bon bien bonne journée Madame Pomfresh.

-Vous de même Karz.

Le jeune homme se déplaça de sa démarche si féline vers la porte il retourna son beau visage et posa ses pupilles auburn intensément sur son élève avec l'espoir qu'il le reverra une nouvelle fois plein de vie. Et il quitta la pièce…

Les heures passèrent lentement, laissant s'installer la nuit et briller les étoiles. Le lac était calme en cette nuit là, et les arbres et la nature, tous chantaient les bienfaits de la vie comme chaque soir. Puis lentement la lune s'effaça pour s'abandonner à un autre lieu, laissant la douce clarté de l'aube faire son apparition sur le parc de Poudlard, la lumière se diffusa sur le château et un jeune homme Blond se réveilla d'un sommeil non souhaité. Il fronça les sourcils après s'être dépêtré de ses draps et après avoir repéré où il était et se rappeler les évènements de la veille il se précipita au chevet de son amant toujours endormi. Avec un regard dur, plein de regret et d'espoir. L'infirmière fit son apparition dans la salle et eut un regard réprobateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant Draco assis près de son amour.

-Déjà levez… Dit-elle. Bon comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

-Mieux…Assura Draco en laissant son regard errer sur le corps du Brun.

-Bon, je vais pouvoir vous laissez sortir pour vous lâcher à reprendre votre petite vie.

-Je ne veux pas partir.

-Ce n'est pas une demande, mais plutôt un ordre, vous allez vous laisser petit à petit mourir sinon ne voulant pas manger, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux, j'ai bien vu que le plateau que je vous avais porté hier n'a pas été le moindre du monde touch ! Et de rester à côté d'Harry ne vous apportera rien, juste de la tristesse allez donc retrouver vos amis, qui vont certainement être heureux de vous voir sain et sauf, amusez vous…la guerre est finie… Finit elle d'une voix incertaine.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser !

-Je m'en occupe ! Et vous pourrez revenir le voir dès que vous le souhaiterez mais à ce moment présent je vous pris de sortir retrouver vos amis !!!! Je vous appellerai si il y a un quelconque changement dans son comportement et dans son état, je vous en fait la promesse. Aller sortez maintenant je vous pris.

-…Je reviendrai très rapidement. Puis se tournant vers Harry il lui dit à l'oreille. Je reviendrai te voir mon amour, je ne t'abandonnerai pas…Je t'aime tellement…

Par la suite il quitta l'infirmerie avec un pincement dans le cœur mais le regard sévère de la soignante l'empêcha de se rétracter pour revenir vers son bien-aimé.

Il longea les vastes couloirs, n'ayant aucune destination bien précise… ses jambes le tenaient et marchaient où elles le souhaitaient, il ne leurs demanda plus aucun ordre d'aller où que ce soit… C'est ainsi que pendant environ une heure trente le Blond errait dans les couloirs avec l'esprit vide, simplement remplit par un certain Brun qui lui manquait énormément. Sa promenade continua à l'extérieur du château et lorsqu'il fit un pas en direction du lac, des voix l'interpellèrent.

-Draco ? Demanda une première féminine.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit ses deux amis arriver en hâte vers lui, et le regarder intensément dans ses prunelles grises, leurs regards se baissèrent vivement, car aucun sauf une personne ne pouvait rester fixer à ses pupilles de couleur perle.

-Bonjour Hermione, Ron. Salua le Blond d'une voix indifférente.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda Ron avec un léger malaise.

-Oui…

-Heu, y a Karz qui te cherchait… apparemment pour discuter avec toi… Dit Hermione avec une voix emplit d'interrogation.

-Karz ? Questionna Draco.

-Ah heu oui, tu ne le connais pas encore, ben c'est Maître Karz, celui qui s'est occupé de l'entraînement d'Harry lors des trois mois tu te souviens ? Demanda la brunette en regardant Draco.

-…Lui, et où puis-je le trouver ???? Demanda soudain Draco.

-C'est ça le blem, c'est plutôt lui qui te trouve mais bon… il est peut-être avec les membres de l'ordre restants, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Continua-t-elle mal à l'aise de ne savoir répondre correctement à une question posée.

-Bien je te remercie, et je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée !! Je vais prendre l'air à l'extérieur…

-Veux-tu que l'on t'accompagne ? Proposa le rouquin.

-Non merci, je préfèrerai rester seul si cela ne vous dérange pas…

-Tu sais Draco, Harry se réveillera j'en suis certaine, il lui est arrivé tellement de chose dans sa vie que ce combat n'a du pas être si différent que les précédents, il a simplement du utiliser toute sa magie pour pouvoir en venir à bout, donc ça l'a épuisé et maintenant ce coma lui permet de se reposer un peu pour reprendre des forces pour continuer sa vie à tes côtés tranquillement. Dit la brunette avec une voix se voulant apaisante et qui eut effet de soutirer un sourire à Draco.

-Tu es tout de même plus beau en souriant. Dit-elle légèrement rougissante.

Ron la regarda intensément et fronça les sourcils.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je ne suis pas intéressé par Hermione, je te la laisse, je préfère mille fois mon petit Gryffondor…qui est dans le coma.

Le rouquin regarda avec un visage rassuré Draco et lança.

-Il se réveillera j'en suis certain comme Hermione. Affirma-t-il.

-Merci… bon je vais me promener…

-D'accord mais si tu as besoin de nous, tu sais où nous trouver !!! Dirent les deux Gryffondors ensembles.

-Merci…

Puis le Blond laissa sur place ses deux amis et se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard. Le temps était clair, mais quelques nuages barrés la clarté du ciel cachant la beauté du paysage. Les pensées de Draco divaguèrent lentement, ses pieds traînant sur le sol, et ses idées sur son amant. « jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans lui, si il meurt, je mourrai avec, ma vie est réelle que si je suis avec lui. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état, si j'avais pu le protéger et être là il ne serait pas dans le coma, je ne suis pas digne de l'avoir pour amant, il est bien mieux que moi et je ne le mérite pas…Merlin faîtes qu'il se réveille je vous en pris, je donnerai ma vie pour lui… »

-Alors tu es dans tes pensée. Dit une voix cristalline derrière le Blond le faisant sortir de ses sombres raisonnements.

-Qui êtes vous. Répondit-il d'une voix froide.

-Je me présente maître Karz, je présume que tu es Draco Malfoy ?

-Oui, c'est donc vous... qui avait appris toutes les nouvelles choses qu'a appris Harry.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, tu me le rappelles un peu, c'est amusant vous avez la même expression lorsque vous réfléchissez c'est certainement du au fait que vous êtes des âmes sœurs.

Draco fronça les sourcils, ce qui amusa l'adulte qui se mit à rire silencieusement.

-Ca aussi c'est pareil. Remarqua Karz de sa voix éclatante.

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Voilà je voulais t'entretenir d'Harry. Il a été un élève formidable, et avec beaucoup de pouvoirs.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui ?

-C'est bien toi qui lui a offert son collier ?

Draco se contracta et se remémora du bijou qu'il avait offert à son amant pour noël.

-Oui…

-Bien, je voulais te rassurer et te dire que tu peux faire confiance à Harry sur tous les sujets, il ne fera jamais rien qui puisse te nuire ou simplement nuire à votre relation il t'aime trop pour cela je l'ai remarqué. Pour l'état dans lequel il est je suppose que tu as été au courant, qu'il n'est pas soit disant en danger de mort, car sa magie est entrain d'opérer pour le soigner et lui faire rouvrir les yeux dès qu'il sera apte et sera de nouveau en forme. Ce combat contre Voldemort l'a épuisé, et sa magie a opéré pour le protéger. Il aurait certainement pu se lever après la fin de Voldemort mais sa descendance et son pouvoir lui a provoqué un coma pour le soigner eux-même…c'est assez spécial et c'est bien la première fois que j'en vois un cas, c'est très rare, j'avais lu ces symptômes dans un de mes livres, enfin bon. Ne te prends plus la tête avec tes idées négatives, il t'aime et aurait tout fait pour te libérer et te sauver, il s'est pratiquement enfuit du château dès qu'il a appris ta disparition mais Dumbledore a préféré que nous soyons tous prêt. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Enfin, l'amour que te porte Harry le réveillera j'en suis certain tu comptes plus que tout l'univers à ses yeux…

-Merci…

-Tu en avais besoin.

-Vous n'êtes pas si mal après tout… je vous avais mal jugé.

-La jalousie est un mauvais défaut. Répondit Karz en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA VOUS !!!! Cria un jeune homme arrivant à leur rencontre.

-Oh monsieur Alexian.

-Vous en profitez pour jouir de Draco pendant que Harry se meurt dans son lit !!!!

-Harry ne se meurt pas ! Il se régénère imbécile !!! Et je parler avec Draco cela te dérange tellement ???

-Draco comment vas-tu ??? Tu t'es remis de tes blessures ? J'ai croisé Hermione et Ron et ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais enfin décidé à sortir de l'infirmerie donc je voulais te parler un peu !!!

-Merci Alexian ça va…Dit Draco d'une voix sévère se remémorant que ce sale morveux était sorti avec son amant.

-Oh…Rougit Alexian en détournant le regard dur du Blond. Tu sais quand je suis sorti avec Harry.

-TU ES SORTI AVEC HARRY !!!!! Hurla Karz.

Draco se retourna vers Karz et vit ses joues se teindre en rouge.

-ET ALORS QU'EST CE QUE T'EN AS A FAIRE ! Continua sur le même ton le Brun. Donc. Poursuivit-il en ne faisant attention à la teinte amplifiée qui secoué Karz. Je ne l'ai fait que pour le bien d'Harry, je voulais que tu te rendes compte de ton amour, et que tu le reprennes…Enfin bon maintenant c'est fait et j'en suis heureux, Harry te mérite et tu le mérite vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Si il se réveille je bénirai votre relation et je pense que beaucoup le feront…

-C'est gentil. Continua Draco légèrement septique sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Bien cette chose dite, je vous abandonne. Puis il parti en direction du château.

-Quel gamin prétentieux ! Lança Karz ce qui fit doucement rire le Blond.

-C'est un Serdaigle… Du peu que je connais de vous deux je dirai que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre…

-Espèce de petit… Puis Karz se jeta sur le Blond lui faisant une séance de chatouilles gratuite atteignant la crainte que Draco éprouvait à l'égard du réveille de son aimé.

Le journée passa lentement et Draco retrouva une petit partie de sa joie de vivre, puis le soir il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et se posta au chevet de son amant.

-Je t'aime Harry, tout le monde dit que tu vas te réveiller. Je les ai accepté et je me suis mis dans la tête que c'est ce qui se passera. N'importe à quel moment tu reviendras à nous, je serai toujours là à ton chevet et je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais… Je t'aime trop pour cela je donnerai ma propre vie pour te faire revenir à nous plus rapidement…

-Et j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que vous allez faire ! Dit subitement l'infirmière débarquant dans la salle. Vous revoilà donc monsieur Malfoy, je suis heureuse que vous ayant suivit mon conseil et que vous avez profité de votre rétablissement. Je vais vous ausculté pour voir si votre état s'est arrangé ou bien si il est toujours pareil. Vous pourrez rester dormir dans cette pièce…Allongez vous.

Puis les jours passèrent, sans que le Survivant ne fasse le moindre geste, mais sa santé était meilleure de jour en jour, ce qui rassura l'infirmière qui le dit directement à tous ceux qui souhaitaient le savoir. Les jours s'écoulèrent pour laisser place à la nuit éblouissante d'étoiles plus belles les unes que les autres. Draco passait toutes ses nuits à l'infirmerie pour garder un œil sur son amant et pour s'occuper de lui si il faisait trop chaud en lui décollant ses longs cheveux en posant des gants humides sur son visage si calme en imaginant un jour pouvoir ré embrasser ses lèvres si douces et si attirantes, pouvoir toucher à nouveau à son corps si parfait… Et ses journées il les passait la majorité du temps en cours, ou à l'extérieur pour profiter de la clarté et la chaleur du jour, pour ensuite se renfermer à côté de son ange aux longs cheveux bruns.

Draco passait le gant sur le visage pâle d'Harry et souffla légèrement, cette nuit allait être étouffante il avait fait une journée très chaude et la chaleur du soleil ne s'était toujours pas atténuée à cette heure-là. Le Serpentard caressa amoureusement le visage de son amant et continua à lui procurer une once de fraîcheur. Puis lorsqu'il effleura une nouvelle fois son si doux visage il ressentit un léger tic, il regarda ses mains puis de nouveau posa ses yeux sur la figure de son aimé qui commençait à s'agiter de tic. Les pupilles de Draco s'écartèrent de surprise et il regarda fixement son amour tous ces sens réagirent en même temps, et son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Puis il aperçut les paupières du Brun s'agiter, puis des pupilles d'un vert émeraude le fixer.

-Har…Harry… Cria Draco avant de se jeter sur le torse du Brun avec des larmes de joie aux yeux .

Voil !!! Chapitre d'achevé le prochain le plus vite possible promis mis là j'ai cours et ça va être dur mais je me débrouillerai lol je dépasserai l'interdiction de ma mère muhahahah mdrrrr J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!! Gros bizoux tout le monde

Au prochain chapitre !!!!!

Shyrinia

ps : dsl si il y a des fautes je vous le poste avant que ma mère me voit encore sur le net !!!


	21. Chapitre 21 : Fête à Poudlard

Kikou tout le monde !!! Ca y'est le chapitre 21 est enfin fini !!! Il m'a mis du temps mais avec la reprise des cours, et ma censé interdiction du net, ben moi j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire !!!! Plein plein plein de boulot :'( J'espère simplement pas redoubler en fin d'année mais bon enfin bref !!!! Voilà voilà un chapitre tout long et j'espère tout beau… Mois j'aime pas comment je l'ai écrit ptdr je reconnais plus mon style d'écriture et je l'aime pas…enfin bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et j'espère que vous allez tous bien !!!!! Suite aux RAR !!!

**RAR**

**Celine.s :** Kikou ma line !!!!! Ben heu j'ai os :$ et j'oserai aussi pour le dernier chapitre qui n'est pas encore écrit donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai le publier mais en tout cas je ferai tout mon possible pour le faire le plus rapidement possible oups j'ai répondu pardonne moi !!! Gomen nasai !!! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!!! Bonne lecture ! Bizoux !!! Mici pour ta review !

**Onarluca :** Kikou ma fidèle Comment vas-tu ???? Hihi tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre j'espère que ça te conviendra !!! Sinon préviens moi ) Ca me fait plaisir de lire ça de savoir que ma fic ta autant plu :) ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur mici, et oui tu as raison elle finit dans un chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :). Gros bizoux !!! mici pour ta review ! A bientôt )Bonne lecture !

**Chris52 :** Kikou !!! Je suis contente que tu aimes !!! Ca me fait plaisir, vraiment ) mici beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! bizoux ) Bonne lecture

**Akamia :** Kikou toi ;)Ouaip réussi à l'écrire ce chapitre mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a pris du temps tout comme celui-ci. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus !!!! Donc voilà la suite qui s'est fait attendre mais comme tu le dis le lycée, le boulot et tout c'est dur à gérer !!!! Mici beaucoup pour tes encouragements et mici pour ta review ! Gros bizoux jtadore ! Bonne lecture

**Hedwigelol :** Kikou ma vivi !!! (Gy ;) ) Si ça va très bien de couper comme ça ;) héhé ptdr quoi de 9 ???? Heu ???? T'es sur que tu veux le savoir !!! J'espère avoir réussi le contrôle de physique chimie :'( ouinnn ah bah je suis contente si tu as aimé ce chapitre !!!! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !!! T'en fais pas j'ai compris et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, par contre je ne pense pas que tu dises la même chose pour celui-ci car j'aime pas mon style d'écriture ptdrr beurk !! Héh ;) all !!! Gros bizoux ma gy ;) jtadore bonne lecture et mici pour ta review !

**Lulune :** Kikou Oui oui !!! Elles le pensent toutes !!! Pourtant ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas hein ;) ptdrrr Mici tout de même pour ta review et Bonne lecture !

**Clém :** Kikou !!:o je suis immorale ??? Je suis désolée ;) lol ptdrrr j'adore ta vision des choses ;) et j'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle y correspondra !!Ouaisss j'ai détourné les interdictions !!! Pour vous offrir un autre chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ptdr !! héhé t'excuses pas ;) au contraire j'adore les review enflammées ptdrr. J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bonne lecture ;) et mici pour ta review !! bizou !

**Minerve :** Ptdr kikou !!!! tant mieux si tu attendais ce moment, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!!! Bonne lecture ;) Mici pour ta review !!! Bizoux

**Nicolas :** Tu vas être content mon cher Nicolas Lis ce chapitre :) et j'espère qu'il te plaira ptdrrr par contre tu ne t'es pas décrit !!! donc j'ai eu un petit soucis (petit clin d'œil tout de même)! Au fait si tu veux discuter avec moi ptdr j'ai une adresse msn enfin bon, bref :D tu m'as fait peur tu sais !!!!! lol C'est pas très zentil ça ;) lol enfin bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Lol dis moi ce que tu en penses ;) Mais je retiens que tu es plus dangereux que Voldemort !!! lol Gros bizoux ! Bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review !!!

**Lee-NC-Kass **: Kikou vous !!! Oui je suis rentrée !!! En T S je suis entrain de mourir vif !!! Ptdr Clair que sans le pc j'aurai été mal moi aussi :'( Héhé je suis contente que quelques un(e)s d'entres vous le trouve aussi ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous aurez vos réponses !!! Bonne lecture !!! Gros bizoux Mici pour la review

**Yami Aku :** Kikou toi ! Je suis vraiment désolée je profite de ma fic pour te dire que j'ai pas encore lu tes chapitre de l'ombre maléfique… je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot et donc je dois limité mes choix :'( donc y a pas mal de fic que j'ai pas encore pu lire la sutie et la tienne en fait parti mais c'est pas parce que je l'aime pas hein !! Bien au contraire ! je rattraperai le temps perdu pendant les vacances ptdr Sinon pour ta review : lol je suis contente que tu l'aimes et que tu trouves bien écrit je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas pour celui-ci :s enfin bon c'est à toi d'en juger ! Mici beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne lecture ) Bizoux.

**Vif d'or :** Kikou !!! Je suis vraiment touchée par ta review qui me fait très plaisir . Heu je crois que tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère lol Gros bizoux ) Mici pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!!!

Voilà les RAR sont finies !!! Merci beaucoup à tous de m'en envoyer ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Allé je ne vais pas vous embêter plus et je vous laisse à la lecture !!! BONNE LECTURE tout le monde !!!!

Chapitre 21:fête à Poudlard.

-Draco ? Tu es vivant ? Oh mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué, je voulais venir te chercher mais on m'empêchait de le faire. J'ai mal, que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Oh mon ange, tu es véritablement réveillé ! ! Tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Que s'est-il passé ? Draco réponds-moi s'il te plaît !

-Harry, tu as vaincu Voldemort ! Et tu t'es retrouvé dans le coma ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Je n'aurai jamais pu vivre sans toi... Je serais mort à tes côtés si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé...

-Oh Merlin, mais comment c'est arriv ??? Tu es sûr ? Il est vraiment mort !!! Je n'y crois pas !!! Et en plus j'ai cru qu'il allait te faire du mal !!!

-Chut, calme toi ! Tu viens juste de sortir d'un long coma, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Déclara Draco avec les yeux humides.

-Draco ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Aie j'ai mal. Se plaignit Harry en essayant de se relever.

-Harry ne bouges pas, je t'aime voilà pourquoi.

-Draco..Fit le Brun d'une voix émue.

-J'ai cru te perdre ! je ne l'aurais jamais supporté...je me serais tué si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé. Confia le Blond.

-Mon amour. Je t'aime moi aussi. Le Survivant essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever mais ne put que ressentir une nouvelle douleur le tirailler.

-Ne bouges pas, ne fais aucune geste pouvant te blesser. Dit Draco de sa voix protectrice en posant une main délicate sur son épaule. Je prendrai soin de toi, je ne te laisserai plus. Finit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées de son amant.

Ce baiser les éveilla de nouveau, faisant parcourir un frisson le long de leur échine. Puis leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour une danse électrisante, faisant peu à peu monter leur désir. Le jeune Serpentard, se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Tous deux restèrent, dans la pièce pour pouvoir de nouveau se contempler et continuer leur si tendre baiser de retrouvailles, puis plus sauvage, brûlant leur corps petit à petit...

Puis soudain un bruit sourd coupa leur élan et une infirmière hystérique déboula dans la pièce.

-Monsieur Potter ! S'écria-t-elle arrêtant net le baiser que les deux sorciers s'échangeaient. Vous êtes réveill !!!! Fit elle remarquer d'une voix aiguë.

Des larmes coulaient toujours le long des joues du Blond, qui se leva péniblement à l'entente du hoquet de son infirmière, et le Gryffondor retourna son visage vers son infirmière et fit un faible sourire.

-Bonjour madame Pomfresh.

-Vous êtes véritablement lev !!! Merlin c'est un miracle ! S'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle se précipita vers son élève pour faire tous les examens possibles. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à toute cette attention. Des yeux luisants et amoureux l'épiaient. Le survivant en paru touché, et bien que ne souhaitant cacher ce sentiment, une vague de joie l'envahit. L'examen général se termina et l'infirmière certifia que le Brun n'avait rien de grave, qu'il ne lui fallait maintenant que du repos puis elle repartit dans son local laissant les deux âmes sœurs se redécouvrir l'une à l'autre, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre...

La journée se passa calmement, et tous apprirent que le Survivant était de retour et voulurent prendre de ses nouvelles à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement pour eux, l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh était très maniaque sur les personnes qu'il pouvait voir, et un seul avait l'autorisation de rester : c'était un jeune homme avec les cheveux blonds qui était devenu son amant.

-Merlin, Draco…je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais tu m'as tellement manqué… dès que je me suis réveillé et que je n'ai plus senti la chaleur près de moi, ça m'a fait tant de mal et vraiment peur…

-Harry…ne parlons plus du passé, sourions au présent et au futur !!! S'exclama Draco pour changer de sujet, ne voulant parler de sa maltraitance à son amant, de crainte de le voir effrayé.

-Oui ! C'est une excellente idée !!! Continua Harry sur le même ton. Mais j'ai tout de même une question qui me trottine dans la tête… comment Voldemort est-il mort ? Dit le brun en baissant le ton.

Le Blond abaissa sa tête, pensif, et réfléchit intensément à la question que se posait son amour.

-Je ne sais pas, qu'as-tu fait lorsque vous étiez tous les deux ? Questionna le Serpentard.

-Nous nous sommes battu en duel mais cela ne servait à rien : nos puissances étaient quasiment les mêmes. Mais lorsque tu es apparu, j'ai perdu l'avantage que j'avais et Voldemort a remarqué mon moment d'hésitation. C'est alors qu'il jeta le sortilège de la mort en ta direction. J'étais tellement aveuglé par le fait que tu étais vivant que je ne me suis pas posé de questions et je me suis interposé, lançant à mon tour ce sortilège. C'est alors que j'ai ressenti une chaleur nouvelle en moi et une fumée rouge m'entourer. Elle est venu devant moi en bouclier et il y a eu une explosion. Après je ne me souviens que d'avoir vu Voldemort allongé tout comme moi et ses yeux se fermer lentement tout en me regardant. Il avait un regard effrayant, exprimant toute sa haine envers moi. Puis nous avons fermé les yeux ensemble et un sourire machiavélique s'est formé sur son visage… Après je ne me souviens que du noir, avec de la lumière au bout… je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre, j'entendais des voix m'entourant, mais je n'arrivais pas à les reconnaître. Puis lentement la lumière s'est approchée de moi, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me souriait. Elle me fit une sorte de clin d'œil et je me suis réveillé…dans tes bras. Finit Harry en enlaçant Draco de ses fins membres.

-Mon amour…tu…tu as vu la mort de très près et tout ça à cause de moi…Pleura le Blond en se laissant enserrer et se collant plus près encore du Brun.

-Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !!!! Je t'aime Draco ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !!! Tu m'entends, je t'aime !!!

-Mais si je n'avais pas été là tu n'aurais pas été dans le coma !!! Tu n'aurais pas vu la mort de si près !!! Je ne te mérite pas ! Tu es trop pour moi ! Je ne te vaux pas ! Je ne mérite pas ton amour, j'aurais pu te faire tuer !!!!! Pleura Draco dans ses mains en se dégageant de l'étreinte si confortable où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt…

-Draco ! Plaida Harry en essayant de le reprendre dans ses bras, mais une douleur cuisante lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur et des larmes s'insinuèrent entre les paupières de ses yeux émeraude. Ne m'abandonnes pas… Supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce ton figea le Blond qui tourna son visage couvert de larmes vers le Gryffondor qui lui parlait. Il aperçut une lueur de détresse s'allumer dans les yeux émeraude. Draco ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire…Il aimait plus que tout Harry, mais à cause de lui Harry avait failli mourir, et il ne voulait plus que ça se reproduise ! Mais cette détresse ne lui présagea rien de bien, et bien qu'essayant de refouler ses sentiments pour le bien de son amant, le Serpentard ne pu résister à cet appel désespéré. Jamais Harry ne l'avait supplié, jamais il ne se serait douté que le Brun l'aimait tant que ça. Autant que lui l'aimait… « Abruti !!!!! Sacré de nom !!! Mais tu ne vas pas abandonner Harry maintenant !!! Espèce de sans-cœur !! » « Que ? » « Imbécile !!! Je pensais que tu pourrais te débrouiller sans moi mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas le cas !!! Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner ton seul véritable amour ??? » « Mais il a failli mourir à cause de moi!!! » « Mais tu es véritablement un abruti fini !!!!! Il t'aime ! Il a risqué sa vie pour toi !!! Regardes ses yeux !!! Ils expriment la souffrance, tu l'as blessé en lui disant cela ! Il ne peut pas envisager de te perdre ! Si tu l'avais perdu tu aurais fait quoi ??? » « Je me serais tué pour lui !!! » « Voil !!!! Abruti tu veux qu'il se suicide parce que tu l'as plaqu !!!!!! » « mais il ne fera jamais cela » « Ah bon ? Qui es-tu pour le certifier ? Tu vis dans sa tête ???? » « Je… »

-Draco…Supplia Harry en se débattant contre la douleur pour se rapprocher de son amant.

« Tu vas l'abandonner ??? Serais-tu capable de le laisser crever l ! Bordel il t'a sauvé la vie et toi tu vas le plaquer parce que tu as peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Mais il te manque un boulon mon vieux !!!! » « En effet, je discutes avec ma conscience… » « Abruti !!!! Tu le fais souffrir d'autant plus !!!! Il n'est pas remis de ses blessures !!! Et toi tu te tires, le laissant blessé et essayant de te rattraper !!!! Mon pauvre ! »

-Je t'en supplie Draco…Je ne peux vivre sans toi…Ne m'abandonnes pas… Continua le Brun en se déplaçant encore plus en surmontant sa douleur, et lorsqu'il fut assez près il retint Draco par sa manche.

-Je… « Tu l'aimes !!!!!! Restes avec lui !!!! » « mais je… » « tututut !!!! Je te dis de te la fermer ! et de rester avec lui, après vous faites ce que vous voulez je n'en ai rien à faire, mais je t'interdis de l'abandonner après tout ce que tu lui as fait !!! »

-Draco…Continua Harry en retenant encore plus le Blond par la manche et en laissant couler de fines larmes le long de ses joues. Je t'aime…

Le Blond retourna son visage vers celui de son amant et le dévisagea, son cœur s'enflamma et il sut qu'il ne pourrait abandonner Harry. Il fit un faible sourire et regarda intensément les pupilles de son amour.

-Draco…

-Chut…Fit le Blond en se penchant sur Harry pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Pardonnes moi…je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé…Je t'aime et je te protégerai…

Les jours suivants Harry put enfin sortir un peu de l'infirmerie après que Mme Pomfresh aie certifié qu'il ne risquait plus rien et que ses blessures étaient sur le point de guérir, qu'elles ne risquaient pas de se rouvrir. Quand le Brun put enfin sortir de son lit, son amant était là, et tous deux sortirent de la pièce, pour se diriger vers la Grande salle. Ce fut alors une foule criante qui les accueillit tous les deux, toutes les maisons rassemblées étaient en furie et en admiration devant le couple à nouveau présent et en bonne santé. Une huée accueillit le Brun et plusieurs mains vinrent quémander une poignée de main au Survivant. Il fut pris comme héros et Draco avait du mal à rester impassible face aux mains des autres sur le corps rétabli de son amour. Puis la foule se calma presque aussitôt lorsque le directeur prit la parole, réclamant ainsi le silence.

-Soyez les bienvenus, messieurs Potter et Malfoy, nous sommes tous heureux de vous revoir sains et saufs.

Une nouvelle huée se fit entendre mais se calma presque aussitôt.

-Merci, bien, donc pour fêter votre retour parmi nous, j'ai eu la brillante idée de prévoir une fête en l'honneur de la victoire sur Voldemort, et au retour de notre bienfaiteur !!!!

La Grande salle retentit d'un cri puissant, venant des lèvres de chacun des sorciers présents dans la pièce et ils tapèrent ensemble des pieds pour signaler leur joie. Dumbledore sourit et continua :

- Je propose de faire cette fête ce soir étant donné que nous sommes vendredi soir, et donc vous pourriez tous vous reposer demain… Par contre je souhaiterais l'approbation de monsieur Potter et de monsieur Malfoy pour savoir s'ils sont en forme pour danser tout une nuit de folie… Fit le vieil homme en fixant les deux jeunes hommes séparés du groupe qui les entourait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

-Heu…Hésita Harry. Pourrons-nous partir si nous sommes fatigués ?

-Bien évidemment mes enfants. Répondit Dumbledore en faisant un bref clin d'œil à Harry, qui lui retourna un sourire léger, échange qu'un jeune homme blond intercepta, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

-Draco ? Demanda prudemment le Brun en fixant son amant qui avait les yeux dans le vague.

-Oui Harry ?

-Es-tu d'accord ??

-Si tout le monde l'est, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

Harry sourit largement et sans demander l'autorisation, il se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, prouvant qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble à l'assemblée qui les regardait sidérée. « je suis à tout jamais uni avec lui…je n'arrive même pas à lui refuser quoi que se soit… » « n'en rajoutes pas s'il te plait, je ne préfère n'avoir aucune description… » « à quoi penses-tu ???? » « à ce que tu penses abruti fini… » « ohhhh… en effet, mes pensées divagues…tu crois qu'il acceptera de partir plus tôt ? » « j'en suis certain… » « quelle belle soirée en perspective. » « épargnes-moi les détails » « c'est toi qui m'a lancé dans cette conversation !!!! » « eh ben j'aurais pas du !!! Je te laisse. » « ehhhh !!!! »

-Draco ? Appela le Brun en fronçant les sourcils et en fixant le blond qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Excuses moi Harry, j'étais…parti dans un autre monde..

-Bien !!! Interrompu le directeur. Comme la soirée a été prévue, je demanderai à quelques uns d'entre vous de venir nous aider, les professeurs et moi-même pour faire de cette salle une parfaite piste de danse !!!

Plusieurs élèves vinrent de suite aider leur directeur. Et pendant ce temps Harry et Draco ressortirent de la pièce après s'être restauré correctement.

-Salut Harry !!! Salut Draco !!! Dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le couple main dans la main.

-Bonjour 'mione. Répondirent les deux concernés en parfaite harmonie.

-Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux sains et saufs !!! Lorsque nous sommes venu pour le dernier combat, tu nous as fait peur Harry, d'être parti aussi précipitamment ! Après, lorsque enfin nous avons pu te retrouver, tu étais allongé par terre !!! J'ai cru défaillir ! Tu nous a causé une belle peur !!!!

-Pardonnes-moi 'mione. S'excusa le Brun.

-Tu es pardonn ! Et toi Draco !!! Ca va mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

-Oui, merci ça va mieux, de plus, après vous avoir quitté, j'ai rencontré Karz.

-Karz ? Karz est ici ? demanda Harry tout curieux.

-Oui il est toujours là, et il voulait te parler la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mais madame Pomfresh lui a dit non car tu étais toujours dans le coma.

-Oh…

-Si tu veux je t'accompagnerai le voir. Proposa le Blond les yeux brillants d'amour pour son amant.

-Oui, je veux bien. Sourit le Brun, reconnaissant envers son petit ami.

-Bon je vais vous laisser !!! Je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir ensemble et vivants !!! Je vais retourner à la Grande Salle pour aider pour ce soir, Ron doit m'y attendre…

Puis la jeune fille repartit rapidement en direction du couloir menant vers la Grande salle. Les deux sorciers continuaient à se promener et, doucement, ne sachant vraiment que faire, leurs pas les conduirent à l'extérieur du château, au bord du lac. A côté d'un arbre auquel ils s'adossèrent.

-Je t'aime tant Draco…

-Moi aussi je t'aime tant Harry.

-Je ne veux plus te quitter…promets-moi que nous resterons toujours ensemble…

-Je te le promets. Finit Draco en tournant son beau visage vers celui qui le regardait intensément. Puis ils échangèrent un énième baiser qui s'approfondit avec la langue, et d'humbles caresses, avec l'ambiance romantique des feuilles bruissant dans le vent et de l'eau calme clapotant sereinement sur le bord du lac…

-Bonsoir Karz. Murmura Harry, qui était main dans la main avec son amant, à son ancien Maître, qui sursauta de surprise.

-Harry !!!! Quelle surprise, bonsoir Draco. Dit-il rapidement en apercevant le Blond aux côtés de son amour.

Le Maître se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes, laissant derrière lui les feuillet qu'il était entrain de survoler à propos de son lieu de résidence…

Ils étaient tous les trois dans une pièce assez chaleureuse que Dumbledore avait prêté l'adulte le temps qu'il resterait là. Elle était de couleur pastel et donnait sur la forêt interdite.

-Je suis vraiment content que vous veniez me voir directement ici. Je vous ai vu dans la Grande Salle et j'espérai tomber sur vous à part… Mais malheureusement, vu l'impact que votre venue a eu sur tous les élèves, je me suis dis que je viendrai te parler en privé un peu plus tard, quand la cohue serait passée. Mais c'est toi qui vient !

-Oui, Hermione m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, donc avec Draco on s'est dit qu'on allait venir te voir avant la fête.

-Ah oui, en effet, cela concerne ton combat et la fumée qui t'a entouré. Bon Draco est au courant, et puis Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'en parler. Ainsi tu vas pouvoir m'aider pour raconter tous les détails Draco ?

-Bien-sûr.

-Merci bien. Commençons…

Ils sortirent de la pièce avec la tête pleine et qui tournait, surtout celle du Brun aux longs cheveux. Harry commença à enrouler ses cheveux autour de ses doigts fins et avait l'air pensif.

-Ca va aller Harry ? Questionna le Blond, soucieux, qui le regardait intensément.

-C'est à dire que… Commença Harry en regardant devant et en continuant à s'amuser avec ses cheveux.

-Je vois, ne t'en fais pas…

-Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser. Coupa Harry

-Oui, mais tu es capable, et je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi mon amour. Avoua Draco en se penchant vers le visage du Brun qui tourna sa tête pour lui faire face et échanger un doux baiser.

-Merci Draco…

-Il se fait tard mon cœur !!! On va rater notre fête !

Harry se mit à rire de sa belle voix, faisant sourire son amant.

-Tu ne manques rien toi ! Et tu es un as pour le changement de sujet ! Remarqua le Gryffondor.

-Merci merci. Allez !! On se dépêche !!!

-Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?

-Bien sur !

-On partira avant la fin ?

-Si tu le veux, oui mon amour.

-Fantastique…

-A quoi penses-tu ??? S'inquiéta le Serpentard.

-Héhé… Répondit mystérieusement le Survivant, fixant Draco d'un regard empli d'envie. Celui-ci déglutit face à ce regard prédateur.

-Heu… ?

-Allez ! plus vite on y sera, plus vite on en sortira !!! Conclut Harry en prenant la main du Serpentard et en le conduisant vers la Grande Salle.

La Grande Salle était pleine de monde. Toutes les maisons étaient mélangées dans la foule, plus aucune différence ne se ressentait dans les différents rangs, ils se respectaient et parlaient dans la limite du possible civilement, mis à part évidemment pour la maison Serpentard qui avait encore un peu de mal à s'intégrer mais elle faisait des efforts pour y arriver.

Harry et Draco firent leur apparition dans la pièce main dans la main : beaucoup de regards les fixèrent et plusieurs sourires en découlèrent.

Dès que tous les sorciers furent l : Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et déclara :

-Que la fête commence !!!

La salle explosa de cris de joie…

La pièce était décorée de plusieurs lucioles qui étaient enchantées pour faire en sorte de posséder différentes couleurs. Passant du blanc au jaune, du bleu au vert et même au noir, un dégradé était exposé dans la pièce au toit magique.

Le ciel bleu nuit était peuplé de milliers d'étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres, comme si elles faisaient un concours pour désigner la plus lumineuse.

Le Survivant était bouche bée devant ce spectacle magnifique et, après s'être remis de ce décor, un sourire vint faire son apparition sur son beau visage. Alors il entraîna son fier Serpentard sur la piste de danse.

-Harry, je ne veux pas danser !!! En plus je ne sais pas danser ! De plus je pensais que tu n'aimais pas te mouvoir sur scène !!! S'exclama le Blond en se rappelant le bal de noël de sa 4ème année.

-Cesses de jacasser mon amour ! J'ai envie de danser près de toi !! J'aime te sentir tout contre mon cœur. Et tu dis n'importe quoi !! Tu sais parfaitement bien danser !!! Bien mieux que beaucoup d'entre nous !! Remarqua le Brun en englobant la majorité des élèves.

Les deux sorciers partirent dans le monde de la chorégraphie, se laissant pénétrer par la musique. Plus aucune présence aux alentours ne vint bouleverser leur déplacement sur scène. Ils se sentaient seuls tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, se perdant dans la volupté de la mer d'émeraude de l'un et du lac d'onyx teinté de saphir de l'autre. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, se déplaçant au gré de la musique. Puis vint le moment du slow et lentement les corps se rapprochèrent d'autant plus. Ils dansèrent toujours en se regardant dans la profondeur de leurs yeux. Puis la tête du Brun vint se nicher au creux du cou de son amant voulant être encore plus proche…

A la fin de la musique leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent puis leurs bouches s'effleurèrent et doucement ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant leur langue dépasser la barrière des lèvres pour danser à leur tour…

Draco passa son bras le long du dos de son amant pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses hanches puis ils se séparèrent mais restèrent tout de même l'un contre l'autre.

-Draco ? Demanda d'une voix douce le Survivant.

-Oui Harry ? Répondit-il d'une voix de miel.

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Hum, vu que j'ai toujours ma chambre à part est-ce que tu veux…venir dormir avec moi mon amour ?

Draco le regarda avec des yeux surpris puis un sourire illumina son beau visage.

-Bien sûr mon ange ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Finit le Blond en embrassant tendrement son amoureux qui sourit à son tour, en rougissant légèrement.

-J'en ai marre de danser…hum, j'ai sommeil…tu m'accompagnes ?

-Tu es fatigu ?

-Draco !!! Je veux partir de la fête pour me retrouver avec toi ! Répliqua le Brun en rougissant plus encore.

-C'est ce qui me semblait avoir compris. Je te suis…mon cœur. Finit le Blond en prenant la taille de son amant et le poussant légèrement devant lui pour lui signifier son impatience…

Dans un coin de la pièce, un groupe de Gryffondors avait été rejoint par Alexian, qui avait salué ses amis et qui depuis un moment fixait le couple le plus connu de Poudlard, qui dansait fiévreusement et passionnément, en parfaite harmonie. Puis il les vit parler et finalement se déplacer en direction de la sortie.

-Ben ils partent o ??? Questionna-t-il bêtement.

-Je pense, suggéra la brunette, qu'ils en ont marre de leur fête, donc ils vont s'occuper autrement.

-Ohhh… Répondit le beau Serdaigle en comprenant le sous-entendu et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ben pourquoi ils sortent ??? Questionna à son tour le rouquin n'ayant pas suivi l'échange des deux.

-Ron !!! Je viens de le dire ! Roooo je me demande des fois pourquoi je t'adresse encore la parole ! Tu n'es…

-Excusez-moi. Demanda un jeune homme bien fait, brun cheveux court, assez grand et s'adressant directement à Alexian avec un regard impatient.

-Oui ? Demandèrent les trois sorciers interloqués par l'interruption du jeune homme.

-Puis-je inviter Alexian à danser avec moi ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix révélant beaucoup d'intelligence.

Le concerné le fixa délicatement et de sa voix douce il suggéra :

-Tu ne serais pas à Serdaigle toi aussi ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-C'est ce qui me semblait… Et pourrais-je savoir ton prénom ?

-Nicolas.

-Bien, je viens danser avec toi, si ces messieur-dame me le permettent. Dit-il en se retournant vers Ron et Hermione.

-Bien sûr que tu peux y aller Alexian, tu n'as pas besoin de notre approbation ! Répliqua le brunette en fixant son ami.

-A tout à l'heure !!! Finit le Serdaigle aux cheveux longs soigneux qui avaient été coiffé très précisément à l'occasion de la fête.

Les deux jeunes hommes bruns se dirigèrent vers la piste et se mirent à virevolter en rythme avec la musique. Puis lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ils en firent autant, se souriant à pleine dent. Soudain un adulte déboula à leur rencontre :

-Alexian !!! Où est parti Harry ??? Demanda Karz de sa voix transparente.

-Comme si je le savais. Répliqua-t-il comme du venin.

-Bien sur que tu le sais ! Tu es à Serdaigle, tu sais tout !!!

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serdaigle que je connais impérativement toutes les réponses !

-Heu, on se verra plus tard Alexian. Dit le jeune homme brun d'une voix toute timide en regarda les deux bels hommes qui se disputaient devant ses yeux.

-Oui ok. Formula le Serdaigle en réponse. Pourquoi tu veux voir Harry toi encore !!!! Continua-t-il d'une voix à la limite de la colère.

-Tu es bien curieux !!! C'était pas très important en fait…mais bon. Finit Karz.

-Au fait, que dirais-tu d'une danse ? Proposa le Serdaigle en fixant l'adulte. Nous sommes parti sur de mauvaises bases, et je pense que ça serait préférable de reprendre à zéro ! Exposa-t-il.

-Tu es bien un Serdaigle pour raisonner ainsi. Rit Maître Karz. Mais bon, tu as raison, reprenons sur des bases plus saines, et peut-être pourrons-nous devenir amants heu amis. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !!!!! Se demanda Karz de sa voix claire, ce qui fit rire Alexian dans son fort intérieur.

-M'accordez-vous cette danse ? Questionna-t-il en entendant une nouvelle musique démarrer.

-Bah, ça peut pas faire de mal…

Harry conduisait Draco vers a chambre individuelle qui lui avait été donné. Il prit un visage d'ange, ce qui provoqua un regard interrogateur de la part de son amant.

-Harry c'est quoi cette tête ?

-Ma tête d'ange…

-Toi un ange… ?

-Bien sur ! Pour qui me prends-tu ???

-Oh pour rien…

-Tu m'en diras tant… en tout cas on arrive à ma chambre mon petit diable. Finit le Brun d'une voix plus que sensuelle, provoquant une chaleur au niveau du bas ventre de son amour.

Le Survivant ouvrit plus que lentement la porte pour faire languir le plus possible son Serpentard, qui trépignait d'impatience. Lorsque enfin la porte fut ouverte, ils furent face à un lit deux places, magnifiquement décoré, dans une grande salle claire. Draco admira quelques secondes la pièce et déclara d'une voix forte, après s'être épris d'un nouveau coup d'œil suggestif et rempli d'envie.

-Tu vas voir ce que ton Diable est capable de te faire ! Provoqua le Blond en s'agrippant au Brun qui gémit de plaisir.

Le Serpentard commença à embrasser son amant et lentement, ils se déplacèrent vers le lit où le Blond fit allonger son bien-aimé. Draco commença à caresser le torse de son amant à travers ses vêtements, savourant le doux parfum de ses lèvres. Ses doigts se firent plus experts, et plus désireux de toucher la peau du Brun. Harry gémit sous ses caresses et en redemanda. Le Survivant s'activa à son tour, passant ses fines mains sous le haut de son prédateur et caressant chaque parcelle du dos qu'il pouvait effleurer, provoquant à son tour de doux gémissements. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et Draco entreprit de retirer le haut de sa victime, faisant attention à ne pas arracher un seul cheveux. Il en profita pour caresser les cheveux fins, ressentant une sensation de plaisir à se simple touché, anticipant la suite des évènements. Son haut rejoignit celui de son amant qui s'était activé, ne souhaitant pas être en reste du côté déshabillage.

Draco s'activa d'autant plus et toucha la peau douce du Survivant, qui frémit sous ces effleurements. Les mains du Blond se déplacèrent plus vers le bas et commencèrent à enlever le pantalon du Brun ,suivit peu de temps après par son boxer, accompagné par ceux du Blond. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les deux nus, s'effleurant avec leurs sexes tendus. Draco commença à réhabituer le Brun à sa présence en retravaillant son espace avec ses doigts, suivit, après que le Gryffondor se soit réhabitué, par une présence plus grosse et plus dure que précédemment. De doux va-et-vient s'effectuèrent et après plusieurs minutes d'halètements, d'embrassades, et de gémissements, ils jouirent ensemble, retombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco. Finit le Survivant en s'endormant dans les bras de son amant…

Draco recouvrit leurs deux corps encore chauds et se colla contre son amour, puis il s'abandonna aux pays des songes à son tour.

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de fini !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!! Le prochain n'est pas encore écrit mais je fais mon possible pour l'écrire le plus vite possible )

Gros bizoux tout le monde !!!!!

AU PROCHAIN ET DERNIER CHAPITRE !!!! qui devrait avoir pour titre « retour à privet drive ? »

Mais c'est pas encore sur lol

Byby !!!

Shyrinia

ps : j'ai une copine qui a fait L et qui travaille maintenant qui m'a proposé d'être ma bêta donc ce chapitre a été corrigé par elle sauf lintro et la conclu que j'ai écrit après mdr

Bye !


	22. Chapitre 22 : Retour à Privet Drive ?

Kikou tout le monde !!! Comment allez vous ? Ben voilà je vous poste en retard comme d'habitude le dernier chapitre de Tempête et rapprochement snif. Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai énormément de boulot en term… et en plus je n'aurai pas la moyenne ce trimestre donc je suis contente… enfin bref :p lol sinon ben je vais passer aux RAR

**#RAR#**

**Hedwigelol** : Kikou ma Gy :) Mici beaucoup toa ) lol bah je l'ai écrite par à coup ;) comme tu l'as remarqué lol bah tu sais tu aurais pu le lire avant tout le monde ;) mais tu l'as pas fait ptdr. Le titre ohhh ;) c'est le titre ptdr tu verras l'histoire quand tu vas lire héhé. J'espère te voir sur msn aussi ce week end…car j'ai toujours ma phrase en suspend ptdr. Tu sais ma Gy il faut dormir et manger !! Sinon je vais venir chez toi et t'obliger à le faire !!! Nan mais ;) ptdr Mah nan faut pas regretter une review pareille j'adore ta review moi héhé :p Mici beaucoup pour ton soutient et pour tout ! Je t'adore ) Et j'espère que cette fin te plaira Je te fais de gros bizoux !! Et te souhaite bonne lecture !!! Byby mici beaucoup pour ta review !! Kisu !

**Celine.s/Line/C-Line **: Kikou ma line!!!! Je vais pas te demander si tu vas bien ptdr on s'est vu sur le net mais en tout cas je te souhaite bon courage pour tes devoirs moi je m'y met après mangé ptdr !!! Je suis vraiment contente si tu aimes ma fic Bah faut bien que je réponde aux reviews moi :D même si on me demande de ne pas y répondre ;) je suis polie mademoiselle ptdr. J'espère que tes maux vont mieux ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!! Mici pour ta review et d'avoir été présente ) Gros bizoux !!! Jt'adore !!!

**Nicolas **: Kikou héhé :p de rien ;) oui oui je vois parfaitement ptdrr :p mais je n'avais pas assez de détails pour pouvoir la décrire ;) ptdr bah on est deux comme ça du coup ptdrr oui j'avou :p. Voilà la suite et fin. Oki tu vas être bon en anglais après du coup :p c'est bien ça ils sont gentils les anglais avec toi ? Oui je t'ai rajouté et j'espère pourvoir discuter avec toi quand tu seras de retour en France :p (j'ai mis c'est ça ? ou ???) Gros bizoux à toi et mici beaucoup de m'avoir suivi :p J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant !! Mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture )

**Onarluca **: Kikou toa :) ma fidèle qui m'a suivi depuis le début et qui a vu l'évolution de l'histoire. J'espère que cette histoire t'a plu même si y a de léger passage pas très clair :) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !! Et j'espère te revoir bientôt ) mici pour tout, et d'avoir toujours été là !!! Gros bizoux mici pour ta review ! Et bonne lecture !

**Minerve **: Ptdr Kikou ! oui Dray l'était pas très sur de lui, mais en tout cas il le sera plus dans ce chapitre ) contrairement à ryry…mais je n'en dis pas plus… Héhé vive Karz :p ptdr Gros bizoux mici de m'avoir suivi !!! Bonne lecture !!! Et mici pour ta review !

**Akamia **: Kikou ma grande ! Comment vas-tu ? Désolée pour mercredi du boulot ! Par contre s'tu veux on peut se voir dimanche dans l'aprem y'aura mon frère :p lol bref on ne parle pas de ça ptdrr !! je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Oui oui t'en fais donc pas :p ptdr ça avance ça avance ptdrrr !!! Oui fini ouinnnn !!! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Je te fais de gros bizoux Bonne lecture !! J'adore ! Mici pour ta review !! (ouais le lycée j'en ai besoin ptdrrr) Yahoo au fait j'ai l'épisode 109 qui DWL !!! contente ptdrr

**Lee-NC-Kass **: Kikou vous !! héhé oui heureusement que je ne suis pas tombée dedans !! je suis contente que ça ait plu à Nee Chan ! Ouaip il va finir fou surtout avec une conscience comme la sienne ptdrr. Ptdr ouais mais bon mdr de toute manière ce dernier chapitre n'en parle pas lol et vu que c'est le dernier je vous laisse vous imaginer la suite ;) ptdr. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira aussi !! Mici de m'avoir suivi et mici de vos review !!! Gros bizoux !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Clém **: Kikou ! Hihi Oki lol j'attends ta review enflammée alors lol enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Mici pour ta review :p lol et mici de m'avoir lu Gros bizoux !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Chanelle **: Kikou ma tite Chanelle Comment vas tu ?Ptdr je suis contente d'avoir reçu une review de ta part lol c'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas quoi sire lol du moment que la review est là c'est le principale et ça me fait très plaisir !!! Ptdr bah quand même 22 chapitres c'est pas mal ;) bon d'ac j'aurai pu en faire plus mais bon ptdr mici beaucoup de ta review !! Gros bizoux jtadore bye !! Bonne lecture !

**Ddy **: Kikou ma Ddy Comment vas-tu???? Bah ça me fait plaisir si tu ne le trouves pas mal écrit :p Nan j'alterne lol c'était une fin plutôt gentille ;) lol. Ptdr oui je suis contente pour eux aussi ptdr. Mici beaucoup pour ta review :) Voilà la suite et fin j'espère que ça te plaira c'est assez différent ptdr . Gros bizoux mici pour tout ! je t'adore aussi !!!! Bonne lecture

**Adrianna diaboliqua Rogue **: Kikou ! Mici pour ta review enthousiasme !!! Ca fait toujours super plaisir de voir de nouveaux pseudos ) Mici :p Voilà le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira !! Gros bizoux mici encore !! Et bonne lecture !!!

**Vif d'or **: Kikou toa ! Lol pour ce couple là c'est à toi de l'imaginer ;) Voici la fin j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu l'as trouvera tout de même complète !!! Gros bizoux mici pour ta review et d'avoir été là !!! Bye !! Bonne lecture

Eh ben voilà ! Les rar sont terminées, j'espère que le chapitre qui suivra vous plaira si y a des passages qui ne vont pas dites le moi et je pourrai changer tout ça !!! Bonne lecture tout le monde !! Et encore merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long de l'histoire !!! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !!!! Et je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre de Tempête et rapprochement. BYEEE GROS BIZOUXXX !!

Chapitre 22: Retour à Privet Drive ?

Harry se réveilla allongé près du corps de l'homme de ses rêves, lentement il se leva du lit et s'assit paisiblement à côté de son amant encore endormi, les faibles rayons du soleil illuminaient la chevelure blonde du jeune homme.

Avec cette représentation Harry le confondit avec un ange endormi, son ange que personne ne pourrait lui retirer. Puis, après plusieurs minutes à contempler ce visage, celui-ci bougea légèrement et lentement deux pupilles onyx vinrent fixer les émeraudes brillantes du Survivant, toujours assis.

Aucun des deux ne rompit ce contact et ils se sourirent amoureusement et doucement, Draco se leva et vint effleurer les lèvres offertes de son amant, qui approfondit le baiser, laissant leurs langues danser ensemble. Puis, quand le souffle commença à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent à regret, et Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, qui le serra tendrement contre lui.

-C'est ma dernière journée en ta présence…je vais devoir retourner vivre chez les Dursley…Dit tristement le Brun fuyant le regard de son amant.

Harry baissa la tête de tristesse et ne remarqua pas le visage blessé du Blond, qui le serrait toujours contre lui. Le brun dégagea son visage de l'épaule de Draco et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci reflétaient tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Harry reprit :

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés pour de nouveau nous séparer…c'est si injuste !!

-Harry ! mon amour… Nous ne nous séparons pas…

-…non pas d'une certaine manière, en tout cas profitons de cette dernière matinée ensemble. Je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle termine si rapidement…

Les deux jeunes hommes attendaient sur le quai du Poudlard Express avec leurs valises rapetissées dans leur poche et portant chacun une cage de fer où étaient enfermés leurs volatiles. Les deux sorciers s'étaient pris la main et la serraient de toute leur force, craignant que l'autre ne s'envole en attendant l'arrivée du train qui les ramènerait à leur vie hors de Poudlard.

Ils avaient tous fini cette dernière année au château et tous partaient de leur côté (ceux qui ont terminé la septième année) pour continuer leurs études dans différents domaines de la sorcellerie. Harry souhaitait devenir Auror depuis pas mal d'années et il pensait avoir réussi les examens pour pouvoir aller dans l'école qui pourrait le former. Il devait pour cela continuer de longues et périlleuses études.

Draco de son côté ne savait pas encore que choisir : en tant que fils de Mangemort, il pensait qu'il aurait certainement un peu de mal pour continuer, mais il ne désespérait pas, sachant que tout le monde connaissait sa véritable personnalité. Il avait décidé qu'il réfléchirait sérieusement à la question et qu'il choisirait pendant les vacances.

Le train arriva enfin. Un brouhaha se fit entendre et tous les élèves de Poudlard montèrent dedans.

Harry et Draco étaient main dans la main et pénétrèrent ensemble dans le train, le blond essayait de repérer un compartiment qui leur serait réservé. Mais à l'étonnement de tout le monde, Harry lâcha la main du blond assez méchamment, et se dirigea précipitamment, les yeux légèrement humides, dans un compartiment où il s'enferma à l'aide de sa magie, ne laissant aucune présence humaine le déranger.

Dans ce compartiment vide, le Survivant se mit à penser à tous les derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits dans sa petite vie, qu'il aurait tant voulu semblable à celle des adolescents normaux, néanmoins le destin en avait décidé autrement…

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas profité de ce trajet pour se retrouver seul avec Draco et approfondir d'autant plus leur relation dans tous les domaines qu'ils soient…Un poids s'était fait sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Mais après tout, Draco n'avait pas non plus tenté de le retenir lorsqu'il avait senti sa main lui échapper !!! S'il l'aimait vraiment, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir sans une bonne explication.

« Je ne dois simplement être là que pour le satisfaire sexuellement…il ne m'aime pas !!! C'est tout simplement mon corps qu'il désire ! Et dire que je suis tombé amoureux de lui !! Je ne lui sers que pour qu'il se vide…je me dégoûte ! »

Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains et s'arracha quelques cheveux par la même occasion.

« Et là je vais retrouver les Dursley… je vais encore faire la bonne…j'en ai marre…Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir un peu de joie dans ma vie ! Même ça, je n'en ai pas le droit !!! Pourquoi donc le destin s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? »

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant lui échapper. Il le fixa, se demandant pourquoi le Brun le fuyait ainsi et il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés, ce qui le fit se retourner.

C'était Ron et Hermione, ils avaient assisté à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard et prirent la parole pour réconforter le blond.

-Draco…Commença le rouquin.

-…

-…Ne t'en fais…ça lui arrive parfois, il a simplement besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir calmement aux évènements.

-Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas demandé de l'accompagner ?

-Il…Je ne sais pas trop, mais c'est la dernière fois qu'il te voit avant son retour chez son oncle et sa tante…il…vous…pendant les vacances…vous ne vous verrez pas autant…ça doit lui faire mal.

-Je ne comprends pas…moi aussi j'ai mal…alors pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé ? Je ne comprends pas. Se plaignit le Serpentard.

« Tu es débile mon pauvre… »

« ma conscience ?? »

« non le pape !! »

« … »

-Désolé, je… s'excusa le blond avant de quitter les deux Gryffondors et de se diriger à son tour vers un compartiment vide, avec un mal de tête naissant.

-Les premiers obstacles de la vie de couple… Lança philosophiquement la jeune fille après avoir croisé le regard interrogateur de son petit-ami.

Draco s'installa lui aussi dans un compartiment vide et pensait, ne sachant comment prendre l'attitude de son amant. Pendant tout le trajet, il se ressassa sans cesse la scène qui s'était produite quelques minutes plus tôt, il se remémorait toutes les actions qu'il avait accompli et pensa fortement après un long temps d'attendre perdu dans les songes et la tristesse qui le menaçait.

« j'ai peut être fait quelque chose de mal »

« baka… »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il ne veut peut-être pas me revoir »

« baka… »

« il va retourner chez son oncle et sa tante et moi je vais retourner seul au manoir Malfoy… » « Baka, tu n'avais pas pensé à une issue mon petit Draco ? »

« Comment ? »

« tu vas être seul.. »

« Mais il n'acceptera jamais ! »

« tentes toujours !!! »

« mais… »

« chut, arrêtes de réfléchir on arrive… »

Le train s'ébranla et une cloche résonna pour annoncer l'entrée en gare imminente. Tous les élèves de l'école de magie se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du convoi.

Harry sortit de son compartiment après avoir prit un visage neutre, et non plus aussi contrarié qu'il était, même si au fond de lui cette contrariété le menaçait toujours. Il sortit ensuite vivement du wagon pour aller rejoindre son oncle, qui l'attendait comme à son habitude dans un coin loin du monde de la magie et de leurs représentants, les fuyant comme la peste.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers son oncle. Ils se saluèrent un bref instant et l'oncle prit les devants, ne souhaitant s'attarder dans ces lieux, le Survivant le suivit et ils sortirent rapidement de la gare.

Draco était descendu du wagon et cherchait des yeux le brun de ses rêves car il avait décidé de lui parler et de savoir pourquoi il ne lui avait pas permis de venir avec lui. Le Blond aperçut le brun au loin, qui partait avec un homme assez corpulent. Le cœur de Draco se contracta de peine en réalisant.

« Il est parti sans me dire au revoir… »

Puis à son tour, il sortit de la gare les larmes aux yeux et il transplana jusqu'à son manoir.

Draco arriva devant son manoir.

C'était une gracieuse bâtisse construite au cours du 19eme siècle par de grand architectes sorciers, elle respirait la magie à plein nez. On pouvait voir au loin, dans le coin jardin, à l'arrière droit de la maison, un jardinier magnifique, avec de splendides roses rouges, bleues, noires… et de multiples fleurs de différentes espèces, entouré d'arbres rares mais avec une couleur verte et or orné de bleu sur certains. De faibles nuages survolaient les plantations sur toute leur longueur.

Le Serpentard soupira et entra dans son manoir, où il allait à présent vivre seul, avec les elfes de maisons et son hibou…

Il passa la grande porte d'entrée, peinte pour représenter du bois, il atterrit dans le long couloir desservant toutes les pièces de la maison. Le salon était sur la droite, on pouvait l'apercevoir à travers une vitre transparente. La pièce était décorée avec un goût certain, et les meubles reflétaient le luxe des lieux. Sur le côté gauche du couloir, on pouvait apercevoir la grande cuisine enivrée de magie. Plus loin, il y avait d'autres salles. Le long couloir était très lumineux.

Draco se dirigea à l'étage, montant un escalier en if ciré et reciré pour briller. Et prit à droite pour se diriger vers sa chambre, il en ouvrit la porte, retenant difficilement de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre.

« Tu vas attendre encore longtemps ? »

« …j'ai mal »

Il s'écroula sur son lit et pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, ne pouvant plus les retenir.

« Tu dois agir… »lui dit sa conscience.

Harry était de retour chez lui, et le train-train habituel reprit. Personne ici n'était au courant qu'il avait vaincu l'homme le plus recherché dans le monde de la magie, le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents.

Harry soupira de tristesse et s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre à l'étage mais sa tante en avait décidé autrement :

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?! Le réprimanda la femme.

-Dans ma chambre. Répondit d'une voix posée le brun.

-Et tu crois peut-être que l'on va te laisser faire !!! Hurla l'oncle Vernom.

Harry regarda en alternant l'un et l'autre, puis se résigna à redescendre les deux premières marches qu'il avait commencé à monter.

-Vas nous faire la cuisine, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Lorsque tu auras fini de la nettoyer tu feras la poussière ! Et tu iras arroser les fleurs ! Je ne veux aucune sorte de…de…de ton truc chez nous !!! Si les voisins nous font une quelconque remarque sur toi, tu pourras toujours aller vivre dans une autre maison ! La nôtre ne te sera plus autorisée !!! Le menaça son oncle de sa voix rude.

-Après le nettoyage tu prépareras le repas de ce soir ! Et seulement après tu pourras monter dans ta chambre ! Ne te ralentis pas ! Tu es déjà en retard !!! Allez ouste au boulot !!! Compléta sa tante.

-Bien ma tante, bien mon oncle. Répondit Harry emplit de colère.

Le Survivant alla donc prendre un balai et de quoi faire tout ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

Dudley passa par là et lui lançait de temps en temps des bâches cherchant à blesser et à déconcentrer le brun, pour que celui-ci se fasse encore plus engueuler. Mais cela ne marchait pas comme il voulait, car le visage du Gryffondor restait vide d'expression. Trop d'émotions et de sensations l'avaient envahi ces derniers temps et il ne pouvait pas faire face à tout cela. Pour cela il avait décidé de garder un visage froid et distant laissant en arrière-plan tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le brun avait enfin fini tout ce qui lui avait été demandé et il était épuisé. Il commençait à haïr une fois encore son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que cette maison, cependant cette sensation était encore plus forte que les années précédentes...

Néanmoins Harry se dirigea nonchalant vers la cuisine, où il prit différentes casseroles pour cuisiner tranquillement. Malgré le fait que ce soit un ordre, Harry commençait vraiment à aimer cuisiner : pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine (que souvent il ne mangeait pas lui-même lui) il était tranquille et on ne l'importunait pas le moins du monde. Cela soulageait le brun qui se sentait faible et qui pensait que si on le cherchait trop, on pourrait le regretter…

Les bonnes odeurs eurent attirèrent immédiatement Dudley dans la cuisine ayant en tête de manger quelque chose avant tout le monde, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

-Dégages de la cuisine ! Siffla le Brun en regarda avec un œil noir son cousin se dandiner dans la pièce.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !!! C'est toi qui es sous mon toit !!!

-Dégages… Répéta une nouvelle fois le Survivant.

-Non.

-DEGAGES OU JE TE LANCE UN SORT !!!! Hurla le brun en colère, sentant une aura rouge s'enrouler autour de lui.

Dudley prit peur et cria à l'aide, laissant le Survivant de nouveau seul, qui se calma presque aussitôt et qui se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Vernon et Pétunia entrèrent dans la pièce et étaient sur le point de réprimander leur neveu, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

L'oncle et la tante, ne sachant qui venait à cette heure de la soirée, se regardèrent l'un l'autre et avec un regard interrogateur et se tournèrent en même temps vers Harry :

-Vas ouvrir !

Harry serra les poings mais partit tout de même en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il expira profondément et ouvrit calmement la porte avant de la refermer pratiquement aussitôt. Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle ne se referma pas : le visiteur avait eu le réflexe de glisser son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'intrus poussa brutalement la porte avec un visage dur. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de retenir la porte mais rien n'y fit et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

-MAIS BORDEL HARRY !!!! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES ARRIVE!!! Cria le jeune homme blond hors de lui.

-NE VIENS PAS M'INPORTUNER ICI !!! Répondit le brun avec le même ton.

-POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !!! POURQUOI TU ES PARTI COMME UN VOLEUR DANS LA GARE !!! Continua Draco.

-TU N'AS PAS ESSAYE DE ME RETENIR A CE QUE JE SACHE !!!

-BORDEL C'EST TOUT DE MÊME TOI QUI M'AS LAISSE TOMBE ET JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI !!!!

Pendant que les deux sorciers se disputaient sur le seuil de la porte, la famille du brun s'était cachée dans un coin pour observer la scène. Lentement, à mesure que la dispute dégénérait, des halos de lumière apparurent autour des deux sorciers.

-DEGAGES MALFOY !!!

-JE NE M'EN IRAI PAS TANT QUE JE N'AURAI PAS EU DE REPONSE CLAIRE !!!!

-JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !!!!!!!

-PUTAIN TU ME SAOULES HARRY !!!

-TU NE M'AIMES PAS !!!!!

-COMMENT CA JE T'AIME PAS !!! TU OSES DIRE QUE JE NE T'AIME PAS !!! C'est ce qu'on va voir !!!

C'est sur ces paroles que le blond se jeta sur les lèvres du brun, qui fut surpris de ce changement d'attitude de la part du Serpentard. Le baiser était si doux et si délicat qu'à travers lui, le Survivant pu ressentir tout l'amour que son amant lui portait.

Dans leur coin, la famille du brun regardait cette scène avec un air dégoûté, mais ils remarquèrent tout de même un fait étrange : en effet les deux auras se mélangèrent pour n'en former qu'une seule.

Le Blond voulu approfondir le baiser, sa langue essayant de passer la barrière des lèvres du brun qui les ouvrit aussitôt. Leur baiser se fit plus fougueux mais toujours remplit d'amour. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle, il se séparèrent et une légère teinte rosée apparaissait sur les joues du Gryffondor, qui regardait par terre ne sachant que penser.

-Harry, ne dit plus jamais que je ne t'aime pas…sinon je te le prouverai plus violemment la prochaine fois...

-Je…je suis navré…je ne savais que penser dans le train, tu ne m'as pas retenu j'ai cru…

Draco lui coupa la parole en déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour réclamer des explications mais pour te proposer de venir vivre avec moi dans le manoir. Je vis seul à présent, et vu…que enfin…tu n'apprécies pas ce lieu, et que tu me manquerais chaque jour…j'ai eu l'idée que l'on vive ensemble.

-C'est…C'est vrai !!! S'extasia le brun n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Oui, du moins si tu le désires…

-Oh oui !!! Plus que tout au monde Draco…

Le blond sourit grandement et prit son amant dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou et partout où il pouvait, lui démontrant sa joie.

-Allons prendre tes affaires. Murmura suavement Draco à l'oreille du Survivant.

Harry lui répondit d'un grand sourire et alla faire rapidement ses bagages, passant devant son oncle et sa tante avec leurs airs béats, sans les remarquer.

Plusieurs minutes après, après avoir expliqué son départ à son oncle et sa tante (qui en furent plus que joyeux), Harry tenait la main de Draco et tout deux (sous l'ordre du blond) transplanèrent au manoir…

FIN

Voilà ma toute première fic de finie ) merci tout le monde de votre soutient et d'avoir toujours été là !!! Je n'aurai pu continuer si vous n'aviez pas été là !!

Je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui me connaissent et à qui je dois beaucoup !! Et bien évidemment aux autres que je ne connais pas encore beaucoup :p mais j'espère vous connaître tous un de ces jours vive le yaoi mdr !

Si vous voulez converser avec moi ça serait avec plaisir ! Mon adresse sur msn n'est pas bien compliquée : (vous remplacez ARO par c'est du aux fake -- je déteste recevoir des mail en anglais !!!!)Sinon, celle de ma boite postale est sur ma bio ( que je changerai peut-être un de ces jours). Donc vous me prévenez et je vous ajoute sans blem :)

Bon ben voilà…je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre à part que en ce moment même je suis entrain de commencer une nouvelle fic héhé :p par contre je ne vous dirai pas quand je la posterai je ne veux pas refaire le coup comme cette fois, c'est à dire de vous faire patienter plus d'un mois, je sais ce que c'est l'attente et c'est vraiment ennuyeux (mot faible pour ce que je pense vraiment :p). Donc je l'a finirai ou du moins écrirai plusieurs chapitres d'avance :p avant de vous la poster ) voilà les nouvelles.

C'est bientôt noël (bon oki dans plus d'un mois mais autant s'y prendre en avance :p ne ? ;)), bah j'essayerai de vous faire un OS mais je promet rien, si vous en voulez un pour noël faites le moi savoir et donnez moi des idées hehe :p.

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu pendant toute son histoire !!! Moi c'est ma toute première et elle va me manquer mais bon :p

Bon ben je vais arrêter de vous importuner ptdrr :p et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres fics :p ;)

Gros bizoux !! Et encore merci pour tout )

Byebye !!!

** Shyrinia **

ps : Merci encore pour ma beta correctrice qui a de nouveau corrigé ce chapitre ) Mici beaucoup Emilie !!!!


End file.
